Après tout
by Naouko
Summary: "Tu veux jouer ? Tu n'es pas de taille face à moi" Après tout, je ne suis qu'Alice Brandon face à Demetri Volturi ... Un soupçon de romance, une touche d'Alice pas comme les autres et une présence de Vampires... - Complete -
1. Chapter 1

Pour ne pas changer des habitudes, je commence par le blabla auteurial

Un grand merci a Lyly, Anne So et Pauline de m'avoir encouragée et donné l'envie d'écrire ! Vous déboitez les filles !

* * *

Prologue

Après tout, je n'ai jamais fait attention à elle. Elle a toujours été dans ma classe et rien de plus. Nous étions dans la même banlieue, à quelques carrefours près. Nous avions donc opté pour du covoiturage jusqu'à notre lycée et cette année jusqu'à notre IUT pendant deux semaines. Les deux autres semaines du mois, nous les passons dans nos entreprises.

Pour faire court, je suis un étudiant en alternance, comme tout le reste de ma classe.

Lorsqu'elle monte dans ma voiture ce matin, j'ai une révélation. D'un coup. Comme ça. Un flash :

_En fait, je ne sais rien d'elle._

Lors de nos trajets pour aller au lycée à trente minutes de notre patelin, le silence était maitre de l'habitacle. Seuls "Bonjour", "Merci" et "Au revoir" arrivaient à se faufiler le matin et le soir.

Le reste du temps, j'entendais sa voix pendant nos exposés. Et vu que je ne pensais qu'au mien, je ne l'écoutais pas.

Lorsqu'elle monte dans ma voiture ce matin, après notre dernière période en entreprise, je suis surpris.

Mais je ne lui montre pas. Surtout : ne pas lui montrer.

Elle a radicalement changé. Ses vêtements longs et difformes ont été remplacés par une tenue sexy mais non provocante: une chemise anthracite, un petit short noir au dessus de collants noirs qui rendent ses jambes interminables et des bottines noires en daim. Où sont passées ses lunettes qui cachaient ses yeux? Et ses cheveux? J'en avais une vague image, je les voyais très longs et embrouillés! Les voilà courts, partant dans tous les sens!

_En fait, je ne sais rien d'elle._

Alice est un mystère complet.

Pendant le trajet, je lui jette quelques coups d'œil pour la détailler. Son regard est fixe, sa respiration tranquille. Ce qui n'a pas changé c'est sa couleur de peau. Toujours aussi pâle. J'ai d'abord cru, au tout début à notre rencontre, qu'elle avait dû voir des fantômes… Puis, je me suis dit qu'elle était malade et enfin… Je me suis dit que je m'en foutais royalement.

Et je m'en fous toujours royalement, je m'énerve contre moi-même! Elle reste Alice, la fille sans personnalité de la classe. On a toujours un boulet qui ne sert à rien dans une classe, a qui on fait pas attention, qui est là pour rien. Bah le nôtre, c'est elle.

Perdu dans mes pensés, je vois alors que nous sommes arrivés. Elle ouvre la porte de ma voiture, se lève… Et oh bon dieu! Quel cul! Le vent s'engouffre légèrement dans le véhicule, portant vers moi son parfum. Je ferme les yeux en sentant l'excitation monter en moi.

Bon sang, mais qu'est ce-que tu branles là? Je frémis… Non, non, pas de pensées obscènes envers cette fille! HORS DE QUESTION.

Je sors à mon tour et la vois au loin, marchant gracieusement en roulant son petit derrière avec délicatesse. J'entends alors quelques sifflements. Bon, il y en a d'autres qui doivent être dans le même état que moi. En un sens, cela me rassure, je ne suis pas totalement le seul dans cette situation.

Depuis quand Alice Brandon est-elle devenue désirable?

Comment peut-elle être désirable?

Je l'imagine à notre dernière période scolaire, assise à une table à part du groupe dans ces fringues ternes, ses cheveux plein de nœuds, ses lunettes cul-de-bouteille rondes, son vieux sac à dos qui a probablement vécu la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, son téléphone portable qui est une vrai cabine téléphonique, sa maladresse qui lui permet d'être par terre en moins de deux minutes, sa manière de foutre du bordel dans ses cours…

J'éclate de rire.

Qu'est ce qu'elle est ridicule, cette nana!

Je ris jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment tout en fumant ma cigarette. Je vois alors un de mes meilleurs potes descendre les escaliers extérieurs avec fureur. Il allume sa cigarette en arrivant à mon niveau. Je le regarde, surpris.

- Alice Brandon est trop bonne. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je pense ça.

Je lui souris et soutiens son regard:

- Je comprends totalement, j'ai eu la gaule en la regardant ce matin.

On soupire en même temps tout en savourant notre cigarette. Puis, nous allons tranquillement dans notre salle de classe pour retrouver l'ensemble du groupe et Alice.

Celle-ci tapote sur son portable. Je cligne des yeux. Je regarde ahuri mes autres potes, installés à notre place habituelle. Alice Brandon possède le dernier i-Phone?

Mes camarades secouent la tête en comprenant ma surprise. Mes yeux se portent vers les trois autres filles de ma classe qui reluquent et commentent la tenue de leur nouvelle rivale. Je m'assois et me pince.

Mais qu'est-il arrivé à Alice Brandon?

* * *

Pensée du jour : For successful Review  
(nouveau slogan de Diesel)


	2. Chapter 2

Je viens de remarquer que je ne vous avais même pas souhaité la Bonne Année !

Donc Bonne année à tous, plein de fics, de chapitres... Et de review ;)

* * *

Un merci à : **Bella22, Firefly et Lyly**, mes grandes supportrices dans ce cruel monde xD

* * *

Pauline : Merci pour ta review :D J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ;)

* * *

Eva : Merci pour ta review ! Voici la suite

* * *

Chapitre 1

Après tout, je me fiche pas mal de ce que peuvent penser les gens. Je suis moi-même et c'est le plus important.

Je vis dans un petit patelin de moins de 1 000 habitants au nord de la France. On vit en banlieue d'une grosse ville. Par conséquent, les gens vivent dans de belles maisons toutes semblables, le soir et les week-ends.

On est la banlieue parfaite: pas de crime, pas de bruit, des voisins agréables, blablabla.

J'habite dans ce lotissement avec mon père. Ma mère est décédée depuis mes 5 ans et mon père n'a jamais été intéressé par les autres femmes, il n'a jamais cherché à refaire sa vie. Il fait sa vie au travail. Pour lui, la comptabilité est son refuge, son asile, sa maison, son travail, son cœur… Et sa femme. Je ne sais pas si c'est tellement l'extase de faire l'amour avec des chiffres.

Il ne fait pas attention à moi. Il me donne un peu d'argent pour me nourrir, m'habiller et subvenir à mes besoins.

Je n'ai jamais trop su pourquoi il avait décidé un beau jour qu'on habiterait dans une maison-copie-conforme-de-toutes-celles-du-quartier. Peut-être pour être sûr qu'un jour, je ne pourrais plus supporter le calme qui y règne et que comme tous les jeunes de nos jours, je le quitterai pour la grande ville.

Et quelque part, il a raison. J'en ai marre de ses voisins qui n'attendent qu'un geste pour colporter des ragots, marre de l'ennui de cette banlieue, marre de ne rien avoir à faire ici, marre de voir que tout le monde veut être un parfait voisin…

Au contraire de mon père, mon oncle est un véritable boutentrain. Il adore faire la fête, jouer dans des casinos, voyager, rencontrer du monde. Il se moque toujours de mon géniteur pendant les fêtes de famille qui se déroulent chez ma grand-mère. Il se moque de sa vie triste à en pleurer, il se moque de son travail, il se moque de sa vie sentimentale…

Quand mon père est las de son discours, il part se coucher dans une chambre à l'étage en saluant sa mère qui dort déjà sur le canapé.

C'est alors que je reste seule avec mon oncle. Quand j'étais petite, j'avais peur de lui, de son ossature, de son gabarit, de sa grosse voix. Et au fil du temps, j'ai appris à l'aimer. Il me racontait toujours ses voyages, me donnant discrètement des souvenirs, il me racontait ses rencontres…

Aujourd'hui, nous avons toujours ces instants de complicité où il me raconte en détails son travail en tant que directeur de casinos, ses conquêtes, ses partenariats avec de grandes marques. Je l'écoute… Puis vient mon tour de parler. Je lui décris mes rêves, mes espoirs, mes ambitions… mais aussi mes doutes, mes peurs, mon anxiété face à l'avenir. Il me guide et m'aide dans mes choix, comme un père l'aurait fait pour sa fille.

C'est au Noël dernier qu'il m'a proposé une étrange idée.

- Ma chère Alice, avait-il dit de sa grosse voix engluée d'alcool, je me souviens que tu ne savais pas quoi faire après ton bac, j'ai donc eu une idée.

J'avais acquiescé, désireuse de connaitre la suite.

- J'ai demandé à mes chers collaborateurs de trouver une formation qui pourrait t'intéresser. Et figure-toi que la meilleure proposition qu'on m'ait faite est celle d'un diplôme par Alternance. Cela te permet de faire tes études tout en gagnant de l'expérience, ingénieux non?

J'avais souri et attendu la fin de son discours.

- Il s'avère que l'IUT de ta ville propose cette option. Mon collaborateur génial est allé faire un tour d'inspection et m'a ramené ceci.

Il avait sorti de son sac une plaquette décrivant la formation. Je l'avais parcourue rapidement en prenant compte les différents éléments. J'avais trouvé l'idée alléchante mais un détail m'était venu à l'esprit. J'avais levé les yeux vers mon oncle. Il m'avait souri tendrement et annoncé:

- J'ai également trouvé l'entreprise.

J'avais légèrement rigolé. Mon oncle adorait tout contrôler depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Il avait choisi mes écoles, les diplômes préparés, les formations annexes… Alors pourquoi se serait-il arrêté en si bon chemin? J'espérais secrètement qu'il ne choisirait pas l'homme de ma vie.

- Elle est en pleine expansion, a de bons résultats et le chef d'entreprise est un de mes très bons partenaires. Lorsque je lui ai parlé de mon idée, il s'est montré enthousiaste et m'a même apporté des suggestions très intéressantes. Le seul bémol à tout cela, c'est que le siège où je souhaite t'envoyer est en Italie.

J'avais alors éclaté de rire.

- Tu veux m'envoyer en Italie? Avais-je dit entre deux hoquets. Lui qui avait tant de mal à essayer de me protéger, il voulait m'envoyer dans un pays où il ne saurait rien de mes agissements? Quelle bonne blague.

- Et pourquoi pas? Tu es douée en anglais, tes résultats marketing sont satisfaisants, cela te permettrait de voyager, de découvrir une autre culture et même de pouvoir apprendre l'Italien! Cela pourrait être très bon pour ton CV!

J'avais tenu à garder ma pensée pour moi-même. Mon futur parton avait très bien géré son coup: mon Oncle était sous le charme. Bien entendu, il voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour moi mais il était aussi très occupé et je lui prenais un peu trop de temps à son goût.

- Il m'a dit que tu serais logée avec tes autres collègues dans un bâtiment de fonction au centre de Volterra, tu seras bien évidemment payée…

- Volterra? Avais-je répété avec un frisson.

- Ah? Je ne te l'ai pas dit? Je t'envoie à la Volturris'Corps.

J'avais pâli, mes doutes et angoisses avaient bien raison… J'avais laissé échapper un:

- Ceux qui ont été suspectés de drogue?

- Voyons chérie, ce sont mes partenaires, ils sont «clean» et respectables. Cette affaire est juste bonne à faire vendre des torchons en incriminant des innocents dans des histoires à dormir debout.

Malgré moi, j'avais frissonné. Je ne croyais pas du tout à ce que venait de dire mon Oncle. Pour moi, il y avait bien une histoire de drogue et avec la drogue, il y a souvent l'alcool et les viols.

Mon oncle m'avait donc tendu un papier et demandé de le signer. J'avais remarqué l'en-tête: Contrat de travail en Alternance.

J'avais soupiré et signé à l'endroit que mon oncle m'avait indiqué. Dans tous les cas, je n'avais pas le choix.

Une fois mon BAC en poche, mon oncle m'avait employée dans son casino en tant que réceptionniste. D'après les échos, mon travail était très bon et la clientèle satisfaite mais mon look ne collait pas à l'image de l'entreprise. Mon Oncle s'en foutait royalement et il avait interdit à tout son personnel de critiquer le moindre truc sur moi.

Par conséquent, tout le monde m'évitait pour être sûr de ne pas se faire renvoyer. J'avais pris l'habitude de vivre en autarcie totale. Grâce à mon père et à mon oncle, la solitude était vite devenue ma meilleure amie.

C'était pendant mes deux mois de travail intensif que j'avais rencontré Aro Volturi, mon futur patron. Lorsque sa main avait pris la mienne pour le saluer, j'avais frissonné de peur et d'angoisse. Il m'avait glacée, de par son toucher et aussi de par son physique. Il était aussi pâle que moi alors qu'il venait d'Italie. Son sourire essayait d'être chaleureux mais ses yeux reflétaient l'inverse. Il m'expliqua brièvement mon emploi dans l'entreprise. J'écoutais un mot sur deux, trop concentrée à le détailler discrètement. Il était un peu plus grand que moi, fin comme une brandille, des cheveux noirs soigneux et… des yeux rouges sangs.

Beaucoup de personnes rougissent lorsqu'elles sont en situation de gêne, d'excitation, de stress, de joie, d'efforts intenses. Cela se fait par une dilatation des vaisseaux sanguins situés dans les joues. Le sang circule beaucoup plus vite et crée une sensation de chaleur.

Moi, c'est tout l'inverse. Et lorsque j'avais remarqué la couleur de ses yeux, j'avais pâli. Vu ma blancheur, cela passa inaperçu.

Fin Août approcha à grands pas et avec elle arrivaient toutes mes peurs ainsi que la terreur d'aller à Volterra.

**Le 30 Aout à 14 heures** : mes bagages se fondent avec ceux des autres passagers sur le tapis roulant de l'aéroport. Je ferme les yeux un instant, puis les réouvre. Je me retourne pour faire un dernier signe au collaborateur de mon oncle qui m'a amenée. Il me répond en souriant et s'éclipse à travers les familles qui disent voire crient des 'Au revoir' remplis de douceur et de tristesse.

Qui est triste de me voir partir aujourd'hui?

Mes pas me conduisent jusqu'à la porte d'embarquement. Je tends le ticket à l'hôtesse qui me remercie, le lit et m'indique ma place.

Je me retiens de lui signaler que je sais lire et que je ne risque pas de me prendre dans l'avion: il y a seulement deux rangés et une impasse… Je garde cette réflexion qui me tire un petit sourire et m'installe.

Mes yeux dérivent à travers le hublot où je vois le champ des pistes de l'aéroport. Il fait assez chaud et je vois la chaleur stagner sur le béton. Un peu plus loin, il y a un champ à l'abandon. J'y aperçois des lapins qui mangent en famille. Je souris devant le tableau que mère nature m'offre.

Au loin, j'entends l'hôtesse parler. Elle fait son speech habituel. Les lapins s'arrêtent puis s'en vont au loin. Je bougonne et attache ma ceinture en entendant les clips de tous les voyageurs. Doucement, l'avion roule sur la piste, et peu à peu, il prend de la vitesse pour enfin décoller. Je sens mon estomac s'enfoncer dans mon dos, mes oreilles sifflent et mon corps tremble. Heureusement pour moi, l'avion trouve rapidement sa vitesse de croisière. Mes troubles physiques me quittent quand la lumière du panneau demandant que la ceinture soit bouclée s'éteint enfin.

Je me détends un instant, essayant d'oublier l'endroit où je suis. J'allume mon lecteur mp3 et cherche une musique pour m'éloigner de ce monde.

_Toi qui crois que la terre est ronde  
Tu n'te doutes pas une seconde  
Que ton histoire pourrait changer..._

_Si tu n'veux plus rester dans l'ombre  
Avant qu'un beau jour ne fondent  
Tous tes espoirs, que tu n'te sentes un peu partout  
étrangé..._

_Viens, il existe un nouveau monde  
Où la Lune est toujours blonde  
Et les étoiles restent allumées..._

_Ne crois pas tout ce qu'on raconte  
Ce qu'on peut lire dans les contes  
Si tu veux voir la liberté..._

_Prends entre tes mains ton destin  
Mets les voiles dès ce matin  
Pour la planète où tu veux vivre...  
Prends le large rien ne te retient  
C'est ta vie elle t'appartient  
Si tu veux être un homme libre..._

_Viens, tu verras la route est longue  
Parfois le ciel devient sombre  
Mais les nuages sont encore loin..._

_Et même si de fatigue tu tombes  
Dans ta course vagabonde  
Aie le courage de continuer ton chemin..._

_Dis-toi que rien n'est écrit  
L'avenir se construit  
Il n'y a que toi pour savoir quelles sont vraiment tes envies...  
Il n'y a que toi pour savoir quel sens donner à ta vie..._

_Prends entre tes mains ton destin  
Mets les voiles dès ce matin  
Pour la planète où tu veux vivre...  
Et prends le large rien ne te retient  
C'est ta vie elle t'appartient  
Si tu veux être un homme libre.._

_Rien qu'un homme enfin libre  
Enfin libre  
Enfin libre._

La musique et les paroles raisonnent dans mes oreilles et dans mon cœur pendant toute la durée du voyage. Par la même occasion, je regarde par les hublots les nuages, le ciel bleu. Peut-on considérer ce nouveau pays comme une nouvelle planète?

Est-ce que je pourrais un jour être libre? Libre de mon Oncle? Libre de faire mes propres choix?

L'hôtesse passe sa main dans mon champ de vision. J'enlève mes oreillettes et elle m'indique:

- Nous allons atterrir, je vous prierais de bien vouloir mettre votre ceinture, s'il vous plait.

Je ne lui réponds pas et fais ce qu'elle me demande. Elle s'en va, satisfaite. J'éteins mon mp3 et regarde la ville de Volterra apparaître sous les nuages. L'avion perd de l'altitude et s'engage sur un petit aéroport. Les mêmes sensations désagréables se font ressentir. Je devrais prendre l'habitude car je prendrais l'avion deux fois par mois désormais.

Je devrais d'ailleurs me renseigner pour avoir une carte ou un abonnement par rapport à ça.

Les roues de l'avion touchent le sol et commence le freinage de l'oiseau de fer. Une fois totalement arrêté, je descends avec le reste des voyageurs en snobant l'hôtesse qui nous remercie d'avoir choisi la compagnie je sais plus quoi. On marche jusqu'à l'aéroport pour avoir nos valises. En attendant que celles-ci nous parviennent, je m'assieds sur les sièges et regarde la bâtisse.

Elle semble neuve et conçue pour recevoir deux ou trois avions en même temps. J'analyse chaque personne, de la personne responsable d'affaires qui est en retard à la petite mamie qui achète un sachet de bonbons pour sa petite fille. L'avantage quand on est invisible, c'est qu'on peut faire ce qu'on veut. Après une bonne demi-heure, je vois mes valises sur le tapis roulant. Je les saisis et me dirige à l'entrée pour essayer d'avoir un bus.

Car bien évidemment, ils ont dû oublier que j'arrivais. Et comme d'habitude, je dois me débrouiller toute seule.

J'entre dans un bus, parle en anglais avec le conducteur, lui achète un carnet de ticket et m'installe à une place. Le bus se remplit avec lenteur. J'en profite alors pour regarder la végétation jaunie par le soleil. Il y a des arbres, quelques champs de lavande… Ainsi, c'est ça le sud? Une chaleur assommante et une végétation brulée? Le bus se met en marche et je découvre d'autres champs: des champs d'oliviers, de citronniers…

Tout au loin, je distingue une colline. Peut-être pourrais-je la visiter un jour?

Je me sens ballotée par mon moyen de transport. Le bus est assez ancien et la route n'a pas été refaite depuis bien longtemps.

Après quelques minutes de route, le bus s'arrête aux portes de la ville et j'entends le conducteur chanter quelques mots. Le reste des passagers répond et quitte l'habitacle. Je comprends que c'est le terminus et je prends leur suite. Lorsque j'ai descendu les quelques marches, j'entends le chauffeur me dire bon courage assez froidement en anglais. J'ai à peine le temps de lui demander de s'expliquer qu'il a déjà fermé les portes et fait demi-tour.

La joyeuse troupe qui m'accompagnait s'est déjà dispersée dans les rues. Et me revoilà seule.

Je remets mes lunettes sur mon nez, passe ma main sur mon front et m'élance en tirant mes deux valises à roulettes vers cette nouvelle aventure.

Une fois le mur d'enceinte passé, j'aperçois une écriture traduite en plusieurs langues. «_C'est ici que le diable brûla_».

Rien de tel pour me mettre le froid dans le dos. Je regarde alors les différentes rues qui me sont offertes. Toutes sont formées par des maisons accolées où les fenêtres sont grandes ouvertes. Par celle-ci, j'entends des enfants rire, des parents crier, des chaines de télévisions…

Toutes les rues sont inclinées et montent vers une place principale où une immense église est érigée.

Avec quelques difficultés, je fais rouler mes valises jusqu'en haut de la ville. Heureusement pour moi, la rue principale est entrecoupée de rues secondaires qui me permettent de faire une pause dans l'ascension.

Mon sens de l'observation me signale qu'il y a beaucoup de boutiques de souvenirs. L'endroit doit être très touristique.

Une fois arrivée près de l'église, je m'accorde une plus grande pause, cette fois-ci à l'ombre d'un chêne. Je transpire, je suffoque et je meurs de soif. Génial comme arrivée dans une nouvelle entreprise.

L'horloge de l'église sonne 7 coups. Je ne sais pas à quel heure mon Oncle a dit que je devais arriver. Je ne sais même pas où je dois aller.

J'inspire un grand coup et cherche un indice pour trouver mon futur pire cauchemar. Le jour décline petit à petit et je ne sais toujours pas où aller.

Je me remets en route et contourne simplement l'église. C'est alors que je me retrouve en face d'un bâtiment aux allures très anciennes, comme venues d'un ancien temps: C'est tout l'art de l'architecture Italienne, mêlant plusieurs religions à la leur, mêlant luxe et imagination.

L'accueil, lui, est très moderne: de grandes baies vitrées par lesquelles on peut voir deux grands bureaux noirs, quelques plantes et des sièges. Au dessus des bureaux, avec des lettres aussi noires, siège l'inscription: Volturri'Corp.

Bon bin voilà! On y est.

Je passe la porte automatique, transportant toujours mes deux valises. La standardiste me regarde de bas en haut comme si je venais d'une autre planète. Puis elle me pose une question en Italien.

Je soupire et lui dis en anglais que je suis attendue par Aro Volturi. Elle éclate de rire. Je soupire. Je lui répète ma phrase mais elle ne veut rien entendre et me désigne la porte. Je la regarde, mauvaise. Sans plus tenir, je m'exclame en français:

- Attends ma cocotte, je viens de me taper trois heures d'avion, une bonne heure à monter ces rues et tu me dis de partir? Tu n'as pas l'impression de te foutre légèrement de ma gueule là?

Elle s'arrête de rire et pâlit. Waouh, elle a compris ce que je viens de dire.

- Je pense qu'Anna s'est trompée sur la personne, dit une voix douce et froide. Je m'excuse, nous aurions dû venir vous chercher à l'aéroport.

Mon corps se fige et je tourne ma tête afin de découvrir M. Volturi.

* * *

Pensée du jour : Are you _Review ?  
(Êtes-vous Review ? Nouvelle PUB de Diesel pour rester sur la lancée xD)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Blabla auteurial** : J'ai bien entendu obligé de préciser le Disclaimer : Tout les personnages evoqués dans cette fiction appartiennent a Stephenie Meyer

**Remerciements : **A tous ceux qui suivent ma petite fiction... Merci a Firefly et Bella22 pour vos superbes reviews ... Qui me font toujours autant rire

Et bien entendu merci a ma petite Lyly qui corrige ce chapitre ;)

* * *

Mmev : Merci pour ta review ! Ouiii ! C'est inhabituel, original... Personnellement, j'adooore xD. Je te laisse découvrir la suite ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_Je soupire et lui dis en anglais que je suis attendue par Aro Volturi. Elle éclate de rire. Je soupire. Je lui répète ma phrase mais elle ne veut rien entendre et me désigne la porte. Je la regarde, mauvaise. Sans plus tenir, je m'exclame en français:_

_- Attends ma cocotte, je viens de me taper trois heures d'avion, une bonne heure à monter ces rues et tu me dis de partir? Tu n'as pas l'impression de te foutre légèrement de ma gueule là?_

_Elle s'arrête de rire et pâlit. Waouh, elle a compris ce que je viens de dire._

_- Je pense qu'Anna s'est trompée sur la personne, dit une voix douce et froide. Je m'excuse, nous aurions dû venir vous chercher à l'aéroport._

_Mon corps se fige et je tourne ma tête afin de découvrir M. Volturi._

- Je, je … Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas parler ainsi à votre secrétaire.

- Je vous en prie. Elle aurait dû me contacter lorsque vous avez demandé à me voir.

Il claque des doigts et j'entends un gloussement de douleur de la part de la secrétaire. Je me retourne et la vois, tout sourire. Mon ouïe serait-elle défaillante?

- Que je suis impoli! Ma chère, avez-vous fait bon voyage? Me demande-t-il en me tendant la main.

Je la saisis, un peu réticente, et lui réponds, sans lui parler de la galère de ces deux dernières heures:

- Excellent, je vous remercie.

Après tout, ce n'est pas son problème. Devrais-je lui parler du conducteur? A cette pensée, les yeux de mon patron se ternissent. Il lâche délicatement ma main et claque de nouveau ses doigts. Un homme approche de nous.

- Demetri, peux-tu montrer à notre apprentie où se situe sa chambre ainsi que là où nous déjeunons?

- Bien entendu. Suivez-moi.

Aro est, je le reconnais, intimidant. Mais le dénommé Demetri qui venait d'apparaître était encore plus effrayant à mon goût. Un peu plus grand qu'Aro, des cheveux châtains courts, un corps athlétique et d'une beauté à couper le souffle, les mots de Demetri ont claqué. Sans perdre un instant, je me mets à suivre mon guide à travers les couloirs. Cependant, ma fatigue de la journée et le poids de mes valises me permettent de le perdre très facilement.

Arrivée entre plusieurs couloirs, je m'arrête et m'assieds sur une de mes valises en espérant qu'il reviendra sur ses pas. Une brise traverse les corridors et me fait frisonner. Je me rends alors compte de la différence de température qu'il y a entre ici, 14 degrés, et dehors, 30 degrés.

- Vous comptez dormir là? Crache une voix.

Je sursaute et vois sur ma gauche Demetri qui tape du pied. Rectification: 7 degrés ici. Je sens que l'ambiance va être joviale!

Je me remets sur mes pieds, mais avec ma maladresse légendaire, je m'emmêle les pinceaux et me casse la figure sur le sol froid. Il soupire d'énervement tandis que j'essaie de me relever. D'un coup, je sens mon corps se remettre droit et une douleur lancinante sur mon bras droit. Demetri s'est rapproché, m'a tirée pour me remettre sur pieds et le voilà qui attrape mes valises.

- Ne trainez pas.

Il tourne le dos et s'engage dans le couloir sombre. Je mets ma main sur l'endroit endolori et me hâte de le suivre. Note à moi-même: ne jamais contrarier le blond.

Celui-ci s'arrête enfin près d'une porte et l'ouvre. Il y dépose mes bagages sans demander son reste. Génial. Merci. C'était super sympa de vous rencontrer….

J'entre dans ce qui va être ma chambre pendant deux semaines chaque mois. J'allume la lumière pour découvrir… Un tas de poussières! Merveilleux!

J'ouvre la fenêtre, quelques placard: une buanderie, un balai, des torchons, des draps… Je prends un torchon pour d'abord enlever toute la poussière logée sur les étagères. Une fois cela fait, j'ouvre ma première valise pour y placer mes vêtements. Puis, j'enlève les draps du lit. Le matelas a été protégé par les draps. Une chose de moins à faire.

Je mets mes propres draps, puis les précédents au sale avec le reste. Je nettoie la chambre jusqu'à ce que des coups raisonnent à la porte. J'entre-ouvre pour voir Demetri, un plat à la main.

- Tenez.

- Merci.

Je prends mon repas et la bouteille d'eau puis il s'en va, aussi vite et aussi silencieusement que possible.

J'ai installé le bureau près de la fenêtre ce qui me permet de manger face à la ville qui s'endort à la tombée du jour.

Ensuite, je lave mon assiette dans la petite salle de bain qui est accolée à ma chambre. Une fois ma vaisselle faite, je prends une douche bien méritée, enfile mon pyjama et me glisse dans mes draps pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Un courant d'air frais me réveille. Je frisonne tout en me disant que j'ai intérêt à m'y habituer.

Je regarde l'heure: sept heures. Oui, il est temps de me lever. Je prends une douche rapide, enfile un pantalon noir, un pull noir, brosse rapidement mes cheveux, mets mes lunettes et m'engage dans les couloirs.

Ayant une bonne mémoire, j'arrive rapidement à l'accueil … mais à sept heures et demi du matin, il n'y a personne.

Je décide de m'assoir sur une chaise, comme ça, lorsque M. Volturi arrivera, je serais prête à travailler.

A huit heures, j'entends des pas se rapprocher très rapidement. J'espère sincèrement que c'est …

- Ah! Vous étiez là! Je vous cherche depuis dix minutes!

Mauvaise pioche, soupiré-je en moi-même. J'ai droit au chien enragé. Je me lève et le suit vers une grande pièce. Au centre, une table avec un bol et du pain.

- Tu reviens la chercher dans combien de temps? Demande une voix féminine. Je sursaute. Je ne l'ai même pas vue arriver.

- Dans dix minutes. Claque la voix de Demetri.

- Tu plaisantes, elle n'aura pas le temps de déjeuner correctement! Se braque la jeune femme.

Elle est brune, un physique typiquement italien, mais reste aussi blanche que moi. Elle est très belle, des lèvres rouges, un sourire charmeur et une voix chantante très agréable. Oulalala, je ne deviens pas lesbienne? Je retombe sur terre quand je sens le ton monter. Je chuchote:

- Je n'ai pas très faim, vous savez?

Ils s'arrêtent d'un coup. M'ont-ils entendue parmi leurs cris?

- Bien, le sujet est clos dans ce cas!

Je suis soufflée. Ils ont réussi à entendre le tout petit chuchotement que j'ai tenté de cacher?

- Où est Alice? Demande une voix forte et caverneuse.

Bon sang, je sens que ces deux années vont être trèèès longues. Un homme très grand entre dans la pièce, jetant un regard aux deux autres.

- Heidi, Demetri, ne faites pas peur à mon apprentie, voyons!

Il se tourne vers moi, tend sa main et me dit:

- Bonjour, je suis Felix, ton maître d'apprentissage.

Je lui serre doucement la main et réponds:

- Enchantée, M. Felix.

Il éclate de rire. Sa voix lourde et forte s'exclame:

- Pas de Monsieur, pas de vous. Juste Felix, ok, Alice?

- Ok.

Au moins, lui, il sait mettre à l'aise.

- Bon, allez, je te fais visiter l'entreprise, je te donne tes horaires, après on mangera ensemble, tu me diras ce dont tu as besoin pour ta chambre et je te laisse ton après-midi, ok?

- C'est bon pour moi.

- Parfait, allons-y!

Felix me fait alors toute la présentation de l'entreprise. Une entreprise coupée en deux branches: une branche portée sur les bijoux de luxe et une autre branche portée sur la technologie. Nous allons dans différents laboratoires, ateliers de designs, bureaux de responsables. Il m'explique qu'Aro est le PDG des deux branches et que ses frères sont chacun Directeur Général d'une branche: Caius du secteur des bijoux et Marcus du secteur de la technologie.

Lui se situe juste en dessous de Marcus et Demetri est le second de Caius. Il plaisante sur certains côtés de la boite, me montre l'historique, les différents bijoux qu'ils commercialisent… Il m'indique aussi que je pourrais être amenée à travailler pour les deux secteurs, bien qu'il fasse tout pour me garder avec lui.

Mes horaires de travail sont définis de neuf heures à dix-sept heures avec un week-end de samedi à dimanche.

Après le déjeuner, il me pose des questions pour savoir si mon installation s'est bien passée, si j'ai besoin de quelque chose, si j'ai des demandes particulières...

Après tout cela, il me laisse partir en me précisant de le retrouver à 8h45 devant les entrepôts vus pendant la matinée.

Je retourne dans ma chambre, prends un peu de mon argent de poche et décide de faire le tour de quelques boutiques. Je passe par l'accueil en me notifiant que la secrétaire n'est pas la même qu'hier. Ça doit être son jour de congé.

Je fais un pas dehors et je sens toute la chaleur se poser sur mon pied. J'inspire un grand coup et m'élance sous la canicule. Note pour moi-même: lorsque tu quittes l'entreprise, mets des vêtements d'été. Malgré le fait que mes vêtements ne sont pas très pratiques, je continue mon aventure vers les boutiques. J'achète quelques babioles pour ma grand-mère et mon oncle, puis je me décide à rentrer.

Vers dix-neuf heures, je descends à la cuisine. La table est toujours vide et je me doute que ce n'est pas l'heure du dîner.

- Alice, chantonne Heidi! Tu as faim? Viens, je vais te servir!

Je mets ma main sur le cœur. A apparaitre tous comme cela, ils seront la cause de ma mort!

- Euh, ne vous embêtez pas, je peux revenir quand tout le monde sera là.

- Tatata! D'abord, tu me tutoies. Ensuite, c'est prêt: premier arrivé, premier servi!

Alliant les mots aux actes, elle me tend une assiette complète de victuailles. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à manger tout cela. Je mange tranquillement, essayant de ne pas penser au regard d'Heidi posé sur moi.

- Alors? Alors? Tu en penses quoi? Dit-elle frétillante.

- C'est très bon, merci.

- Mais de rien! J'adore cuisiner.

Je lui offre un maigre sourire, puis je me lève pour faire la vaisselle.

- Tutututu! Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire?

- Bah, laver mon assiette?

- Et pourquoi crois-tu que l'homme a inventé le lave-vaisselle? Dit-elle en riant.

Je lui souris et elle me montre l'emplacement de la machine. J'y mets mon assiette, la salue, et vais retrouver Morphée.

Mardi 1er septembre, huit heures quarante.

Je suis face aux majestueuses portes de l'entrepôt où Felix m'a demandé de le rejoindre. Je prends une grande inspiration et amorce le geste pour toquer à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre alors sur mon tuteur qui me regarde tout sourire.

- Tu es à l'heure: C'est parfait. Entre!

Je le suis dans la pièce. J'y découvre une sorte de bibliothèque dans un état lamentable. Des objets trainent ici et là, des tables sont renversées et la seule lumière présente vient de quelques bougies allumées par mon maitre de stage.

- Bien. Afin de t'enseigner au mieux la culture de l'entreprise, nous avons décidé que tu mettrais l'ensemble de la pièce à neuf, dit-il avec son éternel sourire. Tu as le temps que tu veux et tous les outils possibles et imaginables. Si tu as besoin de quelques choses, sonne!

Il me tend une petite cloche puis m'explique qu'il a beaucoup de travail. Il me souhaite bonne chance et quitte la pièce rapidement.

Sympa le début de ce travail. Première chose: savoir où se trouve la fenêtre. Je longe le mur avec la bougie pour enfin trouver la vitre peinte en noir. Je tente de l'ouvrir à plusieurs reprises. Puis, dans un dernier effort, je tire d'un coup sec. Et la lumière entre enfin dans la pièce sinistre.

J'éteins la bougie et repars à l'exploration d'une seconde fenêtre. Celle-ci également ouverte, je me retourne pour regarder l'état de la salle.

Powa! C'est le repère des araignées et tout autre genre d'insectes ou quoi? Beurk beurk beurk.

Je regarde également ce qu'il y a ma disposition: un ordinateur neuf, une table et une chaise en bon état.

Je m'installe sur le bureau où je sais d'ors et déjà que j'y passerais pas mal de temps.

Je farfouille dans tous les logiciels créés par Volturi'Corp. Une fois que j'ai trouvé le bon, je sonne la cloche. Quelques secondes plus tard, des coups secs se font entendre à la porte. Je l'ouvre timidement pour y découvrir un homme pâle, les yeux aussi rouges que ceux d'Aro, les traits tirés.

- Vous avez sonné?

- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir des codes barres et un scanner, s'il vous plait?

Sans me répondre, le petit homme brun s'éloigne à grands pas. Je suppose qu'il va chercher ce dont j'ai besoin. Je retourne à mon activité et établis un programme.

Référencer tous les livres.Nettoyer et repeindre la pièce.Mettre de nouveaux meubles.Nettoyer et référencer les objets.

Cela risque de ne pas être de tout repos. Des coups secs retentissent sur la porte. Déjà? Je la ré-ouvre et découvre un chariot avec des codes barres, des protèges livres et un scanner… Mais personne en vue. Je chuchote un merci et pousse mon petit matériel dans la pièce.

Sans suis alors un long travail de nettoyage de livres, la pose de codes barres et le référencement dans le fichier informatique.

Vers treize heures, je sors de mon antre pour aller me procurer un déjeuner. Je ne croise personne, même pas Heidi. Je prends un bout de pain, une tranche de fromage et quelques fruits puis je retourne à ma besogne.

Lors de ma tâche, je ne regarde pas tous les livres qu'il me reste… Cela pourrait me décourager.

Les jours suivants sont tous identiques. A force de faire, le geste est devenu machinal et je gagne en productivité. Ainsi, le vendredi soir, il me reste encore une centaine de livres à référencer. Plus qu'une ou deux journée et ce sera fini.

Je profite alors de mon samedi pour visiter des magasins de meubles. Je sélectionne quelques modèles, vois pour des rideaux, me renseigne sur les prix… Je me rends également dans un magasin de bricolage pour me renseigner sur la laine de verre, les pots de colles, les peintures, le lambris, le lino…

Le soir, je prends une grande feuille de papier et je dessine la façon dont je vois la pièce avec la disposition des meubles, les produits que j'ai sélectionnés, les couleurs, le lambris.

Tout cela pour rendre cette bibliothèque plus agréable à vivre.

Je passe mon dimanche à dormir. La semaine a quand même été difficile. Mes relations avec les autres restent inchangées. Seuls Heidi et Felix me parlent. J'ai également le droit aux aboiements de notre cher Demetri.

Lundi, neuf heures. Après une nuit agitée, je reprends mon activité. Mes nuits sont épouvantables: je n'arrive pas à me faire à cette chaleur. Je suis tout de même assez fière du travail déjà accompli. Felix passe rapidement, me félicite sur mon avancée et repart toujours aussi vite se replonger dans son travail.

Je laisse toujours les fenêtres ouvertes pour que le maximum de poussières s'éloigne. Il y en a tellement que je nettoie mes lunettes toutes les deux heures pour y voir clair.

Vers midi et demi, Heidi m'apporte mon déjeuner. Elle me rappelle une nouvelle fois que c'est important de bien manger… Faut-il encore avoir eu l'habitude. Chez moi, je mangeais occasionnellement. Je n'ai pas pu avouer à Heidi que je mangeais beaucoup trop ici et que la moitié de ces plats finissaient dans la cuvette des toilettes. J'ai peur qu'en lui en parlant, elle pense que je suis anorexique.

Mardi, quinze heures. Je prends une pause après avoir référencé tous les livres. Je pose mon scanner, satisfaite de mon travail. Je regarde l'heure et j'avoue que je n'ai pas le courage de reprendre mon référencement. Il est vrai qu'avec tout la poussière, la noirceur de la pièce et la lumière qui pénètre par les fenêtres, il commence à faire chaud. J'enlève mon vieux pull noir. J'analyse mon reflet dans le miroir placé en face de moi. Ma poitrine est normale et mon ventre est plat. Ma silhouette est mise en valeur par mon débardeur blanc. En ce qui concerne le bas, je garde toujours un vieux pantalon noir. Cela fait un contraste entre mon haut menu et blanc et mon pantalon noir extra large qui tient avec une ficelle. Heidi est quand même beaucoup plus belle que moi. Je soupire.

Et cette chaleur! Je n'arrive vraiment pas à m'y faire. Je quitte alors ma salle pour prendre un peu l'air. Je me balade dans les couloirs, heureuse de retrouver un peu de fraicheur.

- C'est comme ça que tu travailles? S'enquiert une voix narquois

* * *

Pensée du jour : Sexy Review, le nouveau tube de _David Guetta_ "huuum, the sexy review"


	4. Chapter 4

Bon, je commence ce chapitre en m'excusant du retard ... Un jour de retard, j'espère que vous avez réussit a survivre :D

Aaaah mes chères **B**ella22 et **F**irefly ! Merci pour vos "Sexy Review" et "Drogue Review" xD

Merci aussi a ma petite Lyly pour sa correction... _Tu crois qu'il me laissera une review pour me dire quel est son parfum préféré ? _MDR

**GROSSE ANNONCE** : Pour ceux/celles qui ont Twitter et qu'ils peuvent voter for Charlie Bewley (alchemission) pour Mr Twitter : N'HÉSITEZ PAS ! Il reste peu de temps

**Aaaaaaaaaaah Charlie**_ (B. Précision importante n'est-ce pas Pauline xD)_

* * *

Mmev : Merci pour ta review ! Un acceuil très chaleureux chez les Volturis ! Toujours xD ... Voici la suiiite !

* * *

_Mardi, quinze heures. Je prends une pause après avoir référencé tous les livres. Je pose mon scanner, satisfaite de mon travail. Je regarde l'heure et j'avoue que je n'ai pas le courage de reprendre mon référencement. Il est vrai qu'avec tout la poussière, la noirceur de la pièce et la lumière qui pénètre par les fenêtres, il commence à faire chaud. J'enlève mon vieux pull noir. J'analyse mon reflet dans le miroir placé en face de moi. Ma poitrine est normale et mon ventre est plat. Ma silhouette est mise en valeur par mon débardeur blanc. En ce qui concerne le bas, je garde toujours un vieux pantalon noir. Cela fait un contraste entre mon haut menu et blanc et mon pantalon noir extra large qui tient avec une ficelle. Heidi est quand même beaucoup plus belle que moi. Je soupire._

_Et cette chaleur! Je n'arrive vraiment pas à m'y faire. Je quitte alors ma salle pour prendre un peu l'air. Je me balade dans les couloirs, heureuse de retrouver un peu de fraicheur._

_- C'est comme ça que tu travailles? S'enquiert une voix narquoise_

Chapitre 3

Comme d'habitude, Demetri me rappelle à l'ordre…. Et comme à chaque fois, je frissonne en entendant sa voix. Je me retourne, espérant que ma peau à découvert ne m'a pas trahie.

- Je fais une pause. Dis-je, neutre.

Ses rappels à l'ordre commencent vraiment à m'exaspérer. Je n'ai donc jamais le droit d'avoir un peu de temps pour moi ! Je suis encore plus exaspérée en remarquant qu'il ne me regarde même pas. Il lit un rapport tout en me disant :

- Pas trop longue cette pause, j'espère !

- Je sais respecter les temps.

Surtout, ne pas s'énerver. C'est son but. Il n'attend que cela. Pourtant, dans cette dernière phrase, ma voix est sèche et directe. Surpris par mon ton, il lève les yeux de son rapport. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, il ne me lance pas de pique et reste figé dans sa position comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois. Ses yeux rouges foncés me détaillent de haut en bas. Je croise les bras en levant les sourcils. Il a jamais vu une femme ou quoi ?

Je l'observe également. Comme à l'accoutumée, il est vêtu d'un pantalon de costume noir et d'une chemise noire également. Les deux premiers boutons sont légèrement ouverts, me permettant d'apercevoir un torse parfaitement bien sculpté. Mon attention se reporte sur ses yeux… Nos regards se soutiennent. Prise d'une peur soudaine, je baisse les yeux et retourne sur mes pas sans un mot. Après avoir passé quelques couloirs, je presse le pas. J'entre vite dans la bibliothèque et claque la porte derrière moi. Mon souffle se fait rapide et je colle mon dos contre la porte. Puis je me laisse glisser contre elle pour reprendre un souffle normal. Que vient-il de se passer ?

J'entends l'horloge sonner les dix-sept heures. Je ne tarde pas pour quitter mon atelier et regagner ma chambre. Je prends une longue douche froide pour me rafraichir puis je m'installe à mon bureau. J'ajoute quelques éléments comme des plantes ou des tableaux sur mon croquis.

Vers vingt heures, je n'ai pas d'appétit. Malgré moi, je repense à cette scène dans le couloir. Pour une fois, je n'ai pas vu Demetri comme un rabat-joie mais comme un homme très sexy. Je secoue la tête pour me reprendre. Bon sang ! Tu parles de Demetri, **LE** mec qui n'arrête pas de te faire des réflexions sur ton travail ! Celui qui n'arrête pas de te faire des sales coups comme te donner une information sur une réunion qui n'a en fait pas lieu. Je grogne légèrement.

Un vrai con !

Vers vingt et une heures, mes yeux me piquent et je vais me coucher.

-Chaleur maudite, pesté-je en regardant la fenêtre ouverte, espérant une petite brise. Je soupire et ferme les yeux.

Je sens que je vais me réveiller. Ma tête tourne, je sens mes draps au fond du lit, je transpire, ma gorge me brûle, ma respiration est hachée… En somme, j'ai trop chaud. Et j'en peux plus. J'essaie de me convaincre de me lever et de prendre une douche froide… Non, gelée ! Mais mon corps est lourd et fatigué par sa journée.

Alors que je réunis toutes mes forces pour arriver à ouvrir les yeux, je sens une zone de fraicheur dans mon dos. Celle-ci m'enveloppe et commence à me bercer. Je soupire d'aise et retrouve Morphée.

Mercredi, neuf heures. Heureuse d'avoir passé une bonne nuit, je repars dans ma petite salle. J'entre et j'ouvre les fenêtres. J'aime le matin, il fait chaud, mais pas trop. Je me retourne pour voir tous les livres référencés. Ils sont sur l'étagère la moins abimée. Suivant mon planning, je commence à référencer tous les objets de la collection bijoux : ceux qui sont en Italie, ceux qui sont en Chine, ceux qui sont en France… J'appelle les différents sites pour qu'ils m'envoient les prototypes. En effet, l'entreprise possède des branches/filiales sur l'ensemble du globe, et s'adapte pour chaque culture en produisant des bijoux différents d'un pays a un autre. … Je les recevrais pendant ma période d'IUT mais cela me permettra d'avoir un peu de travail en rentrant. Vers douze heures, Heidi me ramène une assiette remplie de légumes et de fruits frais, comme à chaque midi.

A dix-sept heures dix, je ferme les rideaux pour éviter que la chaleur ne s'engouffre plus. Puis, je ferme la pièce en profitant de la fraicheur présente dans les couloirs. Je croise Heidi qui m'invite à boire un verre dans la cafétéria… Endroit que je ne connaissais pas encore. On parle de tout et de rien. Je lui parle de la chaleur que je n'arrive pas à supporter, elle rit, elle me parle de son voyage à Paris, je ris. Je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver Heidi belle.

Une fois que je l'ai quittée, je retourne dans ma chambre avec l'image d'Heidi toujours présente dans ma tête. Je prends un crayon, un papier et commence à dessiner son visage. Puis j'imagine une robe qui pourrait la mettre en valeur. J'imagine différentes tenues jusqu'à ce qu'on toque à ma porte.

Il est vingt et une heures ! Je n'ai même pas vu le temps passer. J'ouvre et vois Demetri qui à l'air contrarié. Quoi encore ? J'ai rien fait pourtant ! Il tient une assiette. Aaah, je comprends mieux ! Heidi doit être en train de batifoler avec Felix…

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour la prendre ?

Je prends mon repas et ferme la porte sans dire, ni merci, ni au revoir.

- Et la politesse, tu connais ? Crie-t-il à travers la porte.

Ça, c'est trop fort. Je rouvre ma porte, je croise son regard noir. Je le lui retourne et lui dis, acide :

- Je suis polie avec ceux qui le sont avec moi.

Sans plus détailler, je referme la porte et entends un léger soupir puis je vais sur mon bureau pour dîner.

Vers vingt-trois heures, je me glisse dans mes draps en espérant que Morphée m'apportera la même fraicheur qu'hier.

Vendredi, huit heures. Mon réveil me fait sursauter dans mon lit. Quelle nuit ! Il faut que j'évite de voir Demetri avant le coucher… Cela me donne des idées un peu farfelues ! Je pose mes mains sur mes joues un peu chaudes. J'ai fantasmé sur Demetri ! Quelle horreur !

Je me hâte de prendre une douche pour que toutes les images s'évanouissent au plus vite !

A neuf heures, je retourne dans mon atelier pour terminer le référencement. Comme tous les autres jours, je ne vois pas ma journée passer. C'est lorsque je rentre le dernier article dans la base de données que Felix apparaît à la porte.

- Waouh ! Tu as bien déblayé la pièce.

- Merci, lui souris-je. J'ai quelques idées pour l'aménagement, d'ailleurs.

- Tu as écrit ça quelque part ?

- Oui, enfin, j'ai dessiné.

- Parfait, tu laisses ça à l'accueil. Je suppose que tu as un bus dans pas longtemps.

- A cinq heures et demie, j'ai le temps pour faire ma valise et descendre. Enfin, je pense.

- A quelle heure est ton avion ?

- Dix-huit heures.

- Et ton arrivée ?

- Vers vingt-trois heures !

- Ah quand même ! Sourit-il. Si tu veux, Demetri peut t'emmener à l'aéroport.

Euh … Les images de ma nuit me reviennent en mémoire et avant que je dise quelque chose…

- Bon, je vais le lui dire, tu peux aller faire ta valise tranquillement. A dans deux semaines, Alice !

Puis il disparaît. Oh bordel. Ma montre m'indique seize heures cinquante. Je ferme la pièce et cours dans les couloirs pour arriver dans ma chambre.

Si je me dépêche, je pourrais prendre mon bus et éviter Demetri ! Je fourre mes affaires sales dans ma valise, je n'oublie pas mes cadeaux et quitte toujours aussi rapidement ma chambre. Je descends les escaliers, passe devant l'accueil, dépose mon dessin à l'hôtesse en lui précisant que c'est pour Felix puis je sors de l'agence.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Je lève les yeux et vois Demetri adossé à une Ferrari noire garée à l'ombre. Il est vêtu de vêtements noirs, une paire de lunette de soleil… Je reconnais qu'il est sexy. Il entre dans la voiture et je comprends alors que je n'ai pas le choix. Je soupire de résignation. J'embarque ma valise dans le coffre et monte près de lui à l'avant de la voiture. Il fait ronronner le moteur et commence à rouler. Je regarde la rue que j'avais péniblement montée lors de mon arrivée il y a deux semaines. C'est fou comme cela fait du bien, n'empêche.

Dire que cela fait deux semaines que je suis ici. Après avoir affronté l'entreprise, il me reste à affronter l'école.

L'école. Un des pires endroits sur terre. Je soupire.

- C'est bon, on arrive dans cinq minutes. Dit Demetri, agacé.

Je le regarde, étonnée. Je comprends alors qu'il croit que je soupire à cause de la route. Je murmure un :

- De toute façon, mon avion décolle à dix-huit heures.

Demetri pile et se gare sur le bas-côté. Je crie à moitié. Je ne savais pas qu'on roulait si vite ! Heureusement que j'ai mis ma ceinture.

- Alors, je me speede pour rien ? S'insurge-t-il.

- Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Rétorqué-je.

- Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi ou tu y vas à pied.

Je soutiens son regard, détache ma ceinture, ouvre la porte… Son bras me retient.

- Tu vas où là ?

- Je sais que ça te soules de m'emmener donc je vais y aller à pied, tu pourras rentrer plus facilement, craché-je.

Il tire mon bras avec force, je gémis de douleur. Je me rasseye.

- Ferme la porte.

Je lui jette un regard rempli de haine et exécute son ordre. Après tout, il fait aussi partie de mes chefs.

Il reprend la route, moins rapidement que tout à l'heure. Ma montre m'indique qu'il est cinq heures et demie lorsque nous arrivons à l'aéroport. Demetri se gare, descend et ouvre le coffre pour sortir ma valise.

Je sors également de la voiture et me dirige vers lui pour prendre mon bagage. Cependant, il est plus rapide que moi et j'avance vers le terminal pour l'enregistrement.

Je le suis, médusée par son comportement. Il cherche quoi, là ? Bon, je ne vais pas me prendre la tête à cause de lui. Je m'installe sur un siège en attendant mon vol. Le ciel est nuageux et ne présage rien de bon. Mon accompagnateur s'installe près de moi. J'entends le soupir de déception de toute la gente féminine de l'aéroport. Il sourit, visiblement ravi que l'attention générale ostrogénique soit portée sur lui.

Le temps passe lentement, trop lentement.

Lorsque la voix de l'hôtesse raisonne dans le petit bâtiment, je ressens une libération. Je me lève et avec la plus grande réticence, je murmure un « Merci » à Demetri. Celui-ci hoche la tête et se lève également pour m'accompagner vers l'entrée de l'embarquement. Je crois entendre un « Au revoir, Alice ». Je me retourne, surprise, et remarque que Demetri a déjà filé. J'essaie de regarder au-delà de la petite foule qui s'amasse près de moi mais je ne vois toujours rien.

Sans plus me poser de questions, j'embarque dans l'avion qui me ramène vers mon foyer.

Atlanta, Aéroport de Rys, la seconde plus grosse ville de France après Paris. Il est vingt heures vingt quand j'atterris. Je vais à l'accueil pour prendre un abonnement Premium. La note est salée mais Aro m'avait indiqué qu'il prenait en charge mes dépenses liées aux voyages.

Je sors pour prendre mon bus. J'éternue. Les températures sont vraiment différentes ici et en Italie. Il faudra que j'y fasse attention. J'entre dans le transport en commun et m'installe au fond, loin des portes amenant un courant d'air bien trop froid pour moi. La route se fait longue et je n'attends qu'une chose : pouvoir dormir dans MON lit. Mon quartier est enfin en vue après une heure de ballotements incessants. Je descends à mon arrêt pour parcourir le lotissement. Dans la rue, seul le bruit de ma valise roulant sur le béton raisonne.

La maison en vue, je presse le pas, heureuse de retrouver mon environnement familier. L'ensemble du logement est plongé dans la pénombre. Ma vieille voiture est toujours présente, celle de mon père, par contre, n'est pas là. Il doit être encore au travail. Mes clés claquent contre la porte en bois, celle-ci s'ouvre dans un grincement. J'inspire un grand coup, amenant à moi l'odeur du foyer. Cela fait du bien de rentrer chez soi. Je passe le corridor et me dirige vers la buanderie pour mettre mes affaires dans la machine à laver. Je vais ensuite dans la cuisine où mon père n'a pas vaincu la vaisselle.

J'allume alors le robinet, m'empare du liquide vaisselle et lave les assiettes, casseroles, poêles et couverts.

Ensuite, je débarrasse la table et la nettoie. Je n'ose même pas aller dans le salon. Mon père ne doit pas savoir comment manier un balai.

Je monte me doucher et me coucher. Une fois glissée dans mes draps, je ne réfléchis plus. Mon cerveau se vide de toutes les informations et je m'endors dans un sommeil sans fond.

Neuf heures. C'est ce qui est indiqué sur mon réveil lumineux quand j'ouvre les yeux. Je m'étire, baille un bon coup et me lève. J'ouvre les rideaux pour apercevoir le quartier se réveiller. Je descends et vérifie que la voiture de mon père est bien là. Il a dû rentrer tard cette nuit. Je pénètre dans les différentes pièces pour savoir par laquelle commencer le ménage.

Le salon est pire que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Il y a des boites de pizzas dans lesquelles il y a des restes pourris par le temps, des cannettes un peu partout, des affaires trainant à même le sol, des cartons, des sachets de chips, des verres, des cendres de cigarettes…

Je me saisis d'un sac poubelle et commence le nettoyage de la porcherie. J'ouvre les fenêtres pour évacuer les mauvaises odeurs, passe différents produits d'entretiens… Il est onze heures et demie quand j'ai terminé ma besogne. Je file prendre une douche et mettre des vêtements propres pour préparer un repas équilibré à mon père.

L'odeur de la dinde et des haricots verts conduit mon père dans la cuisine. Il s'installe à sa place, sans un mot. Je lui donne une assiette propre, des couverts également propres. Le temps de la cuisson, je lui sers un verre d'eau et pose le beurre sur la table.

Toujours dans le silence le plus total, je lui sers son repas dans son assiette et commence le rangement des ustensiles qui ont servis. J'attrape une pomme et croque dedans sans grand appétit. Cette Heidi m'aura au moins forcée à prendre un fruit chaque midi. Je laisse mon père et vais m'occuper de mon linge. Je vais l'étendre à l'extérieur.

- Ah, mais c'est notre petite Alice, annonce la voix grasse de mon voisin.

- Bonjour, Monsieur Dupont.

- Où es-tu donc passée pendant ces deux semaines ? Ton père est perdu sans toi ! Rit-il de sa voix perverse.

Il attend que je lui donne l'information pour la divulguer à tout le quartier. Je suis curieuse des rumeurs déjà lancées chez nos voisins me concernant.

- J'étais dans mon entreprise, en Italie.

Je n'ai pas besoin de lui préciser que je suis en IUT par alternance, cela doit déjà être écrit dans la colonne 'Qui fait Quoi ?' de la gazette des lotissements.

- En Italie ? Il doit faire chaud là-bas. Continue-t-il d'un air rêveur.

- Il fait surtout froid ici.

- C'est une façon de voir les choses, sourit-il en me voyant étendre mes petites culottes. Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Un vrai pervers ce mec.

- Je vous laisse, j'ai beaucoup de travail.

- J'imagine bien ! Répond-il hilare. Ton père ne savait même pas où se trouvait la supérette du coin.

Je lui souris et m'éloigne du fil à linge. Mon père est devant la télé. Je débarrasse la table et m'engage de nouveau dans les escaliers. Je nettoie ma chambre et la salle de bain. Je soupire. Ma vie est donc réduite à cela : faire le ménage partout où je vais.

Vers seize heures, j'entends mon père démarrer sa voiture et s'en aller. Je fouille dans ma valise pour y dénicher le cadeau pour ma grand-mère. Je prends également ma voiture après avoir soigneusement fermé l'ensemble de la maison.

Ma voiture tousse et met du temps à démarrer. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps elle pourra encore tenir. Quelques minutes de chauffe plus tard, je roule vers le domicile de ma grand-mère.

Je sonne, elle me fait entrer et nous buvons un chocolat chaud toutes les deux. Je lui parle de mon travail, du climat, des gens… Je lui donne également le souvenir que j'ai rapporté pour elle. Elle m'embrasse chaleureusement, heureuse de voir que j'ai pensé à elle.

Vers dix-neuf heures, je rentre à la maison. Mon père est là. Je commence à cuisiner pour le dîner. Cette fois, je mets deux couverts. La cuisson terminée, je mets les aliments dans les assiettes et mets celle de mon père sous cloche. Il viendra quand il voudra.

Je termine de dîner, nettoie mes couverts et vais me coucher.

Dimanche matin, comme tous les dimanches à la maison, je mets un vieux jogging, un vieux sweat, des baskets, et je cours dans le quartier. Je croise de temps en temps quelques voisins sportifs, mais le moment que je préfère est ma ballade dans les bois. La rosée est toujours présente, les arbres distribuent de l'oxygène, les fleurs libèrent leurs parfums et les oiseaux chantent une douce mélodie. Je profite de cette mélodie avant que l'automne et l'hiver n'arrivent.

Je m'arrête près du ruisseau, buvant quelques gorgées d'eau de la source. Peut-être est-elle polluée ? Je ne sais pas. Mais j'aime boire cette eau cristalline. Lorsque le soleil commence à faire apparaître les ombres de la nature, je reprends mon chemin vers la maison.

Il est onze heures lorsque je me glisse sous la douche. Mon père est parti avec un de ses rares amis pêcher. J'attrape une poire et la déguste en dessinant. J'imagine des tenues avec les bijoux de l'entreprise. Des robes, des pantalons, des hauts… La porte d'entrée s'ouvre vers dix-huit heures avec l'arrivée de mon père. Au bruit des poêles qui s'entrechoquent, je comprends qu'il fait à dîner. C'est bien rare, ma foi.

Je décide de descendre pour l'aider. Quelle surprise de le voir s'affairer à tenter de cuisiner du poisson. Je le vois tourner le poisson sans vraiment savoir où couper. J'étouffe un petit rire qu'il entend. Je lui souris et positionne le poisson pour qu'il puisse commencer à couper.

Je prépare le four, le plat où il dépose le poisson et mets la minuterie le temps de la cuisson. Puis je mets le couvert et regarde le poisson.

Après le « cling », j'ouvre la porte du four et pose le plat sur la table. Mon père m'offre un sourire timide. Tout n'est pas fini entre nous. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ose espérer. Une fois le dîner terminer, je quitte la cuisine pour aller me coucher.

Demain, je rencontrerais ma classe. Demain, je serais seule à affronter les brimades. Demain, et pendant deux semaines, je descendrais en enfer.

* * *

Pensée du jour : A l'affiche cette semaine : " Bienvenue chez les Ch'Reviews"


	5. Chapter 5

Powa ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui vont chaud au coeur :

**Triskelle sparrow, Sarah ' teddy bear ' J.S.M, Mrs Esmee Cullen, Fire, Bella22 ... **

Merci également a ma petite **Lyly** qui corrige tout : On peut l'applaudir, c'est un gros challenge !

* * *

Sei : Merci pour ta review !

* * *

Victoria : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements ! A l'heure actuelle, j'ai encore 8 chapitres tout prêt :D. Voici la suite

* * *

_Je prépare le four, le plat où il dépose le poisson et mets la minuterie le temps de la cuisson. Puis je mets le couvert et regarde le poisson._

_Après le « cling », j'ouvre la porte du four et pose le plat sur la table. Mon père m'offre un sourire timide. Tout n'est pas fini entre nous. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ose espérer. Une fois le dîner terminer, je quitte la cuisine pour aller me coucher._

_Demain, je rencontrerais ma classe. Demain, je serais seule à affronter les brimades. Demain, et pendant deux semaines, je descendrais en enfer._

Chapitre 4

Le réveil se fait dur ce matin. Je tâtonne sur ma table de nuit pour y attraper mes lunettes de vue. Je me roule dans mon lit pour me trouver face au plafond que je vois flou. Je cligne des yeux puis je mets mes lunettes, source de netteté. La pluie frappe doucement sur la fenêtre. Mon regard converge vers le réveil. Sept heures du matin.

Je pose mes pieds sur le parquet froid et me dirige vers ma maigre penderie pour en extirper le linge propre. Je mets mon jean deux fois trop grand, un t-shirt blanc et un pull noir un peu large. Je me dirige ensuite vers la salle de bain où je tente de débroussailler mes cheveux : impossible à la vue des nœuds.

Enfin, je mange rapidement une pomme, en mets une autre dans mon manteau et m'engouffre dans ma vieille voiture. A son toussotement, je comprends qu'elle ne passera pas l'hiver. J'allume les phares et m'engage sur les différentes routes pour atteindre le périphérique. Ma voiture oscille avec le vent. La pluie et les autres voitures nous éclaboussent.

Après vingt-cinq minutes de route, j'arrive à mon IUT. Je me gare et sors de la voiture. Avec son souffle, j'ai l'impression que le vent peut m'emporter aussi facilement qu'une vulgaire feuille de papier.

Quel revirement de temps ! Dire que ce week-end il faisait si beau… Dire que la semaine dernière, je me prélassais sous le soleil du sud. Je rajuste mon sac à dos et avance dans le bâtiment qui va m'accueillir deux semaines sur quatre pendant deux ans.

Je trouve facilement ma classe où nous commençons les présentations. Rien qu'aux regards de mes nouveaux camarades, je sens qu'une longue année m'attend.

Je reconnais Mathieu, un de mes voisins avec qui je fais du covoiturage depuis le passage de nos permis respectifs, ainsi que Paul, son meilleur pote. Ils rigolent déjà en voyant ma tête. Le reste de la classe est composé de trois autres filles : Irina, Jessica et Tanya. Toutes les trois blondes et travaillant pour des magasins de vêtements. Elles rigolent entre elles, commentent leurs coiffures, font des clins d'œil suggestifs à Paul et Mathieu ainsi qu'aux cinq autres garçons.

Chacun se présente et présente l'entreprise dans laquelle il travaille avec son secteur géographique, son siège social et le domaine de commercialisation.

Lorsque j'expose mon cas, les filles sont choquées. J'entends leurs murmures de jalousie quand j'annonce que je m'occuperais des deux branches de la célèbre Volturi's Corp. Je me réinstalle et fixe ma trousse alors que je sens le lourd regard de mes camarades de classe sur moi. Je sens qu'il me juge par rapport à mon apparence…

« Trop pâle », « Mal habillée », « Sale dégaine »…

Leurs mots s'enchainent… Ils les chuchotent, les murmurent, les soufflent entre deux cours, entre deux pauses, entre les murs…

Malgré tout, je passe à travers tout cela, j'ai tellement l'habitude. Pour me punir ou me soumettre, ils ont mis ma table à l'écart du groupe. Les cours passent aussi lentement que les journées.

Lorsque le week-end arrive, je souffle. Une semaine de passée, plus qu'une. Mon père s'est absenté, me laissant le champ libre dans la maison. Je commence alors le samedi matin par faire le ménage dans toutes les pièces. Je passe le samedi après-midi à dessiner des créations. La plupart avec Heidi comme mannequin. Mon crayon colore ses cheveux noirs et des souvenirs de la chaleur d'Italie réchauffent ma peau. Mes yeux regardent, à travers mes vieilles lunettes, le temps nuageux du nord.

Même si leur accueil avait été froid, mes collègues n'avaient pas jugé mon apparence : ils s'en foutaient. L'important était que je fasse mon travail. Heidi avait été la première à me sourire franchement. La première personne, en dehors de la famille, depuis une bonne décennie. Felix, mon cher tuteur, m'avait tiré quelques sourires et s'était inquiété de mes besoins… Dans leurs yeux, certes rouges, j'y avais lu une sincérité profonde.

Après avoir mangé quelques restes de la semaine, je vais me coucher. La douceur des draps est inégalable. Elle m'a beaucoup manquée. Je tourne, me retourne et commence à réfléchir à toutes ces choses auxquelles on pense avant de dormir.

A ce qu'on a fait, ce qu'il en a résulté, ce qu'on aurait voulu modifier, ce qu'il nous reste à faire, ce qu'il nous est possible de faire.

Je passe mon dimanche à travailler des exposés sur l'entreprise et à encore dessiner.

La seconde semaine passe aussi lentement et aussi cruellement que la première. Le passe-temps de Paul est de me demander de me taire toutes les cinq minutes. Dois-je préciser que je ne parle pas ?

Le jeudi soir, ma voiture a rendu l'âme en arrivant dans le quartier. Monsieur Dupont m'a proposé de la réparer en me chuchotant qu'on pouvait facilement trouver un arrangement de voisinage de proximité. Il avait touché mes fesses en me faisant son offre. Je me suis retenue de le gifler et j'ai décliné son invitation rapidement.

Vendredi matin, six heures, je me glisse à travers la foule de voyageurs qui se rendent à leur travail. Je me sens compressée et ballotée. Ma voiture me manque cruellement. Le bus parcourt l'ensemble de la ville, déposant le flux de voyageurs à des endroits stratégiques. J'arrive à huit heures devant mon IUT. Le temps est humide mais reste correct. Je patiente dans le couloir le temps que le professeur arrive et ouvre la porte de la salle.

- Tiens donc, mais c'est notre pauvrette adorée ! Tu es venue comment aujourd'hui ? A la vue de tes cheveux, je dirais en vélo… Non mieux, en roller ! Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ? Tu n'as pas les moyens de t'en offrir !

Et la petite bande de Paul rit. Je ne fais même pas attention à eux tellement je trouve cela débile. D'un coup, je sens qu'on tire sur mes cheveux violemment.

- Tu ne vois pas que je te parle ? Trainée, va !

Il me crache dessus. Je ne réponds toujours pas. L'ignorance est ce qu'il y a de plus fort. L'ignorance est de ce qu'il y a de plus fort… J'essaie de calmer ma colère interne par ce mantra.

- Pas étonnant que ta mère ait crevé… Quand tu vois ce que tu es !

Je me lève et mon genou s'élance vers ses couilles. Il bloque mon geste et me plaque contre le mur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire, Tigresse ?

Il bloque peut-être mes bras mais pas mes pieds. Je lui donne un gros coup qui le fait vaciller et lui donne une baffe magistrale. Il va pour répliquer quand une voix tonne :

- Mlle Brandon, Mr Black, je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien monsieur, il ne se passe rien, n'est-ce pas, Alice ?

Je ne daigne pas répondre. J'attrape mon sac et passe devant lui. Il m'attrape le bras quand le professeur a le dos tourné.

- Ne crois pas que tu as gagné, je suis patient.

Je me dégage de son emprise et rentre dans la salle. Personne dans la classe n'a réagi. Personne n'a voulu prendre ma défense. Ils ont trop peur de Paul. Vers la fin des cours, Mathieu me propose de refaire du covoiturage pour limiter nos frais de carburant. Je n'ose pas lui dire que ma voiture est complément à la ruine mais par pure fierté, j'accepte. Lorsqu'il s'éloigne, j'en profite pour poser deux-trois questions au professeur. Mon bus n'est qu'à dix-huit heures trente donc je n'ai pas à me dépêcher. Le professeur prend le temps de me répondre et m'explique en détails les points incompris. A dix-huit heures quinze, je quitte le bâtiment, sereine.

Je traverse le parking pour me diriger vers l'arrêt de bus. Soudain, j'entends des crissements de pneus et un moteur qui s'emballe… Une voiture, une 206 noire, parcourt à une vitesse effroyable l'ensemble du parking vide. Je comprends qu'elle me prend en chasse. Je me place entre deux voitures et vois la chasseuse s'arrêter à trente centimètres de moi. Je tente de rester calme à l'extérieur. A l'intérieur, je suis terrorisée. Si ces deux voitures n'avaient pas été pas là, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu se passer ? Les pleins phares m'éblouissent puis j'entends une voix s'élever :

- Ce n'est pas fini, Brandon, je te le promets !

Un rire accompagne cette déclaration puis la voiture prend la sortie. J'aperçois le bus arriver. Je me mets à courir pour ne pas le rater. Surtout ne réfléchis pas, surtout ne réfléchis pas… Une fois assise sur un des sièges aussi durs que la pierre, j'enfouis ma tête dans mon sac. Les larmes coulent de mes joues et se logent dans le tissu de ma cachette. Je ne les arrête pas. Je tremble.

Le nom de ma rue est annoncé par la voix automatisée. Je glisse de mon siège pour descendre de mon bus. Je marche sous la lumière des réverbères qui s'allument petit à petit.

Il est vingt heures quinze et j'ai envie de disparaître. Disparaitre quelque part où personne ne pourra me trouver. J'ouvre la porte de ma maison, passe devant la cuisine, monte dans ma chambre et prépare ma valise.

Mon vol est à quatorze heures le lendemain. Est-ce que quelqu'un sera présent pour moi là-bas ? J'en doute. Je me faufile entre mes draps pour m'endormir sous mes larmes.

Quatorze heures, samedi 1er Octobre. Grâce à mon abonnement Premium, ma valise a été rapidement prise en compte et je suis confortablement installée dans un des sièges de la première classe. A travers le hublot, j'analyse mon reflet. Ma peau est toujours aussi pâle, des cernes violets viennent marquer mon visage et soulignent le rouge de mes yeux. Cette nuit, j'ai été prise pour cible par des cauchemars plus horribles les uns que les autres.

Suite à ma demande, l'hôtesse me donne un masque pour dormir. Je la remercie, le place sur mes yeux et attends le décollage pour pouvoir me reposer.

Une fois que je sens que l'avion a atteint sa vitesse de croisière, j'essaie de me détendre pour tenter de dormir…

- Mademoiselle, mademoiselle !

Je me réveille en sursaut. J'enlève le bandeau humide pour croiser le regard de l'hôtesse.

- Vous allez bien ?

Je touche mon front en fermant les yeux.

- Pas trop.

- Je vous apporte un verre d'eau.

- Merci.

Je trouve les lunettes qui ont glissé de mon siège. Je les mets sur mon nez et remarque que toute la classe première me regarde étrangement. Un flash me revient en tête… Mon cauchemar… J'ai dû crier.

- Excusez-moi, dis-je, honteuse, en baissant la tête.

Les passagers reprennent leur activité quand l'hôtesse me donne mon verre. Je la remercie une nouvelle fois et bois doucement le liquide. Mes yeux me piquent et l'eau vient soulager la sécheresse de ma gorge. Le breuvage terminé, je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre : seize heures trente.

Plus qu'une demi-heure à tuer. Je frisonne. Tuer. C'est ce dont je rêve depuis deux nuits : que Paul me tue de sang-froid. Mes doigts tremble en allumant mon lecteur... Puis, la musique commence à raisonner dans mes oreilles, un peu de douceur me changera les idées.

Dix-sept heures. L'avion se pose sur la piste avec une certaine légèreté. Je m'engage dans l'allée de sortie, m'attarde près de l'hôtesse en m'excusant et en la remerciant une nouvelle fois, puis je descends les escaliers. Comme il y a deux semaines, la chaleur m'assomme d'un coup. J'halète et me hâte d'entrer dans le bâtiment.

- Mlle Brandon ? Demande une jeune femme rousse.

- Euh, oui ?

- Monsieur Volturi m'a demandé de vous transmettre ceci.

Faisant acte de ses paroles, la standardiste me donne une clé de voiture. Elle me précise que la voiture m'attend sur le parking. Je la remercie, attrape ma valise et sors de l'aéroport.

Je regarde la clé et appuie sur le cadenas ouvert. J'entends un « cling » près de moi, je me retourne et vois une magnifique Porche noire. Je ris un instant et appuie sur le cadenas fermé. Un second « cling » raisonne et je vois avec effarement les phares de la Porche s'allumer. J'ouvre la bouche comme un poisson et réitère mon geste plusieurs fois.

Bon sang, ce n'est pas une blague, ils m'ont laissé une Porche. Après un léger bug cérébral, j'ouvre délicatement le coffre pour y mettre ma valise.

Tout aussi délicatement, je m'installe au volant du bolide. J'allume le moteur et calmement, j'enclenche la première. J'enlève le frein à main, regarde à gauche, à droite, et m'engage doucement sur la route. Je passe la seconde, puis la troisième, la quatrième, la cinquième et arrivant à 90km/h, je passe la sixième. Mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure. Quel sentiment de bonheur. Une tenue de route parfaite, un moteur qui ronronne, une petite bombe est entre mes doigts.

Je reconnais la route et conduis prudemment. Arrivée à Volterra, je ralentis considérablement mon allure et monte les rues à 20km/h. Je passe derrière l'église et laisse la voiture à l'endroit où Demetri avait garé la sienne il y a deux semaines. J'extirpe ma valise, ferme le coffre, ferme la voiture et entre dans l'accueil.

- Alice ! Bienvenue à la maison, s'exclame la voix d'Aro.

Je mets ma main sur le cœur tant son entrée m'a surprise.

- Merci, Aro.

Il attrape ma main gauche et soulève mon visage de sa main gauche. Il fixe mon visage et susurre :

- Tes deux semaines se sont bien passées ?

Je déglutis, baisse le regard et réponds un tout petit « oui ». Je ne peux décemment pas parler à mon patron de problèmes rencontrés à l'école. Cela n'est pas professionnel !

- Hum.

Je sens sa main serrer davantage la mienne. J'ose croiser son regard qui reflète la surprise puis le mécontentement…Ses iris se tirent et deviennent de plus en plus grandes, comme si une colère noire grandissait en lui. Je frisonne en sentant ses doigts parcourir ma main. Je me sens mise à nue devant mon patron, comme s'il lisait toutes mes pensées. C'est affreusement gênant. Il lâche mon menton et pose sa main gauche sur ma tête d'un geste paternel sans pour autant quitter ma main.

- Si jamais tu souhaites me parler de quelque chose, n'hésite pas, je te considère comme un membre de la famille, ma petite Alice.

Une famille ? Une vraie famille ? Je sens mon cœur se gonfler. En quelques mots, il avait réussi à faire disparaitre une partie de mes soucis. D'un coup, je me rappelle de la voiture.

- Oh, je voulais vous remercier pour la voiture.

- Oh, ne me vouvoie pas, je ne suis pas si vieux ! Dit-il en riant. Quoique… Il se fait songeur, puis comme s'il venait de rappeler que j'étais présente, il me dit :

- La Porche est à toi ! Tu la prends quand bon te semble.

Je suis abasourdie par son annonce. Il lâche ma main et chantonne :

- Gienna va te montrer le parking des employés et ta place. A plus tard ma petite Alice.

Et il s'éclipse à travers les couloirs de l'agence. Je reste toujours scotchée par ce qu'il vient de me déclarer. Gienna me demande de l'accompagner et je lui emboite le pas pour la retrouver près de la Porche. Elle s'installe sur le siège passager pendant que je prends ma place derrière le volant. Elle me guide à travers les allées pour arriver sur un grand parking. Je me gare à côté de la Ferrari de Demetri. Génial, surtout faire attention à la sortie et à l'entrée dans la voiture, car si je lui abime sa bagnole, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va m'arriver.

Gienna m'explique le sens de circulation et me désigne des entrées et des sorties qui permettent d'éviter la ville. Je la suis vers l'accueil où ma valise a disparu. Je regarde partout puis m'en vais perplexe jusqu'à ma chambre… Où je la retrouve ! Je soupire de soulagement en la voyant sur mon lit.

- On ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas laisser tes affaires en plan ?

Et voici le Paul Italien, j'ai nommé Demetri. J'émets un second soupir en le regardant. Je le remercie et lui demande de quitter ma chambre vite…

Il n'émet aucune contestation et disparaît aussi vite que d'habitude. Je range mes affaires, ouvre la fenêtre, enfile un jogging léger, un débardeur et m'allonge sur mon lit. L'odeur de la lavande embaume ma chambre et m'offre un espace de sécurité.

Mes paupières sont lourdes. Très lourdes.

- Allez, on est des voisins de proximité, soit donc encore plus proche de moi ! Viens donc t'amuser avec moi! Raisonne la voix grasse de monsieur Dupont.

- Ouiiii, viens jouer avec moi! Crie Paul.

Ils me tirent contre eux, me déshabillent, me fouettent, me touchent, ils me brûlent… J'ai envie de vomir, je leur demande d'arrêter, je crie.

- ALICE!

- Ah!

Je suis assise sur mon lit. Je transpire, j'halète, je pleure. Des mains glacées sont posées sur mes épaules et Demetri me fait face. Je ne réfléchis pas un seul instant et me jette dans ses bras. Ma tête repose sur son épaule et mes mains s'accrochent à son marcel blanc. Mes jambes tremblent contre son jogging noir. Ses mains me tiennent contre lui tandis que je pleure de tout mon soul. Son odeur me rassure lentement et ma respiration se calme grâce au caresses du blond.

Lorsque mes sanglots finissent enfin par cesser, Demetri commence à se séparer de moi. Il se lève et mue par je ne sais quelle force, j'attrape un bout de son marcel. La tête baissée vers le carrelage que je trouve alors sublime, je murmure un très faible « Reste » puis, me rendant compte de la bêtise lancée, je lâche son t-shirt.

Je doute qu'il m'ait entendue. J'entends un soupir. Je ferme les yeux et me lève d'un bond, je prends des vêtements propres sous le regard de Demetri et passe devant lui pour prendre une douche.

L'eau froide enlève la sueur et j'espère, un peu de mon cauchemar. Une fois propre et sèche, je retourne dans ma chambre et remarque que mon sauveur n'est plus là.

Je soupire. Fallait bien que je m'y attende. Je bois quelques gorgées d'eau et jette un léger coup d'œil à l'horloge qui m'informe de l'heure : deux heures du matin. Génial.

La tête encore pleine, je tente de me rallonger. Je tourne et me retourne et me re-retourne quand soudain, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre. Je me fige. Dans un souffle, elle se referme et je sens un poids sur mon lit. Je commence à paniquer...

* * *

Pensée du jour : Felicitation, l'équipe de Review est championne du monde ! 4éme fois dis donc !


	6. Chapter 6

Et oui, vous l'attendiez avec impatience... ET LE VOICI ! Mouhahahaha (rire d'un auteur sadique xD)

Tout d'abord, je remercie mes chers revieweuses pour toutes vos belles reviews :

**Madelight, Triskelle sparrow, Mrs Esmee Cullen, Lily-pixie et mes chères Fire et Bella22 **

Toujours un grand merci à ma petite **Lyly **qui corrige avec délicatesse cette petite fic...Désolée pour Harry ma belle !

* * *

Mmev : Merci pour ta review ! Ouais, un GROS con celui là ! Mouahaha, oui, des rapprochements doux et légers xD ! Voici la suite ;)

* * *

Sei : Merci pour ta review ! Voici la suite :D

* * *

Victoria : Mdr ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et désolée de ne poster que maintenant :P J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop ... Dans ta review tu m'a trop fait penser au Chat Potté (purée, vive les références culturelles ! Mdr) Voici la suite que tu attendais avec impatience ! A pluche !

* * *

Lola : Ma chère Lola, je dois t'avouer que ta review m'a vraiment fait chaud au coeur... Et m'a même tiré quelques larmes (on tombe dans le mélodramatique, mayday, mayday ! non, je plaisante... Enfin pas sur le fait que tu m'a emue). Un grand merci pour tes encouragements ! Je suis très contente que tu aimes ma fic... Bon, j'avoue que la maintenant, j'ai la pression ! Mdr ! J'espère que la suite sera a la hauteur de tes attentes ! A très bientot.

ps : Merci pour la review au passage xD (oui, quand meme !)

* * *

_Je doute qu'il m'ait entendue. J'entends un soupir. Je ferme les yeux et me lève d'un bond, je prends des vêtements propres sous le regard de Demetri et passe devant lui pour prendre une douche._

_L'eau froide enlève la sueur et j'espère, un peu de mon cauchemar. Une fois propre et sèche, je retourne dans ma chambre et remarque que mon sauveur n'est plus là._

_Je soupire. Fallait bien que je m'y attende. Je bois quelques gorgées d'eau et jette un léger coup d'œil à l'horloge qui m'informe de l'heure : deux heures du matin. Génial._

_La tête encore pleine, je tente de me rallonger. Je tourne et me retourne et me re-retourne quand soudain, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre. Je me fige. Dans un souffle, elle se referme et je sens un poids sur mon lit. Je commence à paniquer..._

Chapitre 5

- Hey! Ce n'est que moi, ronchonne la voix de Demetri.

Je me sens soulagée. Je tourne la tête vers lui. La lumière de la lune présente dans ma chambre fait ressortir le blond de ses cheveux. Mon souffle se coupe. Il a l'air d'un ange. Son sourire narquois fait alors disparaître l'image.

- Je sais que je suis sexy, pas la peine de me le rappeler.

Je bougonne et lui tourne le dos. Son torse vient se coller à mon dos, sa main saisit la mienne et nos doigts s'entrelacent. C'est avec stupeur que je remarque que c'est naturel. Puis je l'entends fredonner à mon oreille. Mes sens se calment, ma respiration se fait lourde… Je m'endors, blottie contre lui.

Vers huit heures, mes yeux s'ouvrent. Le flou de ma chambre italienne m'envahit. Je bascule sur le côté gauche de mon lit pour attraper mes lunettes posées par terre. Je m'assois sur mon lit et passe ma main dans mes cheveux embroussaillés. Mon regard se pose sur mes draps et je me sens rougir. Demetri a-t-il dormi près de moi ou j'ai rêvé ? Je rigole comme une idiote. Demetri, dormir avec moi ? J'ai dû me cogner la tête pendant la nuit. Je file sous la douche en rigolant encore à cause de mon idée farfelue. Je m'habille, et une fois prête, je me dirige vers mon atelier.

Je croise quelques personnes, toutes aussi pâles les unes que les autres, habillées de capes noires, les yeux rouges. Je frisonne. J'entre dans ma pièce et découvre des cartons de différentes tailles, des pots de peinture, de colle et des bandes de laine de verre prédécoupées … Les livres sont protégés par les anciens rideaux. Quelqu'un avait pris le temps d'enlever toute l'ancienne tapisserie et m'avait laissé le reste. Génial.

J'entreprends donc d'appliquer la colle sur le mur et de poser les bandes de laine de verre. Bien entendu, je suis connectée à un site de bricolage et je suis les indications à la lettre.

J'ouvre grand les fenêtres pour aérer la pièce. Vers treize heures, la moitié de la pièce est faite et quelqu'un toque à ma porte. Un petit brun me tend une assiette de fruits. J'observe qu'il évite le soleil qui remplit la pièce. Je lève les sourcils, tourne la tête pour regarder si c'est le soleil ou autre chose qu'il évite et reporte mon attention sur lui mais il a disparu.

C'est quand même louche tout ça, ils sont tous pâles, très beaux et apparaissent et disparaissent comme par enchantement … Les mots d'Aro me viennent en esprit : « Je te considère déjà comme ma fille. »

Bon sang ! J'ai dû tomber dans une secte ! Je frisonne d'angoisse. Si c'était une secte, ils auraient dû être réprimandés lors des exports à l'international, non ?

Je secoue la tête. Surtout ne pas se faire des peurs de tarée alors que je vais passer deux ans ici. Que deux ans.

Je termine mon repas et me remets à mon ouvrage. Je m'amuse comme une petite folle à peindre le mur de colle, à monter sur l'échelle et à poser délicatement les bandes sur le mur nu. C'est lorsque je vois le soleil décliner que je termine toute la pièce. Je prépare les murs pour la peinture de demain et quitte l'endroit.

Au détour d'un couloir, j'entends des gens discuter, des enfants rire… J'entends également la voix chantante d'Heidi leur faire une présentation des locaux. Sa voix est douce, entrainante, hypnotisante. Alors que je m'apprête à rejoindre le groupe, je me sens tirée vers l'arrière. Un bras me maintient fortement et me conduit quelque part, loin de la voix de sirène d'Heidi. Une fois assez loin, je me dégage de l'étreinte glaciale.

- Oups, excuse-moi, je ne t'ai pas serrée trop fort? demande Felix, inquiet.

- Non, ça va.

Je ne sais même plus quoi penser... D'ailleurs, a quoi je pensais avant d'entendre la voix d'Heidi. Je secoue la tête : Je me sens déboussolée.

Une porte grince et Felix me pousse délicatement dans ma chambre. Ma chambre ? Je me masse les tempes, essayant de ramener des souvenirs de ma journée. C'est le noir total dans ma tête.

- Ça va, Alice ? Je te sens ailleurs.

- Euh oui, un peu, je te l'avoue.

- Ta semaine à l'IUT s'est bien passée ?

Je croise son regard sang. Je lève les yeux et me pince les lèvres en pensant à cette nuit. Je prends une grande inspiration et j'élude :

- Oui, oui.

- Donc tes cris de cette nuit n'ont rien à voir avec ta semaine ?

- J'ai crié ? Je suis surprise.

- Oui, on t'a entendue dans tout le manoir, s'esclaffe-t-il.

Je pâlis.

- Aucun rapport, m'étranglé-je.

- Très bien. Tu peux me le raconter ? Il paraît que raconter son rêve permet d'éviter de le refaire. Cela te garantira une nuit tranquille.

- Je…Je ne m'en souviens pas très bien, je mens.

J'ai honte de mentir à mon tuteur. Mais je ne me vois pas trop lui parler de Paul, de mon père, de mon voisin, de mes inquiétudes face à tous leurs comportements… J'entends mon tuteur soupirer.

- Ok. Bon, si tu as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas. Aro aussi est là et il sait écouter et conseiller mieux que personne. Il sera vraiment ravi si tu lui parles de tout ce que tu penses.

J'acquiesce en silence. Il me fixe, déglutit et s'en va sans rien rajouter de plus. Tout cela m'a donné envie de dessiner.

Je me mets derrière mon bureau et j'imagine une tenue pour Felix. Le noir ne lui va pas. Je le vois plus dans du mauve.

Cette nuit, personne ne m'a apporté un repas. J'avais trop peur de m'engager dans les couloirs pour aller prendre quelque chose. Ainsi, je me couche fatiguée et légèrement affamée. Je n'arrive pas à me détendre, trop de choses s'imbriquent dans mon esprit. Devrais-je suivre le conseil de Felix et aller voir Aro au risque de passer pour une folle ?

Et puis, j'ai peur de m'endormir. Peur de ce que je peux trouver dans le royaume des songes. Vers trois heures du matin, je ne peux toujours pas dormir. Doucement, je traverse l'agence pour regagner mon atelier. J'allume la lumière, ouvre les fenêtres. Il fait encore un peu chaud, vingt degrés à peu près. C'est parfait pour moi. Je vérifie que la laine de verre est bien collée et je commence à mettre la première couche de peinture. Je peints deux murs en mauve/lavande et les deux autres en beige.

Je passe également un coup sur les bords des fenêtres pour les rafraichir. Le soleil se lève paresseusement quand j'ai terminé. Je m'installe sur la chaise le temps que la première couche sèche.

C'est un claquement qui me réveille. Je sursaute et vois à mes pieds une corbeille de fruit. Je baisse le regard : je porte toujours mon pyjama, soit un débardeur blanc avec des taches mauves et un vieux jogging gris. Heureusement, j'avais pensé à mettre des sous-vêtements. Mes yeux se portent vers l'heure : onze heures et demi. Bon sang, j'ai dormi pendant mon temps de travail ! J'attrape une pomme et regarde si la première couche de peinture est sèche.

Je regarde le pot de peinture qui indique un temps de séchage de deux heures. Pour l'application de la deuxième couche, il faut attendre une heure de plus. Je finis tranquillement ma petite pomme et me remets au travail.

A seize heures, je passe quelques petites retouches. Je m'éloigne et je suis fière de mon travail. Je peins les barres pour les rideaux, passe une deuxième couche sur les fenêtres… Et arrive la fin de mon service.

Dix-sept heures tapantes, je sors de la future bibliothèque. Je suis étonnée de ne pas voir Demetri qui me fait une réflexion quelconque. Je retrouve ma chambre avec fatigue. Je pose la corbeille de fruits encore bien garnie et file sous la douche. J'enlève la peinture qui s'est collée à ma peau. Je frotte et laisse quelques plaques rouges sur ma peau blanche. J'enroule une serviette autour de mon corps et cherche un nouveau pyjama. En fouillant dans mon lit, je trouve une chemise noire à manches longues. Je la regarde, surprise. Comment est-elle arrivée là ? A qui appartient-elle ?

Je la hume et tombe amoureuse de cette odeur fraiche et mentholée. Je mets des sous-vêtements propres et attrape un caleçon tout en enfilant la chemise. Je replie les manches pour qu'elles arrivent à mes coudes. Elle est agréable à porter, douce et soyeuse. Elle doit coûter cher. J'hésite un instant, allez, aujourd'hui je vais mon égoïste : je la rendrais demain.

Mon sommeil se fait léger malgré ma fatigue. La chaleur de la journée est encore présente dans la pièce bien que la fenêtre fasse entrer un peu de fraicheur. Mon esprit ne veut pas totalement basculer dans l'univers des songes de peur de retrouver mes cauchemars.

Une plume vient caresser les endroits que la chemise ne couvre pas. Elle s'aventure sur mon cou, monte sur mon visage, elle rencontre mes lèvres, mon nez, mes yeux. Tout aussi légère, elle parcourt mon front pour faire le chemin inverse. Elle repart en reconnaissance sur mon cou et commence à descendre. Comme si je ne portais rien, elle descend entre mes seins et continue jusqu'à mon nombril. Elle passe sur mes hanches, cajole mes flancs et remonte délicatement vers ma poitrine. Je gémis de plaisir et la laisse continuer explorer mon corps en toute sérénité.

Juste avant que Morphée me tire complémentèrent à lui, je sens des lèvres se poser sur mon cou, des mains m'envelopper… Mon corps vient à la rencontre d'un autre. L'odeur de mon inconnu me détend et je me blottis sans aucune crainte contre lui.

Alors que je suis proche du réveil, je sens encore un corps m'envelopper. Je commence à ouvrir les yeux qui plongent dans le vide. Etait-ce un rêve ? Il semblait si réel ! Je regarde la chemise qui est fermée comme lorsque je me suis couchée.

Je deviens folle, c'est ça ? J'imagine des sensations, des choses irréelles ? Suis-je frustrée sexuellement ? Comment pourrais-je l'être alors que je ne connais pas les plaisirs de la chair ?

Il n'y a qu'ici où mes fantasmes envahissent mes songes. Cauchemar ou fantasme… Ne puis-je donc pas avoir une nuit tranquille ? Je soupire lourdement. La fenêtre s'ouvre et se referme doucement en fonction du vent. Les rideaux flottent et danse à son rythme. Je me décide à bouger.

Mes pieds se posent sur le carrelage froid. Il est huit heures du matin et la température est très agréable. Je regarde la ville se réveiller. Les femmes ouvrent leurs portes, les enfants se retrouvent dans la rue, leur sac sur le dos, et rient ensemble. Les hommes embrassent leur femme et quittent leur maison pour la journée.

Je prends une poire dans ma corbeille de fruits et me faufile derrière le rideau transparent de ma douche. Savoir faire deux choses en même temps … Que c'est bon d'être une femme. Ensuite, j'enfile mon traditionnel jean et un pull gris pour quitter ma chambre.

Je sillonne les couloirs comme une automate. A force, je les connais par cœur.

J'entre dans mon humble atelier et ouvre les rideaux pour cette nouvelle journée qui s'annonce. Nous sommes mercredi et je suis satisfaite de mon avancée dans le travail.

Alors que j'ouvre les différents cartons, j'entends du bruit venant du couloir. Étrange. Le silence a toujours été maître de ces corridors. Je secoue la tête pour reprendre mes esprits et par la même occasion, poursuivre le montage des étagères. Je referme les rideaux afin de limiter l'entrée de la chaleur.

Je monte sur l'échelle et fixe la première étagère contre un des murs mauve. J'y dépose tous les objets créés par l'entreprise.

Je prends mon cutter pour ouvrir les autres paquets. Au bout du cinquième, je laisse glisser l'objet entre mes mains. Je sens une légère brûlure et mon regard se porte vers mon doigt… Une fine coupure apparaît, et de là, naît une petite goutte de sang.

Soudain, la porte explose et j'entends un hurlement. Je me retourne et vois un grand brun, très beau, le teint translucide et des yeux noirs de colère. Il respire fort, serre les poings et se crispe. Son visage me terrifie et la peur me transperce de part en part. Je sens qu'il va s'élancer contre moi. Je ferme les yeux, penche la tête vers ma poitrine et rapproche les bras en guise de protection.

Un vent frais balaye la place. Des grognements de bêtes raisonnent… Mes yeux restent fermés à cause de la peur, ma respiration s'est bloquée et mon cœur semble sur le point d'exploser. Une main vient à la rencontre de mon épaule.

- Tout va bien, Alice ? S'inquiète une voix familière.

Mes paupières se rouvrent pour découvrir Felix. Je parcours visuellement la pièce. Nous sommes seuls, la porte est intacte, rien de bizarre à signaler.

- Euh, oui, bafouillé-je.

Je deviens dingue, ma parole. Je suis sûre d'avoir vu ce mec, là, prêt à me bondir dessus.

- Tu n'as vu personne sortir de la bibliothèque ?

- Euh, non, pourquoi ? s'étonne-t-il.

- Euh … Oublie, ce n'est pas grave.

- Tu veux faire une pause peut-être ? Tu as bien avancé ! Je suis épaté.

- Non, merci. J'aime faire ça, ça m'occupe l'esprit.

- Très bien. Il me sourit et me salue avant de quitter la pièce.

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive. Je suis malade ou quoi ? Complètement tarée. J'essaie d'oublier la scène qui reste gravée dans ma rétine pour finir le rangement.

Vers dix-sept heures quinze, grâce à mon talent de bricoleuse et au rangement anticipé des livres, j'ai terminé la pièce.

Mieux que D&CO, dis donc ! J'aurais dû prendre des photos avant … Et après. Je suis fière de moi.

Je décide d'aller chercher Felix pour lui montrer mon chef d'œuvre. Je pars en direction de son bureau. Dans le hall, je vois Aro, Felix, Heidi et un autre homme discuter entre eux. Je m'avance, mais pas trop, pour éviter de les déranger. En les observant, je remarque que l'homme présent avec eux est celui qui a tenté de m'agresser. Mon cœur commence à battre la chamade.

Tout va bien, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve sur un mec que je n'ai jamais vu auparavant ?

- Aaah ! Ma petite Alice ! Viens donc parmi nous, chantonne chaleureusement Aro.

Avec une grande timidité et une méfiance envers l'inconnu, je m'approche du groupe. Leurs yeux rouges sont braqués sur moi, sauf ceux de mon « agresseur » qui regarde ailleurs.

- J'ai terminé la pièce, annoncé-je.

- Très bien ! S'exclame Felix. Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir te donner comme autres tâches?

- Et pourquoi elle ne remplacerait pas Gienna ?

Je suis sous le choc. Remplacer Gienna ?

- Si c'est pour que le schéma se reproduise, non merci, grogne Felix en fixant le brun.

- Je suis sûr qu'Alec ne recommencera pas. N'est-ce pas, Alec ? Ronronne Aro

Bon sang, Aro mérite bien son statut de PDG. Rien qu'au regard qu'il lance à cet Alec, on voit toute sa puissance. Alec acquiesce en silence, bien conscient de la sanction muette qui pourrait arriver s'il recommençait. Recommencer quoi au juste ? Pourquoi Gienna a-t-elle quitté l'entreprise ? Est-ce qu'elle est devenue folle comme je suis en train de le devenir ?

- Gienna a décidé de quitter l'entreprise car Alec la draguait trop, rit Heidi.

Je reviens sur Terre, et, en entendant la phrase, je souris à Heidi. Fous-toi de ma gueule, je ne te dirais rien. J'adore Heidi, mais ça, s'est un peu trop gros à mon goût. Gienna était certes sèche mais elle aimait son mari et ce n'est pas un dragueur qui l'aurait faite démissionner. Je reprends le fil de la conversation :

- Tu voudrais la mettre à l'accueil ? Mais elle n'a pas d'expérience là-dedans ! Indique Felix en se mettant légèrement devant moi, comme pour me protéger.

- Tu te trompes, elle a déjà été à l'accueil d'un Casino. De plus, Heidi pourra lui enseigner l'art d'accueillir chez nous, et enfin, Demetri pourra lui donner des cours d'Italien tout en surveillant son travail.

Aro avait insisté sur le « surveillant ». Ils ont peur que je maltraite le client ou quoi ? J'adore faire ça en plus ! Moi qui suis un peu curieuse, j'aime connaître les allées et venues dans un endroit. Savoir d'où viennent les gens …

- Ca me plairait bien, murmuré-je doucement pendant un instant de réflexion de la part de mes employeurs.

- Adjugé, fredonne Aro. Heidi, tu t'occupes de sa préparation ?

- Oui, tout à fait ! On va s'amuser comme des petites folles, s'extasie Heidi en me fixant et en tapant dans ses mains.

- Ne la maltraite pas non plus, taquine Felix.

- Jamais ! Rit-elle.

Je leur souris. Felix me souligne qu'il ira voir la bibliothèque avec Aro, Caius et Marcus. Il m'assure que j'ai fait un très bon travail et que je n'ai rien à craindre. Heidi me traine vers la cuisine et me prépare un gros dîner pour fêter mon nouveau poste dans l'entreprise et pour m'engraisser, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

Elle me parle de sa progression, de sa promotion en tant que secrétaire d'Aro, de sa passion pour la cuisine et le chant… Je la taquine sur sa relation avec Felix et elle se prend vite au jeu. Nous rions de bonne foi et je m'étonne d'espérer passer une bonne journée avec elle. Oserais-je lui montrer mes dessins ?

En entrée, elle me sert du thon à la catalane, sauce maison. En plat principal, un poulet doré avec des légumes et enfin, une glace artisanale à la vanille accompagnée d'une sauce aux fruits rouges.

Je grignote plus que je ne mange et Heidi me le reproche. Cependant, je sais que si je mange plus, je serais capable de tout rendre dans les toilettes.

Heidi ne dîne pas. Je me sens embêtée de manger toute seule. Elle rit en me disant qu'elle a pris un gros goûter et qu'elle n'a pas faim.

Nous sommes toutes les deux dans la grande salle à manger vide. Je regarde la longue table en bois, plus solitaire que solidaire. Combien de personnes peut-elle accueillir ? Combien de personnes ont déjà mangé ici ?

Après la tisane, je remercie Heidi pour le repas et la salue. Je retourne rapidement dans ma chambre de peur de croiser Alec.

J'ouvre la porte, soulagée. Je suis encore en vie. J'entre tranquillement et enlève mon pull pour rester en pantalon et soutien-gorge. Je m'étire et vais me laver. L'eau enlève la transpiration, j'en profite pour nettoyer mon doigt. La coupure est légère, mais j'ai un peu saigné.

J'enfile un long T-shirt, trouvé dans la commode de ma salle de bain, mon short et sors de la pièce pour retourner près de mon lit sur lequel se trouve, étalée au centre, la chemise que j'ai portée cette nuit.

Je la prends contre moi tout en m'allongeant sur mon lit. Dans mon rêve, l'homme qui me prenait dans ses bras avait la même odeur que cette chemise. Le parfum reste présent sur le vêtement, c'est peut-être pour cela que je fantasme… Il doit affoler mes sens et j'imagine des choses avec ce personnage.

Quelqu'un a dû dormir ici pendant un week-end, la laisser là, l'oublier et voilà qu'à cause de cela, mon cerveau imagine des scènes étranges. Tout est logique ! Me voilà rassurée concernant ces rêves. J'essaierai de trouver une explication rationnelle quant à ce qu'il s'est passé avec Alec.

A ce souvenir, un frisson remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je serre contre moi la chemise et tente de trouver un sommeil paisible.

* * *

Pensée du jour : (a reproduire seulement sur la musique de Stars Wars, pendant l'écriture de votre review)

- "Chapitre, je suis ta... **REVIEW**."


	7. Chapter 7

Bijour tout le monde !

Bon, comme d'haaabitude, je vous remercie mes chères lectrices pour vos Reviews qui font chaud au coeur !

**Madelight, Triskelle sparrow, Cawo114, Mrs Esmee Cullen, Lily-pixie et mes chères Fire et Bella22

* * *

Lola :** Mdr ! Nan mais je suis tellement contente que ca te plaise, que je veux vraiment que ca soit parfait pour que tu continues d'aimer ! Mdr ! Un super raisonnement un ? j'avoue que j'adore son couple avec Jasper, mais un peu de changement ca fait du bien ! (surtout dans cette multitude de Bella/edward! xD) ! powa, pour etre honnete avec toi, j'ai des idées mais je sais pas encore comment les écrire... Mais rassure toi, j'ai des chapitres d'avance :P ... Pour les Cullens... Je pensais les faire intervenir histoire de mettre du PIQUANT dans l'ambiance Mdr! Plein de gros bisous a toi aussi !

Ps : Et euh, merci pour la review ! Mdr

Re Ps : Bah ouais, quand meme !

* * *

**Mmev :** Hé ! Merci pour ta review ! Ouais, elle fait de ces rêves la coquine xD ! Voici la suiiiiite :D A pluche ;)

* * *

**Miss Potté Victoria... **: Tout d'abord... JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE... En retard hélas ! Roh, tu aurais du le dire, j'aurais vu pour faire la sortie du nouveau chapitre avant !

XPDRR ! J'avoue que je me relis aussi assez souvent... "Purée, j'ai écrit ca moi ?" ! Mdr ! Mais, je suis contente que tu relis (ca me fait plus de STAT ! XPDRR, je dec, je regarde jamais), ca veut dire que tu aaaaaaimes ! C'est choool ! Merci :D

Powa, c'est bon, mon honneur est sauf ! J'ai de bonnes reférences culturelles ! Mdr

Bisouus ! Encore bon anniversaire et plein de bonheur pour cette nouvelle année de ta vie (fais gaffe, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière j'ai essayé et ca marche pas xD) A pluche ;)

* * *

BISOUSSS A LYLY qui corrige toutes mes (GROSSES) fautes ;)

Enjoy :D

_Je la prends contre moi tout en m'allongeant sur mon lit. Dans mon rêve, l'homme qui me prenait dans ses bras avait la même odeur que cette chemise. Le parfum reste présent sur le vêtement, c'est peut-être pour cela que je fantasme… Il doit affoler mes sens et j'imagine des choses avec ce personnage._

_Quelqu'un a dû dormir ici pendant un week-end, la laisser là, l'oublier et voilà qu'à cause de cela, mon cerveau imagine des scènes étranges. Tout est logique ! Me voilà rassurée concernant ces rêves. J'essaierai de trouver une explication rationnelle quant à ce qu'il s'est passé avec Alec._

_A ce souvenir, un frisson remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je serre contre moi la chemise et tente de trouver un sommeil paisible._

Chapitre 6

La nuit a été excellente pour une fois : pas de cauchemar, pas d'érotisme, juste la sensation d'avoir été protégée.

C'est donc en pleine forme, habillée de ma légendaire tenue noire, que je retrouve Heidi à l'accueil. Elle passe la matinée à me montrer le fonctionnement de leur système informatique (si on reçoit un courrier, on le scanne et on l'enregistre dans le bon fichier), de la photocopieuse, du fax, du téléphone, le moyen de joindre une secrétaire de direction…

L'après-midi est basée sur les fonds et les formes des discours clients, réponses clients, reformulations clients…

- Hum, il va vraiment falloir que tu prennes des cours d'Italien. La moitié des clients et de nos fournisseurs ne parlent que cette langue, avoue-t-elle.

- Oui, je comprends bien. D'ailleurs, pourquoi as-tu appris à parler français ?

- Ah, tout le monde parle français ici, rit-elle. C'est parce que c'est une des langues les plus dures à apprendre. Quand tu la connais, après, tu peux te concentrer sur des langues plus faciles comme l'anglais ou l'allemand. Je parle aussi polonais et j'ai de bonnes bases en mandarin. Sache que quand tu sais lire le mandarin, tu sais lire le japonais !

- Waouh, tu en sais des choses. Tu as fait tes études dans les langues ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Mais, dans une entreprise comme la nôtre, on est obligés de savoir parler plusieurs langues pour se faire comprendre auprès de nos fournisseurs… Et de nos clients !

- Oui, logique.

Aro avait convenu avec Felix que c'était Demetri qui m'enseignerait l'apprentissage de la langue. Lorsqu'Heidi me le rappelle, j'évite de faire une grimace de dégoût. Je sens que les cours avec lui vont être infernaux. J'entends déjà ses petites réflexions, ses sarcasmes… Mais au fait, je ne l'ai pas vu de la semaine ! Lorsque je pose la question à Heidi, elle me répond qu'il est en voyage. Elle semble surprise par ma question et m'interroge sur le pourquoi. J'élude en lui disant que je ne l'avais pas vu.

Pourtant, à l'intérieur de moi, c'est un feu de joie. Quand je commencerais à l'accueil, il ne sera pas là pour surveiller mes moindres gestes ! Pas de chaperon pour mon premier jour. Que Dieu soit béni.

Lorsque sonnent dix-sept heures, j'ai compris l'ensemble de mes tâches. Je n'ai plus qu'une hâte, commencer demain.

- Oh, on se retrouve ici demain matin, il nous reste encore quelques petites choses à voir ensemble, dit Heidi avant de me quitter.

- Très bien. A demain alors.

Moi qui pensais que nous avions fini la partie théorique. Comme chaque soir, je termine ma journée en dessinant dans ma chambre. Une fois mon croquis achevé, je regarde les étoiles qui apparaissent sur la toile noire du ciel Italien. Elles brillent de mille feux. La chaleur est de nouveau très agréable pour moi. Je passerai bien ma nuit à les observer et à chercher les constellations… Mais il me reste encore une journée de travail.

J'ai trouvé comment m'occuper la nuit prochaine. C'est sur cette pensée et avec un sourire que je m'endors.

Ma bouche s'étire en inspirant puis en expirant plus rapidement. Hum, quelle nuit. La température descend doucement, je pourrais bientôt fermer mes fenêtres. Je frotte mes yeux avant de poser mes lunettes sur mon nez. Le plafond est toujours aussi blanc. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma nuit pour une fois. C'est agréable.

Je reste quelques instants dans ma petite bulle pour ensuite me lever. Je suis mon rituel matinal : je me douche, m'habille, me coiffe et prends une pomme pour la route. Je retrouve Heidi à l'accueil.

- Parfait, tu es en avance, on a plein de choses à faire aujourd'hui.

Je la regarde, surprise.

- Allez, ne tardons pas !

Elle m'attrape le bras et m'entraine sur le parking. Avec empressement, on monte dans sa voiture pour une destination encore inconnue. La musique remplit l'habitacle et je surprends Heidi en train de chanter en rythme.

Elle s'engage sur différentes routes pour arriver sur une autoroute. Je ne dis rien, je regarde le paysage qui change de couleurs : du jaune, de l'orange, du rouge, un peu de vert…

Au bout d'une heure, la voiture entre dans le parking souterrain d'une grande surface. Ma collègue m'entraîne vers les ascenseurs. Elle appuie sur le bouton du premier étage et nous décollons.

Heidi est impatiente dans la petite cabine. Le «cling» vient à peine de se faire entendre qu'Heidi sort avec rapidité de l'élévateur. Je la suis avec peine, il y a tellement de monde. Les gens me bousculent, me marchent dessus, me parlent en Italien… Un mouvement de foule me fait tomber par terre.

- Ma petite Alice ! Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû t'attendre, dit Heidi en m'aidant à me relever.

- C'est pas grave, lui souris-je.

Elle tapote mes vêtements, me prend la main de sa main gelée et me conduit dans une boutique. Après avoir passé une porte en bois, j'entends :

- Oh mon dieu, mon dieu, s'exclame une voix féminine avec un fort accent du sud. Je comprends ce que tu voulais me dire, ma chère Heidi.

Je me retrouve en face d'une petite dame bien enveloppée, brune avec des reflets blonds. Son visage rond est agréable et doux. Elle me sourit et soupire en touchant mes cheveux.

- Ils sont trèèès abîmés. Il va me falloir beaucoup de patience pour leur redonner de la forme. Vous n'avez pas honte, Mademoiselle, de les maltraiter ainsi ?

- Euh…

Je ne fais jamais attention à mon apparence, donc non, je n'ai pas honte. Mais à la vue de son regard, je tais ma pensée. Heidi rigole près de moi.

- Je la laisse à tes bons soins, Mamita !

- Fais moi confiance, je vais la rendre _sublima_ !

Sur ces paroles, Heidi s'éclipse, me laissant avec la coiffeuse. Elle m'installe sur une chaise et continue de soupirer.

- Ils ont une si belle racine. C'est du gâchis.

Elle prend une paire de ciseaux et commence à raccourcir ma longueur. Mes cheveux tombent … Lorsqu'elle arrive aux épaules, elle me demande de me lever en me montrant l'espace shampoing. Elle s'éloigne pendant que je m'installe. Elle revient chargée d'un chariot remplis de produit. Avant de commencer à me laver les cheveux, elle me passe une blouse et une serviette pour éviter de tâcher mes affaires.

L'eau est chaude, une température parfaite. Je sens le liquide froid du premier shampoing sur ma tête. Commence le massage du cuir chevelu que j'affectionne tout de suite. Je ferme les yeux et me détends. La coiffeuse enchaîne avec plusieurs produits, tous aussi froids que les autres.

- On va laisser la lotion pendant dix minutes, m'annonce Mamita. Elle me désigne des revues le temps du soin.

J'aurais préféré un bon livre... Et puis, tout est en Italien ! J'y comprends rien. Mon attention se porte sur la boutique. Il y a plusieurs clientes qui discutent avec leur coiffeuse. Bien entendu, je ne comprends strictement rien à ce qu'elles disent. Mamita fait le tour en parlant à chacune de ses clientes qui rient avec elle. La langue Italienne est un chant permanent. C'est assez amusant à écouter.

Au bout de dix minutes, une coiffeuse vient terminer le shampoing et m'installe sur un siège devant un grand miroir. Mamita arrive avec un nouveau chariot. Celui-ci est complet au niveau ustensiles de coiffure.

- Hum. Votre visage est ovale, des traits assez fins, un nez droit … Je vais vous faire un premier dégradé de l'arrière jusqu'à l'avant, puis un second, de haut en bas, autour de votre visage.

Elle tire sur les cheveux légèrement, les secoue…

- Ils sont faciles à coiffer… Je vais vous donner un peu de volume et une petite mèche…

Je ne dis rien, laissant faire la professionnelle. A travers mes lunettes, je la regarde s'agiter autour de mes cheveux. Elle fait tout avec une grande précision. Mes yeux suivent chaque coup de ciseaux, chaque effilage…

Quand elle a terminé l'arrière, elle passe sur le côté droit, puis le gauche pour enfin se mettre face à moi. Doucement, elle enlève mes lunettes et, de son peigne, fait apparaitre devant mes yeux un rideau de cheveux.

Quelques coups de ciseaux, un coup de peigne, un sèche-cheveux, un fer à lisser… Et me voilà face à une autre personne.

Mes doigts passent dans ma chevelure châtain foncé… Mes cheveux brillent, sont souples, soyeux, aérés et légers.

- Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? Se moque gentiment Mamita. Vous voyez que c'est possible.

Je n'en reviens toujours pas. C'est moi, ça ?

- Allez, tout vient de commencer. Montez à l'étage, on vous attend.

- Et pour régler? Demandé-je.

Elle rit.

- Rassurez-vous, tout est déjà pris en charge.

Je reste stoïque à cette annonce. Qui paie alors ? Au vu de son sourire, je préfère me taire et énonce la formule de politesse :

- Très bien. Merci en tout cas.

- Je vous en prie.

Je traverse l'agence pour monter à l'étage grâce au petit escalier situé à l'entrée. Une odeur d'encens me saisit. Tout est décoré de façon japonaise, créant une atmosphère zen. Près d'une petite fontaine, je trouve une blonde très bronzée. Elle lève les yeux vers moi et me lance un sourire commercial.

Elle me parle en italien.

- Hum. I'm sorry, I don't understand. I'm Alice Brandon.(1)

- Alice Brandon. Répète-t-elle en tapotant sur son ordinateur.

Elle fait quelques clics puis passe devant son comptoir pour m'inviter à entrer dans une pièce. Celle-ci est moitié rouge, moitié lambris. Au sol, mes pas foulent du parquet neuf. Sur le côté se trouvent plein d'objets que je ne connais pas. Au centre, une table recouverte d'un matelas et d'une housse blanche de protection.

Dans le langage des signes, l'hôtesse me dit d'enlever mon pantalon, mon pull et mon t-shirt. C'est assez bizarre, mais si Heidi m'a amenée ici, c'est pour une bonne raison. Je rougis légèrement quand je me dévoile en sous-vêtements. Elle semble habituée et me demande de m'allonger.

Euh. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe exactement, là ? Bon, elle ne se déshabille pas, c'est le plus important. La blonde se retourne et revient vers moi avec un stylo brun.

Elle applique quelque chose de chaud sur mes sourcils et mes lèvres. Ma foi, c'est bien agréable. Soudain, elle tire d'un coup sec. Je me retiens de crier :

1) De surprise

2) De douleur.

Elle effectue le même mouvement pour l'autre sourcil et le haut de ma lèvre. Il est vrai que j'avais un petit duvet, mais de là à le retirer si brutalement !

Elle passe avec une petite pince sur les zones douloureuses. Mon dieu… C'est ça l'épilation ? Quel enfer ! Ça picote, ça tire, une douleur continue.

Lorsqu'elle juge que tout est bien fait, elle passe une crème sur les zones endolories. Cela calme un instant la chaleur et la douleur. Quand elle soulève mon bras, je comprends que cette matinée va être longue… Très longue.

Lorsque je ressors de la pièce, je me sens légère mais quelques rougeurs se font encore sentir. J'espère que ça passera vite.

L'esthéticienne arrive à me dire «Au revoir» puis prend une seconde cliente. Je descends lorsque j'entends la voix d'Heidi chantonner avec Mamita.

- Oh mon dieu, Alice, tu es superbe !

Elle me serre dans ses bras, heureuse. Je lui souris et la remercie.

- Bon allez, il nous reste encore plein de choses à faire. A bientôt Mamita.

- Au Revoir, Mesdemoiselles.

- Au revoir.

Il est onze heures et demi lorsque nous quittons le salon de coiffure/esthétisme. Heidi fait une pause pour que je puisse déjeuner. Je mange un croc monsieur tandis que ma chère collègue se fait draguer par un Italien. Ils rient ensemble, il la complimente… Enfin, de ce que je peux comprendre. Lorsque j'ai terminé mon repas, ils échangent leurs numéros puis l'homme s'en va pendant qu'elle règle mon repas.

- Tu vas l'appeler ? Demandé-je, curieuse.

- Je ne sais pas encore, me sourit-elle.

- Je croyais que tu sortais avec Felix.

Elle secoue la tête et signe le chèque pour ensuite me prendre la main. Nous retournons dans la galerie marchande et nous dirigions vers un magasin de vêtements.

- Nous ne sommes pas mariés … Continue-t-elle, lasse.

Je regarde son expression. Pour une fois, elle ne montre aucune joie, mais plutôt une grande tristesse. Je l'examine, c'est tellement rare de voir cette expression sur elle. Je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'elle étudie les chemises et qu'elle me présente plusieurs couleurs.

- Tiens, cette couleur sied parfaitement à ton teint. Va l'essayer.

Je hausse les sourcils.

- C'est une sorte d'uniforme pour quand tu seras à l'accueil.

Oui, c'est vrai. L'apparence est primordiale dans le monde du commerce. Il faut savoir être correcte face à la clientèle. C'est une sorte de carte de visite pour une entreprise.

J'entre donc dans la cabine d'essayage avec les bras remplis de chemises, pantalon, vestes, jupes et robes.

J'enfile une chemise marron et un pantalon beige droit. Je tire doucement sur le rideau qui me cachait pour montrer à Heidi ce que cela donne.

- Merveilleuse, sublime, à croquer !

Voici les mots qu'elle me disait à chaque fois que je tirais le rideau pour lui dévoiler une nouvelle tenue. Elle claquait ses mains et rajoutait :

- On prend !

Une fois la dernière robe présentée, je soupire. Je vais enfin pouvoir regagner mon bon vieux pantalon trop grand. Car oui, tout ce que m'a donné Heidi me moulait le corps. Et elle adorait. Cela faisait ressortir ma silhouette élancée et mes membres fins, cité-je.

Moi, j'ai surtout l'impression que cela met en avant le fait que je suis un sac d'os près à tomber au moindre coup de vent. Je remets mes lunettes que j'avais enlevées pour les essayages et je sors de la cabine. Personne à droite, personne à gauche … Mais où est donc passée Heidi ? Je m'avance plus dans le magasin pour la voir discuter avec une vendeuse à la caisse. Elle me fait signe d'approcher et me tendant cinq sacs remplis des vêtements qu'elle vient de me faire essayer.

- Bon ça, c'était pour le travail, maintenant, il te faut des vêtements pour ta tenue de tous les jours, des sous-vêtements et des chaussures !

J'écarquille les yeux. Elle plaisante, là ? Elle veut refaire toute ma garde de robe, ma parole ! Je n'ai pas le temps de riposter qu'elle m'entraine déjà vers un magasin de fringues modernes.

Lorsque le jour décline, je suis assise dans la voiture d'Heidi en route vers Volterra. Je suis complètement lessivée. J'ai mal aux bras, aux jambes et surtout aux yeux.

En effet, quand Heidi a estimé que nous avions finis, le coffre de sa Volvo était rempli de sac de fringues et de boîtes de chaussures … Elle a décidé de m'emmener dans un cabinet de médecins. Comme pour le salon le matin même, elle avait pris rendez-vous avec la personne qui allait nous recevoir. Quelle a été ma surprise de comprendre que le médecin que j'allais voir était un ophtalmo.

Il a regardé mes yeux, fait un bilan à mon amie et m'a aidée à essayer une série de lentilles. Heidi m'a traduit tout ce qu'il expliquait sur leur usage.

Il nous a fait une ordonnance et nous nous sommes par la suite rendues dans un magasin de lunettes. On a acheté une paire de lunettes un peu plus moderne que mes culs de bouteilles et ma collègue a pris dix boîtes de lentilles : « Pour être plus sûre »

Bref, je porte les lentilles et ce n'est pas très agréable. Une question d'adaptation, entre un à deux mois d'après le médecin. Génial. Je vais devoir supporter cette gêne tous les jours. Avant de rentrer dans la voiture, Heidi m'a suppliée de changer de vêtements pour mieux montrer ma parfaite transformation aux autres.

* * *

(1) :En cas ou, et pour vous évitez d'ouvrir Reverso (Vous avez vu, je suis sympa un ?)

- Hum. I'm sorry, I don't understand. I'm Alice Brandon.

-Hum. Je suis désolée, je ne comprends pas. Je suis Alice... (bon, je vous traduis pas tout non plus!)

(2)

...

Vous le trouvez pas un ?

Normal, il est pas dans le texte ! Je vous taquiiiine :P

* * *

Pensée du jour : Reviewer ou Reviewer, il faut choisir...


	8. Chapter 8

Bonsoir Mademoiselles, Mesdames (et Peut-être Messieurs...)

Me voici de Retour,

Pour vous jouer un très beau tour...BREF.

Ce qui a été remarqué lors du dernier chapitre est que notre Cher Démétri n'étais pas présent, cela s'est vu ... et surtout lu ! xD Rassurez vous, IL EST LA ! Juste en bas dans les quelques lignes... Mouhahahaha !

Je vais aussi modifier le résumé pour bien notifier qu'il y a des vampires dans cette fic (mais chut, ne dites rien a notre chère Alice ;) )

Trève de blabla... Voici en INEDIT : LA SUITE !

Comme toujours, un grand merci à vous, chers lecteurs de me soutenirs et surtout une STANDING OVATION pour :

**Madelight, Triskelle sparrow, Mrs Esmee Cullen, Lily-pixie, Trisha-Chan, Ma chtite Lola et bien entendu : Fire,Bella22 et Lyly **

**Petite PUB : Pour celles qui cherchent des fics sur Demetri, je vous invite à lire : **

http: /www. /s /6741472/1/A_demi_ mots_ pour_ toi _lui_elle_nous_eux (enlever les espaces :) )

**De notre chère Lola, citée au dessus ;)**

BISOUS TOUT LE MONDE

**

* * *

Mmev : **Merci pour ta review ! MOUAHAHHAHAHA ! La réaction dans quelques instants ! A bientot :D

* * *

**Miss Victoria Potte :** J'ai très envie de dire que j'ai pensé à toi toute la semaine, mais j'ai peur que tu me prennes pour une dingue... Mdr.

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu publier plus vite. Lyly et moi avons un emploi du temps surchargé et c'est dur pour nous d'avancer sur le planning (avant du dimanche, on a le temps pour mieux réfléchir sur les modif a apporté, la semaine, on a trop de taf pour s'y consacrer pleinement, donc aucun rendre un travail de qualité... D'excellence comme on dirais a mon travail xD)

Ralalala... 20 ans c'est le bel âge... Snif... il me reste encore 2 mois avant de les quitter ! MDR.

Bon allez, je te laisse profiter du relooking à la Pretty Woman ! Plein de bisous et bonne lecture !

* * *

_Il a regardé mes yeux, fait un bilan à mon amie et m'a aidée à essayer une série de lentilles. Heidi m'a traduit tout ce qu'il expliquait sur leur usage._

_Il nous a fait une ordonnance et nous nous sommes par la suite rendues dans un magasin de lunettes. On a acheté une paire de lunettes un peu plus moderne que mes culs de bouteilles et ma collègue a pris dix boîtes de lentilles : « Pour être plus sûre »_

_Bref, je porte les lentilles et ce n'est pas très agréable. Une question d'adaptation, entre un à deux mois d'après le médecin. Génial. Je vais devoir supporter cette gêne tous les jours. Avant de rentrer dans la voiture, Heidi m'a suppliée de changer de vêtements pour mieux montrer ma parfaite transformation aux autres._

**Enjoy**

Chapitre 7

J'étais ainsi vêtue d'une chemise noire, d'un jean délavé assez serré et de talons compensés.

L'horloge de la voiture annonce dix-huit heures vingt-cinq et je reconnais que toute cette aventure m'a donné faim. Mon ventre se manifeste délicatement. Je me mors les lèvres, honteuse.

- T'inquiète pas, c'est normal. Je te montre à Aro ainsi qu'à Felix et ensuite je te fais un bon repas.

A l'annonce du prénom de Felix, je me souviens de notre conversation. J'essaie de la relancer :

- Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas mariés ?

- C'est une grande question, soupire-t-elle.

Je me retiens d'insister plus. Elle m'en parlera peut-être plus un jour. Nous sortons tous les paquets du coffre pour entrer dans le manoir. En silence, nous traversons les couloirs et entrons dans ma chambre pour y ranger toutes nos courses. Ensuite, nous reprenons notre marche dans les couloirs. Nous prenons un ascenseur que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Il est classe avec une moquette rouge et une petite musique de fond… Le 'cling' sonne et les portes s'ouvrent sur une allée en moquette rouge, une petite fontaine et un grand bureau. Celui-ci est composé d'un ordinateur, de dossiers, de papiers, de crayons… Et un peu à l'écart du bureau se trouve une grande porte assez massive.

Heidi frappe deux coups et l'ouvre. Face à nous, un immense bureau où Aro tape sur un ordinateur. Je n'ose pas entrer mais ma collègue me tire le bras. J'observe la pièce : les rideaux sont fermés, les murs tapissés de livres. La lumière provient de deux grands lustres qui pendent dans le vide.

- Magnifique ! S'exclame Aro. Quel beau travail, Heidi, elle est méconnaissable.

Je sursaute quand la voix d'Aro tranche le silence. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il s'était levé pour se rapprocher de nous. Il tourne autour de moi et murmure des mots en Italien que seule ma collègue peut comprendre. Il reprend son travail lorsqu'Heidi me guide délicatement vers la sortie.

- Bon appétit, Alice ! fredonne Aro.

Inconsciemment, un frisson m'hérisse les poils. Je le remercie poliment avant que nous quittons la salle pour nous diriger vers la cuisine.

Dans l'ascenseur qui nous a amené vers l'étage et qui nous conduit vers les sous-sols, je remarque que mon amie a les yeux dans le vague, comme en transe. En analysant mieux sa position, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est devenue une statue de cire, immuable dans le temps.

Le « cling » de l'appareil semble la réveiller, la porte s'ouvre et elle s'engouffre dans le couloir en marchant à vive allure vers son atelier culinaire.

Dans le silence, elle s'empresse de préparer mon dîner. Les poêles et les casseroles s'entrechoquent, les conserves et les moulins à épices s'alignent près des plaques de cuissons tandis que le four chauffe tranquillement et que le frigo livre ses dernières fraicheurs.

Je la regarde s'affairer en ne disant rien. Si j'ose indiquer qu'un repas simple me conviendrait, mon hôtesse en serait outrée. J'observe sa silhouette féline et gracieuse qui évolue dans la cuisine. J'aimerais vraiment lui ressembler un jour.

Mes pensées s'interrompent quand Heidi pose une assiette devant moi.

- Tu ne dînes pas ?

- Je mangerais avec Felix un peu plus tard.

- D'accord.

Elle reste en face de moi à m'étudier pendant que je mange son repas. Doucement, son regard se met à divaguer vers d'autres sphères. Son regard s'assombrit, sa respiration se fait plus lente. Heidi est un mystère pour moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, demain ?

- Hum, je ne sais pas, avoué-je entre deux bouchées de risotto.

- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas te promener avec ta Porsche ?

Hum, c'est vrai, j'ai une voiture à disposition. Et puis, changer d'air ne me ferait pas de mal.

- C'est une bonne idée.

Je termine mon assiette, la mets dans le lave-vaisselle, salue mon amie et retourne dans ma chambre.

J'ouvre un instant ma fenêtre pour regarder la ville éclairée par les lampadaires. Au loin, je distingue la colline que j'ai déjà aperçue lors de mon arrivée au pays.

Une légère brise soulève mes cheveux devenus soyeux et souples. Une sensation étrange, comme de vide, se fait sentir sur mon dos. Ma main vient toucher les mèches qui reposent sur mon cou. Suis-je à ce point transformée ?

Je ferme ma fenêtre et entre dans ma salle de bain. Je fais face au miroir pour me contempler. Le temps passe pendant que j'examine chaque détail de mon reflet. J'ai l'impression d'être face à une autre personne. Serait-ce une nouvelle vie ?

Je bataille pendant cinq minutes pour enlever mes lentilles… Et le flou reprend ces droits. Je retire mes nouveaux vêtements qui serrent ma silhouette pour me glisser dans mon bon vieux pyjama extra large, seul rescapé de la tempête nommée Heidi.

Mes yeux se ferment et je sens mon esprit s'envoler vers le royaume des songes.

La pesanteur m'écrase. Ma gorge me brûle. Je tousse. La chaleur a repris possession de ma chambre. J'espère alors que mon amie la fraicheur viendra. Mais non. Elle me laisse aux mains de cette maudite brûlure.

Je me réveille. Le soleil n'est pas encore levé. Je transpire abondamment, mon lit est trempé. J'ouvre ma fenêtre, ferme les rideaux pour me protéger de l'arrivée du soleil et vais prendre une douche.

Il est à peine six heures du matin. Une fois propre, j'enfile un short noir et un débardeur blanc. Je prends des bottines noires à talons compensés et mets mes lentilles de contact.

Puis, dans un des grands sacs que j'ai eu hier, j'entasse des affaires sales et mes draps. J'avais remarqué une sorte de laverie près des cuisines. Heidi m'avait dit que je pouvais utiliser les machines pour nettoyer mon linge.

Ainsi, je descends tranquillement pour faire le grand nettoyage. Une fois la machine programmée et lancée, je retourne dans ma chambre pour faire la poussière. Vers sept heures et demi, je me dirige vers la cuisine pour prendre des forces et faire face à la journée qui m'attend.

Je prépare un sandwich et pioche dans la corbeille de fruits afin de faire mon sac. Je change de chaussures pour mettre des baskets puis j'attrape mes clés de voiture : direction l'aventure.

Les couloirs de l'entreprise sont vides. Avec une légère peur, je les parcours avec empressement. Sur le parking, je remarque que la Ferrari de mon cher collègue n'est pas là. Je souris et j'entre dans ma Porsche.

Je sors par les souterrains qu'Heidi m'avait montrés. Une fois Volterra quittée, je file droit devant vers cette colline qui m'attire tant. Je prends mon temps, visitant la région par la même occasion.

Les paysages défilent alors que la chaleur augmente. Je suis toujours étonnée de voir qu'on approche de la mi-octobre et que la température reste aussi élevée. Mon CD émet de la musique rythmée. Je m'amuse à chanter, bouger et crier dans l'habitacle. J'arrive enfin au pied de la colline.

Rien d'extraordinaire. Une forêt immense se dévoile avec des sentiers pour faire de la randonnée.

Il est onze heures et demi. J'ouvre mon sac à dos pour manger mon sandwich avant de partir à l'ascension du petit mont. Mon repas fini, je jette mon sac dans le coffre et le «bip bip» de la Porsche m'indique qu'elle est correctement fermée.

Mes pas foulent le sol en évitant les racines. L'avantage de la forêt c'est qu'elle me protège de la température. L'air est frais, doux et oxygéné. Cette ballade est vraiment une très bonne idée, ça me permet de faire un break. Je continue de grimper tranquillement en faisant attention aux pentes créées par les éboulements.

Plus je monte, plus l'air est frais, plus je sens la brise s'intensifier. La vue est magnifique. Je reste un instant à regarder les champs de différentes couleurs s'étaler devant moi. J'aperçois la voie express, Volterra, l'aéroport…

D'un coup, je sens le sol disparaître sous mes pieds. Je tente de reculer, en vain, mon corps tombe alors dans le vide.

Je tente de trouver la meilleure solution possible. Une idée me vient à l'esprit : sauter de la colline qui m'entraine dangereusement vers le sol. De cette manière, j'évite de me faire ensevelir vivante.

Je prends appui comme je peux et m'élance dans les airs. Je crie, mais le bruit de la terre qui s'écroule couvre mon hurlement.

Je passe à travers les arbres et retombe un peu plus bas. Mon corps s'écrase contre la terre et s'arrête contre un arbre.

Bon sang, quelle idée de faire de la randonnée ! Je gémis de douleur. Mon dos me fait affreusement mal. Point positif, je ne saigne pas : la terre a assez bien amorti le choc. Par contre, mon squelette a pris cher. J'attends quelques instants, puis je m'assois contre un arbre. Je vois un peu plus loin la terre qui se déverse pour former une légère pente.

Je rapproche mes jambes contre mon buste pour essayer de me lever. Une fois debout, mes jambes tremblent et ma cheville me fait souffrir. Un pas et je m'écroule comme une vulgaire brindille.

La douleur me tire quelques larmes. Je crie au secours pendant ce que je pourrais considérer comme une bonne demi-heure.

Génial. Bon. Heidi sait que je suis ici, quelque part sur la colline. Mais quand remarquera-t-elle de mon absence ? Arriveront-ils à me retrouver ? Je me suis pas mal écarter des sentiers destinés aux randonneurs.

Je me résigne. Heureusement qu'il fait encore chaud, je ne risque pas de mourir de froid cette nuit.

La brûlure au niveau de ma cheville est puissante. Quand elle commence à s'atténuer, une migraine prend le relais. Mes yeux commencent à me piquer et je sens le sommeil m'envahir lentement.

Une voix d'homme brise le silence, me réveillant par la même occasion.

- C'est pas vrai, grogne-t-il.

Oh non, tout mais pas lui.

Je vois chaussures noires s'avancer vers moi. Je remarque que je suis allongée, j'ai dû tomber pendant ma sieste. La migraine est toujours présente ainsi que ma blessure à la cheville.

- Bon alors, tu te lèves ?

- J'y arrive pas, gémis-je douloureusement.

Il soupire de lassitude, se penche et me soulève.

- Tu as l'art de te mettre dans de drôles de situations, ricane Demetri.

Je le snobe, ne voulant pas lui donner raison. Je rougis discrètement quand je remarque notre position : il me porte comme une mariée. Pour mieux me caler contre lui, j'attrape sa chemise blanche sans trop la serrer.

Commence une lente et longue descente à travers la forêt dans le silence absolu. Je me sens partagée. Une partie de moi-même est rassurée, soulagée et heureuse d'être dans les bras du blond. Une autre a terriblement honte et en a marre d'avoir l'impression d'être une poupée de chiffon dans des bras assez forts.

Il ne semble pas gêné de mon poids. Son regard est fixe, sa respiration calme et sa démarche tranquille. Je penche légèrement la tête pour mieux l'observer. Malgré son caractère de cochon, il est vraiment sublime. Je déglutis.

Il perçoit mon regard et tourne la tête à l'opposé.

- Quoi ?

- Rien rien.

Je détourne le regard pour voir où nous sommes arrivés. Je remarque que nous sommes presque au parking. Je n'avais pas fait attention à notre avancée.

Je fouille ma poche pour sortir les clés de la voiture. Je l'ouvre afin que Demetri me dépose délicatement sur le siège passager. Il referme la portière et fait le tour du véhicule pour prendre place à côté de moi.

Il tend la main et je lui donne les clés. Soudain, je me rends compte que :

- Mais ? Et ta voiture ? Demandé-je.

- Felix m'a déposé ici après mon voyage par avion. J'aime venir me promener par là.

- D'accord. Comment as-tu fait pour me trouver ?

- J'ai vu un truc blanc à travers les arbres…

Je reste méfiante face à ce qu'il me dit. Quelque chose en moi me souffle qu'il ne me raconte que des sornettes.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé à l'aide ? Dit-il pour relancer la conversation

- Bah, je l'ai fait : A l'aide, A l'aide ! je réponds en agitant des mains.

- Je voulais dire, avec un téléphone, rectifie-t-il.

- J'ai pas de téléphone.

Il pile au stop. Je pousse un petit cri de surprise.

- Tu n'as pas téléphone, répète-t-il abasourdi.

- Bah nan.

Ses yeux rouges s'écarquillent puis reportent leur attention sur la route.

- C'est … Etonnant.

- Je n'en ai pas l'utilité.

- Si ton but c'est d'éviter de mourir dans une forêt, je pense que tu vas en avoir besoin, tranche-t-il.

Je baisse la tête, me sentant ridicule.

Puis je continue à regarder le paysage. Le jour commence à décliner, les couleurs du ciel prenant une teinte rose/orangée.

A dix-huit heures tapantes, Demetri gare ma Porsche à côté de sa Ferrari. Je regarde le mur d'enceinte d'un jaune typique italien tout en détachant ma ceinture. La portière s'ouvre et le parfum de Demetri m'envahit.

Tiens, cela me dit quelque chose, cette odeur. Il me prend et me porte dans les différents couloirs qui composent la bâtisse et mon quotidien. On arrive enfin dans ma chambre où il me dépose.

De sa poche, il attrape son portable, compose un numéro et parle en Italien avec son interlocuteur.

Sa main froide se pose sur ma tête, sur ma cheville puis de nouveau sur mon front. Je soupire de bien être en fermant les yeux. Plus efficace que des glaçons ! Le trajet dans la voiture m'avait fait oublier pendant quelques instants mon état… Et mon corps fait maintenant payer durement cet oubli.

Le blond s'étend près de moi tandis que la douleur se propage partout dans mon corps. Il a raccroché, une main reste sur mon front, l'autre me tire vers lui. Sa fraicheur me calme un peu mais la migraine continue à me marteler le cerveau jusqu'à ce que je capitule pour m'endormir, toujours collée à Démetri.

- C'est rien, c'est juste une petite entorse. Si elle ne bouge pas sa cheville, ça guérira rapidement.

Un concert de soupirs soulagés se fait entendre. Mes paupières s'ouvrent pour découvrir Aro, Felix qui tient Heidi dans ses bras et Démetri.

Aro et mes deux autres amis ont l'air soulagé et le dernier reste impassible. Je suis triste de voir que le gentil blond a disparu.

Le médecin nous quitte en compagnie d'Aro et Felix. Heidi s'approche de moi et me dit que tout va bien se passer. Elle me caresse les cheveux d'une manière maternelle. Devant une telle attention, je me retiens de pleurer. Elle embrasse mon front pour ensuite quitter la pièce. La porte reste ouverte puisque Felix m'apporte des médicaments.

Je les avale directement et attends qu'ils fassent effet. Felix donne une tape amicale à Démétri avant de quitter également ma chambre.

Il soupire, s'avance, attrape la chaise de mon bureau et s'installe à côté de mon lit. Timidement, je tends ma main, il lève les yeux vers le plafond et tend la sienne. Je la prends pour la poser sur mon front encore chaud. Je ferme les yeux, profitant de la sensation agréable qui s'empare de moi pour ensuite glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

Je passe mon dimanche allongée dans ma chambre en compagnie de mes médicaments. Avec difficulté, j'attrape mes croquis afin d'avoir une occupation. Felix passe de temps en temps pour savoir si tout se passe bien.

Lundi, deuxième semaine que je suis en Italie, neuf heures.

Je suis présente à l'accueil, prête à accueillir les clients. Je me sens un peu serrée dans cette jupe tailleur et ce chemisier blanc, mais Heidi m'avait dit que je devais m'y habituer.

La matinée se passe bien, bien qu'il n'y ai presque personne. J'ai reçu quelques appels que j'ai transmis à différentes secrétaires, j'ai pris les courriers de la poste… Après la pause déjeuner, l'ennui commence à me gagner. Je m'amuse alors à visiter l'intranet de l'entreprise.

J'apprends alors que la partie bijoux a des difficultés sur le marché. Quand je regarde les modèles, je ne suis pas étonnée. Rien que la marque Volturi's Corp n'est pas adaptée.

Je commence à dessiner un V avec plus de formes quand je me fais interrompre par un client. Heureusement pour moi, il parle français. Je lui donne les informations dont il a besoin et il part satisfait.

Les appels reprennent et je laisse de côté mon projet de renouvellement de la marque.

A dix-sept heures, Démétri vient me trouver. Je range mes papiers tandis qu'il me montre son impatience en tapant du pied. Je soupire. Cette heure d'Italien risque d'être looongue.

* * *

Pensée du jour : Après tout, disponible maintenant sur Facebook. Découvrez des épisodes inédits de vos stars préférés et posez toutes vos questions... Mais surtout n'oublier pas de ... Reviewer :D


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou mes petits Loulous !

Comment ca va t'y bien ...

Alors ... TOUT VA BIEN ? VOUS AIMEZ TOUJOURS ? Youhouuuuuuuuuu (ok, Nao pete un cable... On va la laisser un ?)

Mouaahahaha... Merci à :** Madelight, Triskelle sparrow, Mrs Esmee Cullen, Lily-pixie, Lola, Trista-Chan et mes chères Fire, Bella22 et Lyly !**

**Merci merci merciiii :D**

**( Si vous voulez aussi faire partie de ce TOP 11 ex aequo, n'oublier pas de Reviewer :P)  
**

* * *

Mmev : Merci à toiiii pour cette review :D A bientot :D

* * *

Miss Victoria Potté : Mouahahahahhahahaha (rire sadique d'un auteur sadique) J'ai envie de te dire oui... Mais non ! Mdr ! Je te laisse découvrir cela tout de suite :P Merciiiiiiiiiii pour ta review ! Mouahahaha... on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

_Et n'oubliez pas notre page Facebooooook _

_J'apprends alors que la partie bijoux a des difficultés sur le marché. Quand je regarde les modèles, je ne suis pas étonnée. Rien que la marque Volturi's Corp n'est pas adaptée._

_Je commence à dessiner un V avec plus de formes quand je me fais interrompre par un client. Heureusement pour moi, il parle français. Je lui donne les informations dont il a besoin et il part satisfait._

_Les appels reprennent et je laisse de côté mon projet de renouvellement de la marque._

_A dix-sept heures, Démétri vient me trouver. Je range mes papiers tandis qu'il me montre son impatience en tapant du pied. Je soupire. Cette heure d'Italien risque d'être looongue._

Chapitre 8

- Bon ! Sa voix claque en même temps que le livre sur la table. On va commencer par les mots simples, la prononciation et la grammaire.

J'hoche la tête. Demetri m'a amenée dans une salle près de la bibliothèque. Elle est assez ancienne, très peu éclairée et très poussiéreuse. On n'aurait pas pu aller ailleurs ? Elle me fout la frousse. En plus, le parquet comporte des trous, j'ai failli tomber plusieurs fois en plaçant mal mes béquilles.

- Tu m'écoutes ? Gronde le blond.

Je soupire. Il est tellement impatient, les cours risquent d'être difficiles. Il se place devant le tableau et écrit un mot :

- Buongiorno. Chaque lettre se prononce. L'Italien est une langue phonétique : tout mot s'écrit en fonction de sa phonétique, d'accordo ?

Je note le mot sur le cahier qu'il a tenu à me donner. Il m'apprend les mots de base : bonjour, au revoir, merci, enchantée…

De temps en temps, il se glisse derrière moi pour regarder ce que j'écris. Afin de m'aider à comprendre la logique de la langue, il écrit phonétiquement au tableau et je dois rassembler le mot. J'avais réussi avec brio les premiers…

- Je te laisse partir dès que tu as trouvé celui-là.

Le stylo frotte sur le tableau en répandant son encre. Je distingue enfin la forme : ['bjanké]

Oulala. Je regarde les premières lettres et tente de trouver la cohérence.

- Alors ? Murmure-t-il derrière mon oreille.

Je sursaute légèrement. Je n'avais pas fait attention à son déplacement. Je sens son torse se poser contre mon dos, son souffle caresser mon cou, sa main serrer la mienne et la guider pour tracer le mot "Bianche". Blanc.

Notre position, plus qu'intime, me rend toute chose. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma cage thoracique. Est-il nécessaire qu'il soit si proche de moi ? Mes yeux restent focaliser sur sa main qui tient la mienne.

Soudain, il me lâche, s'éloigne et j'entends sa voix me dire qu'on se retrouvera là demain pour la prochaine leçon. Lorsque j'entends la porte claquer, je lâche mon crayon et m'avachis contre la chaise. Je pose ma main sur mon cœur et essaie de respirer normalement.

Je reste dans cette position quelques minutes, puis, dans une lenteur extrême, je ferme mon cahier, traverse tant bien que mal la pièce avec mes béquilles et le cahier sous le bras, ouvre la porte et tente de la fermer.

Il n'y a rien de plus galère que de marcher avec ces foutus tiges métalliques. J'arrive enfin dans ma chambre. Je prends mes médicaments tout en savourant une pomme. Je pose mon cahier et sautille vers la salle de bain où je prends une douche bien méritée.

Vers vingt heures trente, je me faufile dans mes draps propres de la veille. Heidi les a faits sécher à l'air libre, d'où leur parfum de citronnier mélangé à celui de la lavande.

Mon regard reste fixé sur le plafond. Je repense à cet après-midi avec Demetri. A-t-il un dédoublement de personnalité ? Un coup doux, un autre coup froid et distant. Je ris un instant… Il est tout le temps froid !

Finalement, Morphée vient me prendre dans ses bras. Il m'enveloppe dans son étreinte rassurante et son odeur mentholée et épicée… Un parfum qui me rappelle le blond. Je fronce les sourcils dans mon rêve. Il est donc obligé de me poursuivre dans mes songes... Une plume caresse mon ventre et m'emporte inexorablement vers le sommeil le plus profond.

Mardi et mercredi passent aussi vite l'un que l'autre. Grâce aux cours de Demetri, je sais saluer en Italien, ce qui fait rire certaines personnes qui parlent la langue depuis leur plus jeune âge avec mon accent est typiquement français. Mais grâce à cela, ils prennent leur temps avec moi et m'encouragent.

Le facteur, Enrique, s'en amuse plus que tous les autres. Il parle un peu français et me dit qu'il faut chanter la langue. Il est brun, un regarde chocolaté, une peau bronzée, tout en lui transpire l'été et la chaleur. Son rire est éclatant et charmant.

- Alors, ma petite Alice, roucoule-t-il le jeudi matin, que fais-tu après ton travail ?

- Oh, j'ai mes cours d'Italien, tu sais, pour que tu arrêtes de te moquer de moi dès que je prononce un mot, je réponds en tirant la langue.

Il rit avec entrain. Mon cœur fait un petit bond face à cela. Entendre rire quelqu'un, cela fait du bien. Ici, dans notre château de glace, avoir un sourire est difficile, alors un rire !

- Que dirais-tu si je te donnais ce cours ? Dit-il en toussant pour cacher son fou-rire. Ça serait un cours vivant dans un café de la région où tout le monde parle Italien.

- Euh… Je …

- Ce n'est pas possible, tranche une voix.

Je sursaute, surprise de le savoir près de nous. Enriqué ne semble rien remarquer :

- Oh dommage, peut-être qu'on pourra se prendre un café un autre jour, dans ce cas. Me sourit-il, un peu déçu.

- Ça sera avec plaisir, lui indiqué-je.

Il me fait un dernier signe, dit au revoir à Demetri qui reste figé dans l'ombre et quitte l'agence pour continuer sa tournée sur son vélo.

Je trie mes papiers et m'exclame sans le regarder :

- Pourquoi avoir refusé ? Après tout, cela t'énerve qu'on ait des cours ensemble.

En effet, nos deux dernières séances avaient été épiques. Il allait deux fois trop vite, me sermonnait à la moindre faute, s'énervait quand je ne comprenais pas… Bref, tout le contraire de notre première leçon.

- Tu es sous ma responsabilité.

- J'aurais pu demander à Aro l'autorisation en lui expliquant que c'était une chance pour moi de vivre un cours dans la vie de tous les jours.

- Il ne t'aurait pas fait cours. Clame-t-il, énervé.

J'ose enfin daigner le regarder. Toujours habillé de velours noir, il me fixe avec colère.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Rien que de voir la façon dont il te drague tous les matins, c'est sûr qu'après le café, il t'aurait appris l'Italien dans son lit. Dit-il sur un ton ironique.

Je pâlis. Il nous espionne tous les matins ?

- Mais de quoi je me mêle ? Hurlé-je. J'ai quand même le droit de fréquenter un ami, non ?

Il s'apprête à me répondre. J'attends avec impatience ce qu'il va me dire. Il semble prêt à exploser mais son regard est attiré par quelque chose. Je me retourne et vois Aro près de moi. Je sursaute, surprise.

- Hé bien, mes enfants, que se passe-t-il ? C'est rare de vous entendre crier de si bon matin, dit-il, rieur.

- C'est Demetri, il n'arrête pas de m'énerver, avoué-je à mon patron avec une voix de gamine.

Il rit, caresse ma joue d'un geste paternel et souffle :

- Oh, il est juste inquiet pour toi, il ne sait pas ce que cet Enrique a en tête. Tu pourras aller boire un café avec lui un samedi si tu veux. Sans que Demetri te suive, n'est-ce pas mon ami ?

- Oui, grogne-t-il.

- Allez, que tout le monde retourne à son travail dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Mon attention se reporte donc sur les données de mon ordinateur, toujours fâchée contre le blond.

L'après-midi arrive seul. Personne ne l'accompagne, ni client, ni fournisseur… Ni facteur. J'attrape le dessin que j'ai commencé au depuis de la semaine. Je reprends le logo de l'entreprise, trop opaque et sans vie à mon goût, pour lui redonner de l'élégance, de la pureté et du charme. Après tout, on vend des bijoux.

Le V semble s'envoler comme un cygne, le O ressemble a un rubis et le reste des lettres est similaire : elles sont comme taillées dans des pierres précieuses. Je n'ai pas rajouté le Corps qui alourdit le nom de la marque.

J'y mets beaucoup de cœur et d'entrain. Un cri de joie m'échappe lorsque j'ai enfin fini.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Non, pas lui. Trop tard, il se penche au dessus de mon comptoir pour voir mon dessin. J'essaie de mettre mes mains dessus mais il est plus rapide et me l'arrache.

- C'est ça que tu fais pendant tes heures de travail ? Crache-t-il. Je vais en parler au Patron.

- Hein ? Aro n'est pas disponible avant dix-sept heures, tu as oublié ? Répliqué-je sur le même ton.

- Qui te dit que je vais voir Aro ?

Son sourire narquois me fait perdre le peu de couleur que j'avais. Oh mon dieu, il va le montrer à Caius, le grand et cruel Caius.

Caius est le pire des directeurs. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait persécuté plusieurs de mes collègues. Certains avaient démissionné dès le premier jour. Il est impitoyable.

Il m'avait d'ailleurs fait comprendre que je devais ma présence ici à Aro et Marcus. Je déglutis de peur. J'ouvre la bouche pour qu'il évite de le lui montrer et qu'on trouve un arrangement. Mais ce connard est déjà parti.

J'attrape mes béquilles et avance le plus vite possible vers les ascenseurs. J'appuie comme une tarée sur le bouton. Les portes s'ouvrent et je m'y engouffre sans ménagement.

Le 'Cling' se fait entendre et la porte s'ouvre au treizième étage : les bureaux de Caius et Marcus. Je me dirige vers la droite et vois la secrétaire de Caius qui est aussi froide que son supérieur.

- Alice, que faites-vous ici en plein après-midi ? demande-t-elle de sa voix monotone.

- Est-ce que vous avez vu Demetri récemment ?

- Oh, il est entré dans le bureau de Caius pour parler affaires. Retournez donc à votre poste au lieu de flâner.

Je suis foutue. Dead. Archi morte. Je vais pour partir, toujours essoufflée par ma course qui n'a servi à rien, quand la porte de Caius s'ouvre brutalement.

- Mademoiselle BRANDON, DANS MON BUREAU IMMEDIATEMENT.

Je tressaille. Je me retourne lentement pour voir Demetri jubiler et Caius avec des yeux rouges enragés. Je clopine vers son bourreau et entre. Demetri prend congés et je reste seule face à un de mes patrons.

Il s'installe à son bureau. La pièce ressemble à celle d'Aro. Des livres, des tableaux… Mais elle dégage moins de chaleur que sa congénère, un étage au-dessus.

- Mademoiselle Brandon, mon responsable création vous a trouvée en train de dessiner. Est-ce exact ? Dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Non, non, je faisais du tricot pour économiser l'achat d'un poncho…

- C'est exact, Monsieur Volturi.

- Puis-je savoir qui vous a permis de faire cela pendant vos heures de travail?

- Je m'en excuse, Monsieur Volturi. J'ai appris que le secteur du bijou connaissait des difficultés…

- Vous insinuez que je gère mal mon secteur ? Me coupe-t-il durement.

- Loin de là, Monsieur ! J'essayais juste de trouver une solution… Comme changer le logo…

- Mademoiselle Brandon, on ne vous paie pas encore pour trouver des solutions. Vous êtes une secrétaire. Je vous prie de rester à ce stade. Je ne dirais rien pour cette fois. Retourner à votre travail.

- Bien, monsieur.

Je retraverse la pièce, ouvre la porte et la referme sans un regard vers mon patron. Ça aurait pu être pire. J'avance, les larmes aux yeux. Moi qui voulais être utile. Je m'arrête devant l'ascenseur et un sanglot me prend.

- Eh bien, Mademoiselle Brandon, que se passe-t-il ? Murmure une voix en détresse.

J'aperçois Marcus, chef du secteur technologie, devant moi. Il a l'air de souffrir terriblement. Felix m'avait dit qu'il avait une maladie qui le faisait souffrir toute la journée. Le pauvre.

- Rien, Monsieur.

- Vous revenez du bureau de Caius. Il ne vous a rien fait de mal ? Je vous rassure, il n'est pas votre tuteur, il ne peut pas vous licencier.

- Rassurez-vous, il m'a juste indiqué que je devais mieux faire mon travail…

- Pardon ?

- Je dessinais un nouveau logo pour l'entreprise, pour dynamiser le secteur du bijou, mais Monsieur Volturi m'a dit que je devais me contenter de faire mon travail, lâché-je pitoyablement.

De toute façon, il valait mieux le lui dire maintenant sinon je suis sûre que Caius l'aurait fait à ma place…

- Vous dessinez ?

- Euh oui, dis-je, peu rassurée.

- Et où se trouve le dessin à l'heure actuelle ?

- Sûrement dans le bureau de Monsieur Volturi.

- Allons le voir.

- Pardon ?

Il ne me répond pas et m'entraîne vers le bureau que je viens de quitter. Sans frapper, il entre et s'exclame.

- Voyons Caius ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ! As-tu pris la peine de regarder le dessin ?

- Ah quoi bon, mon cher ? Elle doit s'occuper de l'accueil. Ac-cueil, répète-t-il en découpant le mot.

- Je veux le voir.

Caius fouille dans la poubelle. Je retiens mes larmes. Mettre dans la poubelle un dessin pour lequel j'ai tant travaillé me fait mal.

Avec agacement, il jette une boulette sur son bureau. Mon tuteur hiérarchique le déplie soigneusement et retient son souffle. Il le retourne vers le blond platine qui regarde ailleurs. Marcus tape du poing pour que Caius jette un coup d'œil. Il le fusille du regard, soupire et se penche sur mon croquis. Il se saisit du papier, comme surpris. Il le repose et les deux hommes se retournent vers moi. Caius pointe son doigt vers le papier et dit sèchement :

- Explications.

Je m'avance timidement, dépose mes béquilles sur le bureau, déglutis et caresse le V.

- Là, j'ai essayé de faire un Cygne. Symbole de la féminité, de la pureté… Les autres lettres sont comme des diamants, elles représentent l'ensemble de vos produits qui sont composés de pierres précieuses.

- Parfait, crache le blond platine.

Marcus me sourit tout en murmurant :

- C'est bien pensé. On va y réfléchir avec Aro. C'est une piste qu'on peut exploiter. Demetri m'a dit que ton dessin arriverait à nous démarquer.

Je fronce les sourcils. Demetri a parlé de mon dessin à Marcus ? Mais je croyais qu'il voulait me descendre auprès de mes dirigeants ?

- Vous pouvez retourner à votre bureau, Mademoiselle Brandon, m'assassine la voix de Caius.

- Merci.

- Merci à vous, Mademoiselle Brandon, c'est une très bonne idée. Je vais voir si on peut vous accorder une prime, s'exclame Marcus avec un maigre sourire.

A cela, Caius grogne.

- Euh, non, rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas la peine.

Je les salue et quitte de nouveau le bureau. L'ascenseur me ramène au rez-de-chaussée. Heureusement pour moi, mon heure de travail est finie. Je ferme le bureau et me rends à la salle où nous faisons cours.

Je m'installe, un peu remontée contre le blond.

- Alors ? Caius aime ? S'inquiète une voix dans mon dos.

Je souffle et dis :

- Non, il m'a renvoyée à mon poste en me disant de me mêler de mes affaires.

- Non ? Demetri fait face à moi, étonné.

- Si. Mais Marcus m'a arrêtée et a demandé à Caius de regarder le dessin.

- Hum, j'ai bien fait de le lui dire, il commence à effacer le tableau. Le changement de logo nous redonnerait de la crédibilité …

- Oui, mais tu n'étais pas obligé de le montrer à Caius, énoncé-je, acide.

Il se retourne et commence à s'éclaffer :

- C'est le directeur bijou.

- Et alors ? Je voulais lui montrer plus tard ! Maintenant, il va se plaindre du fait que je ne bosse pas pendant mes heures de travail ! Qu'est-ce que va en penser Aro, hein ?

Il éclate de rire.

- Voyons, rassure-toi, Aro n'est pas du genre à sanctionner pour ça. Marcus saura lui dire sa version. Et il continue de rire.

La, j'en ai vraiment marre. Marre qu'il se moque de moi perpétuellement, marre de ces coups foireux, marre de lui. Trop c'est trop. Il est temps que j'en parle aux personnes concernée : Cela ne peut plus durer. Mon regard se porte sur l'heure dix-sept heure quinze. Parfait !

Je me lève, laisse mes béquilles et marche vers la porte.

- Tu vas où là ?

- Voir Aro.

- On est en cours d'Italien, je te signale, dit-il hargneux.

- Oh… eh bien… Tant pis. Éludé-je.

Je quitte la pièce et me dirige vers le monte-charge. Je prends place et attends que les portes se ferment.

Une main vient bloquer la porte :

- Je t'interdis de sécher ce cours.

- Je t'interdis de dicter ma vie. C'est fini. Je vais demander à Aro d'avoir un autre professeur.

Il entre dans la cabine avec fureur, je recule et mon dos cogne contre la paroi. Ses bras se placent de part et d'autre de mon corps.

- Et je peux savoir ce que tu me reproches ?

- Tu veux une liste complète ? Car on en a pour des heures ! Craché-je, amère.

- Oh, je suis curieux d'entendre tout ça !

- Tu es hautain, arrogant, impatient, colérique, vicieux, toujours prêt à me casser, une vraie brute…

En énonçant toutes ses qualités, je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Mon regard chocolat dans son regard sang. Une petite secousse se fait sentir, nous indiquant l'arrivée à l'étage d'Aro. Malgré notre arrivée, il ne bouge pas, il reste calme, impassible.

- …Pas pédagogique, arrogant et j'en passe ! Finissé-je en criant sur lui.

- Et bien, je ne te connaissais pas comme ça, Demetri. Énonce une voix chantante.

* * *

Pensée du jour : Jouez à notre grand jeu télévisé : Qui veut gagner... Des Reviews !


	10. Chapter 10

**Triskelle sparrow, Lily-pixie, Lola, ... Fire, Bella22: Un grand Merci pour vos reviews.**

**Une standing Ovation for Lyly7 (ma chère amie et correctrice) pour son anniversaire (le 7/03/2011) : BON ANNIVERSAIRE LYLY !**

Bon, vous avez toutes trouver qui était la "mystérieuse personne" ... Trop Easy quoi !

* * *

Mmev : C'est chaud les marrons ! Muf muf muf ! Merci pour ta review :D voici... La suite ;)

* * *

_Il entre dans la cabine avec fureur, je recule et mon dos cogne contre la paroi. Ses bras se placent de part et d'autre de mon corps._

_- Et je peux savoir ce que tu me reproches ?_

_- Tu veux une liste complète ? Car on en a pour des heures ! Craché-je, amère._

_- Oh, je suis curieux d'entendre tout ça !_

_- Tu es hautain, arrogant, impatient, colérique, vicieux, toujours prêt à me casser, une vraie brute…_

_En énonçant toutes ses qualités, je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Mon regard chocolat dans son regard sang. Une petite secousse se fait sentir, nous indiquant l'arrivée à l'étage d'Aro. Malgré notre arrivée, il ne bouge pas, il reste calme, impassible._

_- …Pas pédagogique, arrogant et j'en passe ! Finissé-je en criant sur lui._

_- Et bien, je ne te connaissais pas comme ça, Demetri. Énonce une voix chantante._

Chapitre 9

Je sursaute et penche la tête pour apercevoir Aro près du monte-charge.

- Laisse donc cette jeune femme tranquille, mon fils. Souffle-t-il en me tendant la main.

Le blond s'écarte pour me laisser le passage, j'attrape la main glacée de notre patron et me retourne.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se referment avec Demetri à l'intérieur. Son regard triste me transperce le cœur.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, mon enfant ? Demande Aro.

Par où commencer ? Demetri, Caius, Marcus…

- Ouhla, tu dois avoir beaucoup de choses qui te trotte dans la tête, viens t'installer dans mon bureau.

Il me guide. Une petite voix dans ma tête me hurle de faire attention mais je n'en tiens pas compte. Il a promis de m'écouter. Felix m'a même précisé qu'il était de très bon conseil.

Ainsi, je m'installe à côté de lui sur son canapé. Je commence à lui parler de mon travail que j'aime bien, du fait que Demetri ait donné sans mon accord le dessin à Caius, qu'il n'arrête pas de m'embêter, qu'il est nul comme prof d'italien… Je lui parle pendant une heure et il ne m'interrompt à aucun moment. Bizarrement, cela me soulager de me vider de tout cela.

Lorsque j'ai terminé, il me sourit :

- Tu me parles beaucoup de Demetri. Tu sembles l'apprécier, n'est-ce pas ?

Apprécier Demetri… Je viens de le démonter pendant une heure et tu trouves que je l'apprécie. Au secours.

Aro pose sa main sur ma tête et me dit doucement :

- Apprends à le connaitre, ma chère, et tu verras, vous pouvez former un très beau couple.

Je me retiens de rire. Lui et moi ensemble, Aro croit encore au Père Noël. Il me sourit et m'annonce :

- En ce qui concerne le dessin, Marcus et Caius m'en ont parlé. Je trouve que c'est une très bonne initiative. C'est pourquoi, demain, tu iras dans le secteur bijou avec les designers pour reproduire le logo final.

Je me retiens de hurler de joie. C'est tellement génial ! Une opportunité d'enfer !

- Merci, Aro.

- De rien.

Je me lève pour aller dîner. Voyant ma facilité à marcher Aro s'inquiète :

- Tu n'as plus mal ?

- Non, c'est bon, souris-je.

- C'est bien. N'hésite pas à revenir me voir : Cela fait toujours du bien de parler.

- Oui, merci encore.

- Mais je t'en prie.

C'est sur ces mots que je pars de la salle puis de l'étage.

Comme d'habitude, Heidi m'attend à la cuisine, un repas chaud prêt et des oreilles pour écouter ma journée. Une vraie amie. Je lui parle de ma journée de demain : être avec les designers va être génial, puis je m'exclame, déçue :

- Oh non, je ne verrais pas Enrique.

- Oh, tu le verras dans quinze jours, rit-elle.

- C'est long !

- Ca va passer vite, j'en suis sûre, me dit-elle en tapotant ma main.

Je termine mon plat, la remercie et file dans ma chambre. La femme de ménage est passée car tout sent bon. Elle a dû laver le sol. Le rideau danse en fonction des allées et venues de la brise. Je remarque qu'elle a plié la chemise et qu'elle l'a déposée sur le bureau.

Je la déplie en cherchant une indication sur le propriétaire. Elle doit lui manquer. Une si belle chemise ! Que faire ?

Je la donnerais à Felix pour qu'il puisse la restituer à son propriétaire. Je retire mes lentilles et enlève un par un mes vêtements.

Je souris en les regardant. Jamais je n'avais pensé que je porterais de telles tenues un jour. Ma vue floutée se dirige vers la chemise. Je frisonne en la caressant. Un tissu si pur et si agréable doit vraiment coûter cher. Je me mords la lèvre… Ne résistant plus, je la passe sur mes épaules : "Laissons nous prendre par un moment de pur égoïsme" me souffle ma conscience.

Bouton par bouton, je la referme sur mon corps. Je mets un boxer noir pour enfin me coucher. Parfaitement installée dans mon lit de princesse, Morphée vient tout de suite m'emporter.

Je me réveille, en forme. Je m'étire en soufflant. Dernière journée ici. Retour à l'IUT la semaine prochaine. A cette pensée, mon sang se glace. Je vais revoir Paul.

Je secoue la tête et tente de trouver de une touche optimiste à cette fin de semaine. Pour commencer, ne gâchons pas le début de cette journée. Je me lève, prends ma douche et mets la chemise dans le bac à linge sale. Si je veux la rendre, cela serait pas mal qu'elle soit propre.

Je sors le bac à linge pour que la femme de ménage s'en occupe et me dépêche d'aller au niveau -2 : le secteur bijou.

Je sautille presque dans les couloirs. Les rares personnes que je croise me regardent avec suspicion. Quoi ? Vous avez peur d'attraper du bonheur ?

Je dévale les escaliers avec entrain. Tellement heureuse que je ne fais pas attention à ce que je fais … Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, au détour d'un couloir, je rentre dans quelqu'un.

Je recule en massant mon nez douloureux après la rencontre avec un mur.

- Tu peux au moins t'excuser.

- Euh oui, excusez-moi… dis-je en bafouillant.

Alec me jette un regard de dédain puis crache un :

- Décidemment, Demetri et Felix sont beaucoup trop gentils envers toi. Pas foutus de t'éduquer.

Sur ces mots, il continue sa route, me laissant figée par ses paroles. Je déglutis. Son regard avait été parlant… Il avait envie de me tuer. Ma bonne humeur s'évapore et mes pas me trainent vers le laboratoire.

Les portes de verre s'ouvrent pour me laisser entrer dans le secteur bijouterie. La passerelle sur laquelle je suis offre une magnifique vue sur les ateliers.

Des hommes et des femmes s'affairent pour la fabrication des bijoux, leurs emballages …

Un vieil homme d'une cinquantaine d'année s'approche de moi en souriant.

- Oh, tu dois être Alice ! Bienvenue chez moi

- Euh, bonjour, enchantée de vous connaitre.

- Appelle-moi Diego et tutoie-moi, ma petite !

Je lui retourne son sourire et nous nous rendons dans une pièce à part, dévoilant une vue sur la ville. J'admire le paysage quelques instants et me retourne vers Diego.

- C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? Cela doit nous donner de l'inspiration pour mettre en œuvre ton logo.

Il me demande de m'approcher de l'écran plat, incliné à 60degrés. Il prend un stylet et me montre les démarches. Avec lui, je reproduis mon dessin sur l'écran. Il y met de l'ombre, des reflets… Mon croquis prend une forme informatique et le résultat est magnifique.

Un coup sur la porte nous arrête.

- Ah Bryan, vous pouvez poser ça sur la table.

Le petit blond s'exécute et part aussi vite qu'il est venu

- Ah, Heidi a pensé à toi, dit-il en me souriant. Allez, on a bien mérité une pause déjeuner !

Nous mangeons ensemble puis nous continuons notre travail jusqu'à seize heure trente. J'avais convenu avec Felix que je terminerais à cette heure-là afin d'avoir mon avion à dix-sept heures quinze. J'embrasse Diego et le remercie pour cette journée très sympathique puis je vais dans ma chambre pour faire ma valise.

J'y mets mes nouveaux vêtements, mes cahiers d'Italien et mes dessins de mode. J'attrape les clés de ma Porsche pour aller à l'aéroport. La route se fait vite et bien. Je soupire en me remémorant mon dernier aller-retour. Demetri conduisait comme un taré sur ces petites routes de campagne.

Je me gare sur le parking, descends ma valise, ferme la voiture et entre dans le bâtiment. Je repère l'espace Premium où je tends ma carte et je laisse les clés de la voiture afin que mes collègues puissent venir la chercher.

Tranquillement, j'embarque dans l'avion qui me ramène vers mon triste chez moi. L'avion décolle et mes angoisses commencent à s'infiltrer dans mes veines. Je ne sais pas si c'est la mise en route ou mes peurs qui me nouent et m'écrasent le ventre.

Le voyage se fait trop rapidement à mon goût.

Vingt heures. L'avion se pose en douceur sur la piste pour s'arrêter au terminal. Mes jambes tremblantes descendent l'escalier de fer. J'entre dans l'aéroport en attrapant la valise que l'hôtesse me tend. Hum, j'adore cet avantage premium. Je sors du bâtiment en fouillant dans ma poche. Dans le brouhaha, je trouve ma carte de bus et lève les yeux.

Là, je me fige : devant moi se dresse une 206 noire tunnée, les vitres teintées. Ma bile me remonte droit dans la gorge. Paul est dans le coin. Sa voiture est garée près de la ligne de bus.

Pour être plus sûre, je passe sur la gauche en pressant le pas. Je baisse la tête pour mieux me fondre dans le foule. Je serre fort les lanières de mon sac qui me lacèrent l'épaule. Cette douleur n'est rien comparé à ce que va me faire Paul.

J'arrive près d'une rue sombre et très peu fréquentée. Je sais qu'il n'est pas bon d'être là. Mais grâce à cette rue, je peux retrouver un arrêt pour la ligne qui me conduit vers le lotissement. J'inspire un grand coup, rajuste mon sac et m'engage.

J'ai bien fait de mettre une tenue noire, personne ne doit me voir. La première partie de la rue est faite : le brouhahaha incessant des gens mêlés au bruit des voitures s'est atténué pour laisser place au couinement des rats et aux odeurs d'égout. J'arrive à l'angle droit et après ce passage… Après ce purée de passage, je suis en sécurité.

Le mur se dérobe pour former une nouvelle rue, perpendiculaire à la première. J'entends des voix masculines et je me fige tout de suite, me collant au mur qui me couvre. Curieuse, j'ose pencher la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Mon pouls pulse contre ma tempe, je tremble de tous mes membres, mais malgré cela, je reste scotchée par la scène. Ces voix me semblent si familières…

La lumières des lampadaires de la rue éclaire furtivement les personnages. Un bus s'arrête, permettant plus de lumière. Je passe ma main sur la bouche pour ne pas crier. Un petit son m'échappe malgré moi… Et un des deux hommes l'entend. Il regarde dans ma direction. Je ne reste pas un instant de plus et me mets à courir sur la distance que j'ai parcourue.

Non, j'ai du rêver … C'est un rêve, un simple rêve.

Je cours vers le bus et m'y engouffre après la fermeture. Je m'affale sur le siège encore tremblante.

Non, non, non… Je ne viens pas de voir ce que j'ai vu.

C'est tout bonnement impossible.

Un Demetri qui serre le cou de Paul tout en le soulevant comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire jouet, c'est juste un fantasme de mon cerveau... N'est-ce pas ?

C'est impossible. C'est mon imagination débordante… Je ris jaune. Demetri est en Italie, Demetri est en Italie… Je ferme les yeux en repensant à son regard sang qui me fixe.

Tout ça n'est pas normal. Ce n'est pas normal. Inspire, expire… Calme-toi Alice, tout va bien. Tu es dans un bus normal, pour aller dans ton quartier normal où les gens sont normaux.

J'allume en tremblant mon lecteur mp3. Nerveuse, je passe différentes chansons. Une, plus entrainante que les autres, me surprend. Je ne savais pas que mon Oncle écoutait ça. Il aurait pu effacer ça avant de me le donner.

Je laisse la chanson …

_Noirs sont les rues, la noirceur rampe sur les murs_

_La terre devient vivante et tous les néons sont appelés_

_Les démons sont idiots et une dame vêtue de noire_

_Elle est du type de nuit-insomniaque_

_Elle voit la proie et elle est alerte_

_Les temps sont durs mais elle s'en fiche_

_Elle est un vampire_

_Désir plus sombre que le noir_

_Elle est un vampire_

_Atteindre plus haut, aucun retour_

_Ses ailes sont la fin du spectacle de la nuit_

_Elle connaît ni le mal ni le bien_

_Mortes sont les places où cette divinité a été_

_Froide est la peau que cette créature a vu_

_Son univers est un océan de sang_

_Sa table de diner est un berceau de boue_

_Elle voit la proie et elle est alerte_

_Les temps sont durs mais elle s'en fiche_

_Elle est un vampire_

_Désir plus sombre que le noir_

_Elle est un vampire_

_Atteindre plus haut, aucun retour_

_Ses ailes sont la fin du spectacle de la nuit_

_Elle connaît ni le mal ni le bien_

_La nuit est aveugle, la maîtresse elle t'appelle_

_Pour être de son côté à jamais_

_Suis la jusqu'à ce que sa soif sois repu_

_Un immortel mensonge, cœur-sang_

_Tu ne peux t'aider, elle t'a paralysée_

_Alors embrasseras-tu l'adieu du soleil_

_Et donner ta vie pour ne jamais mourir ?_

_Elle est un vampire_

_Désir plus sombre que le noir_

_Elle est un vampire_

_Atteindre plus haut, aucun retour_

_Elle est un vampire_

_Désir plus sombre que le noir_

_Elle est un vampire_

_Atteindre plus haut, aucun retour. (la chanson sur ma page facebook les amis!)_

Au fur et à mesure de la chanson, je pâlis… Froide, sang, force… Je vois la main pâle et froide de Demetri, sa façon de me porter et de soulever Paul, son regard sang… NON ! On est en 2010, les vampires, ca date du moyen âge, c'est totalement dépassé d'avoir des idées pareilles ! Malgré moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de frisonner.

Le bus arrive dans mon lotissement. Je sors, maudissant la pluie qui me trempe jusqu'à mon arrivée chez moi. La voiture de mon père n'est toujours pas là. Mes mains tremblent, je laisse tomber mes clés. Je les ramasse avec empressement. J'ouvre la porte, jette ma valise, ferme la porte à double tour puis me laisse glisser contre celle-ci.

Vampire.

J'inspire, j'expire.

Pense à autre chose… Oui… Autre chose. Le linge ! Je me lève en me focalisant sur ma valise. Allez Alice, va dans la buanderie, ouvre le couvercle de la machine à laver. Mets les quelques vêtements sales tranquillement à l'intérieur, la poudre, ferme le couvercle et enclenche ! Bien. Souris !

Je déplace ma valise vers l'entrée pour la monter plus tard. J'entre dans la cuisine, un peu plus sereine. Je frisonne à cause d'un léger courant d'air et du fait que je sois trempée. Je n'ai même pas l'énergie d'allumer la lumière. J'attrape une pomme et commence à la croquer en m'appuyant sur l'évier pour regarder la pluie frapper la fenêtre avec force. Je suis simplement atteinte. Voila. Atteinte. Je termine ma pomme puis la jette dans la petite poubelle mise à disposition. J'éternue.

- Tu devrais aller prendre une douche. Tu vas tomber malade, énonce une voix.

* * *

Pensée du jour ... _Ohh It's Review, Oooh a Revieeew _


	11. Chapter 11

Je tiens a vous indiquer que le cap des 69 est désormais passés ! ... Roh, petites perverses va :P

N'oubliez pas ... Spoil, dédicase, et info compromettantes sur vos stars préféres... Sur notre Page Facebook :D

Tout cela grace à :

****** Triskelle sparrow, Mrs Esmee Cullen, Lily-pixie, Jart1992 et Bella22 ... et Lyly !**

******

* * *

Mmev : **Je suis une auteur sadique, je le sais... MOUAHAHAHHAHAHA ! Merci pour ta review ;) Voici... TINTINTIN : La suite

* * *

Miss Victoria Potte : J'espère que tu vas bien... J'avoue être très méchante : MOUAHAHAHAHA(rire sadique XD) Voici la suite tant attendue :P

* * *

Enjoy !

_Pense à autre chose… Oui… Autre chose. Le linge ! Je me lève en me focalisant sur ma valise. Allez Alice, va dans la buanderie, ouvre le couvercle de la machine à laver. Mets les quelques vêtements sales tranquillement à l'intérieur, la poudre, ferme le couvercle et enclenche ! Bien. Souris !_

_Je déplace ma valise vers l'entrée pour la monter plus tard. J'entre dans la cuisine, un peu plus sereine. Je frisonne à cause d'un léger courant d'air et du fait que je sois trempée. Je n'ai même pas l'énergie d'allumer la lumière. J'attrape une pomme et commence à la croquer en m'appuyant sur l'évier pour regarder la pluie frapper la fenêtre avec force. Je suis simplement atteinte. Voila. Atteinte. Je termine ma pomme puis la jette dans la petite poubelle mise à disposition. J'éternue._

_- Tu devrais aller prendre une douche. Tu vas tomber malade, énonce une voix._

Chapitre 10

Je sursaute et hurle en même temps. Mon regard balaye la pièce mais ne voit rien dans la pénombre. Je ne sais même plus si je tremble de froid ou de peur.

Inquiète, j'avance de quelques pas vers la sortie.

- Je suis là, souffle-t-il dans mon oreille.

Je me retourne lentement pour découvrir Demetri éclairé par la Lune. Le souffle rapide, je recule pas à pas. Malgré ma peur, j'ose bafouiller :

- Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

- Je suis sûr que tu connais la réponse, ma petite Alice. Répond-il en avançant dangereusement.

Mon dos rencontre la surface froide et rugueuse du mur. Je ferme fortement les yeux. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Rationnellement, la situation ne peut même pas être envisageable. Je sens son corps froid et musclé se coller contre le mien, petit et frêle, me ramenant ainsi à la dure réalité.

- Dis-le, murmure-t-il.

Je déglutis. Je sens que mon corps va me lâcher, que je vais m'effondrer, m'évanouir. Ses mains attrapent mes hanches délicatement pour me soutenir.

- Dis-le, répète-t-il toujours en respectant le silence.

- Tu es un vampire. Affirmé-je peu sûre de moi.

- Hum hum.

Son souffle caresse mon cou, accélérant mon flux sanguin.

- Tu vas me tuer, c'est ça ? Couiné-je.

Je sens son corps trembler, il s'écarte de moi et explose de rire.

- Voyons, Alice, si on avait voulu te tuer, on l'aurait fait dès ton arrivée en Italie. Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça.

Malgré la menace, je tique devant ses propos.

- Attends... Tu débarques chez moi, à l'improviste, sans carte d'invitation, en me faisant hurler de peur et tu t'étonnes que je croie que tu veux me tuer ?

- Oh excuse-moi, c'est tellement drôle de te voir flipper comme une dingue. Je te promets que je ne ferai rien !

- Ah Ah, je suis MORTE de rire. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici alors, hein ? Tu viens prendre ton repas ! M'exclamé-je en tendant mon poignet.

- Alice, tu me vexes ! Je t'ai dit que je ne te ferai rien. Aro a juste eu peur pour ta sécurité… D'ailleurs, il avait raison, ce Paul…

- Oh mon dieu ! Tu l'as tué ! Le coupé-je, horrifié.

- Mais pourquoi tu veux que je tue tout le monde ?

- Mais t'es un vampire, je te rappelle ! A moins que je ne sois complètement stupide, vous buvez du sang… DU SANG !

- C'est vrai, mais je sais me contrôler ! Je ne l'ai pas tué, me rassure-t-il… Je lui ai juste fait peur…

Je tente de mettre mes pensées en ordre. Vampire, sang, Paul, Aro…

- Je vais prendre une douche, énoncé-je.

- Okay, je t'attends dans ta chambre car je suppose que ton père va rentrer prochainement.

- On fait comme cela.

J'attrape ma valise et la monte dans ma chambre talonnée par le blond. Je prends mon pyjama et me glisse dans la douche. J'éternue une nouvelle fois.

- Je t'avais dit que tu attraperais froid, crie une voix à travers la paroi.

- Rah, va te faire foutre, bougonné-je tout en me savonnant.

- Je t'ai entendue !

- Merde.

Bon, j'ai un vampire à la maison. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il a fait peur à Paul et il ne veut pas me tuer. Tout. Va. Bien. Je souffle pour me redonner une certaine contenance.

L'eau chaude tente de me détendre, en vain. Je sors de la douche, enlève mes lentilles et m'essuie tout en mettant un vieux caleçon et un t-shirt deux fois trop large.

J'ouvre la porte et entre dans ma chambre où Demetri est nonchalamment allongé sur mon lit.

- OK. Je veux tout savoir : Pourquoi tu es là, comment tu as su où j'habitais, comment tu as su pour Paul… TOUT !

Il rit et malgré moi, je commence à tourner en rond, à la fois anxieuse et avide des réponses qu'il va me donner.

- Ok tigresse, mais arrête de faire des allés-retours devant moi, tu vas me rendre malade.

Il arrête sa blague quand il intercepte mon regard noir.

- Pas moyen de plaisanter, hein ? Bon, comme tu le sais, nous sommes des vampires… Et certains d'entre nous ont des pouvoirs.

Je le regarde, ébahie. Je m'assieds sur la chaise de mon bureau :

- Des pouvoirs ?

- Aro peut lire dans tes pensées en te touchant la main, par exemple, ou la joue…

Mes yeux se posent sur ma main : Comment peut-il lire dans mes pensées en touchant mes doigts ? La pensée vient du cerveau, nan ?

- Il a lu en toi ton passé et ton présent. Il a vu ce Paul s'en prendre à toi et il a trouvé cela intolérable. « Tu es de la famille» dixit Aro. Donc il m'a passé via la pensée (et pas par Bluetooth) son odeur et son image pour que je puisse le trouver à notre arrivée à l'aéroport.

- Tu étais dans l'avion ? Demandé-je.

- Oui, les vampires ne volent pas … Enfin pas encore.

Aah d'accord. Merde, Alice, tu nous fais quoi là ! C'est un tueur.

- L'odeur ? Répété-je, faisant abstraction de mes pensées immédiates.

- Je suis un traqueur. Je ne laisse pas ma proie tant que je ne l'ai pas trouvée. Et pour cela, je la flaire.

Tout est devenu clair dans mon esprit. Leur comportement, leur façon d'être… D'un coup, l'image de Gienna me revient en tête, je n'ai donc pas rêvé la dernière fois dans la bibliothèque, Alec avait voulu me tuer … Et il avait tué Gienna. Je me lève d'un bond et crie.

- Tu es un menteur ! Si tu ne me tues pas, Alec le fera. Il veut me tuer, ajouté-je plus bas en me réessayant sur ma chaise : tout était limpide.

- Tout va bien, dit-il alors qu'il est à mes pieds et qu'il soulève doucement mon menton. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne t'arrivera rien. Heidi, Felix et moi te protégeons.

Le moment dans le secteur des bijoux me revient en mémoire, et malgré moi, je pleure.

- Et si vous n'êtes pas toujours là ?

- On le sera, je te le promets, me rassure-t-il en essuyant mes larmes. Il faut que tu dormes, ça fait beaucoup d'informations.

J'hoche la tête et retourne dans la salle de bain pour me rafraichir et me moucher par la même occasion.

Je retourne dans ma chambre pour découvrir Demetri, torse et pieds nus, face à moi. Waouh, on ne m'avait pas prévenue que les vampires étaient si bien foutus… Alice, bon sang, pas de pensées obscènes.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Bah je vais dormir avec toi… Si ton père me voit dans le canapé, ça va faire louche, non ?

- Tu ne dors pas dans un cercueil ? Demandé-je, étonnée

Il éclate de rire.

- Oh mon Dieu, quel préjugé. On en reparlera demain, d'accord ? Rit-il en se glissant dans mes draps.

Vous ai-je mentionné que je n'ai qu'un lit une place? Avec gêne, je m'installe dans mon lit… Vers le bord du lit…

- Tu me promets que tu ne vas ni boire mon sang, ni me tripoter ? M'inquièté-je, proche des portes du sommeil.

Je sens son bras me serrer contre lui tout en glissant sa main dans la mienne. Son souffle parcourt mes cheveux et s'arrête près de mon oreille.

- Promis.

Il scelle sa promesse par un baiser sur ma jugulaire. La fatigue m'épargne toute peur. Il me serre davantage contre lui pour que nos corps soient totalement collés puis… Morphée vient me trouver.

Un bruit de voiture qui démarre se fait entendre dehors. Papa doit peut-être aller faire les courses… Je peux en profiter pour faire le ménage. Huum non, je suis tellement bien au chaud dans mon lit. Je ne me souvenais pas que mon oreiller était si confortable… Peut-être un peu trop dur. Bon, quelque part, c'est bon pour les cervicales.

Je me blottis un peu plus contre mon oreiller. Je gémis de bonheur. J'adore rester dormir dans mon lit.

Mon bras se déplace. Bon sang, mon oreiller est vachement froid.

_**Froid ?**_

Pourquoi est-ce que ce mot me fait 'tilt' ?

J'ouvre les yeux péniblement et aperçois ma main sur une surface pâle. Je n'ai pas souvenir que mes draps étaient de cette couleur. Mon regard obsreve plus attentivement ma main, mon bras, la surface puis lentement, il remonte…

Et là, c'est le choc.

Je vois un Ange endormi. Je le regarde dormir, avec sa faible respiration.

D'un coup, je sens le rouge envahir mes joues … Je suis affalée contre lui. Mon oreiller s'avère être son épaule…

Heureusement qu'il dort, sinon, je suis sûre qu'il se serait moqué de notre « position ». Sans faire de bruit, je me sépare de son corps, attrape des sous-vêtements, un jean, un haut col roulé noir et me faufile dans le couloir pour atteindre la salle de bain.

Bon, il faut que j'oublie cet « incident ». Expire, inspire… Tout va pour le mieux. Combien de fois je vais devoir me le répéter pour m'en convaincre ?

Je mets mes lentilles, accroche ma montre et descends toujours en faisant le minium de bruit.

J'entre dans la cuisine à pas de chat et ferme la porte doucement.

- Un jus d'orange ?

Mon front se pose sur la porte. Je ferme les yeux, écoutant mon cœur battre à toute allure. Sa main se pose sur mon épaule, tranquillement.

- Ca va ?

- Si tu ne me tues pas en me vidant de mon sang, tu me tueras en provoquant une crise cardiaque, l'assassiné-je.

Il sourit. Comment peut-il sourire dans un moment pareil ? En fait, c'est son jeu de me faire peur.

Je m'installe à table et mange les pancakes qu'il vient de faire… Pancakes… Pancakes ?

- Tu as eu le temps de me faire des pancakes ?

-L'avantage d'être vampire ma chère : La rapidité.

Hum.

- Ah, au fait, Heidi n'a pas eu le temps de te donner cela.

Il me tend un paquet cadeau. J'essuie les contours de ma bouche et mes doigts pour me saisir du paquet.

Je le remercie. Il secoue la tête en soufflant un « Ouvre ». Le paquet est de couleur bleu nuit, entouré d'une ficelle bleue claire. Je défais le nœud puis je décolle le scotch qui maintient l'emballage.

Je découvre une boite noire. Je lève les yeux vers Demetri qui continue toujours à me sourire. J'ouvre la boite et vois…

- Euh, c'est une télécommande tactile?

- Non, c'est un téléphone. Un i-Phone pour être précis.

- Ah.

Il soupire.

- Tu ne connais pas?

- Je suis un peu à la ramasse pour ce genre de chose.

Il prend le téléphone et m'explique les différentes applications, me montre le répertoire où Heidi a rentré tous les numéros utiles: tous ceux que je connaissais à la Volturi Corps, ceux de ma famille et même celui de la maison… A la fin de son explication, il me tend l'étui protecteur pour que j'y mette le téléphone.

- Heidi a pris un forfait international pour que tu puisses nous joindre en illimité partout où tu es. Bien sûr, l'entreprise paye.

- Waouh. Je n'ai rien à reverser?

- Non, on le prend à notre charge, cela permet d'avoir des tarifs entreprises.

Oula, ils ont dû faire ça à leur sauce, il vaut mieux ne rien dire. Et si je conteste? Ils me mangeront peut-être… Instinctivement, je porte ma main à mon cou. Je fréquente la mort au quotidien. Qui me dit que maintenant que je sais leur secret, ils ne vont pas me tuer?

Je commence à respirer difficilement.

_Voyons Alice, ils ne te feraient pas autant de cadeaux_!

Mais peut-être que c'est pour mieux m'appâter, éviter que je me méfie.

Des tremblements s'emparent de mon corps petit à petit. Mon espérance de vie vient de chuter d'un coup. Est-ce bien ou mal? Je me sens complètement perdue… Et personne pour vraiment m'aider.

Je me lève pendant que Demetri nettoie la cuisine. J'espère qu'il n'a pas vu mon trouble. Je m'engage dans le couloir qui mène dans la salle à manger. J'ouvre la porte et une effroyable odeur me prend.

Mon Dieu, c'est pire que la dernière fois! C'est une véritable porcherie. Je vais devoir nettoyer tout ça? Toutes les semaines?

Mon cerveau va exploser avec toutes ces informations qui me viennent à l'esprit. Je tombe sur mes genoux, mon regard fixant la montagne de détritus face à moi. Je soupire, complément découragée. Je vais vivre ici pendant deux semaines! Je ne peux pas laisser la pièce dans un état pareil, c'est totalement invivable. Je me relève, prends un sac poubelle et commence à nettoyer.

- Tu n'es pas obligée d'être sa bonne, s'exclame le vampire, installé sur le canapé.

- Je dois vivre ici pendant deux semaines, je te rappelle. Je ne vais pas vivre dans une porcherie!

Il se lève pour nettoyer avec moi. Grâce à sa vitesse vampirique, en une heure, tout était bouclé.

Je range les produits nettoyants dans la buanderie.

- Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans toi… Et comment je ferais les prochaines semaines, ajouté-je dans ma tête.

Il hausse des épaules sans me répondre. Je suis donc contrainte de passer mes samedis à nettoyer cette foutue maison ? En aurais-je le courage? Un soupir se fait entendre, et, sans que j'aie le temps de réagir, Demetri me serre contre lui.

Découragée et un peu désespérée, je me laisse aller dans cette étreinte réconfortante.

- Il va falloir que tu te changes, car là, tu ne sens pas bon. Le ménage, ce n'est pas pour toi.

* * *

Pensée du jour : Avec notre partenaire Sopalin, mettre une review c'est malin !


	12. Chapter 12

Désolée pour ce retard de publication de ce chapitre... A cause du SITE FF qui était en maintenance... Bien entendu, les veinardes qui ont lu la page facebook étaient au courant avant l'heure ! Chanceuse va !

J'ai essayé tout les jours : un vrai bazar !

Mouahahaha ! C'est que vous l'aimez votre solapin ! XD

Merci à ** Madelight, Triskelle sparrow, Mrs Esmee Cullen, Lily-pixie, Lola, mme.V et mes chères Fire, Bella22 et Lyly**

* * *

**un hommage a Lola : **Nous comprenons ta peine, et nous te soutenons dans cette dure épreuve... Courage ! L'amour triomphe (personne a par mois va comprendre, mais c'est pas grave... Tant que tu comprends xD) Plein de gros bisous !  
ps : Les sorcières finissent toujours dans leurs chaudrons xD (ca doit te paraitre lointain maintenant xD

_

* * *

_

Victoria : Vraiment désolée pour ce retard :S

* * *

_Il se lève pour nettoyer avec moi. Grâce à sa vitesse vampirique, en une heure, tout était bouclé._

_Je range les produits nettoyants dans la buanderie._

_- Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans toi… Et comment je ferais les prochaines semaines, ajouté-je dans ma tête._

_Il hausse des épaules sans me répondre. Je suis donc contrainte de passer mes samedis à nettoyer cette foutue maison ? En aurais-je le courage? Un soupir se fait entendre, et, sans que j'aie le temps de réagir, Demetri me serre contre lui._

_Découragée et un peu désespérée, je me laisse aller dans cette étreinte réconfortante._

_- Il va falloir que tu te changes, car là, tu ne sens pas bon. Le ménage, ce n'est pas pour toi._

(Démétri, toujours aussi classe... Bref passons au :)

Chapitre 11

Reste calme Alice, tout va bien. J'inspire un coup et me dégage de ses bras en le regardant droit dans les yeux pour m'exclamer froidement :

- Va te faire foutre.

Puis, je retourne dans ma chambre afin de prendre de nouvelles fringues et renouveler une douche.

Bon, quelque part, il a raison. L'odeur putride s'est incrustée dans les fibres de mes vêtements… Mais est-il obligé de me le dire comme ça ? Il m'énerve, sérieux… J'aurais dû le sentir si pour lui aussi c'était le cas ! Furieusement, je jette mes affaires dans le bac à linge, prend ma douche rapidement et me sèche avec ardeur.

15 minutes plus tard, je ressors de la salle de bain, fraîche et propre, vêtue d'une chemise cintrée, un jean gris assez serré et un petit pull blanc.

Je descends et trouve Demetri me tendant deux lettres.

- Ton père ne relève pas ton courrier.

Je les attrape sans dire merci. L'expéditeur est Volturi's Corps. J'ouvre, curieuse de savoir ce que l'entreprise m'avait envoyé par deux fois. Il s'agit seulement de mes deux premiers bulletins de paye. Je ne suis pas surprise des montants, ils étaient indiqués lors de ma signature du contrat. Cependant, je suis heureuse de savoir que j'ai de l'argent de côté.

- Heidi veut qu'on aille faire les magasins. Les vêtements qu'elle t'a achetés sont surtout pour l'Italie, tu pourrais avoir froid avec ça, dit-il en tirant doucement sur le pull blanc.

- On ? Demandé-je, pensant avoir mal compris

- Oui, toi et moi.

- Il est hors de question que je fasse les magasins avec toi, affirmé-je.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, réplique-t-il durement.

Alice, ne fait pas l'imbécile, c'est un **VAMPIRE**. (en gras, pour plus d'impact...Ok je me tais)

- D'accord, mais à une condition ! Tenté-je.

- Quelle est-elle ?

- On fait les magasins pour toi aussi.

Un silence se fait après l'annonce.

- Qu'est-ce que tu reproches à ma garde-robe ? S'étonne-t-il.

Il jette un coup d'œil à son pantalon en velours noir et son pull d'un autre temps. Comment lui expliquer qu'il fait super ringard ? Felix et Heidi s'habillent Fashion. Lui, j'avais déjà remarqué que ses affaires avaient l'air défraichi, et au moins, maintenant, j'en savais la cause.

- Tu n'es pas vraiment à la mode, dirons-nous.

- En gros, tu dis que je fais ringard, c'est ça ? S'insurge-t-il.

- Ouais,dis-je simplement.

Autant être honnête. Il me fixe méchamment. Bah oui Coco, faut redescendre sur Terre ! Accepte la vérité en face : tu es dé-mo-dé !

- Alors ? M'impatiente-je.

- C'est bon, j'accepte, bougonne-t-il.

- Tu accepteras de prendre tout ce que je te dis ?

- On verra…

- Hum hum, fis-je les bras croisés, tapotant du pied. Je suis têtue quand je veux.

- Bon d'accord, s'arrache-t-il. Je prendrais tout ce que tu me conseilleras.

- Parfait ! Je tape dans mes mains et commence à sautiller pour mettre des bottes noires et mon manteau. On y va !

Je l'entends grogner et grommeler des choses en Italien. Intérieurement, je rigole face à son comportement. J'attrape un parapluie, nous sortons de la maison, je ferme la porte et nous allons en silence jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus.

Je m'assieds sur le banc glacial, mon regard passant sur les voitures qui filent sous la pluie.

- J'aime quand le temps est comme ça, c'est idéal pour moi. Glisse Demetri à mon oreille.

- Pourquoi avoir choisi Volterra alors ? Dans la chaleur et le soleil ?

- C'est une longue histoire, tranche-t-il en voyant le fils d'un de mes voisins nous rejoindre à l'arrêt.

- Alice ! Quelle surprise de te voir là ! lance-t-il en me faisant la bise.

- Salut Arthur. Oui, j'ai une petite panne de voiture, lui souris-je poliment.

Pas la peine de lui dire que ma voiture est morte, je déteste être au centre de tout les commérages du quartiers ! Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous éterniser sur le sujet car le bus arrive. Les portes s'ouvrent et je m'engage la première pour payer ma place et celle du blond. Une fois le transport payé, je fais poinçonner les deux titres et me retourne vers Demetri. Celui-ci semble en colère et attrape ma main rapidement. Je suis assez surprise, surtout quand je le vois fusiller du regard Arthur qui ne se démonte pas face à ce regard de tueur.

Encore un truc entre mecs : vaut mieux ne pas s'y mêler. Je m'avance, main dans la main avec Demetri, vers une place pour nous y installer.

Une fois assis, je chuchote.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Rien. Crache-t-il.

- Tu es vraiment désagréable. Lâché-je en me dégageant de sa main.

Ce qu'il m'énerve à être si taciturne ! Je pose mon coude sur le rebord de la vitre et pose mon menton dans ma main. Il est trop compliqué pour moi. Mon regard se pose sur les voitures qui nous doublent ou qui circulent à contre sens. Au bout de trois arrêts, je sens la main glacée de mon vampire saisir la mienne et caresser doucement le dos. Je tourne la tête pour le voir s'excuser doucement. Je lui souris, heureuse de voir qu'il peut être sympa …

- Bonne journée, Alice ! S'exclame Arthur.

- Bye Arthur.

J'aperçois alors que Demetri lui adresse un sourire narquois quand les yeux d'Arthur s'attardent sur nos mains enlacées. Je reste choquée par son comportement. Il l'a fait exprès ! Les portes se ferment et je reprends ma main vivement.

- Tu es vraiment impossible.

- Quoi ? demande-t-il innocemment.

J'expire pour extérioriser ma colère.

- Tu imagines tous les cancans que ça va générer ? « Alice sors avec un blond aussi pâle qu'elle ! On devrait les appeler les blancs en neige »

- C'est peut-être mieux que : « Le cul d'Alice est noté à 20/20 ! »

J'écarquille les yeux et le frappe légèrement.

- Bah quoi, tu aurais dû voir comment il matait ton cul en montant dans le bus ! J'ai cru que j'allais lui démonter la tête.

- Hé, Mr le Jaloux, je te rappelle qu'on va m'acheter des fringues qui me mettent en valeur, dixit Heidi. Par conséquent Arthur ne sera pas le seul à être comme ça.

Il soupire, cessant notre discussion. Il prend la fuite ! Comme d'habitude. Mais quel gamin ce mec. Ça tourne pas rond dans sa tête.

Dans notre bus, les gens parlent, téléphonent, les enfants rient en regardant à travers les portes vitrées. J'ai l'impression que le monde extérieur est vivant et que le mien est mort. Mort à cause de la présence de Démétri-j'ai-un-balai-dans-le-derrière.

Les portes s'ouvrent et le flot de voyageurs dont nous faisons partie se déplace. Je sens quelques mains baladeuses sur ma chute de reins. Je pâlis tout en cherchant mon blond du regard. Surtout ne pas lui montrer qu'il a raison. J'approche de lui en tendant la main. Il l'attrape et me tire contre lui.

- Alors ? Tu as aimé ?

Je ne réponds pas et je m'empresse de filer vers les boutiques, toujours main dans la main avec le vampire. Celui-ci tient le parapluie en restant muet. Tant mieux, il n'y a que comme ça que je l'aime bien.

Comme nous sommes convenu(1) un peu plus tôt, je commence à relooker Demetri. C'est avec un grand bonheur que je m'amuse à lui donner des t-shirts, pulls, chemises et pantalons de toutes les couleurs. Il essaie tout ce que je lui tends sans rechigner, chose incroyable. Pour sa dernière tenue, un jean moulant assez foncé et un t-shirt blanc par-dessous un pull bleu clair, je demande à la vendeuse, blonde sulfureuse, habillée d'une robe noire assez classique, s'il peut tout garder sur lui et jeter ses vieilles affaires.

Après une œillade plus que charmante et sexy vers Demetri, celle-ci accepte. Elle prend une paire de ciseaux et coupe tout doucement les étiquettes des vêtements. La voyant profiter de la vue, je m'exclame, acide.

- Excusez-moi, mais on vous paie pour conseiller et vendre des vêtements, pas pour mater mon petit-ami. Peut-on aller en caisse maintenant ?

Elle se relève, m'assassine du regard et se dirige vers la caisse. Je la suis avec un petit sourire vainqueur. Elle enregistre tous les articles puis les plie délicatement pour les entasser dans un sac. De sa voix mielleuse, elle annonce le prix… A Demetri. Il sort sa carte bancaire afin de payer. Après avoir payé, il récupère son sac pour attraper la nouvelle veste qu'on avait choisi ensemble. L'avantage de cette veste noire? Elle est assez classe, chaude et s'arrête un peu en dessous de ces fesses.

Il amorce un mouvement pour sortir, mais je l'arrête et le colle à moi en lançant joyeusement.

- La prochaine fois, trouvez un autre mec pour satisfaire votre libido !

Puis, nous quittons la boutique. Ah! Quel plaisir de voir le visage de la vendeuse se liquéfié et se reprendre sur son comptoir !

Une fois dans la rue, je me sépare du blond. Mais au fond qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? Peut-être parce que depuis que je suis gamine, je ne supporte pas ces blondes pulpeuses qui chopent tous les mecs de leurs copines ?

- Jalouse et possessive. Quel tableau, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

- Ne te fais pas de fausses idées, c'était juste pour m'amuser, répliqué-je aussi doucement.

- J'ai du mal à te croire.

- Ce n'est que la vérité.

J'accélère le pas afin d'entrer dans une boutique pour femmes au plus vite. Une fois atteinte, je remarque que la musique est couverte par le brouhaha des clientes qui cherchent à travers les rayons la perle rare. Je fouille, attrape quelques trucs bien sympas et me rappelle les conseils d'Heidi…

Soudain, je me fige. En face de moi, à quelques dizaines de mètres, je vois Jessica, une fille de ma classe. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. Elle est assez grande et a beaucoup de forme, c'est-à-dire une grosse poitrine que pas mal de garçons dans mon lycée doivent connaître. Elle porte une robe rouge décolleté et assez courte avec de longues bottes noires. Je regarde son maquillage. Mon dieu qu'elle est vulgaire.

J'analyse mieux sa position : elle est un peu en avant, les seins remontés, le cul en arrière et sa bouche en cul de poule qui crie : FELATION GRATUITE.

En gros, elle est en position de drague. Je ris en tentant de voir le pauvre mec qui est sa proie. Et là, je déchante très vite.

- Et bien sûr, de toutes les morues, il a choisi la reine, soufflé-je en secouant la tête.

Je passe en catimini derrière eux pour accéder aux cabines d'essayages. Après vingt minutes à voir si tout ce que j'ai choisi me va, je ressors pour faire le tri : je prends deux pantalons, quatre pulls, trois cols roulés et un mini-short assez classe.

Bien entendu, Jessica continue de piailler. Je passe à côté d'eux, jetant un coup d'œil au couple.

- Ah chérie, tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ? Me demande-t-il, charmeur.

Je déglutis. Avec ce petit pull bleu, je reconnais qu'il est encore plus beau que d'habitude. Je bafouille un oui rapidement.

- Parfait, je t'avoue que j'ai très envie d'un bon café.

Il place sa main sur ma hanche, me collant à lui, et nous nous dirigeons vers les caisses. Je règle avec les sous que j'ai durement gagnés. Je sens un regard qui me tue dans le dos. Surtout, ne pas se retourner, ne pas se retourner. Je prends mon sac plein de vêtements, attrape la main de Demetri et quitte rapidement le magasin. Fiou.

- Aucun commentaire s'il-te-plait, dis-je, lasse en voyant le sourire béat de mon vampire.

- Pas un seul ?

- Non, sois muet comme une TOMBE.

Il éclate de rire. Moi je suis lessivée. Un bon café me fera du bien. Nous nous dirigeons vers le StarkBuck. La chaleur et l'odeur du café moulu me détendent immédiatement… Mais cette détente est de courte durée. En effet, au loin, bien installés près des radiateurs, je vois Paul et ses amis.

Je me fige. Ils ne m'ont pas encore vue, je peux toujours filer.

- Et pour madame, ce sera ?

- Euh… Une fuite à l'anglaise ?

- Un cappuccino et un petit pain au chocolat, s'il vous plait, répond Demetri à ma place.

Je lui donne un coup dans les hanches, mécontente… Mais au final, c'est moi qui souffre le plus.

- Je suis là, tout va bien se passer. Me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.

Je stresse. Sans que je m'en rende compte, Demetri a payé la commande, attrapé ma main et nous a installés …. A côté de leur table. J'aperçois avec horreur que Paul nous a vus et qu'il nous regarde avec un œil au beurre noir. Wahou, Demetri n'y est pas allé de main morte.

- Paaaul ! ça alors, mon cher Paul, comment vas-tu ? Lance gaiement le blond après avoir posé le plateau sur la table.

Il s'avance et lui tend la mai, comme s'ils étaient amis depuis longtemps. Paul, fébrile, lui serre et lui lance un regard noir. Demetri a bien de la chance d'être un vampire.

- Très bien, et toi, Demetri ? Répond-il poliment, tentant de le fuir du regard.

Moi j'essaie de m'assoir, mais le vampire m'attrape, me plaque doucement contre lui et s'exclame :

- Tu dois connaitre ma petite amie, non ? Alice !

- Oh, bonjour Alice, articule-t-il très lentement.

- Salut.

- Bon, on va y aller, hein les mecs ? S'empresse Paul

- Oui, oui répondent les garçons rapidement.

En moins d'une seconde, ils disparaissent. Peut-être sont-ils des vampires ?

- Tu vois, rit Demetri en s'asseyant, tout va pour le mieux !

Je roule des yeux et l'imite. Je touille mon café bien chaud en découpant le pain au chocolat en petit carré. Plus simple pour manger que de le fourrer dans sa bouche.

Le vampire est accoudé à la table, le regard hagard. Ça leur arrive souvent ça : je ne m'en formalise pas.

Après une petite demi-heure au chaud, nous décidons de retourner dans la rue passante. Il nous reste une heure encore à tuer avant le prochain bus.

- Oh ! J'ai envie d'aller dans un magasin, annonce de but en blanc le blond.

Il saisit mon bras et me guide vers sa boutique dans une rue parallèle, avec beaucoup plus de circulation que la première. On entre.

- Alors ! Il y en a une qui te tape dans l'œil ?

Je tousse. Il me demande ça comme ça ? Sans savoir quels sont mes goûts et surtout si j'ai envie d'en avoir une maintenant ?

- J'aime pas les Volvo, lâché-je brutalement.

- On peut aller voir une autre marque, si tu veux.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de voiture, Demetri.

- Ah bon ? Excuse-moi, mais sans voiture, il faut se taper le bus. Le bus, c'est quoi ? Un transport pour lequel on doit attendre une heure, et encore, si on le rate pas, c'est un brouhaha incessant, un trajet dix fois trop long … Tu veux d'autres avantages ? Sourit-il ironiquement.

- Mais j'ai déjà une Porsche ! Contesté-je.

- En Italie.

- Ouais, bah, je peux me contenter du bus pendant deux semaines ici. Pas d'achat inutile, finis-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Elle est folle, déclare le blond au petit vendeur qui venait d'arriver.

- Juste RAISONNABLE ! Mais tu ne dois pas savoir ce que c'est ! Craché-je en passant la porte d'entrée.

Je traverse la rue, passablement énervée. Mais pourquoi je m'énerve, il veut juste m'aider… En m'achetant des trucs hors de prix, je suis sûre de trouver une bonne petite voiture avec 2000 euros. Bon, pour cela il va falloir économiser pendant un petit bout de temps.

- Salut ma Jolie, tu es seule ? Roucoule un vieux dégarni puant l'alcool à trois kilomètres.

- Oui, et je préfère être seule que mal accompagnée, répliqué-je en passant à côté de lui.

Il attrape un de mes sacs pour m'attirer vers lui.

- Oulala, tu ne dois pas parler aussi méchamment à un vieil homme qui veut de l'amour.

Il me colle contre le mur et me bloque. Je tente de me débattre, de demander de l'aide aux passants mais personne ne bouge. Il me lèche le visage comme un chien. Je me retiens de vomir. Quand je sens ses mains descendre vers mon pantalon, j'halète :

- Demetri !

* * *

Pensée du jour : Tintintin ! Super Review viendra-t-elle a la rescousse d'Alice ? La réponse dans le prochain chapitre !


	13. Chapter 13

Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre ! C'est pour m'excuser du retard. Donc un ENORME merci a Lyly qui nous a corriger ce chapitre en avance ;) MERCI LYLY :D

Merci aussi à : **Triskelle sparrow, Lola, mme.V et mes chères Fire et Bella22 (j'arrive pas a écrire ton speudo tu comprends?).**

* * *

Victoria : Et la voici ! Merciii pour ta review en tout cas ! Biiiisoussss !

* * *

_Je traverse la rue, passablement énervée. Mais pourquoi je m'énerve, il veut juste m'aider… En m'achetant des trucs hors de prix, je suis sûre de trouver une bonne petite voiture avec 2000 euros. Bon, pour cela il va falloir économiser pendant un petit bout de temps._

_- Salut ma Jolie, tu es seule ? Roucoule un vieux dégarni puant l'alcool à trois kilomètres._

_- Oui, et je préfère être seule que mal accompagnée, répliqué-je en passant à côté de lui._

_Il attrape un de mes sacs pour m'attirer vers lui._

_- Oulala, tu ne dois pas parler aussi méchamment à un vieil homme qui veut de l'amour._

_Il me colle contre le mur et me bloque. Je tente de me débattre, de demander de l'aide aux passants mais personne ne bouge. Il me lèche le visage comme un chien. Je me retiens de vomir. Quand je sens ses mains descendre vers mon pantalon, j'halète :_

**_- Demetri !_**

Merci de ne pas lui mettre de collants verts/rouges ou bleus...

Chapitre 12

Je sens les doigts de l'homme toucher ma peau. Je bouge dans tous les sens en fermant les yeux. Soudain, la pression s'évapore : l'homme a disparu. Je regarde à gauche puis à droite, surprise et toujours essoufflée. J'ai encore rêvé ou quoi ? Non, mon manteau est ouvert, ma ceinture à moitié défaite et je sens encore la bave de mon agresseur sur mon visage.

Je retiens un vomissement. Malgré tout ça, je reste figée, là, contre le mur. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Où est passé ce mec ? Où est Demetri ?

Les larmes comment à ravager mon visage. Un rôt se fait entendre.

- Powa, je déteste le sang mélangé à l'alcool, ça a un goût trop amer.

Je mets mes mains sur ma bouche. Il l'a tué ? Devant moi se tient Demetri, les cheveux un peu décoiffé. Ses yeux sont rouge sang et son sourire est béat.

Oh mon dieu. Il l'a vraiment tué. Il a tué un homme comme on tue une mouche. Il s'approche de moi, je recule et bute contre le mur. Il laisse échapper un soupir tout en continuant d'avancer.

Arrivé à ma hauteur, il resserre ma ceinture, ferme mon manteau, prend nos sacs de shopping et me tire vers les arrêts de bus.

Je baisse la tête afin de cacher mon visage dans mon manteau. La pluie reprend ses droits à mon grand soulagement : elle nettoie mon visage et cache les larmes de peur et de tristesse qui coulent sur mon visage.

Le bus arrive rapidement et nous embarquons pour le retour à la maison. Mon corps n'arrête pas de trembler et Demetri ne dit rien. Rien de tel pour me faire encore plus peur. Dans le lotissement, je cours pour rentrer à la maison.

Les lumières sont allumées : mon père est là. Avant de rentrer dans la maison, je jette un coup d'œil vers le vampire.

Il a de nouveau disparu. Dans le noir et sous la pluie, impossible de dire quelle destination il a prise. Va-t-il encore tuer ce soir ? Un spasme me prend et je décide d'ouvrir la porte. Je monte directement dans ma chambre pour déposer nos achats, je prends une douche bien méritée et mets un jogging bien chaud pour ensuite descendre dîner.

Bien entendu, mon père n'a rien fait pour moi. Je me contente de manger des fruits et un yaourt. Après la journée que j'ai eue, impossible de manger autre chose.

Je regagne ma chambre rapidement pour me glisser dans mes draps. Je me recroqueville pour avoir de la chaleur et me rassurer. En fermant les yeux, je revois la scène et l'homme qui me serre fermement contre lui. Mes larmes ressurgissent et mes doigts parcourent mes poignets, se souvenant de la douleur.

Puis, il l'avait tué. Vulgairement. Proprement.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je sais bien que c'est un vampire mais de le voir après avoir bu du sang m'a secoué et prouvé la réalité.

- Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Que je le laisse te violer tranquillement en sirotant un bon verre de sang frais ?

Je sursaute et cri de surprise.

Appuyer contre mon bureau, je distingue la silhouette de Demetri dans la pénombre.

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu m'as appelé ?

Je secoue la tête négativement, incapable de prononcer un mot.

- Et puis, j'avais faim !

Je tressaille. Et la prochaine fois qu'il aura faim et qu'il n'aura personne d'autre que moi proche de lui ? Je saisis la couverture et la mets par-dessus ma tête, comme une protection.

Un soupir se fait entendre.

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire ouf qu'il m'a rejointe dans le lit, soulevant la couverture et me serrant contre lui. Il se positionne au-dessus de moi et gémit :

- Peux-tu me faire confiance pour une fois ?

Sa plainte est triste et j'entends de la douleur dans sa voix. Son visage semble inquiet et légèrement frustré.

Je reste sans voix. D'une part par son expression, d'autre part… A cause de sa beauté. Il semble si pur, si innocent à cet instant. Un dieu.

Mes doigts tremblants glissent sur son visage angélique. Sous cette caresse, il ferme les yeux et descend son corps contre le mien. Il se penche légèrement pour que nous puissions être face à face, de côté. Dans le noir, son regard est ambré. Mes doigts continuent à parcourir son visage froid mais doux.

- Ton père monte, chuchote Demetri, cassant le moment parfait.

Dans un courant d'air, il s'évapore, me laissant seule dans mon lit, le cœur battant la chamade. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre faiblement et la tête de mon père apparaît. Je ferme les yeux, feignant le sommeil. Il reste quelques instants et repart dans le salon.

Allongée au centre de mon lit, sur le dos, je ré-ouvre les yeux, fixant le plafond. Un courant d'air passe et je sens mon lit s'alourdir. Une main se pose juste au-dessous de mon sein gauche.

- Hé bien, ma petite Alice ! Te ferais-je de l'effet ? Ton cœur est en plein marathon, murmure-t-il suavement à mon oreille.

Je soupire, complètement blasée. Sans un mot, je me tourne de façon à lui tourner le dos. Il glisse sa main le long de mon ventre et passe par-dessus mon t-shirt pour attraper délicatement une de mes mains où il glisse ses doigts. Il colle son torse contre mon dos et nos jambes s'emmêlent. Mon souffle s'affaiblit, mes paupières s'alourdissent : Morphée est proche.

- Tu rêves, je suis juste effrayée par la présence de vampires. Le jour où tu me feras de l'effet n'est pas près d'arriver, chuchoté-je dans un demi-sommeil.

Une petite secousse m'indique qu'il rit. Je souris intérieurement et me laisse aller dans mon sommeil réparateur.

Ma tête est lourde. Lourde de pensées toutes contradictoires. Est-ce la contrainte de l'homme : penser ? Penser à ce qu'on aurait dû faire, ce qu'on doit faire, ce qu'on devra faire…

Ah moins que ce soit juste le commun des femmes… Il m'a dit ça, ça veut dire _ça_ ou **ça** ?

J'en ai marre de penser. Ça me fatigue tellement. J'aimerais arrêter de penser pendant une journée. Être un bon légume et me reposer l'esprit avant de retourner à l'IUT.

Je soupire. Des lèvres baisent doucement mon front, comme pour m'enlever ma douleur psychique.

Sait-il au moins que tout ce qui m'arrive est de sa faute ? Bon, il a écarté le problème « Paul », c'est un bon point… Maigre par rapport au reste de ces actions. J'entre-ouvre mes paupières pour connaître ma position.

Si je me souviens bien, je me suis endormie dos à lui, non ? Comment se fait-il que je sois affalée sur lui ?

- Tu sais que tu es lourde ? annonce-t-il narquois.

Olalala, ne m'embête pas dès le matin. Je me soulève pour qu'il puisse partir, mais il ne bouge pas.

- Dégage si je suis si lourde !

Il rit. Bon sang, quel chieur au réveil. Je rectifie : quel chieur tout court. Sa main et son bras gauche me serre contre lui, nous remettant dans notre position initiale.

- T'es pas drôle le matin.

Je passe par-dessus lui et me dirige vers l'armoire pour prendre mon jogging. Je vais dans la salle de bain pour m'habiller, puis, une fois changée, je descends, attrape une pomme dans la cuisine et sors pour aller courir.

- Ça te tuerait de me dire ce que tu comptes faire dans ta journée ? C'est dur de te suivre.

- Si c'est si compliqué, arrête de me suivre ! Rétorqué-je sans le regarder.

- Ça te ferait trop plaisir, répond-il en tirant la langue.

Le reste de la ballade se fait dans le silence. Arrivée près du cours d'eau, je m'assieds, épuisée. C'est à ce moment-là que mes yeux se posent sur mon accompagnateur. Il porte un short et un T-shirt noir, des baskets toutes aussi noires, ces cheveux sont décoiffés par le vent… Et il ne semble pas du tout avoir transpiré.

Moi à coté, je suis trempe de sueur, rouge écarlate et j'essaie de trouver un souffle normal… Bref : Le mannequin VS Le bœuf qui sue…

Il semble attiré par quelque chose. Il ne cesse de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs à notre environnement.

- On devrait y aller, chuchote-t-il à mon attention.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il secoue la tête tout en me tendant la main. Hum, c'est mauvais tout ça. J'attrape sa main et nous reprenons notre rythme pour rentrer à la maison. Nous croisons différents voisins sportifs qui sont surpris de voir Demetri.

Tu m'étonnes, un mec aussi canon avec la pauvre fille du quartier : Mais où va le monde ? On est déjà en 2012 ? Tout le monde à son ticket pour l'Arche ? (Ok, elle était nulle celle-là... Mais je la laisse pour ceux qui vont comprendre xD)

Il est onze heures quand je passe sous la douche afin de nettoyer la sueur de mon corps.

Après ce moment de détente, je quitte la cabine, saisis une serviette moelleuse et m'entoure avec. J'adore faire ça le dimanche après mon jogging : créer une petite bulle de douceur.

D'un coup, la porte s'ouvre et Demetri entre, en colère. Je le regarde, surprise. Sans un mot, il me tire contre lui, détruisant mon havre de paix et me conduit dans ma chambre.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Craché-je, en tenant tant bien que mal ma serviette contre mon corps, face à lui.

Il soupire, me colle contre lui et caresse le haut de mes épaules.

- Désolé, mais j'ai l'impression que ton voisin est un peu voyeuriste.

J'éclate de rire.

- Monsieur Dupont ? Tu rigoles, il saute sa femme tous les soirs et on entend leurs ébats pendant des heures l'été quand toutes les fenêtres sont ouvertes.

- Hum hum.

Il masse mon crâne avec douceur, n'écoutant même pas ce que je dis. C'est tellement agréable que je ne m'énerve pas contre lui.

D'un coup, mon ventre se fait entendre. Je me décolle de lui pour enfiler des vêtements. En quelques secondes, alors que je mets mon soutien-gorge, je sens une douce odeur. Je me dépêche d'enfiler un jean noir, un pull blanc et de descendre à toute vitesse.

J'entre dans la cuisine pour voir Demetri, habillé d'un pantalon crème, d'un pull à col roulé marron et de mocassins pointus marrons.

Sexy, le bonhomme ! Je suis vraiment douée ! J'ai bien fait d'écouter Heidi blablater sur les conseils de mode. Il me sourit et secoue la tête en rigolant.

Merde, ça se voit tant que cela que je bave ? Discrètement, je passe ma main près de ma lèvre… Sèche. Sauvée !

Je m'installe à table où il a déjà mis le couvert. Malgré certains inconvénients, c'est plutôt pratique d'avoir un vampire à la maison. Rapide pour les tâches ménagères, excellent cuisinier, assez beau gosse…

- Arrête de me mater, tu pourras plus te passer de moi après.

Mais un foutu caractère de merde, surplombé d'un égo surdimensionné.

- Je me demandais juste si un jour tu pourrais être potable… Limite présentable… après, sortable, c'est à voir…

Un grognement me répond. Je me retiens de lui rire au nez ! Paf, prends ça, méchant va !

Je mange tranquillement ce qu'il m'a préparé tout en évitant de montrer que j'adore. Manquerait plus que je rajoute de la crème sur la montagne de pommade qu'il arbore. Trop d'égo tue l'égo normalement, non ?

Après avoir fini de manger et nettoyé mon assiette, je file dans ma chambre pour fignoler mes devoirs. A l'extérieur, le temps est assez mauvais : il ne pleut pas, mais le ciel est menaçant. J'allume ma lampe de chevet et commence à ramasser toutes mes feuilles de cours. Je cherche une cartouche d'encre, puis, une fois placée dans mon stylo, je continue mon travail déjà entamé lors de ma période à Volterra.

Le stylo glisse sur la feuille tout laissant couler son encre bleue. Des formes s'enchainent et se suivent pour former des lettres, des mots qui me semblent importants.

- Tu dois présenter la place du marketing dans l'entreprise ?

Je tressaille et mon stylo percute violemment le papier, faisant ainsi apparaitre une tache bleue avec un léger trou.

- Oh nan, je dois tout recommencer, gémis-je en voyant le résultat de l'apparition de Demetri.

Je n'ai pas d'effaceur ni de correcteur. Par conséquent, me voilà obligée de recommencer ma feuille.

Je me retourne, énervée qu'à cause de lui mon travail soit raté.

- Tu es fier de toi ? Lancé-je amère.

- Oh relax, je voulais juste t'aider. Répond-il légèrement

- Tu ne pouvais pas attendre que j'aie finis ma phrase ? Je dois refaire toute ma page ! Encore un petit moment et j'avais fini tous mes devoirs ! m'exclamé-je, à la fois triste et énervée.

- Pourquoi tu ne le tapes pas sur un ordinateur ?

- Mais parce que je n'ai pas les moyens de m'en offrir ! Crié-je hors de moi. Tout n'est pas aussi facile pour moi !

Sous une fureur soudaine, je me lève, les larmes près des cils.

- Tu as tout ce que tu veux en claquant des doigts, sache que MOI, j'ai dû attendre des années pour avoir le peu que j'ai, alors s'il te plait, ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie, d'accord ?

- Hum, tu te trompes, je n'ai pas tout ce que je veux, chuchote-t-il d'une voix rauque, son regard me transperçant de part en part.

Je déglutis, ne comprenant pas le sens de sa phrase consciemment. Mon corps, lui, doit comprendre car je me sens reculer. La colère m'a quittée aussi rapidement qu'elle m'a assaillie.

Comme si nos corps étaient des aimants, celui de Demetri avance tout autant que je recule. Bien entendu, étant donné que je suis dans une maison : quatre murs et un toit, mon dos rencontre sans douleur ma tapisserie.

Ça devient une manie de se faire piéger comme ça ?

Le blond s'approche de moi, comme un prédateur le ferait pour une proie. Il observe chacun de mes mouvements, chacune de mes respirations… Et il doit entendre mon cœur qui doit ressembler à un fouet électrique vu la vitesse à laquelle il bat….

Sa main gauche se loge sur ma hanche droite, son regard s'ancre dans le mien, puis avec une lenteur calculée, sa main droite caresse mon visage. Son pouce glacé s'attarde sur mes lèvres. D'un coup, sa main gauche passe dans mon dos pour me coller contre lui. Un bruit sourd et étrange me parvient à l'oreille… Il … Il ronronne ?

- Hum, ma chère Alice, je n'ai pas toujours TOUT ce que je veux quand je veux, murmure-t-il au creux de mon oreille droite, d'une voix chaude et enivrante, mais dès que j'ai un but, je fais tout pour l'obtenir…

Je déglutis difficilement. Surtout lorsque je sens sa main parcourir mes fesses sans honte. Il les empoigne avec fermeté, me faisant hoqueter de surprise. Sa main droite écarte ma jambe gauche, lui permettant de se faufiler entre mes cuisses. Mon corps est figé face aux mouvements du vampire. Mes poings, fermés contre son torse, refusent d'obéir à l'ordre de lui foutre une bonne gifle.

Réagis, Alice ! Réagis, bon sang.

- Alice ? M'appelle-t-il doucement.

Je lève timidement la tête vers son visage. Cette situation est vraiment gênante. Lorsque mes yeux croisent enfin les siens, je remarque son petit sourire narquois. Je plisse les yeux, vexée.

Il rit. J'ai l'impression que mon corps vit son rire par la même occasion. Comme-ci, de notre proximité, mon corps ne vivait que par le sien.

Mais qu'est ce que je raconte comme connerie ?

C'est alors que, au moment où je m'y attendais le moins, je sens ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Et là, pour moi, le temps s'est arrêté.

* * *

Pensée du jour : Alea Reviews Est (oui, ca veut rien dire)


	14. Chapter 14

HEY COUCOU ! Oui bon, la semaine dernière a été exceptionnelle... Je continue mon rythme tout les dimanches :P

Merci a **Madelight, Triskelle sparrow, Rosalia001, Rubika666, Lily-pixie, Lola, et mes chères Fire, Bella22 et Lyly**

**92 reviews a ce jour ! Vous déboitez :D**

* * *

Victoria : Ouiii la suitee ! La voilaaaaaaaa ! Merci pour ta review ;)

* * *

_Réagis, Alice ! Réagis, bon sang _

_Je lève timidement la tête vers son visage. Cette situation est vraiment gênante. Lorsque mes yeux croisent enfin les siens, je remarque son petit sourire narquois. Je plisse les yeux, vexée. _

_Il rit. J'ai l'impression que mon corps vit son rire par la même occasion. Comme-ci, de notre proximité, mon corps ne vivait que par le sien. _

_Mais qu'est ce que je raconte comme connerie ? _

_ C'est alors que, au moment où je m'y attendais le moins, je sens ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Et là, pour moi, le temps s'est arrêté. _

Chapitre 13

Est-ce que je comprends bien ce qu'il se passe ? Mon corps est collé entre deux murs glacés, dont un me serre délicatement contre lui.

Ses lèvres caressent les miennes avec avidité. Je me surprends à aimer cela. Ses doigts rapides et agiles parcourent mes fesses et mon dos. Il cesse son baiser pour me laisser respirer. Son front se colle contre le mien tandis que j'halète.

- Et merde, grogne-t-il.

Il dépose rapidement ses lèvres sur les miennes puis disparaît. Je reste collée contre le mur, les joues rouges, la respiration saccadée. D'un coup, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre. Mon père allume la lumière et me regarde avec fureur.

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? T'es devenu dingue ou quoi ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de crier comme une déjantée ! Donc soit tu fermes ton caquet de branleuse, soit je te fous à la porte, c'est bien clair ?

Voilà onze ans que mon père ne m'a pas parlé. Aujourd'hui, il s'adresse à moi comme à une étrangère, une SDF qu'il aurait recueillie et qu'il souhaite voir dégager au plus vite.

- J'ai pas entendu ! Hurle-t-il.

- Oui, j'ai compris, soufflé-je, anéantie.

Et il sort en claquant la porte. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter autant de haine ? Comment l'être qui m'a donné la vie peut-il vouloir me la reprendre ?

Suis-je idéaliste de vouloir une famille ?

Je m'effondre par terre, lasse. Entre mon père qui ne veut plus de moi et le baiser de Demetri, je me sens complément perdue. J'aimerais tellement repartir, aller en Italie. Ici, j'étouffe, je suis oppressée par les murs de mon enfance.

Quand nous sommes enfants, nos parents sont les Dieux de notre univers qui n'est autre que la maison où nous habitons. En grandissant j'ai vu un paradis s'enflammer dans un dédale nommé Enfer.

Mon corps tremble sous la constatation que mon cerveau vient de faire. Je n'ai rien, je n'ai plus rien. Le seul être de mon sang me rejette. Auparavant, je m'accrochais à un espoir, l'espoir que l'indifférence ferait place à une discussion entre nous. Là, d'un coup de vent, mon « père » vient de tout détruire. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter la haine de mon géniteur ?

Que suis-je ? Que vais-je devenir ?

Soudain, je me sens soulevée et transportée dans mon lit. Un baiser vient se poser sur mon front, délicatement.

Génial, je dois être super sexy avec de la morve au nez.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu sais, murmure d'une voix suave mon vampire.

Bien sûr, et l'écureuil, il met le chocolat dans le papier d'aluminium… Mes pensées me quittent peu à peu grâce aux douces caresses prodiguées par le blond. Demain sera le début d'une autre vie. Oui, demain sera un autre jour.

C'est avec ces bonnes résolutions que je me réveille. Demetri a quitté mon lit et je reconnais que cela m'attriste un instant. Non, Alice, tu ne dois plus être triste. Au revoir la tristesse, bonjour le bonheur. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je pense à moi et à moi seule.

Je regarde mon dressing et décide d'opter pour des collants noirs, un short noir assez classique et une chemise anthracite.

Je me glisse ensuite sous la douche afin d'enlever les impuretés de ma nuit. Une fois propre, j'enfile ma tenue puis je descends à la conquête d'un petit déjeuner.

Lorsque j'ai fini mon bout de brioche, j'entends un coup de klaxon dans la rue. Je prends mon manteau gris, mets mes bottines noires et sors de la maison.

Dans sa C3 grise, Mathieu fixe la route alors que je rentre dans le véhicule. Son after-shave embaume l'habitacle, il démarre rapidement. Sa conduite et son odeur me donnent rapidement la nausée. Je tente de respirer doucement, fermant les yeux de temps en temps. Parfois, je sens son regard lourd tomber sur moi.

J'abandonne le suivi de la route en baissant les yeux vers lui. Du bout des cils, je remarque un gonflement visible au niveau de son entrejambe. Se sentirait-il serré dans ce jean ?

Assez fière de mon effet, je me retiens d'éclater de rire. A quoi peut-il bien penser ? Ah, il ne reconnaît plus la petite Alice Brandon un peu sauvageonne, hein ? Intérieurement, je remercie Heidi pour tout ce qu'elle m'a apporté.

Mathieu se gare comme un porc sur le parking. Je sors rapidement pour prendre une bouffé d'air frais. Fiou, la formule 1 n'est pas prête de me voir sur ses pistes.

Je marche la tête haute, fixant le bâtiment comme mon but final. J'entends quelques sifflements mais ne leur accorde pas d'attention, par pure précaution. La dernière fois que j'ai baissé ma garde, je me suis retrouvée contre un mur, en train de me faire lécher. Beurk.

Et ici, il n'y a pas Demetri.

Qu'est ce qu'il fout d'ailleurs, ce truand ? Un coup il m'embête, un coup il m'embrasse, un coup il se barre… Je secoue la tête en ouvrant la porte de l'établissement. Il est pas là, donc restons zen et tranquille. Au moins, il arrête de me taquiner à longueur de journée.

Mais… Il me manque, quand même.

C'est sur ces pensées que j'ouvre la porte de ma salle de classe. Comme d'habitude, ma place est mise à l'écart des autres. Je reste fière et digne et m'avance vers ma table. Je pose mon sac à main de la marque Volturi (édition limitée !) qu'Heidi m'a donné.

_Vrrrrr _

Je regarde la zappette tactile que Demetri m'a donnée ce week-end. Comment ça s'appelle déjà ? Ah oui, un i-Phone.

Je vois un message. Mon doigt glisse sur l'écran pour l'ouvrir.

_Coucou ma poulette ! Alors comme ça, on gûute les lèvres du « Vampire le plus sexy » ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir avant ! Bisous, Heidi._

Le Vampire le plus sexy ? Bon sang ! Elle écrit ça comme ça, dans un texto, ça va, elle a pas peur elle, dis donc ! Et puis, c'est quoi sa phrase, là ? C'est qui le vampire le plus sexy ?

_Salut, Heidi. Vampire le plus sexy ?_

_Bah, c'est ce que nous a dit Demetri : «Elle m'a dévoré les lèvres comme une tigresse et m'a susurré que j'étais le vampire le plus sexy»._

Je me mords la lèvre furieusement. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore dit, ce connard ? C'est QUOI ce foutage de gueule ? Purée, dès que je le vois, je lui fais sa fête.

_Mon dieu, Heidi, tu n'es pas sérieuse de croire ce type ! Ok, IL m'a embrassée, mais j'ai jamais dit, tu me lis bien, JAMAIS dit cela ! Il faut être complètement taré pour insinuer que j'ai pu dire ca !_

Sa réponse ne tarda pas …

_Ne jamais dire jamais ma belle, allez, je te laisse. Tu verras ça avec lui. Gros bisous de tout le monde. _

« De tout le monde » ? J'imagine Alec, Caius, Marcus et Aro m'envoyer des cœurs et des bisous… Je me mords à nouveau la lèvre, mais cette fois-ci, pour éviter de rire. Je souffle un moment en fermant les yeux.

Impossible de décrocher de cette image : Caius et Alec, main dans la main, habillés en rouge, des sourires en forme de banane m'envoyant des bisous …

- Bien, j'espère que votre période en entreprise s'est bien passée. Nous commençons ce cours de Droit du commerce par le fonds de commerce. Qui peut me donner la définition ?

Je lève la main, tranquillement, et réponds à la question du prof. Le cours se passe en douceur et je n'ai aucune remarque de la part des autres membres de ma classe.

Lorsque le premier cours se termine, je me glisse hors de la classe pour aller m'acheter un déjeuner. Il y a un hypermarché à quinze minutes à pied. Un peu de marche ne me fera pas de mal. Comme ce matin, je regarde droit devant moi, ignorant tout ce qui se passe autour de moi.

Je soupire de contentement arrivée à l'hypermarché. Je suis sauve, aucun problème en vue. Je retire de l'argent pour prendre un sandwich déjà préparé.

Une fois mon repas acheté, je m'installe sur un banc pour le déguster. Je mords ardemment dans mon casse-croûte.

Casse-croûte. Est-ce que c'est comme ça que les Volturi m'appellent dans mon dos ? Malgré les paroles de Demetri, je reste sceptique sur mes chances de survie…

CE CONNARD de Demetri… Oser raconter à tout le monde des conneries pareilles. Je sens la colère monter en moi. Mais elle redescend aussi vite. Je ne pourrais jamais me venger. La déception s'empare alors de moi.

Non, il y a sûrement un moyen ! Je sors ma zapette pour envoyer un texto à Heidi :

_Heidi, je veux me venger. _

Tapé-je durement sur mon téléphone… trente secondes plus tard, il se met à vibrer.

_Appelle Fantômas, mon cœur ! _

_Très drôle…_

_Alors fais-le bander, il n'y a rien de mieux. Et puis, ça sera très facile pour toi, tu as toutes les cartes en main._

J'imagine alors Demetri à la place de Mathieu ce matin… Pour une des rares fois de ma vie, le feu envahit mes joues. .DIEU. Cette Heidi, alors ! Je secoue la tête. Je sais pas faire ça, moi. Et … c'est super gênant !

Je jette l'emballage dans la poubelle tout en rangeant mon portable dans ma poche. Avec plus de rythme qu'à l'aller, je retourne à l'IUT.

« Fais le bander, bander, baaaaaaaaaaander » murmure ma conscience en plein cours.

Je lève les yeux vers le vieux professeur entrain de réciter son cours. Bon sang, Alice, tu n'as pas IDEE de te dire ça en plein cours d'économie ? Je secoue la tête et me concentre sur le professeur.

« Lui aussi tu peux le faire bander »

Roh mais purée ! Tais-toi !

Je me sens pâlir. Bon, réaction normale pour des pensées pas normales. Lorsque le professeur annonce la fin du cours, je me sens libre. Je range avec empressement mes affaires pour ne pas faire attendre Mathieu.

Comme à l'aller, il fonce comme un dingue sur la route. Je tourne la tête vers la vitre et je ferme les yeux. Bien se détendre, tout va bien, tu es dans … Un manège, oui, voilà, un manège, tu as une ceinture de sécurité et… Oh mon dieu, ce virage vient de me faire remonter toute ma bile.

Mes doigts tremblent quand j'ouvre la portière. Je pose le pied sur le trottoir de mon lotissement. Avec lenteur, je m'échappe de mon cauchemar roulant. Pas sûre que je puisse supporter ça longtemps.

- A demain Alice, dit-il, la voix serrée.

- A demain, je réponds sèchement en claquant la portière.

Je remonte l'allée de ma maison en écoutant sa voiture faire demi-tour. Un vrai chauffard ! Je ne savais pas que les permis se trouvaient dans les pochettes surprises maintenant !

J'ouvre timidement la porte d'entrée. Mon père est là, quelque part dans la maison. Je la referme sans bruit. Dans tous les cas, le bruit de la télévision couvre l'ensemble de mes déplacements. J'attrape des paquets de gâteaux pour mon dîner de ce soir et monte en silence dans ma chambre. Je pose mon sac vite fait quelque part et m'allonge sur mon lit.

Epuisée. Et le mot est faible.

C'est dur de revenir à l'école. Etre spectateur d'un cours : c'est comme si on nous bourrait le cerveau de plein d'informations. Un rythme différent de l'entreprise où nous sommes actifs.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me laisse tomber dans un sommeil réparateur.

Vers minuit, mon estomac me réveille. Je grommelle un peu. Ça, c'est la faute d'Heidi. Me nourrir si souvent me rend maintenant dépendante. Dire qu'avant, je pouvais me priver de nourriture.

Je me lève, prends un paquet de gâteaux et l'entame. Après avoir fini mon « dîner », j'enlève ma chemise et mon short pour attraper un caleçon. Dans le noir, je vois un t-shirt s'avancer vers moi. Olalala, je suis vraiment fatiguée là. Je l'attrape et l'enfile pour finalement m'étaler sur mon lit.

- Tu aurais pu me dire merci pour le t-shirt, annonce une voix boudeuse.

Depuis quand il est là lui ? Il ne peut pas me laisser tranquille pour une fois ?

- Toi, tu as de la chance que je sois proche de Morphée, sinon tu serais mort, marmonné-je dans un demi-sommeil.

- Je suis mort depuis longtemps, tu sais ?

- Roh, tais toi, soufflé-je pour clore la conversation.

J'entends un léger rire. Puis, le vampire entre dans mon lit contre moi. Il dépose des baisers sur ma nuque, glisse ses mains son mon t-shirt et me serre contre lui. Je l'entends me sentir.

- Huum, tu m'as manquée, soupire-t-il doucement en me caressant le ventre.

Moi, je suis à dix mille lieux de là. Je comprends à peine ce qu'il me dit… La seule chose qui surgit à l'instant dans mon esprit avant de complément sombrer est :

- Tu bandes ?

Puis, c'est le noir total…

Un bruit de fond me dérange. Je fronce des sourcils. Pourquoi m'embêter alors que je suis si bien dans mon sommeil ? Je me pelote contre ma couette dure mais tiède. Au loin, j'entends un klaxon… Klaxon ?

- Tu es en retard, murmure une voix rauque à mon oreille.

- Hum, quelle heure il est ?

- Huit heures, souffle toujours aussi doucement la voix.

Hum, il est huit heures… Huit heures ! J'ouvre les yeux brutalement et vois Demetri, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu es en retard ? Dit-il d'une voix qui semble innocente.

- Pauvre con ! Hurlé-je en me levant en quatrième vitesse.

J'attrape un jean, un pull noir, des sous-vêtements et cours dans la salle de bain. Bon sang, je commence à huit heures et demi ! Il me faut vingt minutes pour aller a l'IUT et Mathieu a dû se barrer !

Je sors de la salle de bain en mettant tout aussi rapidement mes lentilles. D'un coup, une réflexion me fige au milieu du couloir : Comment je fais maintenant ? Je n'ai aucun moyen de transport ! Peut-être demander à Papa ? Il ne voudra jamais…

Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne vois pas le vampire apparaître devant moi. Je sursaute quand il s'adresse à moi :

- Je t'emmène ? demande le blond en agitant sous mes yeux des clés de voiture.

- Oui, merci, soupiré-je, reconnaissante : Enfin il se montre sympa.

- Reconnais d'abord que je suis le plus sexy des vampires.

Douche froide sur mes belles pensées d'il y a trente secondes. Je blêmis et rugis :

- Bon sang, j'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries !

La règle de l'IUT est d'arriver à l'heure. Si on a cinq minutes de retard, on est refusé en cours. Le temps continue à s'écouler. Il est huit heures dix, j'ai encore une chance d'être à l'heure et ce connard est en train de me la griller.

- Allez, allez, dit-il fièrement en secouant les clés. Tu perds du temps …

- Très bien, lancé-je sèchement. Tu es le plus sexy. On peut y aller maintenant ?

- Tout de suite, princesse.

Nous descendons les marches quatre à quatre. J'attrape mon manteau, saisis mon sac et ouvre la porte d'entrée. Face à moi… Ma Porsche !

- Je conduis !

- Quoi ? Mais c'est MA Porsche crié-je, attirant ainsi l'attention des voisins qui montaient dans leur véhicule.

- Oui mais où vas-tu te garer ? Tu ne veux pas abimer ta précieuse voiture.

- Je te déteste, grommelé-je.

Sans faire plus de drame, je monte à l'avant de MA voiture, à la place passager. Demetri fait ronronner le moteur avec un sourire charmant pour Mr Dupont. Je ferme les yeux, bouillant de colère. Je ne supporte pas me donner en spectacle comme ça. Rapidement, nous quittons le lotissement et nous nous engageons sur la voie express.

Le blond conduit encore plus vite que Mathieu, mais avec plus de douceur. Mon regard fixe plus l'heure que la route. Je regarde les chiffres lumineux du tableau de bord. Huit heures seize, huit heures dix-sept, huit heures dix-huit… Mon souffle se raccourcis, la tension monte…

- Et voilà Mademoiselle !

- Hein ? Je lève les yeux pour voir l'IUT se rapprocher de nous. Enfin, ça doit être l'inverse, mais je suis tellement surprise que j'en perds toute raison.

J'ouvre la bouche pour faire le poisson. Bon sang, il a dû exploser tous les scores ! J'espère qu'il n'y a aucun radar sur la route. Mon dieu, il a dû franchir les cent quarante kilomètres par heure ! C'est pas possible sinon ! Aro m'a dit que la voiture était à mon nom… Les gendarmes vont venir me chercher. Oh mon dieu, mon dieu !

- Appelle-moi juste Demetri, déclare une voix à ma droite.

* * *

Pensée du jour... Je m'appel Re... ReView...


	15. Chapter 15

et oui... OUI, (non, c'est pas un orgasme!) **VOUS** avez dépassé les 100 reviews ! MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIi !

**Triskelle sparrow, Rosalia001, Mrs Esmee Cullen, Lily-pixie, Lola, et mes chères Fire, Bella22 et Lyly** ! Vous déboitez !

* * *

Victoria : A je pense que c'était un bug d'affichage :)

* * *

En parlant d'orgasme :

_- Et voilà Mademoiselle ! _

_- Hein ? Je lève les yeux pour voir l'IUT se rapprocher de nous. Enfin, ça doit être l'inverse, mais je suis tellement surprise que j'en perds toute raison. _

_J'ouvre la bouche pour faire le poisson. Bon sang, il a dû exploser tous les scores ! J'espère qu'il n'y a aucun radar sur la route. Mon dieu, il a dû franchir les cent quarante kilomètres par heure ! C'est pas possible sinon ! Aro m'a dit que la voiture était à mon nom… Les gendarmes vont venir me chercher. Oh mon dieu, mon dieu ! _

_- Appelle-moi juste Demetri, déclare une voix à ma droite. _

* * *

Chapitre 14

Je sursaute. Perdue dans mon stress et mes pensées, je n'ai même pas vu qu'il avait arrêté le moteur, ouvert ma portière et qu'il était penché vers moi. J'écarquille les yeux en remarquant notre proximité. Il est à trois centimètres de mon visage. Le temps que je réagisse, il pose ses lèvres brièvement sur les miennes puis me détache.

- Tu vas vraiment être en retard, souligne-t-il en s'écartant de moi.

Oh bon sang, il a raison. Je prends mes affaires et cours vers le bâtiment. Arrivée dans mon couloir, je pique un dernier sprint en voyant la porte se fermer.

Je toque à la porte alors que la poignée est toujours vers le bas. Elle s'ouvre doucement sur ma prof d'anglais.

- Alice, we're waiting for you, come on.

- Thanks.

J'entre dans la classe en reprenant mon souffle. Heureusement que je fais de la course tout les dimanches matins ici, ça me donne plus d'endurance et donc je mets moins de temps pour récupérer. Je m'installe tout en sortant mes affaires. Je perçois le regard inquisiteur de Mathieu. Il a dû voir la Porsche.

Oh mon dieu la Porsche ! Tout cela m'a fait oublier le plus important. Si Demetri s'est fait choper, je suis dans la merde.

D'un coup, une nouvelle réflexion me prend de plein fouet. Je me retiens de crier. MERDE ! Mon père ! J'ai dû faire un de ces bordels, ce matin ! plus je repense à tout ça, plus je sens que je me décompose.

La terreur et le stress m'interdisent de manger pendant la pause du midi.

- Alice, est-ce que tout va bien ? Demande une voix d'homme.

Je sursaute pour faire face à mon professeur de négociation. Un sourire timide naît sur ses lèvres.

- Vous avez un teint plus blanc que d'habitude et vous êtes restée stoïque depuis que je suis entré dans la pièce. Vous voulez prendre l'air avant le cours ?

- Euh non, non. Assuré-je d'une voix forte. Tout va bien.

La première partie semblait convaincante, mais la seconde partie se terminait en murmure. Le professeur n'ajoute rien et commence à se diriger vers son cours. Je le suis tant bien que mal, consciente de l'épée de Damoclès située au-dessus de ma tête…

L'après-midi se termine. Avec lenteur, je range mes feuilles dans mon trieur, pour lui-même le ranger dans mon sac. Je fais glisser mon stylo quatre couleurs dans une petite poche pour enfin me lever de ma chaise.

La classe s'est vidée rapidement, me laissant seule. Mince, j'aurais pu demander à Mathieu de me raccompagner. Je me mords la lèvre. Quelle conne, je fais !

Je soupire. Je suis bonne pour prendre le bus. Je traverse les couloirs en prenant mon temps. J'inspire un grand coup en ouvrant la porte principale du bâtiment. A l'extérieur se trouvent tous les fumeurs. Je mets ma main sur mon visage, détestant cette odeur, et tente de traverser ce nuage nauséabond. Dans ma traversée, j'entends les garçons demander du feu à des filles qui elles parlent d'un mec « super canon ». Je lève les yeux pour apercevoir un homme habillé d'un pantalon foncé et d'une chemise à carreaux grise et blanche en dessus d'une veste noire. Sur ses cheveux blonds repose un chapeau des années 1980, façon mafia, noir et gris.

Il a les mains dans les poches et semble attendre quelqu'un.

Soudain, son regard croise le mien.

Oh mon dieu. Aucune autre pensée ne me vient en tête en regardant ce bel Adonis s'approcher de moi d'une démarche féline. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il se penche pour laisser un baiser sur mon front. Puis, il attrape ma main pour m'entrainer je ne sais où.

Bizarrement, je me sens toute timide lorsque je sens sa main serrer la mienne délicatement. Il guide mes pas sur le parking tandis que je l'observe : des mèches rebelles tentent de s'enfuir de son chapeau, son regard est fixe, ses lèvres… Je me mets à espérer qu'il m'embrasse bientôt… Oh mon dieu, je deviens addict de ses baisers !

Je soupire. Un bruit de porte me ramène sur terre. Demetri a ouvert la portière côté passager et attend une réaction.

Dieu, qu'il est beau. Son regard se fait interrogateur. Surtout ne pas souffler un mot de ce que je pense.

Toujours dans le silence, je prends place dans l'habitacle en attachant ma ceinture. Le blond s'installe au volant, tourne les clés et fait rugir le moteur. Comme ce matin, cela attire l'œil des passants. La voiture sort tranquillement du parking puis s'insère dans le flux routier. Arrive le moment d'entrer sur la voix express. Je grimace.

- Que se passe-t-il?

Sa voix est le déclic qui me ramène sur terre et je lui fais part de ce qui m'a hanté toute la journée :

- Peux-tu éviter qu'on se tape une amende ? Tu imagines si on nous a chopés ce matin ? Je n'aurais plus de permis ! Crié-je nerveusement…

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, les plaques sont italiennes, aucune chance qu'on nous arrête.

D'un coup, je me sens soulagée d'un poids immense. Mais je grimace de nouveau en voyant le compteur.

- Oui, bon, pas la peine non plus de tenter le Diable !

- Rassure-toi, il m'aime trop pour ça. Réplique-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Je le regarde furieusement, croise les bras et reporte mon attention sur la route. C'est alors que je me rends compte qu'on file vers le centre ville de Rys.

- Attends ! Tu vas où là ? Tu sais que j'habite à l'opposé ?

- Hum hum, fait-il en souriant.

Rah ! Il m'énerve !

- J'ai pas envie de jouer, Demetri, l'assassiné-je une unième fois.

- Mais je ne joue pas, ma tendre Alice.

« Ma tendre Alice », « Ma tendre Alice », « Ma tendre Alice ». Le rouge envahit mes joues à chaque fois que je me remémore ces mots.

Après quelques minutes, le blond s'arrête devant un immeuble très class. Il appuie sur le bouton d'une télécommande pour ouvrir un portail situé en sous-terrain. Je reste béate face au luxe du bâtiment.

- L'ensemble de cet immeuble appartient aux Volturi. D'ailleurs, au rez-de-chaussée, tu as une boutique Volturi, divisée en deux : une partie technologique et une partie bijoux.

Il gare la voiture sur une place et sort du véhicule en claquant la portière.

- Woh ! Doucement avec ma voiture, marmonné-je.

J'ouvre à mon tour la porte mon pied se pose sur le béton. Je remarque que toutes les voitures présentes sont des voitures qui coûtent très, très chers.

Lorsque je sors totalement de la Porsche, un courant d'air me saisit. J'entends alors un « Cling ».

- Ce que tu peux être lente, soupire Demetri quand je comprends que nous sommes dans l'ascenseur.

- Tu n'as qu'à pas être aussi rapide. Dis-je en tirant la langue.

- Il y a des avantages à être rapide, tu sais ?

Je lève les yeux, fatiguée de sa modestie.

- Ah Ou…

Ma phrase se meurt dans ses lèvres, nos corps se fondant l'un contre l'autre par la même occasion. Nos langues entrent dans un ballet avide de passion. Je ferme les yeux, profitant de ce moment. Inconsciemment, je passe mes bras derrière sa nuque, accentuant la force de notre baiser.

Légèrement, il se détache de moi pour me laisser respirer. Ma tête se pose sur son épaule, mes mains gardant leurs places actuelles. Ses bras m'entourent et me câlinent tendrement.

- Alors, ca y est ? Tu es accro, me murmure-t-il dans l'oreille.

Je m'écarte de lui à la seconde suivante. Comment fait-il pour casser des moments si parfaits ? Une légère secousse nous indique que nous sommes arrivés à destination. Les portes automatiques s'ouvrent avec le traditionnel « cling ».

Avec un sourire charmant, Demetri me fait signe de passer devant. La tête haute, je passe devant lui pour pénétrer dans un couloir. La moquette est rouge, les murs sont blancs avec une peinte rouge dessinée au milieu de ceux-ci. Des plantes posées sur des tables basses ornent et égaient le couloir.

Demetri pose sa main dans mon dos et m'invite à avancer de manière silencieuse. Nous traversons le couloir pour tourner à droite et faire face à une porte d'appartement. Il m'abandonne pour sortir les clés et ouvrir. Les clés claquent contre le bois puis la porte s'ouvre. Le blond allume les lumières et me fait signe de venir près de lui. Une fois passé le vestibule, j'arrive dans la pièce de séjour qui à l'angle droit fait cuisine. Je reste figée face à la qualité du logement.

Sur la gauche, il y a un canapé, une table basse, un tapis, un écran plat fixé au mur… Une bibliothèque et une magnifique vue sur la ville. Je m'approche de la baie vitrée pour admirer le champ de lumière.

Je ne sais pas à quel étage nous sommes, mais j'ai le sentiment de voler, de dominer la ville de par ma hauteur. Ma main se pose contre la vitre froide. Dans le reflet, je vois Demetri enlever sa veste. Je mords doucement ma lèvre et reporte rapidement mon attention sur le spectacle nocturne.

- Alors ? Tu aimes ? Dit-il en mordillant gentiment mon oreille.

J'halète quand je sens ses mains passer sous mon pull. J'avais oublié que sous celui-ci, je n'avais pas mis de t-shirt.

- Tu fais tout pour me tenter, hein ? Murmure dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Je rougis brutalement et en quelques microsecondes, je sens mon pull s'échapper, me retrouvant ainsi face au blond en soutien-gorge. Il me retourne délicatement vers lui. Son regard me transperce, ses iris sont noirs de désir. Il me couve du regard avec passion, et sans qu'il s'en doute, il me rassure. J'ai l'impression d'être une merveille du monde. Moi, Alice Brandon, la paumée de service…

- Hum j'adore cette broderie, me souffle-t-il suavement tout en caressant les motifs de mon sous-vêtement noir.

Je frisonne de… plaisir ? Sans que j'ai le temps d'identifier ces nouvelles sensations, il reprend avec douceur mes lèvres pour un baiser chargé d'ardeur et d'exaltation. Puis, sa langue froide parcourt avec gourmandise mon cou pour arriver vers mon épaule… Elle continue sa trajectoire tandis que ses mains habiles dégrafent mon dernier rempart de protection. De nouveau, je frisonne, avide de ses caresses.

Ma bouche se fait sèche, je commence à avoir chaud, comme si on venait d'allumer une allumette près de mon cœur. Lorsque sa langue vient titiller ma poitrine, je m'embrase. Je gémis et sens mon corps glisser contre la fenêtre. Sa main droite attrape alors mes fesses tout en écartant mes jambes tandis que sa main gauche remonte mon genou droit. C'est alors que mon entrejambe rencontre une bosse à travers son jean.

J'halète. Il grogne. Puis, doucement, il lève la tête vers moi.

- Alors, ronronne-t-il, tu as la réponse à ta question ?

Sans me laisser le temps de réfléchir ou de répondre, il reprend d'assaut mes lèvres, mouvant lascivement son corps contre le mien. Le feu se propage en moi, une fièvre prend mon cerveau pour l'endormir et l'ensorceler. Comme une petite mort.

D'un coup, mon cerveau se réveille, en alerte. Demetri a déboutonné mon jean. Mes bras, auparavant inutiles et inactifs, s'agitent et je souffle un « non ».

Le vampire s'arrête, la tête baissée vers mon pantalon, ses mains sur mes hanches. Seul mon souffle haché se fait entendre dans ce silence quasi-religieux. C'est alors que je remarque que je tremble, de peur, de désir ? Je ne le sais pas vraiment. J'entends un léger soupir. Le blond se relève, déboutonne sa chemise et me tire contre lui.

Un 'pouf', me fait remarquer qu'il s'est assis sur le canapé, me tenant toujours fermement contre lui. Il écarte mes cuisses pour que je sois au plus proche de lui. Ma tête contre son épaule, je n'ose pas regarder vers lui. J'observe la buée que j'ai créée sur la vitre. Entre mes jambes, je sens encore son membre tendu. Je ferme les yeux, découvrant les nouvelles sensations qui me submergent. Nos sexes collés l'un à l'autre, ma poitrine écrasée contre la sienne, ma peau contre sa peau… La pluie vient interrompre mon investigation sensitive. J'ouvre les paupières pour la voir battre la fenêtre et mourir contre les carreaux. Sa mélodie remplit la pièce.

Tout doucement, mon cœur reprend son rythme et la bosse diminue. Les doigts de Demetri viennent alors caresser mon dos, longeant ma colonne vertébrale.

- Je suis désolée, murmuré-je.

Sa main droite continue son vagabondage dans mon dos pendant que sa main gauche soulève quelques-unes de mes mèches. Je le sens inspirer mon parfum.

- Tu me rends fou, avoue-t-il.

Surprise par sa déclaration, je lève la tête vers lui. Son visage est fermé et son regard très sérieux. Avec une lenteur extrême, il se penche et dépose ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je ferme de nouveau les yeux et approfondis naturellement le baiser. Contrairement aux précédents, passionnés et hargneux, celui-ci est doux et léger.

Mon ventre décide alors de se manifester. Demetri cesse notre baiser puis éclate de rire.

- Tue l'amour, va.

Je plisse des yeux en affichant une moue boudeuse. Il rit et passe ses mains sous mes aisselles pour me soulever. Il me lève, enlève sa chemise et me l'enfile.

- C'est bon, aboyé-je en essayant de l'arrêter, je suis plus une enfant.

- Ah bon ? Réplique-t-il avec un sourire narquois, je croyais …

Et paf, prends ça ! C'est pour avoir refusé de coucher avec. En même temps, je ne l'ai jamais fait, je ne sais pas comment on fait… Je devrais peut-être chercher un mode d'emploi…

Des bruits de tiroirs, casseroles et poêles me ramènent sur Terre. Je m'approche de la cuisine, habillée de gris. Elle comporte tous les derniers équipements électroménagers permettant le confort.

Je le regarde s'activer pour me faire un repas. Soudain, j'entends un truc vibrer. Je regarde un peu partout pour voir d'où ça vient.

- C'est ton téléphone, il est dans ton sac je te rappelle. Dit le blond sans quitter des yeux la cuisson du poisson.

Je m'approche de mon sac où effectivement, le bourdonnement est de plus en plus net. Ma main se glisse à travers la poche pour en extirper le portable qui vibre dans ma main. Je vois alors la photo d'Heidi en fond d'écran et un mot : Répondre.

Mon doigt glisse sur la surface du portable puis je le colle a mon oreille.

- Allo ? Soufflé-je.

- Aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice ! Crie la voix d'Heidi au combiné. Je l'écarte brièvement de mon oreille, où le tympan doit être à présent percé.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Heidi, c'est un plaisir de t'entendre, énoncé-je ironiquement

- Oh, fais pas ta Demetri ! Comment vas-tu ?

Je tique au mot Demetri.

- Très bien et toi ?

- On ne peut mieux ! Alors, que penses-tu de l'appartement ? C'est moi qui ai tout décoré, enfin, à distance, rit-elle.

- L'appartement ? répété-je.

- Bah oui, Dem nous a dit que tu avais des soucis par rapport au logement alors Aro s'est débrouillé pour que tu puisses bénéficier de cet appartement inhabité.

* * *

Pensée du jour : bienvenue a bord de notre capter, je vous souhaite une bonne review !


	16. Chapter 16

HEY COUCOU !

Alors les filles (ou les mecs un?) Vous aimez le citron ?

Car oui... Ce chapitre est CITRONNEE ! POWAAAAAAAAA !

Bref... ** Mrs Esmee Cullen, Lily-pixie (j'ai pensé à toi en l'écrivant ! xD), Lola, mme.V, Telrian (bienvenue :P) et mes chères Fire, Bella22 et Lyly**

Que j'aimmme vos reviiiiews ! Sérieux, ca me motive bien, donc un grrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaand MERCI !

* * *

Victoria : Muf Muf Muf ! C'est une bonne question... Dont je n'ai pas encore la réponse ( la coloc Demetri/Alice ? A réfléchir xD) En tout cas MERCI pour ta review et voici... LA SUITE ! A pluche ;)

* * *

_Je tique au mot Demetri. _

_- Très bien et toi ? _

_- On ne peut mieux ! Alors, que penses-tu de l'appartement ? C'est moi qui ai tout décoré, enfin, à distance, rit-elle. _

_- L'appartement ? répété-je. _

_- Bah oui, Dem nous a dit que tu avais des soucis par rapport au logement alors Aro s'est débrouillé pour que tu puisses bénéficier de cet appartement inhabité. _

Chapitre 15

J'éclate de rire.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Pas le moins du monde ! Attends, ma belle, c'est normal ! On est aussi là pour te chouchouter ! Ne casse pas mon plaisir de te faire plaisir ! Rit-elle.

On se met alors à papoter pendant quelques minutes sur le relookage de Demetri, mes impressions sur le logement … Puis elle me quitte, me laissant le sentiment d'avoir une amie pour qui je compte. Le téléphone s'éteint et je reste à ma place, figée par ce sentiment. Une amie ? Une vraie ? Serais-je digne d'elle ?

Soudain, je sens le corps de Demetri dans mon dos. Ses bras entourent ma frêle silhouette avec délicatesse. Je soupire de plaisir. Finalement, j'aime ses étreintes rassurantes. Je penche ma tête en arrière, la posant contre son épaule. Il dépose un léger baiser dans mon cou et murmure :

- A quoi tu penses ?

- Je n'en sais rien… Soufflé-je, désemparée.

Quelque part, je pense à tellement de choses que je m'y perds. Il commence à rire et je le laisse faire, trop blasée. Il me saisit la main et m'amène vers la cuisine où mon assiette est prête. Il s'installe près de moi pour lire le journal. Seul le bruit de mes couverts qui rencontrent mon assiette et le feuilletage du journal par le blond raisonnent dans la pièce. Mon regard se porte sur l'ensemble de la cuisine : Moderne, dans des tons gris et blanc, bien avancée pour cuisiner. Je sens que préparer des plats sera très pratique. Puis, mes yeux aperçoivent le calendrier. Instinctivement, je me mets à compter les jours… Attends… Ma fatigue, mes changements d'humeur, ma faim… Oh merde… Je pâlis d'un coup.

- Demetri ? Tu restes combien de temps ici ?

- Hum.

Après tout, c'est un vampire, il a le temps…

- Tu pourrais partir la semaine prochaine ? Genre dimanche ?

Pas de réponse…

- Parce que je pense que… Je rougis… Je vais avoir mes … mes… Enfin, tu sais…

Toujours pas de réponse… Il me regarde à peine… Je sens la colère monter en moi.

- Et il est hors de question que je te donne mes tampons en guise de sucettes, lâché-je, acide.

Il hausse les sourcils dans sa lecture. J'attrape la mandarine posée près de moi, la lance droit vers sa tête et me lève en hurlant :

- Mais tu es dégueulasse !

Il attrape tranquillement le fruit et lève enfin le regard vers moi, moqueur :

- D'abord, j'ai rien dit, et ensuite, c'est toi qui a parlé de sucettes !

Je grogne et m'en vais vers la salle de bain. Une douche ne pourra que me faire du bien. L'eau coule sur l'ensemble de mon corps, entrainant mes doutes et ma colère. Je lève la tête vers le pommeau de la douche, quelques larmes de stress se mélangent à l'eau chaude.

Après dix minutes sous l'eau, j'éteins les robinets, ouvre la porte vitrée et attrape une serviette blanche. Je m'assieds sur le rebord de la baignoire adjacente à la douche individuelle. La baignoire est immense ! Elle peut accueillir au moins quatre personnes en même temps ! J'ouvre la fenêtre pour que la vapeur puisse s'échapper.

L'ensemble de la pièce est verte avec des touches de bambou. Ça crée une ambiance très zen que j'ai appréciée dès le premier coup d'œil.

Au bout de cinq minutes dans le courant d'air de la nuit, j'éternue. Je me rends compte que je n'ai rien pris comme pyjama. Je garde la serviette contre mon corps et ouvre doucement la porte. L'appartement est silencieux et plongé dans l'obscurité. Je traverse le couloir et ouvre la porte de la chambre à coucher. Je me retiens de laisser tomber ma serviette. Les couleurs de la chambre sont dans les tons lavande et elle est éclairée par des bougies aux mille parfums. Sur le lit à deux places se trouve Demetri, allongé sur le ventre et vêtu d'un simple boxer.

Je me mords la lèvre en voyant ses fesses parfaites. Il lève les yeux de son livre pour m'apercevoir.

- He bien, tu en as mis du temps, j'ai cru que tu t'étais noyée …

Encore sa moquerie. Je baisse les yeux. J'ai été ignoble avec lui ces derniers temps, et pourtant, il reste comme d'habitude joueur et… Chaleureux. Je ferme les yeux, honteuse de me l'avouer.

- Hey …

Il est là, devant moi, inquiet, sa main lève mon menton pour que nos regards se croisent. Je secoue la tête pour m'échapper de cette emprise, puis, je plonge mon visage contre sa poitrine froide et dénuée de battement de cœur, espérant trouver un peu de réconfort.

- Oh, c'est une invitation, murmure-t-il à mon oreille, suavement.

Merci pour ce réconfort Démétri ! Je frissonne, recule puis m'avance vers la commode. Je souffle un bon coup et lâche la serviette. Je l'entends toucher terre en même temps qu'un grognement dans la pièce. J'attrape une culotte, un boxer…

- Mets ça, ordonne sa voix dans la chambre.

Mon corps s'est figé, toujours en face de ma buanderie. Je tourne la tête pour le voir me présenter une chemise noire. LA chemise noire de ma chambre. Mes yeux s'écarquillent … Sait-il que c'est mon petit plaisir personnel ? J'entrouvre mes lèvres en prenant l'initiative de lui demander OÙ il l'a trouvée mais finalement, je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de me mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

Il grogne une nouvelle fois, et en l'espace d'une microseconde, je vois le plafond de la chambre apparaitre sous mes yeux, le bruit de draps qu'on froisse et enfin, mon dos rebondit sur le matelas. Un bref courant d'air et Demetri apparaît au-dessus de moi, les yeux noirs.

- Tu es un appel à l'indécence.

Il se rue vers mes lèvres avec empressement. Je gémis.

- Hum, je veux que tu gémisses encore et encore, c'est un chant si mélodieux pour moi, murmure-t-il gravement à mon oreille.

Je rougis. Mais pas seulement sur les joues, tout mon corps se réchauffe… Comme dans le salon précédemment. Et le pire ? C'est que j'aime ça… Ses caresses affluent sur tout le haut de mon corps. Il flatte ma poitrine, alternant entre sa langue fraîche et rugueuse et ses doigts fins et tièdes. J'ai l'impression qu'il est partout à la fois, en train de m'embrasser, de charmer mes points sensibles ou de lécher mon cou. J'ai l'impression d'être une poupée inactive face à lui.

Je vois son ombre qui se meut sur le mur. Elle semble se fondre en moi. Soudain, je me fige, ses doigts tracent doucement leur chemin vers le point le plus chaud, et je pense, le plus humide, à présent. Sa main se glisse entre mon boxer et ma culotte. Il me regarde et dit de sa voix enrouée.

- Ta culotte est trempée…

J'halète quand ses doigts vont et viennent sur le tissu.

- Fais moi confiance, chuchote-t-il à mon oreille, c'est naturel, tu sais ? …

Sans plus attendre, il me mordille l'oreille. Je gémis lorsque ses doigts débordent de mon sous-vêtement pour toucher ma chair. Un des ses doigts froids commence alors son exploration à travers ma fente.

- Tu es si chaude, c'est trop bon.

Ma gorge s'assèche et mon corps s'arque quand je sens son pouce caresser mon centre nerveux.

Dans un souffle, je l'appelle. Lui qui regardait mon corps lève les yeux vers moi. Il arrête les mouvements de sa main droite. Allongé sur le flanc gauche, il parvient à me caresser les cheveux de sa main gauche.

- Tu es magnifique, Alice.

- Demetri…

Avec lenteur, il m'embrasse. Mes mains s'activent pour approcher sa tête, amplifiant notre baiser. Durant ce moment, ses doigts placés dans mon centre s'enfoncent dans mon corps. J'halète sous le regard de flamme du blond. Tout en m'embrassant, il commence à pomper. C'est tellement étrange. A la fois agréable, mais un tantinet mal à l'aise. Je brûle, purement et simplement. Plus les doigts froids de Demetri s'activent, plus je sens monter une boule dans mon corps. Je ferme les yeux, essayant de déterminer d'où elle vient.

- Alice, grogne-t-il, ne réfléchis pas ! Regarde-moi bordel !

J'ouvre les yeux et le vois, lui, le démon de la beauté, lui qui a tout le contrôle sur moi aujourd'hui. Mes gémissants se font plus forts, m'étonnant moi-même de mes cris. Mais c'est tellement bon ! Je sens son pouce tourner sur mon centre et là… Là, je viens de quitter la terre, une lumière blanche vient de me foudroyer, comme un éclair sur un arbre. Ma respiration se fait saccadée, mon cœur a sans doute exploser, mon corps est juste lourd. Pourtant, je sens encore couler du liquide sur les doigts de mon amant.

D'ailleurs, ceux-ci me quittent pour aller vers la bouche du blond qui m'observe. Sa langue lèche ses doigts avec délectation.

- Excellent.

Si j'avais pu saigner du nez à ce moment-là, je l'aurais fait. Mes yeux me piquent peu à peu. Je les frotte avec la paume de ma main. Demetri me serre contre lui, m'embrasse sur la tempe et me murmure :

- Dors bien ma princesse.

Je souris timidement puis les profondeurs du sommeil me prennent complètement.

J'ai l'impression de planer… Ou de nager dans un océan de plénitude. Comme si on m'avait enlevé tous les malheurs du monde.

Des lèvres se posent sur mon front tandis que des doigts glissent le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Je soupire de bien-être.

- Tu vas devoir te lever.

- Hum hum.

J'ouvre les yeux doucement. La lumière du soleil commence tout juste à rentrer doucement sous le rideau de la chambre. Et dire qu'on est mercredi : encore deux jours et la semaine sera finie. Puis, je serais seule pendant une semaine… Et enfin sonnera le retour en Italie. La semaine prochaine sera très longue vu que Demetri ne sera pas là. Celui-ci continue son va-et-vient sur ma colonne vertébrale de ses doigts froids. D'un coup je rougis, des souvenirs de notre nuit me reviennent en mémoire. Heureusement que je lui tourne la tête, il serait capable de se foutre de ma tête.

Dire que mon premier amant est un vampire. Je commence à rire. Si un jour on m'avait dis ça ! Je devrais écrire un livre et l'intituler : _Le journal d'Alice Brandon_…

Les lèvres de Demetri, douces et aussi fraiches que ses doigts, caressent mon épaule. Je frisonne, ça paraît tellement irréel ! Je me tourne légèrement pour que mes lèvres remplacent mon épaule. On s'échange un baiser fruité : léger et plein de douceur.

- Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix charmeuse.

- Salut… Je rougis en voyant son regard gourmand.

- Tu ressembles à …

Il se tait, cherchant un mot. Sa mine concentrée fait battre mon cœur à toute allure…

- A un … Epouvantail ! Voilà ! Sur ce dernier mot, il éclate de rire.

Mes lèvres forment un O parfait… Je saisis l'oreiller près de moi et lui lance dans la figure… En vain …

- Je suis trop rapide.

- T'es surtout trop nul.

- Hey, j'y suis pour rien si tes cheveux ressemblent à un nid d'oiseau !

- Va te faire f… Il pose un doigt sur ma bouche

- Des lèvres si tentantes ne devraient pas jurer.

Je saisis son doigt vigoureusement

- FOUTRE !

Je me lèvre en jetant les draps sur lui et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je ferme la porte à clé et pose la tête contre le bois.

Tout d'un coup, j'entends la douche s'enclencher. Le flux semble rapide. Je passe devant la baignoire, ouvre le rideau et découvre le blond tout sourire.

Je le referme, prends une serviette et m'assieds sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il ressort timidement la tête et me dit d'une voix presque innocente :

- Bah je t'attends, elle est délicieuse…

Je rougis furieusement, n'esquissant aucun mouvement.

- Allez, viens ma belle.

Je soupire. Je passe de l'épouvantail à la belle, il passe du connard au romantique. De façon mécanique, je lâche la serviette, passe le rideau et fixe le pommeau. Il n'existe pas, il n'existe pas, il n'existe pas…

J'entends un rire retenu. Mon dieu, peut-on être plus rouge que rouge ?

- J'ai déjà tout vu, articule-t-il lentement

- Nan, sans blague, je réponds, rageuse qu'il se moque encore et toujours de moi.

- Je te le jure !

Il colle son corps tiède contre le mien. C'est trop bizarre de sentir l'eau chaude d'un côté et son corps plus froid de l'autre.

Je me saisis du gel douche pour l'appliquer sur ma peau. Un grognement se fait entendre. Je m'arrête et me retourne pour savoir ce qu'il a encore. Il arrête ma tête en mouvement, doucement.

- Surtout, ne te retourne pas. Je ne serais pas capable de me retenir. Grogne-t-il.

Je frisonne malgré la chaleur présente.

- Continue, ordonne-t-il.

Sous son ordre, ma main reprend son chemin sur mon corps. Il n'est pas là, il n'est pas là, il n'est pas là… Malgré ce mantra, je sens son regard sur mon épiderme. Une fois le gel douche passé, je vais pour prendre mon shampoing, mais il est plus rapide que moi.

- Je peux ? murmure-t-il faiblement à mon oreille.

J'acquiesce sans arriver à prononcer le moindre mot. Son ordre de tout à l'heure m'a fait peur. Mon corps s'est complément figé. Le liquide froid coule sur mes cheveux. Le blond commence un doux massage de mon cuir chevelu. Je tente de me détendre mais mes muscles sont tétanisés.

Après cinq longues minutes, l'eau s'arrête de couler, le rideau se dérobe et une serviette se présente à moi. Sans trop bouger mon regard des magnifiques carreaux de la douche, ma main saisit la serviette. Je l'enroule sur mon corps sans me presser. Un soupir. Un second le suit de près.

De nouveau, l'action est tellement rapide que je ne vois rien. Me voici assise sur les genoux de Demetri, nos poitrines l'une contre l'autre, nos souffles mêlés. Son regard de feu me sonde.

- Désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Soupire-t-il

Je baisse la tête vers son torse, parfait au passage, et réponds d'une voix que je veux neutre :

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… Mes doigts sont alors très intéressants à regarder.

Il lève mon menton, je me mords la lèvre.

- Je parle du spectacle le plus érotique qu'on m'ait donné à voir.

Sa main longe mon menton, je penche la tête pour sentir sa paume contre ma joue. Son pouce caresse ma joue tandis que ses doigts jouent avec mes cheveux. Je ferme les yeux. Il s'est excusé, n'est-ce pas un bon point ?

Je ne sais pas quoi penser de notre relation. Et étant donné que c'est la première, je n'ai aucun point de repère. J'ouvre les yeux et me lève pour aller m'habiller. Avant de quitter la pièce, je vois Demetri qui n'a toujours pas bouger de la chaise où il s'était installé. Sa serviette couvrant seulement son sexe n'a pas bougé. Il me fixe, à la fois inquiet et un peu désespéré.

Pas un seul instant mes cordes vocales n'ont réussi à se dénouer.

* * *

Pensée du jour : ... Reviews, We Loving It ! ...


	17. Chapter 17

Oui, je sais... Je suis en retard ! Mon excuse ... Bah voila... C'était mon anniversaire (enfin le 20...) mais bon on l'a fêter avec Paques quoi ...(non, je ne suis pas une cloche OK ? XD)

Pour mon pardon ? Un trèèèèèèèèèèèès long chapitre :D

**Triskelle sparrow, Lily-pixie, Terlian, Lola, Tia 63 et mes chères Fire et Bella22** ! Merci, Merci Merciiiiiiiiii ! pour vos belles reviews :D

* * *

Meg : Powaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Je suis trop contente que tu aimes... Car comme tout auteur torturé, l'avis du lecteur est primordial :D Voici ... LA SUITE ! Merci pour ta reviiiiiiew :D

* * *

Flash back Chapitre 15

_ Sa main longe mon menton, je penche la tête pour sentir sa paume contre ma joue. Son pouce caresse ma joue tandis que ses doigts jouent avec mes cheveux. Je ferme les yeux. Il s'est excusé, n'est-ce pas un bon point ? _

_Je ne sais pas quoi penser de notre relation. Et étant donné que c'est la première, je n'ai aucun point de repère. J'ouvre les yeux et me lève pour aller m'habiller. Avant de quitter la pièce, je vois Demetri qui n'a toujours pas bouger de la chaise où il s'était installé. Sa serviette couvrant seulement son sexe n'a pas bougé. Il me fixe, à la fois inquiet et un peu désespéré. _

_Pas un seul instant mes cordes vocales n'ont réussi à se dénouer. _

Chapitre 16

La semaine défile plus rapidement. Demetri m'amène le matin, vient me chercher le midi où je déjeune tranquillement dans notre cuisine, me raccompagne et me ramène le soir.

Puis le fameux dimanche est arrivé.

J'ouvre les yeux. Mes mains voyagent sur les draps. Je me lève d'un coup, surprise d'être seule. Je m'étais pourtant bien endormie sur lui cette nuit. Depuis mardi soir, nous étions restés cordiaux mais cela ne nous empêchait pas d'être proches physiquement. Je soupire, plongeant ma tête dans mes mains. Si seulement il avait été un être « normal ». Je veux dire un humain, quoi.

Je place les oreillers derrière mon dos et m'installe doucement. Comme d'habitude, le flou est présent partout autour de moi. Cela ne me dérange pas plus que ça. Je finis par me lever. Je file dans ma buanderie pour prendre un jogging et un t-shirt. Je parcours l'appartement qui demeure silencieux. Est-il sorti ? Mais où ? Quand rentre-t-il ? M'en veut-il toujours ?

Toutes ces questions disparaissent lors de mes premières foulées. Je commence à connaître le quartier. Au centre de Rys se dresse fièrement un grand parc. Je finis trois fois le tour, respirant le peu d'air frais dans cette masse de pollution.

Dix heures sonnent à la cathédrale de la ville. Je m'étire tranquillement sur un banc et retourne vers l'appartement en trottinant.

Sous la douche, tous mes doutes reviennent comme une claque mentale. J'enfile un jean noir et un polo bleu clair. Je frotte la serviette contre mes cheveux, les ébouriffant plus que d'habitude.

Une fois mes cheveux à peu près secs, je sors, l'estomac dans les talons. Une odeur me prend de plein fouet. Demetri est présent, habillé d'un jean moulant et d'un t-shirt blanc. Je regarde ses muscles se contracter et bouger eau rythme de la poêle.

Sur le bar américain, une assiette est prête à recevoir le petit déjeuner. Un verre de jus d'orange frais est placé tout près comme un bouquet de fleurs, simple mais adorable. Mes doigts caressent doucement les pétales, je hume le parfum, m'installe et continue mon observation. Ses cheveux blonds voltigent, ses mains s'activent, ses yeux supervisent.

Après quelques minutes, il me présente un plat de crêpes. Il dépose ensuite près de moi un pot de Nutella, du sucre, de la confiture…

- Tu vas me faire grossir.

- Ah mince, c'est vrai ! Tu veux que je te fasse des légumes ? Dit-il narquois en reprenant l'assiette

- Nan ! bondis-je en voyant le plat s'éloigner

Il éclate de rire devant mon empressement. Il repose mon repas avec un petit sourire fier. Je grogne.

Je prends le sucre et commence à saupoudrer. Il se lève et amorce un mouvement pour partir. Je mords ma lèvre, triste de voir qu'il m'évite. Je souffle un « Reste », précipitamment. Il se fige. Je pose le sucre brutalement et m'exclame, plus sûre.

- Reste, s'il te plait.

- Tu n'as pas peur ? Clame-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- Non…

Il se retourne lentement. Son visage neutre, son regard me scrutant de part en part, ses mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Je tente de rester impassible. Il soupire. Il s'approche de moi, lent et félin. Son souffle se heurte contre moi, libérant un parfum mentholé qui me rend folle. Ne tenant plus, je me mets sur la pointe des pieds, passe mes bras derrière sa nuque et m'empare de ses lèvres.

J'aimerais qu'il comprenne. Qu'il comprenne que je suis perdue, que j'ai peur de lui, que j'ai besoin de lui, qu'il me manque, que je suis présente… Qu'il comprenne toutes ces contradictions qui hantent mon cœur depuis mardi.

Il se laisse faire. Je le lâche, haletante et triste. Je détourne mon regard, mes talons retrouvent le sol puis je me mets à reculer. Ce silence me meurtrit.

- Tu me détestes ? Murmuré-je, me mordant le bout de la lèvre.

Aucun son ne répond à ma question. J'inspire un grand coup et quitte le logement en claquant. Une fois à l'extérieur du bâtiment, je cours dans la ville, les larmes dévastant mon visage.

Je m'arrête en plein milieu du parc. Assise près de la fontaine, je plonge mes mains dans l'eau froide, nettoyant la trace brûlante de mes larmes. Mon reflet m'apparaît sur le surface qui devient plate. J'y vois une pauvre idiote qui pensait qu'un homme, enfin un vampire en l'occurrence, l'appréciait.

Je respire un grand coup, complément désemparée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive à la fin ? Ce sont encore mes hormones ou quoi ? Je m'approche d'un arbre, glisse contre celui-ci et plonge ma tête contre mes genoux.

Mes mains serrent mon corps tandis que mon cœur semble s'arrêter. J'inspire fort pour éviter de devenir à nouveau une fontaine. Le temps passe, la nuit tombe, amenant une nouvelle vague de fraîcheur. Combien de temps suis-je restée ainsi ? Aucune idée. Devrais-je rentrer ?

Soudain, je sens un corps froid m'entourer, me stoppant dans mes pensées. Je reconnais son odeur mais je ne réagis pas. En quelques instants, il déplie mon corps et glisse contre moi. Contrainte par notre position, je pose ma tête contre son épaule. Bien qu'il soit froid, il me réchauffe un peu face à la fraicheur ambiante.

- Tu es gelée, murmure-t-il dans un souffle.

- La faute à qui, ironisé-je.

- La tienne, tu devrais vivre en Italie. Cette ville est trop froide.

Je ne réponds rien à cela. J'aime Rys. J'ai vécu toute ma vie ici. Elle n'est pas si désagréable.

- Je suis désolé.

Je tente de reculer. Il baisse son visage, mais continue à me serrer contre lui. Sa main longe mon menton, je penche la tête pour sentir sa paume contre ma joue. Son pouce caresse ma joue tandis que ses doigts jouent avec mes cheveux. Je ferme les yeux. Il s'est excusé, n'est-ce pas un bon point ?

Non... J'aimerais aussi le comprendre. Comprendre ses doutes, ses pensées, ses interrogations... Sont-ils aussi pesants que les miens ? D'une main, je lui relève le menton et m'exclame durement :

- Répète.

- Je suis désolé. Pour tout.

Mon cœur se dénoue doucement.

- Et puis, je ne te déteste pas… Bien au contraire… Sourit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Les bruits des voitures s'estompent, les enfants sont rentrés depuis longtemps. La ville s'éteint tandis que je reste stoïque devant sa remarque. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je chuchote:

- Prouve-le.

Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour m'embrasser comme un fou. Sa langue caresse la mienne tandis que ses mains me serrent contre lui. Je profite de son baiser, fermant les yeux, fourrant mes doigts dans sa tignasse châtain. Je sens alors sa chaleur, la chaleur qui monte en nous comme une tornade de sensations plus violentes les unes que les autres. Il s'arrête pour me laisser respirer. Je le regarde, beau comme un dieu. Son regard de feu, ses lèvres fines et terriblement douces. Je déglutine et laisse glisser mes doigts de ses cheveux vers sa nuque. Je dépose ma tête contre son épaule, avachie contre lui.

Je ferme les yeux un instant, profitant de le sentir tiède contre moi . Soudain, une rafale de vent soulève mes cheveux. Je me serre un peu plus contre le blond, qui a passé ses bras sous mes fesses. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un ascenseur d'un coup. Comme si je montais et descendais… Timidement, j'ouvre les paupieres…

Sous mes yeux écarquillés se dresse la ville. Demetri saute de toit en toit avec grâce et élégance tout en faisant attention à ne pas trop me balloter. J'ai l'impression de voler. De marcher sur le tapis de lumières que forment les phares des véhicules et les lampadaires. C'est juste magnifique. Plus que quelques secondes et le charme se rompt. On est arrivé à l'appartement en rentrant par la fenêtre : Original.

Démétri me couche sur le dos délicatement et me commence la vénération de mon corps. La nuit est alors aussi chaude que mardi dernier. J'ai toujours cette appréhension face à mon corps, mais la chaleur de la nuit me fait tout oublier.

_Lundi. Cinq heures du matin._

- Alice, réveille-toi.

- Hum.

- Je vais partir.

J'ouvre grand les yeux sous la révélation. Demetri est habillé d'un costume noir et d'une chemise blanche, il me sourit... Tendrement ?. Assis sur le rebord du lit, il glisse ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

- Je pense que tu as raison… il vaut mieux que je parte

- Hum ?

Il rit nerveusement.

- Tes règles, je sens ton sang arriver.

Je rougis. Il éclate de rire d'un coup.

- Que tu es mignonne quand tu rougis. Il souffle ces mots.

Il passe ses doigts sur ma nuque et m'attire à lui. Il m'embrasse calmement, profitant du moment.

- Ton avion part bientôt ? Demandé-je timidement.

- Trente minutes

- QUOI ?

- Rassure-toi, je suis à l'aéroport en cinq minutes, donc no stress.

- Moui, j'aurais aimé t'accompagner.

- Non, tu es mieux ici, ma douce.

Je rougis encore une fois. Il est si doux ce matin. Peut-être parce qu'on va être séparé pendant une longue semaine. Il m'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Puis, il m'allonge et chantonne une mélodie. La fatigue me rattrape alors que je tente encore de m'accrocher à un souvenir de lui.

Lorsque je me réveille à sept heures et demi, je ressens un vide près de moi et un gros mal de ventre. Je me rends dans la salle de bain où tout est près. Affaires, savon… Serviettes, tampons… L'armada est prête. J'éclate de rire face à sa prévention. Avec douceur, je me glisse sous l'eau, mon cher vampire avait raison. Dur d'être une femme.

Je m'habille et m'arme de mes protections. Je mange un bon petit déjeuner composé de brioche, compote, jus d'orange, café…

A huit heures quinze, je prends ma Porche pour me diriger vers mon IUT. Je me gare facilement et sors. J'aperçois les hommes loucher dans un premier temps sur mes bottes noires, puis il remonte vers mon jean noir et mon pull Lacoste rose. J'attrape mon Longchamp et rajuste mes Ray-Ban sur mes cheveux.

Oh mon dieu, je deviens une porteuse de marques ! C'est fou ! Je traverse le parking, entre dans le bâtiment et monte les étages pour finalement arriver dans ma classe. Je remarque tout de suite que deux tables ont été ajoutées. Je m'installe, tout au fond, à la table la plus éloignée du groupe.

Le cours commence dans cinq minutes. Irina, Tanya et Jessica parlent de shopping et d'hommes, Paul rit avec Mathieu sur leurs dernières soirées… La professeur de droit social entre, suivie de deux personnes.

Comme tout le monde dans la salle, je retiens mon souffle. J'ai l'impression que l'Italie vient à moi. Deux dieux. La blonde tout d'abord, semblait sortir d'un magazine people. Grande, des yeux dorés, des lignes fines et douces, un regard de glace, des lèvres pulpeuses, habillée d'un slim noir, et d'une robe grise avec une magnifique ceinture qui mettait en valeur sa taille… Un mannequin à la beauté glaciale.

L'homme près d'elle est aussi blond. Blond comme les blés avec de belles boucles. Un visage simple, droit, un air rebelle, grand mais fin. Sa chemise à carreaux bleue et blanche ainsi que son jean troué me faisant penser au cliché sur les cow boys du Texas.

Je m'étrangle quand je remarque, après inspection leurs affaires (de grandes marques au passage), la couleur de leur peau : Translucide.

_Non, Alice, ne te fais pas de film, voyons._

- Comme vous le savez, dit la prof, des camarades de classe peuvent vous rejoindre jusqu'au mois de Décembre. Ainsi, aujourd'hui, nous accueillons Jasper Whitlock et Rosalie Hale qui travaillent tous les deux à la Cullen&Cie.

Fiou, la plus grosse boite d'édition à l'international ? Ils prennent des commerciaux ? Etrange. Tous les deux nous saluent avec grâce et élégance. Leurs voix sont douces et chantantes… Comme Heidi.

_AHAHAHAH ! Alice ! Tu nous fais de bonnes blagues, hein ? Tous les vampires sont en Italie … Non ?_

Les deux nouveaux s'installent près de moi, Rosalie à ma droite et Jasper entre Rosalie et Fabien.

Le cours commence et je me hâte d'y plonger pour oublier la présence du mannequin.

- Euh, salut.

Je sursaute. Nous sommes en pause et Rosalie vient de m'adresser la parole.

- Salut, répété-je, méfiante.

- Rosalie, dit-elle en me tendant la main.

- Alice, je réponds en lui serrant la main.

Sa main est froide. Alice, arrête les films, bordel ! Jasper me regarde étrangement. Il me sourit… Eblouissant.

- Jasper.

Oui, je l'ai compris. La prof vous a présentés si tu n'as pas oublié ! Bon, en cas où il n'aurait pas compris :

- Alice.

- C'est toi qui travail à la Volturi's Corps ?

- Oui.

- Oh et tu t'y plais ?

- Parfaitement, l'équipe est très **chaleureuse**. répondés-je en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

Leurs visages restent impassibles. Donc, soit ce sont des vampires et ils ne savent pas qu'il y a des vampires en Italie, soit ce sont des vampires et ils ne veulent pas me le dire, soit ce sont des gens tout à fait normaux et je me prends la tête pour rien.

Le cours reprend avec l'explication du contrat de travail. J'observe Rosalie prendre le cours avec attention. Son écriture est douce et très élégante. Les majuscules ont de très belles boucles et le reste de ses lettres est épurée.

Je regarde la mienne : écrasée et minuscule.

Je soupire un instant. On dit que notre écriture parle de nos personnalités… Heidi m'a changée physiquement, mais ce n'est pas encore assez. Je n'ai pas cette confiance en moi aussi débordante que la personnalité de Rosalie.

La fin du cours se fait ressentir. Devant l'énervement ambiant, la prof nous laisse partir. Je regarde le sourire satisfait de Mathieu et ses complices. Un tel non-respect me débecte. Le professeur est là pour nous apprendre des choses, ce n'est pas en le foutant dehors qu'on arrivera à avoir le maximum de connaissances. Avec une profonde amertume pour ces glandeurs, je range mes affaires.

- On peut déjeuner ensemble ? Me demande doucement Rosalie.

- Vous mangez ? Je mets ma main devant la bouche. BouletteWoman à la rescousse !

Les deux me sourient sans pour autant me répondre.

Je prends donc le sandwich préparé à l'avance et sors de la classe suivie des deux autres. Les couloirs sont déserts, le RU doit être plein à craquer. Les avoir dans mon dos me stresse… Avec appréhension, j'accélère le pas, me tourne pour atteindre un escalier, trébuche sur un truc invisible… et je vois les marches de l'escalier s'approcher dangereusement de mon visage.

L'action a l'air d'être au ralenti, comme dans les films. Je ferme les yeux, mets mes mains en guise de protection et… J'attends le choc.

« Pouf ». C'est le bruit qui a retenti quand je suis arrivée dans les bras de Jasper. L'odeur fruitée de citron me fait ouvrir les yeux. Je regarde ses yeux ambrés, ses boucles qui entourent son beau visage.

-Tout va bien ?

Et cet accent du sud... Ça le rend terriblement sexy. Je me relève, le remercie et attends Rosalie qui arrive à pas de chat. Ensemble, nous arrivons près d'un petit bois où peu de personnes vont. Surtout au milieu de l'automne. Je serre mon manteau contre moi et m'installe sur le banc. Les deux nouveaux s'installent près de moi. J'enlève le papier d'aluminium et commence à m'attaquer à mon sandwich jambon-emmental.

Je mange en silence, observant Rosalie qui joue avec une pomme avec ses doigts délicats, ainsi que Jasper qui regarde d'un air vitreux les façades du bâtiment en face de nous.

Rosalie perçoit mon regard inquisiteur :

- Oh, on mange surtout le matin et le soir. C'est sûrement à cause de notre boulot, on a pris le rythme.

- Votre boulot ?

Et s'ensuit une discussion sur leur entreprise, leur job, leur tuteur, leur façon de fonctionner. C'est passionnant ! Dans le monde du commerce, il est très important d'être adaptable pour être efficace, pour vendre son entreprise ou son produit. Le commercial est amené à changer rapidement de métier voire de secteur. Il faut donc toujours être à l'affut des nouvelles, de l'évolution des marchés…

Le temps passe assez vite et arrive la fin de notre pause déjeuner. Lorsque nous retournons en classe, les gens font une partie de tarot. Ils crient et éclatent de rire tout en s'injuriant quand quelqu'un a fait un bon coup. Quels gamins.

Le professeur arrive et Irina demande à ce qu'il attende, histoire de finir leur partie. Pitoyable. On connait l'heure, donc il faut être prêt à cette heure. Qu'est-ce qu'on apprend en entreprise ? Je souffle.

D'un coup, je sursaute, mon portable vient de vibrer. Rosalie me regarde, inquiète.

- C'est rien, je n'ai juste pas l'habitude d'avoir un portable.

Elle rit discrètement. Purée, même son rire est cristallin et pur ! Je prends le téléphone, fais glisser mon doigt et lis le message.

Demetri. Mon cœur se gonfle en lisant le prénom. Il pense à moi ! Malgré moi, un sourire béat se dessine sur mes lèvres.

_Tu devrais aller voir A.S en boutique. Elle te donnera ce dont tu as besoin. _

OK ! Pas de bonjour, pas de au revoir… Bah va te brosser pour avoir une réponse. Le maigre sourire que je pouvais avoir disparaît immédiatement.

- Tout va bien, Alice ? Chuchote Jasper.

Je le regarde, il s'est baissé vers sa table en me regardant de ses yeux dorés.

- Oui, oui. Fis-je sèchement.

Bon, ok, j'étais dégoutée. Moi qui attendais… un peu plus avec ce qu'il s'était passé ce week-end !

Le cours se termine enfin et avec lui notre première journée. Je salue les deux blonds et m'avance vers ma Porche. A.S en boutique ? C'est quoi ce nom de code ?

Tout en réfléchissant, je file vers le centre de Rys. Le trafic reste fluide malgré ma peur des bouchons du fait qu'il soit seize heures trente: Heure de la sortie des écoles. Heureusement pour moi, il n'y a aucune école primaire ou collègue près du quartier des affaires. Les tours de glace en vue, je rajuste mes lunettes de soleil. Un peu de lumière et ces tours font boules à facettes.

Je sors mon badge de mon sac et descends pour atteindre le parking privé. Une fois garée, je me dirige vers l'ascenseur. Boutique… La boutique Volturi ? Au lieu de taper 33ème étage, je tape le niveau 2.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrent, mes yeux s'écarquillent et ma bouche fait un O parfait. Si le siège social de l'entreprise paraît luxueux, il n'en est rien de ce couloir. Face à moi se dresse un tapis rouge couvrant un sol blanc. Tout au bout se trouve l'entrée où une personne doit faire attention à qui rentre… et qui sort.

Sur ma droite, protégé par une baie vitrée se trouve l'espace bijoux. Je les vois scintiller grâce à la lumière des néons. Sur la gauche, dans un espace plus moderne, l'espace technologique présente les nouveaux écrans plats, ordinateurs, lecteurs de musique…

J'avance sur le tapis rouge et m'arrête devant la porte automatique de l'espace bijoux. Celle-ci se dérobe pour me laisser entrer. Il fait bon et on a une vue panoramique sur l'ensemble de la gamme. Tout est disposé dans des meubles noirs qui contrastent avec la peinture blanche des murs. J'avance en regardant certains bijoux. Je les connais tous grâce à mon travail.

J'entends alors des talons frappés le sol. Une femme blonde, fine, avec un visage doux, s'approche de moi, vêtue d'une jupe tailleur noire, d'une chemise blanche et d'une veste noire. Elle ressemblait à sa boutique : sobre et classe. Une étiquette la présente comme Anne Sophie, Responsable de magasin… Mon cerveau fait "tilt" **A**nne **S**ophie : A.S.

Elle me fait un sourire commercial et me dit:

- Je peux vous aider, Mademoiselle ?

* * *

Pensée du jour : J'espère que vous avez eu des lapins, des cloches, des oeufs et des Reviews en chocolats ... Et comme tout les années (pour celles qui me lisent PARTOUT et la refait...) Attention...

**JE SUIS PACMAN **

**_Joyeuses Paques... _  
**


	18. Chapter 18

Powaaaaaaaa ! J'essaie d'éviter les tomates pourries qui vont vers moi. Un coup à gauche, à droite... FIOU !

Bon... Je sais, j'ai du retard. Un mémoire de malade m'a bien pris la tête... Et une paralysie du coté droit due au tennis me tue ! Bref... Et puis... ET PUIS ! C'est QUOI Cette baisse de reviews ? C'est les pensées du jours... C'est ca ?

Snif...

Bref...

Merci à :

**Triskelle sparrow, Lily-pixie, Terlian, Lola et Fire ! **

* * *

**Léa : **J'espère que tu ne me boudes pas trop ! J'espère que la suite te conviendra ! Merciiiiiiiiiiii pour ta review :)

* * *

**Meg : **Je t'avoue que tu m'as donné un énorme coup de pied au derrière ! Tes reviews m'ont remontés le moral, et j'ai foncé ! (en cours de qualité d'ailleurs ! MDR)

MERCI POUR TES ENCOURAGEMENTS et désolée pour l'attente...

* * *

_J'entends alors des talons frappés le sol. Une femme blonde, fine, avec un visage doux, s'approche de moi, vêtue d'une jupe tailleur noire, d'une chemise blanche et d'une veste noire. Elle ressemblait à sa boutique : sobre et classe. Une étiquette la présente comme Anne Sophie, Responsable de magasin… Mon cerveau fait "tilt" **A**nne **S**ophie : A.S._

_Elle me fait un sourire commercial et me dit:_

_- Je peux vous aider, Mademoiselle ?_

Chapitre 17

- Euh, je…

Je ne sais même pas quoi dire. Un crétin m'a dit de venir vous voir et me voilà ! Quelle idiote je fais !

- Oh ! Vous êtes Alice.

J'opine de la tête. Son sourire commercial fait alors place à un vrai sourire, elle me prend les mains et trépigne sur place :

- Demetri m'a prévenue que tu viendrais ! Olalala ! Heidi m'a tellement parlé de toi ! Je vois qu'elle t'a vampirisée !

J'ouvre la bouche pour faire le poisson ! Elle vient de dire «vampire» ! Non pas que je psychote sur les vampires mais depuis que j'en fréquente, je ne vois plus le monde de la même manière.

- Oh pardon, vampiriser, c'est notre terme pour dire relooker ! Oh, allez, ne sois pas surprise, Demetri m'a dit que tu savais…

J'hoche la tête timidement. Anne Sophie est assez charismatique et dans certaines de ses manières, j'ai l'impression de voir Heidi.

- Oh, c'est normal, Heidi est ma meilleure amie ! On a fait les 400 cents coups ensemble, dit-elle en riant

- J'ai… Pensé à voix haute?

- Oui ! Rit-elle encore.

Génial ! Comment être super méga gênée en trente secondes…

- Oh pardon, ne t'inquiète pas, Demetri m'a dit que cela t'arrivait souvent. Mais que je suis impolie, viens, on va s'installer dans la salle de pause, on sera plus à l'aise.

Elle me prend la main et m'entraine dans l'arrière-boutique en me présentant rapidement les quelques œuvres présentes au mur. On traverse un couloir où elle m'indique les bureaux de ses deux collègues, son propre bureau, les toilettes, la salle de repos et enfin la salle de pause où nous entrons.

Celle-ci est moderne, habillée de teinte grise avec des meubles contemporains et un canapé bien confortable où je m'installe tandis qu'Anne Sophie se dirige vers le frigo tout en me demandant si je veux boire quelque chose.

Après ma réponse, elle sort une bouteille de jus d'orange et verse le liquide dans deux verres pour les poser par la suite sur la table basse en face de moi.

L'ambiance est cosy et Anne Sophie est très bavarde. Elle me met facilement à l'aise en me racontant ses péripéties avec Heidi en Italie. Le temps passe assez vite jusqu'à ce qu'une tête brune nous interrompe.

- Madame, il est dix-neuf heures…

- Vous pouvez partir, dit Anne Sophie d'une voix sèche et glaciale.

Le ton qu'elle a employé me raidit direct. Pourquoi est-ce que cela me rappelle quelque chose ? La femme fait claquer ses talons rapidement vers la sortie.

- Alors ? Où en étions-nous ? Demande avec chaleur la blonde.

Euh… Triplement de la personnalité, ça existe ?

Sans que je puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, elle enchaine sur d'autres sujets… Vers vingt heures, mon estomac l'interrompt.

- Oh mon dieu, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne remarque même pas l'heure ! Tu habites loin ?

- Euh 37ème étage ?

Elle hurle d'un coup.

- Oh MY GOD ! Je suis à l'étage en dessous ! On va pouvoir se faire des soirées, des journées shopping, des sorties !

Elle tape dans les mains, heureuse de sa trouvaille.

- Allez, pour me faire pardonner, je t'offre le diner.

Elle appuie sur différents boutons pour fermer la boutique, descend la grille, fait un signe au gorille qui est resté à l'extérieur, puis revient vers moi.

Nous franchissons la baie vitrée qu'elle ferme grâce à son badge et nous parcourons le couloir luxueux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais manger ?

- Surprends-moi, lui dis-je en souriant.

Elle rit encore une fois. Mon sourire s'agrandit. Anne Sophie m'apporte sa chaleur et je la goûte avec bonheur.

La soirée défile vite grâce à des rires et des racontages de vie. Enfin, plus pour elle que pour moi. Ma vie banale n'est pas intéressante. Je quitte son appartement vers vingt-deux heures après avoir découvert un nouvel environnement.

Mes clés verrouillent ma porte d'entrée. J'allume la lumière, enlève mon manteau et me dirige vers ma salle de bain.

Quelle journée ! J'ai rencontré tellement de gens. L'eau permet de me remettre les idées en place : j'ai deux dieux dans ma classe, une Heidi bis … et aucun autre message de Demetri.

Une pierre tombe dans mon estomac suite à cette réalité. Je prends une serviette pour effacer les gouttes qui perle sur mon épiderme. Je l'enroule autour de ma taille pour m'avancer dans la chambre. La lumière tamisée donne une ambiance sobre et me détend. Je m'habille et regarde furtivement la ville devant moi avant qu'elle ne disparaisse derrière le rideau.

Ma tête tombe contre l'oreiller, moelleux et confortable. La couette, d'un premier abord froide, recouvre mon corps.

Là, dans mon lit, les bouts de mes cheveux encore trempés, ma main sur le matelas, je me rends compte du manque du vampire. De son odeur virile, de ses cheveux en bataille, de son corps aussi dur que la pierre.

La solitude me pèse, aussi lourde que la gravité ambiante. Pour une fois, je déteste cette ombre qui m'a suivie depuis mon enfance.

J'imagine mon blond près de moi, son corps m'enveloppant, ses mots tendres (si rare au passage) chatouillant mes oreilles…

Je m'endors ainsi, le sourire aux lèvres.

Vers sept heures, je me lève et éteins mon réveil qui hurle des chansons à la mode. Lentement, je me prépare pour une nouvelle journée tout aussi fatigante que celle d'hier.

Alors que je tartine mont bout de brioche avec du Nutella, j'entends la sonnette de l'entrée. Curieuse, je dépose ma préparation, traverse l'appartement et regarde par le judas.

Face à la porte, dans une robe cintrée noire, se tient Anne Sophie avec un grand sourire. J'ouvre la porte rapidement.

- Coucou ma belle ! J'ai oublié de te donner ça hier soir, désolée. C'est un petit cadeau de Demetri ! Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil

Sur ces paroles, elle dépose un sac de sport noir à mes pieds.

- Bon allez, je te laisse, passe une très bonne journée !

Elle me fait la bise et part sans que j'ai pu dire un mot. J'attrape la lanière du sac et entre dans l'appartement. Je retourne alors vers mon petit déjeuner et dépose le sac sur la chaise près de moi.

Je mors ardemment dans ma tartine, me délectant de la saveur du Nutella sur ma langue. Je bois mon jus d'orange, sa fraicheur réveille l'ensemble de mon œsophage.

Je termine de manger, nettoie la cuisine de mon passage, me lave les mains et m'approche du paquet.

Doucement, je tire sur la fermeture. Le bruit raisonne dans l'appartement avec l'irrégularité de mon souffle.

C'est un cadeau de Demetri, c'est un cadeau de Demetri.

Le tissu se dérobe pour livrer son contenu. Des boites noires de différentes tailles, une sacoche noire et un cahier.

J'ouvre une à une les boites pour découvrir plusieurs bijoux de la marque. Mes yeux s'écarquillent en pensant au montant de chacune de ces œuvres et en les additionnant.

La sacoche est assez lourde. Je l'ouvre délicatement et en sors un objet plat. Un V se trouve en plein milieu de la couche extérieure.

OH MON DIEU ! Un I-Volt ! C'est un des ordinateurs les plus convoité et les plus chers ! Je m'assois sur la chaise. Il a dépensé une fortune !

J'attrape le dernier objet : le cahier.

J'ouvre la première page où l'écriture fine et penchée de Demetri couvre un bon tiers de l'espace.

Mes yeux parcourent les lignes pour découvrir que je suis une « ambassadrice » de la marque, donc je dois porter ces bijoux et utiliser l'ordinateur. La PUB un jour, la PUB toujours.

A la fin de ma lecture, une grosse déception me prend. Il m'écrit comme il aurait écrit à une de ses employées, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Je penche mon visage pour essayer de trouver son odeur. Lorsque mon nez touche la feuille, je me rends compte à quel point ce que je fais est stupide. Le papier et l'encre ne renferment et ne gardent aucune odeur.

Quelle idiote.

Je me lève, enfile mon manteau et quitte l'appartement après m'être assurée qu'il était bien fermé.

Je roule à travers la ville pour rejoindre mon IUT. Je suis en automatique… La tête remplie par d'autres pensées que le code de la route. Une fois garée, je me surprends à être déjà arrivée.

Je gagne ma classe et me place. Comme hier, Rosalie et Jasper s'installent près de moi et la blonde commence la conversation.

- Bien dormi ?

- Très bien et toi ?

Elle me sourit en acquiesçant.

Le prof de compta entre et nous crie :

- LA COMPTA FOREVER !

Les gens de la classe rient. Mouais, je ne suis pas fan du tout de cette matière.

La matinée passe relativement vite, comme l'après-midi. A la dernière minute, notre professeur de marketing nous annonce :

- Bien, pour étudier les 4P du marketing en profondeur, je propose que vous construisiez un dossier par groupe sur un produit de votre choix.

- On peut choisir notre groupe ? demande la voix nasillarde de Jessica

- Bien entendu.

Je remarque alors le regard de toute les filles se tourner vers Jasper avec une intensité d'espoir impressionnante.

Celui-ci est calme et lève la main. Le professeur l'autorise à parler.

- Nous avons déjà choisi notre groupe.

- Ah, très bien.

Il prend un stylo, attrape une feuille de présence et lève le regard vers le blond.

Je soupire. Un travail de groupe. Je déteste être en équipe. Généralement, c'est moi qui me tape tout le travail. Mes yeux se portent sur l'assemblée… Dans quel groupe je vais être fourrée ?

- Et Alice Brandon…

Je sursaute à l'entente de mon prénom. J'entends le soupir retenu de l'ensemble de la classe. Le professeur récapitule en notant le numéro du groupe près de nos noms :

- Donc nous avons dit : Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale et … Jasper Whitlock, parfait ! Un autre groupe ?

Jasper se tourne vers moi avec un grand sourire.

- Bon, on se retrouve où pour travailler ?

- Euh… Chez moi, cela vous tente ?

- Pourquoi pas, chantonne Rosalie.

Je suis si heureuse d'un coup, je fais partie d'un groupe ! Un vrai qui ne s'est pas forcé à me prendre ! Mes doutes mis de côté, c'est avec un grand plaisir que je les invite chez moi. Enfin mon appartement va accueillir du monde !

- Il faut qu'on passe par chez nous par contre, dit Jasper en regardant Rosalie droit dans les yeux.

- Chez vous ? demandé-je, confuse.

Ils vivent ensemble ? Genre… En couple ?

- Oh oui ! Nous somme en colocation, ajoute Rosalie en me souriant. Tu as un numéro de téléphone où on peut te joindre ?

- Et ton adresse si possible, rit Jasper.

Je leur transmets les informations et nous nous quittons sur le parking.

Je rentre en chantant à tue-tête dans ma voiture. Je me sens euphorique ! J'entre dans le parking sous-terrain et monte au premier étage pour proposer à Anne Sophie de se joindre à nous.

- Oh, c'est avec un grand plaisir, ma chère ! Je te rejoins dans une heure ?

- Parfait !

Je monte dans mon appartement, toute joyeuse. Il est dix-sept heures et le soleil commence déjà à décliner dans le ciel de Rys. L'ambiance de mon logement est très douce. J'allume le chauffage pour éviter que la chaleur disparaisse d'un coup et j'allume les lampes qui diffusent une lumière douce.

Je vérifie que tout est propre et m'installe dans le canapé. Face à moi, les nombreux cadeaux de l'entreprise. Je me relève pour tous les ranger et garde l'ordinateur portable.

Je l'allume et m'amuse à découvrir tous ses programmes. Certains seront très importants pour le travail. L'avantage du lycée, c'est que j'ai pu apprendre à me servir d'un ordinateur. Celui-ci est au top de la technologie. De le voir filer à toute vitesse sur internet ou entre mes programmes me fait tout bonnement halluciner.

La sonnerie de l'interphone raisonne. Je m'approche de la porte pour voir à travers la vidéo Jasper et Rosalie me faire coucou.

J'appuie sur le bouton pour les laisser entrer.

Un dernier coup d'œil dans le logement pour être vraiment sûre que tout va bien puis je me poste devant la porte d'entrée, impatiente de recevoir mes tous premiers invités.

Un coup de sonnette, petit passage par le judas par sécurité et j'ouvre aux deux blonds.

Ils entrent et je leur fais visiter avec bonne humeur mon habitat.

Nous plaisantons sur les différents produits que je possède de l'entreprise. Il est vrai que je n'avais même pas fait attention à la télévision Volturi, à la chaine-hifi ou encore à la tablette électronique.

Nous commençons à chercher le produit qu'on va étudier. La consigne était de deviner quel produit serait le plus vendu à noël :

- Une PlayStation ? Propose Jasper

- Des Ferrero Rocher ! s'exclame Rosalie

- Des pulls, tenté-je

- Et pourquoi pas des capotes ! Hurle Rosalie tandis que je rougis et que Jasper rit.

Toutes nos propositions tombent à l'eau.

- Une Barbie ?

- Une Barbie ? Répètent les deux blonds.

- Oui, toutes les petites filles rêvent d'avoir une Barbie à leur Noël.

Et je parlais en conséquence de cause.

- C'est pas trop cher et on pourrait même la présenter à l'oral.

- Ouais, c'est une bonne idée, annonce Jasper.

- Ouais. Ca me tente !

- Parfait.

On commence alors nos recherches rapidement jusqu'à ce que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée raisonne.

- Ah, c'est une de mes amies, annoncé-je en me levant.

J'arrive à la porte d'entrée pour ouvrir à Anne Sophie. Bon sang, je suis envahie par les blonds…

Je fais la bise à Anne Sophie et l'amène vers mes camarades. Arrivée au salon, elle se fige en voyant Jasper et Rosalie. D'une voix tranchante, elle dit :

- Euh, ma chérie, je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec des vampires ?

Je m'étrangle. Mes doutes sont donc bien fondés ? Mais attends, on n'a jamais parlé de vampires. L'ambiance est alors tendue et pesante. Elle ajoute :

- Bon, ils sont végétariens, mais on ne sait jamais, souligne-t-elle.

Végétariens ? C'est quoi ce BORDEL ? Je reporte mon attention vers mes invités. Génial, pour une première fois, dis donc…

Je reste spectatrice de la scène. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un film mafieux où les pistolets sont braqués sur chaque personne de la pièce. Jasper me regarde et je regarde Anne Sophie assassiner Rosalie qui le lui rend bien.

- Puis-je savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur ? Réplique sèchement Rosalie.

- Vous pouvez me trouver au nom d'Anne Sophie Delcroix. Mais mon vrai nom est Anne Sophie Delcroix Volturi.

* * *

Pensée du jour : Oh Come ON REVIEW !


	19. Chapter 19

Hé coucou tout le monde ! Je voulais publier hier ... Mais malheureusement j'étais à roland garros donc pas d'accès à internet...

La bonne nouvelle ?

Si vous me faites péter les reviews, je vous publie le chapitre 19 dans la foulée ! OUIIII Je l'ai écriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !

Je m'aime...

BREF ! TOUJOURS UN ENORME MERCI à

**Triskelle sparrow, Lily-pixie, Lola et mes chères Fire et Bella22 !**

**Ps : BON COURAGE A NOTRE LOLA ! **J'avoue que je connais la panne sèche... D'ailleurs je sais pas si tu vas sur la page facebook d'Apres tout, mais j'ai affiché une spéciale dédicase ! Au pire je peux te l'envoyer par mail ;)

Bienvenue a **Adva ! (je sais plus si je t'ai répondu ou pas... Dans le doute je te dis un grand merciiii pour ta review :D)**

* * *

**A.S** : Oh God ! How are you ?

* * *

**Jackson :** Hé beau blond ! Merciiiiiiiiii pour ta reviews ! Le perso de Jasper c'est une spécial dédicace pour toi :D Yeees il y a une suite ... Celle est dessous :P  
Ouais... C'est une très bonne coutume ;)

* * *

**Victoria : **Pfiou ... Je sais pas trop comment commencer. Pour être très honnête... Je te remercierais jamais assez par toutes tes reviews ! Tu m'as donné des sacré coup de pied au derrière ! Sérieux ! Je me suis dit que je ME devais d'écrire après tout ce que tu m'as laissé !

Donc j'ai grave carburé pour écrire le chapitre 19 dans ma foulée ;)

DONC UN ENORME MERCI

MERCI et encore je trouve le mot faible

Car tu m'as en plus fait trop rire ! J'espère que tu as pu avoir ton tatouage et quelques jours de repos après c'est 3 semaines de ouf ...

J'espère également que tu as eu des calins de ton Felichinou d'amour!

XPDR ! J'avoue que maintenant qu'Alice un portable, plus besoin d'envoyer des pigeons... MDR!  
Pour la question du Alice Jasper... Un uuuun ! LE MYSTERE ! XPDR

Pour le tennis... Ma tendinite est toujours la, mon claquage est partit de ma cuisse (alléluia) et je suis allée a Roland... Et puis le tennis ca déboite! ca permet de maigrir (j'en ai un peu besoin MDR)

Encore un énorme merci pour tout tes encouragements, ca fait du baume au coeur !

PLEIN DE BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISOUS !

* * *

**Meg :** Merci pour ta reviiiiiiiiiiiew :D t'inquiète, je suis encore en vie ! Et paralysée... Moins ! Vive les vacances (courtes mais nécessaire :D) !

Merci pour tes encouragements ! Et tout cas, t'inquiète tu n'as pas c"tait pas un monologue ! J'ai adoré ta review ;)

Encore merci de t'inquiété de mon état de santé XD ! Voiciiiiiiiii la suiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite !

Plein de bisous !

* * *

Petit rappel :

_Je m'étrangle. Mes doutes sont donc bien fondés ? Mais attends, on n'a jamais parlé de vampires. L'ambiance est alors tendue et pesante. Elle ajoute :_

_- Bon, ils sont végétariens, mais on ne sait jamais, souligne-t-elle._

_Végétariens ? C'est quoi ce BORDEL ? Je reporte mon attention vers mes invités. Génial, pour une première fois, dis donc…_

_Je reste spectatrice de la scène. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un film mafieux où les pistolets sont braqués sur chaque personne de la pièce. Jasper me regarde et je regarde Anne Sophie assassiner Rosalie qui le lui rend bien._

_- Puis-je savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur ? Réplique sèchement Rosalie._

_- Vous pouvez me trouver au nom d'Anne Sophie Delcroix. Mais mon vrai nom est Anne Sophie Delcroix **Volturi.**_

Chapitre 18

- Volturi, répète-je, ébahie. Tu es une, je bute sur le mot, une... vampire ?

Elle éclate de rire:

- Non, je suis parfaitement humaine, dit-elle en secouant ses cheveux à la l'Oréal.

- Comment ça se fait dans ce cas ? demande presque timidement Jasper.

- En fait, Caius est mon oncle.

J'imagine alors dans ma tête Jean Pierre Pernaut dans un flash info extraordinaire :

« La nouvelle du jour nous vient de Rys où Anne Sophie Delcroix nous révèle son incroyable lien de parenté, l'ensemble de la population retient son souffle »

On voit après Rosalie apparaître devant l'écran, son visage dévasté par les larmes :

« Jamais je n'aurais pensé que cela nous arriverait ! C'est tellement surprenant ».

JP reviens : « Les organisations internationales se mobilisent pour venir en soutien à la famille Delcroix qui ose revendiquer ce lien de parenté ».

La douce voix d'Anne Sophie m'arrête dans mes divagations :

- En fait, Caius est mon arrière, arrière, arrière… bon je vous les passe, hein ?

Nous hochons la tête d'un seul homme.

- Arrière grand-oncle. Lorsque j'étais gamine, je refusais de m'appeler Volturi car j'étais la seule à porter ce nom. J'ai donc été à la préfecture de Washington qui m'a dit qu'il était possible de l'enlever avec l'accord d'un membre principal de la famille Volturi. A seize ans, je me suis donc ramenée en Italie avec l'arbre généalogique de toute la famille. Et quel choc de rencontrer Aro, Marcus et Caius qui auraient dû être morts depuis une paye d'année… Bref, on a sympathisé, ils m'ont formée dans leur entreprise et on a convenu que je serai une vampire à 24 ans… Donc dans deux ans.

Le choc de la nouvelle nous prend de nouveau. Jean Pierre, par pitié, dégage.

- C'est assez étrange que les Volturi t'aient laissée humaine tant de temps, souligne Rosalie.

Euh pardon ?

- On a fait cet arrangement, car d'une part je suis de leur famille et d'autre part car ça arrangeait leurs business, annonce clairement A.S.

Tous semblent tendus. Pourtant, mon esprit tourne à une vitesse hallucinante.

- Qu'est ce que tu entendais par rapport aux Volturis et le fait d'être humaine ? demandé-je à Rosalie.

Les trois sont alors mal à l'aise. Anne So regardent ses Louboutins tandis que Rosalie et Jasper se regardent pour designer qui va me dire le deal.

- He ben, commence Rosalie, incertaine.

- Les Volturis souhaitent garder ce secret à tout prix, par conséquent, soit tu meurs, soit tu deviens une des nôtres, continue Jasper.

- Et pour être très honnête, nous sommes là pour découvrir ce qu'ils comptent faire de toi, reprend Rosalie. Car tout le monde vampirique sait que tu es humaine… Et notre famille a toujours protégé les humains.

- Et surtout que nous avons récemment transformé une humaine sous la pression des Volturis, donc tu comprends que de voir que tu restes comme tu es nous enrage un peu, termine froidement Jasper.

Je frissonne. Ainsi mes doutes sont bel et bien confirmés. Mon espérance de vie a terriblement chuté. Je me laisse tomber dans le canapé.

Je vais mourir, tuée comme un moustique qui nous tourne trop autour. Souffre-t-on lorsqu'on meurt suite à une aspiration de sang ? Je plonge ma tête dans mes mains. Quelque part, n'est-ce pas la meilleure chose à faire ? Si ça se trouve, c'est pour ça qu'Aro m'a prise. Car personne ne me regrettera, personne ne verra ma mort.

- Bah bravo ! Vous l'avez mise dans un de ces états ! S'écrit Anne So en s'adressant aux deux vampires. Ne les écoute pas, ma chérie, dit-elle en ouvrant mes mains pour découvrir mon visage, je suis sûre qu'il y a aura une autre solution.

Les deux blonds soupirent unanimement.

- Mais pour l'instant, profitons de la vie ! Allons en boîte ! S'exclame-t-elle.

- Hein ?

Mon regard se reporte sur les vampires. Jasper rit tandis que Rosalie fixe Anne Sophie étrangement.

- Quand le moral est au plus bas bas, il faut allez boire et danser pour tout oubliiiier !

Elle se relève et tape dans ses mains. Je ne sais pas comment réagir.

- Allez quoi, vous êtes des vampires ! Vous la jouez Sam tonight ! Rosalie, je suis sûre que tu as des purées de robes dans ton armoire que tu ne sors jamais, souligne–t-elle en pointant son doigt accusateur.

Rosalie éclate de rire franchement en acquiesçant.

- Je vais chercher des robes pour nous deux, Rose, je peux t'appeler Rose ?

La blonde sourit

- Rose donc, tu vas chercher aussi quelques trucs tandis que Jasper va chercher de quoi nous remonter le moral. Et toi, dit-elle en se retournant vers moi, je veux que tu t'éclates ce soir, c'est clair ?

J'hoche la tête, incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit, tout comme mes deux camarades de classe.

- A tout de suite !

Et hop, en moins de cinq minutes, les trois personnes présentes disparaissent dans l'ascenseur. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ma prochaine mort.

Mes doigts glissent sur le cahier fourni par Demetri. Dois-je demander qui va me tuer ? Dois-je commencer à regarder quel type de cercueil est le plus confortable ?

Je ferme les yeux douloureusement. J'ai déjà pensé à mourir pour retrouver ma mère. Pour une fois dans ma vie, j'ai rencontré des gens exceptionnels qui me font rire, qui me font découvrir des choses, avec qui je peux dire ce que je veux, quand je veux, des personnes que je peux dessiner… et que je peux aimer.

Et pour cette première fois, on m'annonce que je vais tout de même mourir plus rapidement que prévu.

Quel destin de merde.

La sonnerie retentit et je m'avance mollement vers la porte. Derrière, je découvre Anne Sophie.

- Oh, ne fais pas cette tête, s'il te plait. Allez viens, on va s'amuser comme des petits fous.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouve habillée d'une robe rouge assez décolletée à l'avant comme à l'arrière dans une boite aux mille couleurs. Mon rouge à lèvres flambe mon verre de sa couleur rouge vif tandis que dans les miroirs, je vois le far à paupières rose illuminer mes yeux. J'ai l'impression d'être une poupée qu'on a placée là pour que tous les hommes de la boite me regarde avec des yeux de merlans frits. Depuis que nous sommes arrivés, j'ai refusé maintes et maintes demandes, que ce soit pour un verre, une sortie ou même pour du sexe.

Devant mes yeux, se trémoussent Anne So et Rosalie. Les deux blondes se sont fait des boucles à en perdre la raison. Anne So dans sa robe bleu clair plus courte que la mienne fait tourner la tête, tandis que Rosalie achève par un torticolis avec sa jupe noire fendillée sur un côté et un corset lavande, soigneusement attaché avec des ficelles noires.

Leur danse est sulfureuse, allumeuse et décadente. Tous les hommes bavent et j'ai même perçu des regards affamés de certaines filles.

Je lape une nouvelle gorgé de ma boisson. L'alcool continue sa progression dans mon organisme. Etrangement, je me sens encore lucide, non atteinte par le poison qui ronge mes veines et qui tente d'attaquer le peu de ma raison.

Je ne me sens pas totalement en confiance. Anne So, elle, a perdu tout tabou après quelques verres que modère sa nouvelle amie. Je reste accoudée au bar, regardant le spectacle comme tous les autres hommes.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Me hurle Jasper dans l'oreille.

J'hoche la tête sans me retourner vers lui. Il faut dire qu'avec son pantalon blanc et son t-shirt blanc il illumine la piste. Je peux deviner ses muscles fins se mouvoir pour permettre au verre de caresser ses lèvres fines.

L'avantage d'être vampire, c'est qu'il ne sent même pas le breuvage lui brûler la gorge.

Une dernière gorgée. La dernière de mon verre. Je sens mon corps détendu, vaseux. Mais ma tête refuse de l'admettre. Je pose le verre où seule la menthe reste du cocktail.

Une main froide attrape ma main. Jasper m'entraine sur la piste pour un collé-serré digne de faire une crise cardiaque à toute personne sensée.

Bizarrement, nos corps se complètent parfaitement. Nos bassins se meuvent sur le rythme endiablé de la piste. La question qui me reste en tête à ce moment précis est : Me restera-t-il assez de tympans pour ma journée de demain ?

Un bruit strident raisonne dans ma tête. Pire qu'un marteau piqueur. J'ouvre les yeux et le flou reprend ses droits. Mon estomac me fait un mal de chien. Je cligne des yeux pour découvrir des murs bleu clair. Une odeur de pancake arrive près de mes narines.

- Salut.

Ma tête tombe sur le côté droit pour découvrir une tête blonde familière.

- Les cours commencent dans une heure, mais on s'est dit que ça serait bien que tu puisses te réveiller tranquillement.

Je referme les yeux en cherchant comment je suis arrivée dans le lit de Jasper.

- La salle de bain est à droite. Rose t'a préparé des affaires.

Je me redresse pour apercevoir un long t-shirt avec un aigle dessus. Je me lève, durement, pour atteindre la dite salle de bain. Je ferme la porte et me dirige vers les toilettes. Une fois plus légère, je me glisse sous le rideau d'eau chaude. Mes souvenirs viennent comme les gouttes qui touchent mon épiderme. Les danses, les rires, le retour, les chants… L'alcool.

C'était une bonne soirée. Je sors de la douche pour enfiler les affaires de Rose. Un slim, un débardeur noir et un long pull blanc qui m'arrive vers les genoux. Celui-ci épouse parfaitement mes formes. J'attrape les bottines blanches sans talons. Près du lavabo, je trouve mes lentilles de contact que je me hâte de mettre.

Une fois prête, je retrouve mes deux camarades de soirée au centre de l'appartement. Ils me regardent avec des yeux rieurs.

- Je vous envie. Dis-je avec une voix rauque.

Ils éclatent de rire tandis que je m'installe face à l'assiette de pancakes.

- Merci en tout cas. Pour tout.

- T'inquiète pas, c'est normal.

- Où est Anne So ?

- On l'a raccompagnée ce matin chez elle et on t'a gardée avec nous car tu n'étais pas en état de pouvoir prendre une douche. Et puis, nous sommes plus proche de l'IUT donc tu pouvais dormir un peu plus, dit Rose en me servant un verre de jus d'orange.

Le reste de mon repas se fait en douceur avec des petites attentions de la part des vampires. Jasper est le plus prévenant, m'aidant à découper les pancakes, vérifiant que mon chocolat chaud est parfait…

Dans la voiture qui nous amène à l'IUT, des chansons de notre soirée s'échappent de la radio. Jasper conduit tranquillement tandis que Rose chante et rit. Je ferme les yeux et me rappelle du retour. Nous chantions tous faux, Anne So tapait dans ses mains, Jasper au volant et Rose éternellement devant rigolait. Je riais avec elle. Je riais avec eux. D'un rire que je ne me connaissais même pas.

Rose se retourne vers moi et me demande si je veux descendre. Je lui souris et lui indique que mes souvenirs sont tous présents.

Je caresse le rebord de la fenêtre puis ouvre les yeux pour découvrir les murs de bétons de la ville.

C'est sûrement ça qu'on appelle bonheur. Et plus loin encore. Ce qu'on appelle l'amitié. Jasper se gare, nous marchons en riant vers notre classe.

On s'installe puis Seth entre en tapant des mains comme un bienheureux.

- Bon sang les mecs, RESPECT, s'adresse-t-il à nous. Comment vous avez allumé la piste du Verseau hier soir ! C'était dingue !

Je rougis en me remémorant mes danses chaudes. Jasper me donne un léger coup de coude et me chuchote :

- C'est bon, tu as un admirateur. Tu as vu les étoiles qu'il a dans les yeux ?

J'éclate de rire. Un admirateur ? Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre.

Le reste de la semaine se passe ainsi. Avec Jasper, Rosalie et Anne Sophie. Nous nous retrouvons tous les soirs pour regarder la télé, discuter, écouter de la musique. Des rires et des fous rires habitent mon appartement.

Puis, le samedi après-midi, je regarde de la vitre de l'aéroport ma Porsche embarquer dans l'avion.

- Tu ne la laisses pas sur place ? Me demande Rose.

- Non, je l'aime trop pour m'en séparer, dis-je en riant.

- Ton avion décolle à quelle heure ? S'enquiert Jasper

- Dans trente minutes. Et vous ?

- Une heure, soupire Rose. J'ai tellement hâte de retrouver mon mari.

- Tu es mariée ? Glapis-je sous la surprise.

- Hum hum ! Tu verras quand je te demanderais en amie sur Facebook.

- Sur quoi ? Fesse bouk ?

- Oh mon dieu ! S'exclame Anne Sophie près de moi. J'appelle Heidi pour qu'elle crée ton compte.

On éclate de rire face à la tête de notre amie. La voix off de l'aéroport annonce mon vol.

- Je vais m'ennuyer sans vous, déclare tristement Anne Sophie

- T'inquiète pas ma biche, je reviens dans deux semaines, roucoule Rosalie.

- Oh mon amour, crie théâtralement Anne Sophie.

Et elles s'enlacent comme dans une fin théâtrale. Jasper et moi rions de bon cœur. Elles se sont bien trouvées.

- Que va dire ton mari, Rose, s'il découvre que tu le trompes ? La taquiné-je.

- CHUUUUT !

Nos fous-rires repartent. Un dernier appel me ramène à la raison. Je salue mes copains et pénètre dans le couloir amenant à l'oiseau de fer.

Je souris à l'hôtesse de l'air et m'installe à ma place. L'avion quitte lentement la piste et mon regard se porte sur le bâtiment de verre. Lorsque l'avion atteint sa vitesse de croisière, j'interpelle l'hôtesse pour m'assurer que la voiture a bien été amarrée sans problème. Elle me rassure et m'indique que des papiers seront à signer à l'arrivée.

Après tout cela, je m'installe plus confortablement et ouvre mon ordinateur portable pour travailler mes cours… Et les différents dossiers.

Lorsque je n'ai plus le moral à travailler, je quitte tout et regarde les nuages. Une question me martèle l'esprit : Quand vais-je mourir.

Elle me hante la nuit comme le jour. J'essaie de la mettre dans un petit coin de mon cerveau mais elle revient sur le plein écran dès qu'elle en a l'occasion. Aro va-t-il me répondre ou me tuer dès qu'il comprendra que je sais tout ?

Et Demetri ? Est-il au courant de ce deal sur ma vie ? Que dois-je faire ? Comment vais-je être en les voyants ?

Félix, Heidi, Marcus… Caius.

Demetri… Lui qui a été si doux lors de notre dernière nuit ensemble. Avec qui j'ai l'impression d'être dans des montagnes russes. Lui qui ne m'a donné aucune nouvelle alors que j'avais besoin de lui. De le sentir contre moi, comme toutes les fois.

Une larme coule sans que je la retienne.

Qui va me tuer ?

L'image d'Alec me revient. Je frissonne. Pendant ces deux semaines, j'ai été protégée. Ce retour en Italie ne présage rien de bon.

J'ai peur.

Littéralement peur.

* * *

Pensée du jour : Et c'est une balle de match pour REVIEW ...


	20. Chapter 20

Et coucouuuuuuuuuu ! Comment ca va tout le monde !

Moi j'entame mes trois dernières semaines de cours ! J'ai trop hate d'en finir ! Plus de devoir, plus de dossier, plus de soutenance ! ... Bref...

Un ENORME Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii a :

**Triskelle sparrow, Mrs Esmee Cullen, tia63, Lily-pixie, Lola et mes chères Fire et Bella22 !**

* * *

**()** : Merci pour ta review ! J'avoue que c'est MAL de laisser les gens dans l'ignorance ! Je suis une sadique, c'est le commun des auteurs :P :P

* * *

**Victoria :** Réponse du soir, bonsoir !

Merciii pour ta review ! Hache de Bien ? Connais pas cette expression, mais je comprends que tu aimes ma fic XD. Ca me rassure, après tant de seche, j'ai peur que mon histoire perde de son charme... XPDR ! Nan mais si je la tue maintenant... Ok, lis la suite en bas...

Arg, merci de me prevenir sur tes façons de torturer, histoire que je cours vite... MDR !

Ah merde ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu as quoi ? Bon rétablissement !

Plein de bisous !

Réponse du soir, bonsoir ;)

* * *

**Meg ** : Ah ma chère Meg ! Si tu savais comment j'aime tes reviews ! Un grand merci :P

Alors ... MOUAHAHAHAHA ! Pour savoir si elle meurs, c'est dans la suiiiiiiiiteuh ! Pour JP. Bah je regardais la télé au moment de l'écriture (original un ? MDR) Et ouais, Notre cher Caius, était un jeune homme charmant avec une gentille petite famille :D Je ne sais pas si j'en parlerais !

Oh ma pauvre ! Tu n'as pas de compte FF ? Ca te permet d'avoir des alertes sur les fics que tu aimes ;)

XPDR ! Nan mais je comprends ton caprice (a 21 ans on en fait encore ! MDR si ca peut te rassurer :p) MOUHAHAHAHA ! Je te mets avec plaisir la suiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite :D Ouais, je pense mettre un petit triangle ! Mais je ne dirais pas plus ! MDR

Hum... Demain matin, tu te reveilleras et tu auras la suite :D

Bonne journéeeeeeeeeeeeee :D

Plein de bisous

* * *

Jackson : Salut Beau Gooooss !

Ah je comprends, moi aussi je suis impatiente quand je lis les chapitres de ta femme ! VIVEMENT La suite comme on dirais par chez nous !

Oh désolée pour ton tympan ! Dis à ta femme que c'est Jasper mais pas toiiii :P

Oh ouiii ! Mon petit mari est de retour ! Ca me fait du bien :D C'est rassurant... Pour ta femme ... Hum... Elle a des idées... Mais c'est compliqué, c'est un truc de filles...

Allez plein de bisous mon blond ;)

* * *

_Demetri… Lui qui a été si doux lors de notre dernière nuit ensemble. Avec qui j'ai l'impression d'être dans des montagnes russes. Lui qui ne m'a donné aucune nouvelle alors que j'avais besoin de lui. De le sentir contre moi, comme toutes les fois._

_Une larme coule sans que je la retienne._

_Qui va me tuer ?_

_L'image d'Alec me revient. Je frissonne. Pendant ces deux semaines, j'ai été protégée. Ce retour en Italie ne présage rien de bon._

_J'ai peur._

_Littéralement peur._

Chapitre 19

Le vol a duré moins longtemps que je ne le pensais. Je soupire de frayeur en voyant l'aéroport de Volterra se dessiner. L'avion décline et je me mets à espérer qu'il s'écrase lamentablement contre le sol.

Malheureusement, le pilote reçoit des applaudissements suite à son atterrissage perfect. J'attends que les passagers soient tous sortis pour quitter l'avion à mon tour. La Porsche est garée près des pistes et l'hôtesse me fait signe d'aller vers l'accueil.

J'entre dans le bâtiment pour signer les attestations. Soudain, je le vois. Je me fige, retenant mon souffle. Comment un homme aussi beau peut-il être aussi cruel ? J'avais presque oublié sa démarche assurée, son regard flamboyant, ses yeux méfiants. Sa carrure de dieu grec fait tourner la tête de toutes les femmes. Il porte un jean et un pull bleu nuit.

Il me fixe tout en se mouvant vers moi. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Je vois ses narines se retrousser, son front se plisser. Sans aucun mot, il saisit mon bras sans douceur et me sens les mains. Je gémis sous la douleur quand il serre mon poignet. Il le relâche violemment et je perds légèrement l'équilibre.

- Qui est-ce ?

Sa voix est dure, sans une once d'hésitation. Il est dans une colère folle mais tente de se contrôler. Je le vois à sa mâchoire fermée.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez signer sur les trois feuilles, s'il vous plait ? Miaule la femme de l'accueil.

Je reprends mes esprits suite à sa phrase. Je suis tellement déçue. Je mords ma lèvre et m'adresse avec assurance à la femme.

- Il me faudrait dix copies de cette attestation pour mon employeur, vous comprenez ? je souligne à la femme sans LE regarder.

- Oui je comprends, me répond-elle en reluquant Demetri.

- Mr Volturi ici présent, dis-je en le désignant négligemment de la main, se fera un plaisir de tout signer. Merci de faire des copies… Et prenez votre temps, indiqué-je en m'éloignant.

- Alice ! Hurle-t-il.

Je cours alors. Le diable à mes trousses. J'entre dans la voiture, fais une marche arrière rapide et fonce vers Volterra.

Jamais je n'ai roulé aussi rapidement. Je sais très bien que mon excuse bidon ne va le retenir que quelques secondes. Il est extrêmement rapide à la course.

Mon compteur annonce les 170 km/h alors que je vois Volterra en face de moi. Je contourne la ville et ralentis pour entrer dans l'enceinte.

Je gare la voiture sans prendre le temps de prendre mes affaires ou de la fermer. Je cours. Encore. L'ascenseur s'ouvre et y pénètre. Je tape frénétiquement sur le bouton du dernier étage. Dépêche-toi, dépêche-toi, bon sang.

Le «cling» de la porte sonne enfin et les portes automatiques s'ouvrent.

- Aliceee ! Hurle Demetri dans les escaliers.

Je continue de courir. J'arrive à la porte tant désirée, les larmes aux yeux, complètement effrayée.

- Alice, viens ici. S'exclame Demetri face à moi.

J'hoche la tête négativement, incapable d'ouvrir la bouche. J'ouvre la porte sans demander l'invitation. Je sens son bras m'attraper fermement.

- Lâche cette jeune fille, mon fils. Elle semble vouloir me parler.

Il serre mon bras et je gémis de douleur. Je tombe sur les genoux lorsqu'il consent à me lâcher. Il tape du pied et quitte la pièce en claquant la porte. Je regarde cette dernière en pleurant.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il me haïsse autant ? Où est passé l'homme que j'ai apprécié ?

- Tu voulais me voir ? Demande Aro.

Toujours clouée au sol sous l'effet de la pression, je lui tends la main. Pourquoi tenter d'expliquer mes vagues d'émotions alors qu'il peut les lire ?

En quelques instants, je suis assise sur les genoux d'Aro, lui-même installé sur un canapé. Nos mains sont soudées. Son autre main est sur ma tête, comme un geste réconfortant. Je me surprends à coller ma tête contre son épaule tout en continuant de pleurer. Il caresse ma tête, comme un père le ferait pour son enfant.

- Hé bien hé bien, ma chère, tu as vécu beaucoup de choses ces dernières semaines. Dit-il en caressant mes cheveux.

J'hoche la tête timidement.

- Je vois que tu as beaucoup de questions et je le comprends. C'est naturel. Alors… Par où commencer ?

Je lève ma tête vers lui.

- D'abord, en ce qui concerne ton apprentissage chez nous. Il est vrai que nous avons besoin de te garder humaine. Les autorités nationales et internationales se posent des questions concernant les embauches qui se font très rares bien que notre chiffre d'affaires soit en pleine augmentation. C'est pourquoi nous avons pris des apprentis dans toutes nos filiales en commençant par notre fief. Pour la question de ta mort, nous n'avons pas encore décidé.

Je respire lentement, écoutant chaque mot qu'il prononce.

- D'habitude, nous arrivons à corrompre l'Etat, mais cette année, ils ont mis un inspecteur plutôt agaçant qui ne laisse rien passer. Il suit particulièrement ton apprentissage et les rapports que nous faisons de ton évolution. Il attend donc la fin de ton diplôme. Nous restons sur nos gardes.

Je pense alors qu'il serait plus simple de le tuer. Cela fait rire le PDG.

- De nos jours, ce n'est plus aussi facile. Il est très méfiant et je pense que si nous faisions cela, il y aurait de forte chance qu'on nous accuse et à cause de cela, une enquête serait menée ici et ce serait trop dangereux pour nous.

Je comprends mieux la situation. Que cela est compliqué… Quelque part, cela me laisse une chance de vivre plus longtemps.

- Que veux-tu faire maintenant ? demande doucement Aro.

Que faire ? Déjà, éviter Demetri. Ça me ferait du bien. Je sens le corps d'Aro secouer de tremblements. Il tente manifestement de cacher son rire.

Que faire ? Hé bien… La voix d'Anne Sophie raisonne dans ma tête : «Quand le moral est en bas, il faut aller boire et danser pour tout oubliiiier»

- Aller en boîte, soupiré-je

- Bien ! J'appelle Heidi dans ce cas, me sourit-il tout en faisant un clin d'œil.

Je lui rends son sourire et m'avance vers la porte. Je le remercie pour ses explications et ouvre la porte de son bureau, un peu plus sereine. Dans le couloir, je retrouve Heidi, toute guillerette.

- Alors, Mademoiselle Brandon veut aller en boîte, dit-elle, coquine.

- Oui, Mademoiselle Volturi ! Allons en boîte ! Crié-je en levant le poing.

Elle éclate de rire et nous nous dirigeons toutes les deux vers sa chambre. Après avoir pris une douche, je m'avance vers le milieu de sa penderie habillée d'un peignoir.

Elle m'installe près d'une commode pour me coiffer. Pendant notre séance de maquillage et d'habillage, je lui raconte ma semaine de folie avec Anne Sophie, Rosalie et… Jasper.

- Jasper, hein ? me taquine Heidi.

- Oui, il est très gentil, je réponds simplement en me souvenant de ses petites attentions. Il est avenant, drôle, sympa et il danse super bien, ris-je.

Je lui explique le coup de la boîte et du réveil.

- Hum, c'est pour ça que tu pues le vampire !

- Hein ?

- Lorsque tu es proche d'un vampire du sexe opposé, généralement, il laisse son odeur sur toi. C'est un peu une marque d'appartenance.

- Ah bon ? Je suis surprise. Comment ça se fait ?

- Aucune idée. Me répond-elle en haussant des épaules. C'est fini !

Je me regarde dans la glace. Je porte un short blanc cassé et un petit haut noir décolleté qui me tombe jusqu'au nombril. Une ficelle blanche se situe au dessus de ma poitrine pour fermer légèrement le décolleté à cet endroit. Le dos du t-shirt est composé de fils qui s'entrelacent et laissent apercevoir mon dos.

- Magnifique, ma belle !

- Et toi donc !

Elle porte un short en cuir avec des chaines qui pendent dans le vide et un débardeur noir avec des bretelles blanches.

Nos maquillages sont sobres et sexy. J'enfile des bottines sans talons noires tandis qu'elle met des escarpins.

Puis nous allons dans la cuisine pour que je puisse me restaurer. Après un bon petit dîner, nous allons papoter devant la télé. Vers vingt-trois heures, nous quittons l'entreprise avec la musique à fond dans le 4x4 de Felix qui nous amène en boîte.

La boite de nuit illumine de sa lumière blanche la nuit noire. Un monde fou s'agglutine devant l'entrée où le videur fait le tri. En voyant Heidi, il nous fait signe de rentrer.

- Merci, Bruno, dit-elle en lui faisant la bise.

- De nada, bellisima !

Nous entrons toutes les deux dans les bâtiments où les enceintes crachent une musique assourdissante. J'approche du bar où je commande des mojitos. Mardi dernier, il avait été mon amant de la soirée.

Heidi boit avec moi et me fait goûter d'autres cocktails. Je danse avec elle, puis avec d'autres hommes, puis avec d'autres femmes. Je ris, je bois, je danse.

Toutes pensées cohérentes m'ont quittées.

- Aliceee !

Cette voix chaude et teintée de soleil me rappelle quelqu'un. Je me retourne pour découvrir mon facteur italien :

- Enrique ?

- Quelle surprise, me hurle-t-il à l'oreille.

- C'est sûr ! Ris-je.

- Tu danses ?

J'acquiesce et je danse un collé-serré avec lui. J'oublie tout. L'alcool remplace mon sang. Ma dernière pensée se place sur des lèvres gorgées de vodka.

Un blond flou.

Demetri ! Crié-je dans mon inconscient.

Puis, je vois mon reflet dans une glace.

Des toilettes.

Mon corps qui vomit.

Du noir.

Du blanc.

Un verre d'eau.

Demetri ? Où es- tu ?

Du piano.

Une bassine.

Je vomis encore une fois. Plus durement.

Mon corps me brûle. Je me sens pâteuse.

Si seulement tu étais là, Demetri…

Du noir.

Du blanc.

Une odeur d'herbe fraiche.

Je vomis encore.

Je chante.

Oooh Demetri, quand arrêteras-tu de meurtrir mon petit coeeeur ?

Du noir.

Du blanc.

Plus rien.

Une odeur de menthe épicée embaume mon cerveau. Mon corps est sur une surface que je définirais comme un lit. Dans ma tête, c'est les grands travaux : machines, marteaux piqueurs et radars de camions se sont donnés rendez-vous. Une zone de fraicheur se présente près de ma tête.

J'enfouis mon visage dedans. C'est comme si je plongeais ma tête dans une bassine d'eau froide.

Mon estomac est en vrac. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de vomir ou de manger. Je sais qu'il existe et je peux même dire où il se situe.

Des doigts caressent ma colonne vertébrale de haut en bas, sans obstacle. Serais-je nue ? Comment j'ai fait pour être nue ? Comment j'ai fait pour arriver ici ?

J'ouvre les yeux doucement, la migraine m'empêchant d'aller plus vite. Mon corps est sur le coté, complètement collé à un second corps translucide de type masculin. Ma tête est contre son épaule. Mes mains reposent sur son torse. A la vue de la non-activité du rythme cardiaque, je dirais que je suis en présence d'un vampire. La main qui, auparavant, glissait sur mon dos, remonte vers mon épaule, parcourt mon cou et balaie mon visage pour ramener mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles.

Puis, elle se loge entre mon cou et ma mâchoire, laissant le pouce caresser tendrement ma joue. Toujours dans le pâté, je cligne des yeux, me laissant entre le conscient, le coma et l'inconscient.

Après quelques efforts, mes paupières arrivent à se soulever.

- Bonjour, Princesse, murmure sa voix rauque.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre. Je me glisse contre lui pour reprendre ma position initiale.

- Tu boudes encore ?

- Y 'a de quoi, maugrée-je avec une voix cassée.

Il lève mon menton délicatement.

- Je suis désolé.

- Si seulement c'était sincère. Craché-je amèrement.

- C'est sincère, ma petite princesse. Fait-il en me serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Le silence se fait entendre. A la vue de la couleur des draps et de celle des murs, je devine vaguement être dans ma chambre. Je me sens toute ramollie.

D'un coup, Demetri remonte brusquement les draps jusqu'à mes épaules. Un «toc» se fait entendre sur la porte en bois.

- Entre, Heidi, souffle le blond.

Le grincement typique du bois entre en collision avec ma migraine.

- J'ai ramené à manger et de l'aspirine.

- Merci, chuchoté-je.

- De rien, ma belle… J'entends ses talons claquer lorsqu'elle se retourne. Ah, au fait, Anne So m'a demandé de créer ton profil Facebook. Tu regarderas ça plus tard ?

- Très bien.

La porte se referme et je m'ordonne de me lever. Je glisse ma main sur les draps et me tourne. Effectivement, c'est ma chambre. Je vois ma buanderie grande ouverte avec des fringues qui pendent dans tous les sens. J'avais oublié qu'Heidi avait cherché mon haut partout dans l'entreprise. Sur mon bureau, mon ordinateur portable branché avec son alimentation. Près de ma chaise, ma valise, laissée au début dans le coffre de ma voiture. Une fois toutes ces constatations faites, je décide de poser un premier pied, puis un second sur le sol.

Mon buste se relève, me découvrant du drap. Ma main passe sur mon visage. Bon sang, je ne savais pas que l'alcool pouvait griller tous les neurones en une nuit. Je pose mes coudes sur mes cuisses, la tête penchant vers le carrelage.

Je vois deux jambes s'appuyer contre les miennes et rapidement, le torse de mon compagnon de nuit s'appuie contre mon dos. Ses mains se rejoignent sur mon ventre nu, son souffle parcourt ma nuque pour prendre la place de quelques mèches. Puis, ses lèvres jouent à 1.2.3 Soleil sur mes épaules. Je sens des baisers papillons et des baiser plus longs. Finalement, je relève la tête pour la déposer sur son épaule. Ses lèvres mordillent un peu mon lobe, puis elles me murmurent.

- Tu m'as manqué, tu sais ?


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 20

Hey ! Je suis dans les temps ! Super fièèère :D

Pour vous donnez une idée... Je rends mon mémoire mardi ! YOUHOU !

**Triskelle sparrow, tia63, Lily-pixie, Meg44forever, Lola et mes chères Fire et Bella22 ainsi que ma LYLY **

* * *

**_Victoria : _**He bienvenue sur ma page Facebook ! Ca m'a fait plaisir en voyant ton nom ! Alors la forme ?

MDR! T'inquiète, j'ai toujours vu notre petit Aro comme papa ! Ca le fait trop je trouve ;) Mouahahahhaa ! T'inquiète, j'aime bien ta suggestion ! Et j'aime connaitre ton avis ! c'est important pour moi

Merci pour ta review ;)

Allez ! plein de bisous

* * *

_**Meg**_ : Félicitation pour avoir retrouver ton compte ! Ca déboite ;)

Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Voici la suite !

Bisous

* * *

**_Jazz : _** Hey ben ! Je suis super heureuse de savoir que tu as aimé le dernier chapitre ! J'espère que tu vas aimer le prochain ;)

MDR ! Mon pauvre! C'est vrai qu'elle est violente :p mais on dira rien ! :p

Ah bon ? elle est toute mignonne ? Hum, c'est louche ;) Attention ...

No soucy, je lui passe bijou

BISOUS !

Merci pour ta review ;)

* * *

Chapitre 20 

_Mon buste se relève, me découvrant du drap. Ma main passe sur mon visage. Bon sang, je ne savais pas que l'alcool pouvait griller tous les neurones en une nuit. Je pose mes coudes sur mes cuisses, la tête penchant vers le carrelage._

_Je vois deux jambes s'appuyer contre les miennes et rapidement, le torse de mon compagnon de nuit s'appuie contre mon dos. Ses mains se rejoignent sur mon ventre nu, son souffle parcourt ma nuque pour prendre la place de quelques mèches. Puis, ses lèvres jouent à 1.2.3 Soleil sur mes épaules. Je sens des baisers papillons et des baiser plus longs. Finalement, je relève la tête pour la déposer sur son épaule. Ses lèvres mordillent un peu mon lobe, puis elles me murmurent._

_- Tu m'as manqué, tu sais ?_

Sa phrase me caresse avec douceur. Je frisonne de bonheur un instant. Puis, le souvenir de la semaine passée me revient en pleine figure.

Si je lui avais tant manqué comme il vient de le dire, il aurait pu au moins se manifester ! Non mais je rêve ! Monsieur se croit tout permis ou quoi ?

Je ne réponds pas, me sépare de lui brutalement et trébuche contre les objets pour réussir à atteindre ma commode de sous-vêtements. Derrière moi, la porte claque sèchement, me laissant seule dans ma chambre.

Ma tête tourne encore légèrement, cette sensation de tête pesante est accentuée par ma vision floue.

Je parcours la pièce en sens inverse pour atteindre la salle de bain. Derrière le rideau de douche, l'eau vient ruisseler sur mon corps, emportant un peu d'alcool et de transpiration. Elle atténue aussi ma migraine.

Mollement, j'éteins l'arrivée d'eau, tire sur le rideau et attrape la serviette. Le clip de mon soutien-gorge retentit avant de claquer contre ma peau. Vêtue de mes sous-vêtements, je retourne dans la fournaise de ma chambre.

Fébrile, j'ouvre ma fenêtre pour avoir un peu de fraîcheur. Comme prévu, une vague gelée me prend. Avais-je oublié que nous étions début novembre ? Avec cette douceur de climat du sud, c'est toujours étrange de voir le décalage entre ici et Rys.

Je fouille dans ma valise pour en extirper la chemise noire. Je suis déçue de ne pas en retrouver l'odeur, mais sa texture me rend dingue.

- Tu l'aimes tant que ça ma chemise ?

Je sursaute, surprise de le savoir là. Et pourtant, surgissant de l'ombre, Demetri me fait un sourire narquois. Je remarque qu'il porte un jean et un pull blanc, il a dû aller se changer.

- C'est ta chemise ? bafouillé-je.

- Hum, hum, me répond-il en se rapprochant de moi à pas de chat.

Je ne bouge pas, la chemise dans les mains. Il me domine de sa grandeur.

- Hé ben, changement radical ce matin, tu étais plus fougueuse hier, dis-moi.

Hier ? Mon dieu, je n'ai aucun souvenir. J'essaie d'imbriquer dans mon esprit tous les éléments possibles et imaginables. Malgré mes efforts, mon cerveau reste vide. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus, le blond me prend dans ses bras et nous nous retrouvons au point de départ, dans mon lit, lui sur moi.

Sa tête est plongée entre mon épaule droite et ma tête tandis que ses bras me serrent contre lui.

D'une voix hésitante, il me dit :

- Je suis désolé pour hier. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver contre toi.

Je me fige, surprise de ses excuses. Cependant, j'ai encore une haine contre lui pour la semaine dernière. Je ne réponds pas, regardant le plafond d'un air hagard, ressentant tout de même la joie de le sentir contre moi après cette semaine d'absence.

Je meurs d'envie de le coller contre moi, m'étouffant de son corps, ou alors de glisser mes doigts dans sa chevelure blonde ou simplement sous son pull afin de gouter à sa peau.

Mais je résiste. Je résiste à lui donner raison.

Sa présence m'a aussi manquée pendant la semaine. Et de ne rien avoir de lui, à part les bijoux et encore ! Le petit mot sans affection m'avait vite ramenée sur terre. Et que dire de son SMS en début de semaine ?

Rien n'y fait, je reste toujours septique face à son comportement envers moi.

Je l'entends soupirer, puis se relever. Je regarde ma chambre que je devrais ranger alors que je sens son regard me brûler la peau.

- Bon, quoi ? J'ai fait des efforts là ! Bougonne-t-il.

J'encaisse le coup et le regarde, furieuse.

- Non mais je rêve, tu te moques de moi là ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends de plus ?

Je ferme les yeux, pose ma main sur ma tête et réplique :

- C'est bon, sors. Ça sera plus simple.

- Quoi ? S'insurge-t-il

- Dé-ga-ge. Articulé-je, fatiguée de parler à un mur.

Un coup de vent plus tard et je me retrouve seule dans ma chambre. Sans grande motivation, j'attrape un slim dans ma garde robe et une robe chaude. Puis, je ferme la fenêtre et mets mes lentilles.

Quelques instants après, on toque à ma porte, sans me laisser le temps de répondre.

- He ben ! Tu nous l'as mis dans une colère noire, le petit Demetri, rit Heidi sans s'arrêter.

Elle inspire et expire pour retrouver son calme, puis doit repenser à quelque chose car le fou rire la reprend.

En la voyant rire avec autant de joie, je souris. Elle me fait penser à Anne Sophie.

Doucement, son rire se termine et elle me regarde.

- J'ai créé ton compte Facebook !

Sans plus attendre, elle prend mon ordinateur et me montre comment aller sur le site. Ensuite, elle me quitte pour aller voir son nouveau prétendant. Je découvre l'interface et les éléments du réseau. Je ris en voyant que Rosalie et Jasper font partie de mes premiers amis avec Felix, Heidi et Anne Sophie.

Je discute avec Jasper grâce à l'interface prévue.

Je lui raconte mon arrivée et ma petite virée en boite, sans parler de Demetri. Il me fait rire et me parle de Rosalie et de son mari, un certain Emmett.

Après tant d'émotions, je décide de descendre pour aller manger. Je zigzague dans les allées du château que je connais à présent par cœur.

Je retrouve Felix et Heidi dans la cuisine.

- Ah, je savais que l'odeur te ferait venir dans mon humble atelier, rit Heidi.

- Non, même pas, juste mon estomac, je réponds en tirant la langue.

Mon amie brune me sert tandis que Felix me raconte mes prouesses en boîte. Il était là lui ?

- Donc après avoir fini les quatre verres de Vodka, tu es allée au milieu de la piste, et là, bon dieu, j'ai été fier d'annoncer que tu étais mon apprentie.

Heidi éclate de rire et tape sur le bras de mon tuteur.

- C'est vrai que tu as bien dansé.

- Tu as cassé la baraque, ma chérie ! Eclate Felix.

Je rougis, comment ça se fait que je ne me souvienne de rien ?

- En tout cas, tu nous as tous allumés ! J'en reviens pas du nombre de mecs qui sont venus te voir. Heureusement que j'étais là, ajoute Felix avec un clin d'œil complice.

- Oui, après tu as vu un de tes amis, Enrique je crois, et c'était très chaud, reprend Heidi. D'ailleurs, c'est à ce moment là que Demetri est intervenu.

- Demetri était là ? Glapis-je, honteuse qu'il m'avait vue ainsi.

- Si tu savais ce que Demetri est capable de faire pour toi, soupire Heidi. J'en suis presque jalouse.

Je secoue la tête, incapable d'entendre ça.

- Et donc ? coupé-je

- Ah oui, il t'a prise dans ses bras et là, tu …

- Je ?

- Tu as voulu aller aux toilettes, s'exprime Heidi. Et tu as vomi dans toute ta splendeur.

Felix éclate de rire en criant : « Ah ces humains ! »

- Demetri t'a sortie de la boîte, t'a reconduite ici et s'est occupé de toi. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, tu étais à coté de tes pompes. Tu bafouillais des trucs incompréhensibles. La seule chose qu'il a réussi à comprendre, c'est son prénom.

Les deux rient alors que j'essaie de manger les pates à la carbonara que la brune m'a préparées. Le tableau qu'ils dressent de mes exploits n'est pas fameux. Plus jamais d'alcool, me promis-je.

Au fond de moi, pourtant, je me sens reconnaissante envers Demetri. Il s'est bien occupé de moi.

- Sinon ? Vous avez bien dormi ? Demandé-je pour changer de conversation.

Leurs rires s'atténuent pour reprendre de plus belle. Quoi ? Je suis si conne que ça ? Je reste calme pour éviter de trop le prendre à cœur.

- Oh désolée ma chérie, dit Heidi entre deux gloussements, c'est juste qu'on dort pas.

- Jamais ?

- Jamais, hurle Felix, pris par son fou rire.

Je palis. De fureur, de déception, d'humiliation … Demetri s'est complément foutu de ma tête. Depuis le début.

De rage, je pose mes couverts et me lève, laissant mes deux « amis » rirent. Je parcours les couloirs, me dirigeant vers le nord du bâtiment.

Plus trop suûe de moi, je ralentis le pas. A droite, puis à gauche et me voilà devant une magnifique porte en bois.

Celle-ci s'ouvre sur Demetri, son jean et une chemise noire.

- Ma chère Alice, rentre donc.

C'est ainsi, avec la gorge nouée, que je pénètre dans les appartements de Demetri. Ils sont spacieux et offrent une vue magnifique sur les jardins de l'entreprise. Un lit majestueux trône au centre de la pièce. Sur la gauche, j'aperçois une salle de bain munie d'une mini piscine.

Bref, tout ici respire le luxe.

Je me retourne vers mon hôte. Il me sourit, les mains dans les poches.

Je me mords la lèvre, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer. Puis j'inspire une grande bouffée d'air et tente de contrôler ma voix :

- Merci pour hier soir.

- Mais de rien, Princesse, tu sais bien que je suis ton prince charmant, dit-il en mimant une révérence.

- Charmant, hein ? Répété-je. Un « Prince Charmant » n'aurait jamais menti sur le fait qu'il ne dorme jamais. Il serait si CHARMANT qu'il ne se comporterait pas comme un chien a qui on aurait pris son os. Et enfin, il serait SI charmant qu'il se serait inquiété de prendre de mes nouvelles pendant une longue semaine d'absence.

Au cours de mon discours, mes membres se sont tendus, pris par cette colère qui m'avait envahie. Charmant, CHARMANT ? Il se fout complément de ma gueule, oui !

Pendant que je crache mon venin, il reste stoïque. Comme à notre dernière dispute le mardi dans l'appartement.

- Je t'ai envoyé un sms.

- GENIAL ! Mais que c'est FORMIDABLE ! Un SMS ! Bravo ! je l'applaudis.

- Oui, surtout quand je pense que tu es allée flirter avec un autre vampire, m'assassine-t-il de sa voix froide.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme connerie encore ? fis-je, lasse.

- Je t'ai vue en boite avec un blonde. Un vampire. Bon sang, si j'avais pu, je l'aurais tué.

Je reste à le regarder, ruminant ses pensées pour m'assoir sur son lit. Il est venu à Rys ? Il a vu Jasper ? Et il n'est même pas venu me parler ?

- Ecoute, m'annonce-t-il, je… C'est la première fois que je sors aussi longtemps avec une humaine. Je sais pas comment faire, je suis totalement perdu entre le fait que tu me hurlais ton amour hier et que tu me hais ce matin. Je ne sais pas et ça m'énerve.

Je lève ma tête et le vois près de moi. Lui aussi, c'est un handicapé des relations humaines. Vive notre couple !

- Tout ce que je veux, c'est être près de toi, te sentir et te ressentir, goûter à ta peau, à tes soupirs, à tes rires, à tes humeurs de chien, à ton caractère de cochon.

Je lève les yeux face à sa déclaration. Sympa l'image qu'il a de moi. Il rit.

- C'est pour ça que, je le reconnais, je n'ai rien dit sur le fait que je ne dors pas. Je veux juste rester près de toi à chaque fois qu'il est possible de le faire.

Mon cœur fond comme neige au soleil quand il termine sa phrase de sa voix grave. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et toutes mes inquiétudes s'envolent. Mes mains s'agrippent à lui, passant sous sa chemise, impatiente de retrouver sa peau. Notre baiser m'embrase, ma langue découvrant à nouveau la passion de ses lèvres.

Ses mains me serrent contre lui, comme ce matin. Sentir son corps me rend toute fiévreuse. J'aimerais à cet instant qu'il me touche, que ses mains prennent possession de mon corps pour qu'il n'appartienne qu'à ses lèvres.

Mon blond arrête le baiser pour me laisser respirer. Son nez froid caresse le mien, puis il laisse quelques baisers papillons sur ma joue, ma paupière, mon front…

- Mais, si tu ne dors pas, que fais-tu pendant la nuit ?

Il me regarde avec son petit sourire en coin.

- Te regarder dormir est la chose que je préfère. Mais j'aime quand tu t'accroches à moi pour te protéger de la chaleur.

Je secoue la tête en souriant. Lui alors. Il est ma bouée de sauvetage. Il attrape mes lèvres pour un baiser plus doux et lent. Nos mains sont jointes, je suis avachie contre lui sur un fauteuil de sa chambre.

Je n'ai même pas calculé notre déplacement. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Mon corps est détendu. Je me sens chez moi dans ses bras. Une impression de renaissance qui aboutit dans mon esprit.

Je me sens plus libre une fois qu'on a parlé. La discussion est primordiale dans un couple avait expliqué une femme dans un documentaire télévisé une fois.

- Et… On est bien un couple ? chuchoté-je, prise dans mes pensées.

Je sens son corps bouger contre moi. Je lève les yeux pour le voir en train de rire.

Je tourne la tête. Pourquoi tout le monde se moque de moi aujourd'hui ? Je me lève d'un coup et vais vers la porte.

Du vent, une sensation de pression sur le bras et me voilà au centre du lit. C'est vrai que ça pourrait être plus romantique avec un homme normal qui vous court après en criant : « Reste ! Je t'aime. »

Non, moi, j'ai un copain vampire qui m'aspire contre lui et qui trouve toujours le moyen de me mettre dans son lit pour se délecter de mon corps.

En parlant de lit… Celui-ci est un peu plus ferme que le mien. Demetri a un lit royal : très confortable et agréable. A quoi ça lui sert alors qu'il ne dort pas…

Enfin, ce n'est pas la question alors que je le vois penché sur moi, le sourire aux lèvres. J'essaie de faire abstraction de toutes mes pensées et de mon corps qui hurlent de lui dire de me caresser, de me toucher.

Je n'y arrive pas. C'est malsain même, non ?

Il écarte mes jambes que je voulais garder fermer, de peur qu'il sente l'inondation présente à cet endroit. Son corps se pose sur le mien. Ses mains encadrent mon visage pour qu'il cesse de bouger dans tous les sens.

Impossible de me dépêtrer dans ma position. Son souffle mentholé parcourt mon visage, il touche du bout des lèvres mon cou où mon sang pulse d'anticipation.

Son regard se fixe dans le mien, m'empêchant, rien que par sa volonté, de laisser mes cordes vocales s'exprimer :

- Pour ton information, je n'embrasse que ma petite-amie.

* * *

Pensée du jour : Veux un t-shirt REVIEW !


	22. Chapter 22

Aaaaaah la fin juin... Sa sent l'été, la drague des beaux garçons (ou des filles...), les longues soirées entre potes (ou tout seul...), l'amour est dans le pré, l'alcool...

Mais aussi, l'enfer des examens, soutenances, epilations, coup de soleil et les entretiens d'embauches !

Bon, ok, ok, je sais, je suis en retard... Et notamment a cause des trucs au dessus...

MERCI :

**Triskelle sparrow, Lily-pixie, Meg44forever, Lola et mes chères Fire et Bella22 ainsi que ma LYLY !**

**Je vous aime ! **

* * *

**Emma : **Bienvenue sur ma fic ! Un grand merci pour ta review :D Mouhahaha, le lemon sera pour le chapitre prochain, je vous promets !  
J'espère que la suite va te plaire ;)

* * *

**Dune : **Bon, je vais être original ... BIENVENUE a toi aussi ;). Merci d'avoir lu ma fic, comme pour ta soeur : le citron est prévu dans le prochain chapitre ! :D Merci pour ta review !  
A pluche

* * *

**Jackson : **Hey beau blond ! Toujours de l'amour dans nos vies ! Tu m'étonnes ! En ce moment nos plannings sont trop chargé ! Rien que le mien est chaud, alors le combiné avec celui de Charlie c'est tendu. BREF ! Vivement les vacances ;)

Je ne dirais rien concernant tes références...

Allez... XOXO :P

* * *

_Je n'y arrive pas. C'est malsain quand même, non ?_

_Il écarte mes jambes que je voulais garder fermer, de peur qu'il sente l'inondation présente à cet endroit. Son corps se pose sur le mien. Ses mains encadrent mon visage pour qu'il cesse de bouger dans tous les sens._

_Impossible de me dépêtrer dans ma position. Son souffle mentholé parcourt mon visage, il touche du bout des lèvres mon cou où mon sang pulse d'anticipation._

_Son regard se fixe dans le mien, m'empêchant, rien que par sa volonté, de laisser mes cordes vocales s'exprimer :_

_- Pour ton information, je n'embrasse que ma petite-amie._

_(KYAH!)_

Chapitre 21

Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps nous nous sommes embrassés. Tout ce que je sais c'est que le réveil a été brutal …

- DEBOUT Mlle BRANDON ! Vous allez être en retard !

Je crois que je n'ai jamais bondi aussi haut dans un lit. Le cœur battant à mille à l'heure, je me retourne pour voir Demetri, riant à sa propre blague complètement pourrie.

Je ferme les yeux un instant et me dis que mon petit ami est un abruti doublé d'une débilité déprimante.

Je me lève sous son rire et quitte la pièce sans dire un mot. Je peux tout de suite dire que je me sens mieux qu'hier. Comme quoi, une bonne nuit de sommeil peut effacer la gueule de bois.

Arrivée dans ma chambre, je remarque qu'il est 7h45. Cela me laisse du temps pour me doucher et m'habiller.

Je revêts une robe crème cintrée, une ceinture marron Gucci et des talons de la même couleur. J'ai les yeux qui collent, le fruit d'une nuit sans enlever les lentilles…

J'attrape donc mes lunettes Vogue qui me donnent un air un peu sévère mais qui reposent ma vue. C'est d'ailleurs assez étrange de sentir la branche posée sur mon nez.

Après avoir vérifié que tout allait bien dans mon miroir, je descends pour déjeuner. Cette fois-ci, c'est mon grand Felix qui m'accueille.

- Hey ! Bien dormi ?

- Oui, j'ai bien dormi… Et je ne te poserais pas la question si tu l'attendais.

- Et mince, moi qui voulais rire… Heidi ne descend pas, elle préfère se relaxer dans son lit, me devance-t-il alors que j'allais lui poser la question.

- Oh… Une nuit mouvementée ?

- Ne m'en parle pas, on a pu entendre ses cris dans tout le palais ! A croire qu'elle a laissé la porte ouverte, grimace-t-il.

- Ce n'était pas avec toi ? M'étonné-je.

Ma question le surprend dans la préparation du plat. Et un œuf écrasé par terre ! UN ! Il est chaud mes amis, il est chaud !

Il nettoie ses affaires et se retourne d'un bloc. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit énervé ou vexé… Un truc genre à la Demetri quoi, bien lourd. Mais non, il s'installe près de moi avec une assiette de crêpes bien préparées et me chuchote dans l'oreille.

- Malheureusement je n'ai pas eu ce plaisir… C'est un garde de l'armée royale, un certain Laurent… Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve à ce noiraud, d'ailleurs ? finit-il en maugréant dans sa barbe inexistante

Je rigole face à son attitude enfantine. Ah, ce cher Felix, un petit cœur bien caché derrière une carapace.

Je lui chuchote à l'oreille

- Tu aimes Heidi ?

Il pose son doigt sur ses lèvres en faisant le signe du « CHUT », regarde à gauche et à droite et hoche la tête comme un gamin pris en flagrant délit.

Comprenant la valeur de l'information et l'importance de ne rien révéler, je l'imite en mettant mon index sur mes lèvres.

Puis on éclate de rire. Génial notre code !

- Bon, je propose de t'annoncer comment va se passer ta semaine, annonce-t-il d'un ton sérieux.

- Parfait, je t'écoute. Je réponds avant de prendre une bouchée de crêpes.

- Du fait que nous changeons de logo, Aro a décidé d'organiser une soirée événementielle. Vu que tu es la créatrice, tu es en charge du projet.

Je m'étouffe avec le bout de crêpes en entendant la nouvelle.

- Alice ?

- C'est une BLAGUE ?

- Pas du tout

- Mais il faut au moins un an pour ce genre d'événement !

- Oh t'inquiète, on a déjà prévenu les invités ! Il faut juste mettre en place la décoration et la musique, quoi …

J'essaie de ne pas m'évanouir tout de suite…

- Rassure-toi, Alec et sa sœur Jane sont là pour t'épauler !

Ok, la, la Alice, tu peux t'évanouir…

- Donc, reprend Felix sans voir mon blanchiment fatal, on a invité la communauté vampire et quelques grands noms comme Chanel ou le représentant de LVMH… Je compte sur toi pour que cette soirée soit du tonnerre, que tu accueilles avec élégance nos invités … Ah, et Aro veut qu'en plus de tout cela, tu présentes tes créations.

Là … C'est la goutte d'eau !

- Pardon ? Comment ? Mais c'est juste impossible ! Tout ce que vous me demandez c'est… Inhumain !

- Mais justement ma chérie ! Tu travailles avec des vampires qui font tout très rapidement et qui ne dorment pas ! Tu vas voir ! En deux jours, tout sera fini.

Je déglutis. Ok, je n'avais pas penser aux pouvoirs de mes collaborateurs… Mais quand même ! Une soirée comme cela… Bon allez Alice, tout va bien se passer… C'est ton diplôme quand même !

Je finis de manger et vois les dernières modalités avec Felix. Je suis alors à la tête de vingt-quatre vampires …

La vie est belle, n'est ce pas ?

Je vais dans le bureau qu'on m'a assigné dans les dessous du château. Je fais venir Alec pour lister les choses à faire, établir un retro planning et un budget.

Il est étonnamment cordial et même très utile pour déterminer le temps qu'il nous fallait. Tandis qu'il s'occupe de la préparation de la salle dans la partie nord du château, je vais trouver Heidi pour savoir qui sait coudre dans le château.

Après avoir remis mes travaux auprès de femmes vampires, je cours vers le nord pour trouver Alec.

Au détour d'un couloir, je vois une enfant. Elle se retourne en m'entendant courir. C'est une vampire, des cheveux blonds serrés en chignon, vêtue de vêtements sombres en velours, l'air strict et ennuyé. Malgré son coté pec sec, je la trouve trop mignonne.

- C'est pas avec ça que tu vas m'amadouer, je te préviens ! lâche-t-elle avec dédain.

Je sursaute, sa voix est aussi angélique que celle d'Heidi !

- Je te demande pardon ? réussis-je à dire après avoir compris sa phrase.

- Tu as dit que j'étais belle, et…

- Oui ! Je te trouve très belle, j'imagine déjà plein de tenues pour toi, m'exclamé-je en la coupant.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Je ne l'écoute plus, trop occupée à l'imaginer les cheveux ondulés, des robes bleues, blanches, rouges (1) … Puis un flash me revient ! Je dois voir les travaux d'Alec.

- Mince ! Je te laisse, à plus !

Et je me mets à courir vers la salle de réception. Celle-ci est immense. Je vois des traits noirs s'affairer, tout se met en place comme par magie. Alec est comme une statue à regarder. Il s'approche de moi avec plusieurs bouquets.

Tu as une préférence ?

J'hume les trois et désigne mon favori, basé de lys et de roses…

La semaine passe à une vitesse impressionnante. J'ai dû gérer l'ensemble de l'équipe pour mettre en place la déco, l'arrivée des invités, les places de parkings, le dîner, les places sur les tables, la musique, le défilé de mode avec la préparation des mannequins… Aro m'a même ordonné de pousser la chansonnette et de faire le feu au défilé avec une fin du tonnerre. Même les télévisions du monde entier ont été invitées. Le gratin people a été sélectionné par leurs soins et Aro voulait que grâce à moi, Volturi Corps reprenne du peps.

Chaque soir, je revenais crevée dans la chambre de Demetri. A chaque fois, il me rejoignait au milieu de la nuit. Je le sentais se coller à moi et caresser mes cheveux ou m'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

Il était chargé de l'appétit de ses congénères en trouvant du sang pour les alimenter…

La soirée était prévue le samedi soir. Les invités arrivaient tranquillement dès le jeudi. Jane, la petite blonde s'occupait avec moi des vampires. Elle disait ne pas pouvoir me saquer du fait de mon snobisme de notre première rencontre. Mais elle me défendait toujours quand un vampire essayait de goûter mon sang. Elle a un pouvoir assez … efficace.

Le vendredi, alors que je me presse pour répéter une unième fois ma chorégraphie avec Heidi et Anne Sophie, je suis confrontée à un problème de taille. Comme d'habitude, je cours dans les couloirs avec un million de papiers. Je passe devant une rousse qui me fait un croche-patte.

Bien entendu, je me casse la figure, éparpillant mes dossiers. En reprenant mes esprits, je l'entends dire.

- Alors c'est donc toi … Le nouveau jouet de Demetri.

Je me relève et l'observe. Elle est magnifique, comme toutes les vampires, des boucles de mèches rousses, un regard de braise et vêtue d'un pantalon en cuir et d'un corset rouge sang.

Je l'ignore et commence à ramasser mes feuilles.

- Qu'est ce que cela fait d'être le toutou d'un vampire ? Un défouloir ? C'est marrant… Tu dois aimer ça, je me trompe ? Les humaines sont si prévisibles...

De quoi elle parle ? Je ne dis rien, pensant à Jane qui m'avait indiqué de ne pas répondre aux provocations des vampires.

Il me reste deux feuilles… Deux… Qu'elle attrape sans difficulté, m'obligeant à lui parler.

- Merci, vous pouvez me les rendre à présent ?

- Hum, je ne sais pas…

Elle tourne autour de moi, comme une chasseuse.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très marrant… Je me demande ce que Demetri te trouve. Une humaine… Tu n'es pas du même monde que lui… Dès qu'il se lassera de toi, il te laissera tomber comme une vieille chaussette ! C'est connu, un vampire va toujours vers une femme vampire… Et tu sais pourquoi ? Tu le sais ? Car nous sommes semblables… Nos corps résistent à leurs assauts impitoyables… Ils résistent à leur soif dévorante de sexe… C'est sûr que toi, toi, (elle rit cruellement), ton corps se brisera comme une brindille.

Elle me murmure les mots les plus cruels, mais je reste figée, à la regarder furtivement dans les yeux. Sur le mot «brindille», elle fait pénétrer ses ongles dans ma peau, me faisant gémir de douleur.

- Tu vois ? Tu ne le mérites pas. Il vaut mieux qu'une pauvre humaine, dénuée de toute performance. Car un homme veut du sexe, il transpire le sexe. Dès qu'il verra que tu ne vaux rien, alors il reviendra vers moi… Et à ce moment-là, je te tuerais pour avoir posé tes lèvres sales sur l'homme de ma vie…

Son chant macabre frappe mes oreilles comme une longue torture. Je sens qu'elle veut ajouter quelque chose quand la voix de Jane raisonne dans le couloir.

- Victoria ! Quelle chance de te voir ici, dit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie.

La dite Victoria me lâche brusquement et répond au salut de la blonde.

- Je vois que tu sympathises avec mon amie Alice, continue Jane, pressant le pas vers moi.

- Oui, je suis sûre qu'Alice et moi seront les meilleures amies du monde, répond Victoria en me caressant la joue, n'est-ce pas, Alice ?

Je ne réponds rien, détruite par son discours. Jane remarque que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle discute avec légèreté, récupère les deux feuilles manquantes et nous excuse auprès de la rousse.

Elle me tire vers ses appartements. Elle me fait assoir sur une chaise tandis qu'elle hurle un « HEIDI » dans les couloirs.

Un coup de vent et la brune fait claquer ses talons dans la chambre de ma sauveuse. En voyant mon visage, elle crie :

- Bon sang, que s'est-il passé ?

- Victoria… Murmuré-je, incapable de continuer.

- Victoria lui a parlé… Je comprends pourquoi James ne voulait pas me lâcher, grommelle Jane.

- Ecoute ma belle, Victoria est la pire des menteuses de ce siècle. Quoi qu'elle ait pu te dire, sache que c'est totalement faux… Tu es géniale, ma petite Alice et maintenant, on va aller se défouler sur la piste, d'accord ?

J'hoche la tête et souris devant l'optimisme de mes amies. Malgré tout, le doute reste ancré en moi. Comme une tique qui reste coller à la peau.

Il est vrai que Demetri est parfois entreprenant au lit…

Mes pensées s'envolent une fois sur la piste préparée pour la cérémonie. «Ne pense à rien quand tu danses» m'avait dit Anne Sophie, «laisse-toi porter par le rythme».

Samedi dix-sept heures.

J'accompagne les invités vers leurs tables, recevant quelques félicitations pour la splendeur des lieux … Et sur ma tenue.

Pourtant, je porte juste une robe bustier rouge, avec quelques perles d'or qui forme une fleur près de la poitrine, un tour de cou Volturi et des paillettes dans mes cheveux. Un truc simple. Et puis, quand je vois les femmes d'Aro et Caius, ou même Anne Sophie et Heidi ou même Jane ! Elles sont trois fois plus belles que moi.

J'en conclus que c'est juste pour la forme. La présentation débute avec de la musique et en grande pompe. Aro explique les nouvelles gammes et le logo qui est applaudi par l'ensemble de la salle.

Vient ensuite le diner… Je mange au lance pierre, stressée par mon apparition sur scène ainsi que par ce que les gens vont penser de mes tenues. Heidi supervise les mannequins et leur changement, Felix est à la sono…

Et le show commence par _Womanizer_ et les tenues sexy… Je suis près de l'entrée/sortie des mannequins et je regarde toutes mes tenues défiler… Les mannequins sont magnifiquement bien coiffés grâce à Franck Provost… Les effets de lumières et de fumées rendent le défilé encore plus palpitant. Puis arrive le moment tant redouté.

Mademoiselle, Mesdames et Messieurs, voici la surprise du chef, indique Felix dans son micro.

Le noir se fait dans la salle. Une bande de lumière m'aide à me guider jusqu'au bout de la piste. Je me mets en position et attends le démarrage.

_Losing Control_ de _The Nycers_ retentit d'un coup. Sur l'écran blanc derrière moi s'affichent de brèves images d'Heidi, Anne Sophie et moi, nous habillant. Des flashs comme une remontée de collants ou le fat de mettre une petite veste sur la peau nue… Rien de très trash, juste érotiquement suggestifs.

_Losing control, come on now  
Fuckin' crazy ready baby  
You make me wanna freakin'  
Let's go_

Mon corps bouge selon le rythme, devenant sensuel. Habillée d'un short noir et d'une chemise blanche ouverte maintenue serrée grâce à des bretelles, on voit parfaitement mon soutien-gorge noir. Mes bottines en daim sont faites pour bouger sur scène.

_I like to see when you dance  
It's amazing for show  
I like to feel when your legs  
Make me losing control  
And everybody in the place  
Can not explain what it seems  
About a million f*ckin ass  
More never build like it's bimp_

_You got me beatin (hot)_  
_Get me hide, get me low_  
_I like to lick it (hot)_  
_Take me down, take me slow_  
_Why don't you blow me (hot)_  
_Go get down, come and go_  
_You're freakin' for me baby_  
_'Til I'm losing control_

La musique ralentit, j'entend les talons d'Anne Sophie près de moi. Notre duo est performant et on donne tout.

_Come on now  
Fuckin' crazy ready baby  
You make me wanna freakin'  
Let's go_

_Come on now, y-y-y-y-y-you got me losing control  
Come on now, s-sex-s-sexy lady losing control  
Come on now, y-y-y-y-y-you got me losing control  
Come on now, let me lose control_

Heidi arrive avec les mannequins. Puis nous dansons toutes les trois. Des flammes jaillissent près de nous, augmentant encore la température sur la piste.

_Come on now, come on now  
Yeah come on baby  
It's so freaky  
Lick that ya  
Come on, I gonna make you fly  
So high_

_I like to see when you dance_  
_It's amazing for show_  
_I like to feel when your legs_  
_Make me losing control_  
_And everybody in the place_  
_Can not explain what it seems_  
_About a million f*ckin ass_  
_More never build like it's bimp_

_You got me beatin (hot)_  
_Get me hide, get me low_  
_I like to lick it (hot)_  
_Take me down, take me slow_  
_Why don't you blow me (hot)_  
_Go get down, come and go_  
_You're freakin' for me baby_  
_'Til I'm losing control_

_I like to see when you dance_  
_It's amazing for show_  
_I like to feel when your legs_  
_Make me losing control_  
_And everybody in the place_  
_Can not explain what it seems_  
_About a million f*ckin ass_  
_More never build like it's bimp_

_You got me beatin (hot)_  
_Get me hide, get me low_  
_I like to lick it (hot)_  
_Take me down, take me slow_  
_Why don't you blow me (hot)_  
_Go get down, come and go_  
_You're freakin' for me baby_  
_'Til I'm losing control_

_Come on now, y-y-y-y-y-you got me losing control_  
_Come on now, s-sex-s-sexy lady losing control_  
_Come on now, y-y-y-y-y-you got me losing control_  
_Come on now, let me lose control._

Lorsque la musique s'arrête, une nouvelle reprend avec les applaudissements déchaînés de la salle : Barbra Streisand. Aro arrive avec un gros bouquet de fleurs.

Je suis tellement heureuse que je n'écoute même pas son discours. Des flashs me prennent dans tous les sens avec des couleurs différentes. Je suis transpirante mais avec un sourire aussi grand qu'une banane. Je tiens Anne Sophie par la hanche car Heidi ne veut pas être vu dans les journaux à cause de sa situation vampirique. La lumière prend toute la pièce et, alors que nous allons vers les coulisses, mon corps s'arrête. Près de la scène, Demetri est près de Victoria, elle lui chuchote des paroles à l'oreille. Il la regarde comme il me regarde parfois. Avec tendresse.

Je me retiens de vomir. Non. C'est une illusion, Alice. Tout va bien se passer. J'entre dans la loge pose les fleurs et commence à boire abondamment de l'eau. Tout va bien Alice, TOUT VA BIEN !

- Et maintenant, notre déesse de la couture va pouvoir nous chanter un morceau de sa composition ! Mesdames, Monsieur… Alice BRANDON !

Et MERDE !

* * *

(1) _Des robes bleues, blanches, rouges_ ... Non, je ne suis pas patriote !

Pensée du jour : Une pensée qui donne envie... (de laisser des reviews)


	23. Chapter 24

A gauche, a droite... J'évite les tomates pourries...

HEY SALUT VOUS !

Comment ca va depuis le temps ? Bien votre rentrée ? Moi c'est Ni-quel :D

Voici THE chapitre que vous attendiez tous et toutes... J'espère qu'il vous plaira car j'ai trop mis du temps avant de le pondre :s

Merci à :  
**Triskelle sparrow, tia63, Lily-pixie, Meg44forever, Mme Esmee Cullen, Lola et mes chères Fire et Bella22 ainsi que ma LYLY**

* * *

BellaEtEdward : oooh merci pour ta review ! C'est hyper trop sympa :D  
Powaaa, j'espère arriver au 200 rapidement (c'est beau de rêver un? :P)  
J'espère que tes révisions se sont bien passé ! En espérant également que la suite te plaira ! BSX !

* * *

Kellan : Mon petit KEKE ! Comment ca va depuis le temps ? On te vois plus dans le quartier dis donc :P  
Je te remercie pour ta superbe review :)

Je sais pas combien de chapitres que je vais faire donc ca sera la surprise :P  
MDR ! j'adore le petite couple Felix/Heidi, on verra bien.

Plein de bisous

* * *

Nia : Merciii pour ta review ! désolée pour ma lenteur :) J'espère que la suite te plaira ;) Bsx

* * *

_Je me retiens de vomir. Non. C'est une illusion, Alice. Tout va bien se passer. J'entre dans la loge pose les fleurs et commence à boire abondamment de l'eau. Tout va bien Alice, TOUT VA BIEN !_

_- Et maintenant, notre déesse de la couture va pouvoir nous chanter un morceau de sa composition ! Mesdames, Monsieur… Alice BRANDON !_

_Et MERDE !_

_Chapitre 22_

Je donne un petit coup dans mes cheveux, laisse pendre mes bretelles dans le vide tandis que je boutonne le bouton du milieu de ma chemise.

Je reviens vers la scène ou les musiciens m'attendent. J'attrape le micro que le régisseur me tends.

J'approche du batteur et lui murmure mon souhait. Celui-ci est alors réparti vers le guitariste, la basse et le piano. Ils me sourient tous avec chaleur. On s'était bien amusé à répéter plusieurs chansons.

Je pose le micro sur le pied. Une lumière bleue éclaire juste le sol de la scène.

1,2,3,4..  
Sha !Sha !Sha !

Le guitariste gratte sa corde fétiche et je l'élance complétement.

(7 things de Miley Cirus)

_I probably shouldn't say this_  
_But at times I get so scared_  
_When I think about the previous_  
_Relationship we've shared_  
_It was awesome but we lost it_  
_It's not possible for me not to care_  
_Now we're standing in the rain_  
_But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear ,_  
_My dear_

Je jette un coup d'oeil vers le blond…

Chorus:  
_The seven things I hate about you_  
_The seven things I hate about you_  
_Oh you_  
_You're vain, your games_  
_You're insecure_  
_You love me, you like her_  
_You make me laugh_  
_You make me cry_  
_I don't know which side to buy_  
_Your friends they're jerks_  
_When you act like them_  
_Just know it hurts_  
_I wanna be with the one I know_  
_And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do_  
_You make me love you_

_It's awkward and silent_  
_As I wait for you to say_  
_What I need to hear now_  
_Your sincere apology_  
_When you mean it, I'll believe it_  
_If you text it, I'll delete it_  
_Let's be clear_  
_Oh, I'm not coming back_  
_You're taking seven steps here_

_Chorus:_  
_The seven things I hate about you_  
_You're vain, your games_  
_You're insecure_  
_You love me, you like her_  
_You make me laugh, you make me cry_  
_I don't know which side to buy_  
_Your friends they're jerks_  
_When you act like them_  
_Just know it hurts_  
_I wanna be with the one I know_  
_And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do_  
_You make me love you_

_And compared to all the great things_  
_That would take too long to write_  
_I probably should mention the seven that I like_

_The seven things I like about you_  
_Your hair, your eyes_  
_Your old Levis_  
_When we kiss I'm hypnotized_  
_You make me laugh, you make me cry_  
_But I guess that's both I'll have to buy_  
_Your hand in mine_  
_When we're intertwined_  
_Everything's alright_  
_I wanna be with the one I know_  
_And the seventh thing I like the most that you do_  
_You make me love you_

_You do, oh_  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh oh_  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh oh_

Lorsque mon souffle s'arrête contre le micro, un tonnerre d'applaudissement retenti. La lumière balaye furtivement la salle où je vois des gens debout, en train de siffler et te taper dans leurs mains.

Le groupe suivant me remplace tandis que je félicite les musiciens dans les loges.

Puis, je prends une douche, remets ma robe de soirée pour ensuite faire des photos pour la presse. Une coiffeuse séche mes cheveux et les mets en forme, une maquilleuse embellit mon teint et ajoute de la couleur sur mes lèvres. Aro se tient près de moi en me murmurant des « felicitations ».

Mon cœur se serre en repensant à l'image que je garde de Démétri et de Victoria. J'enlève un de gants qui parfaire ma tenue pour glisser ma main dans celle d'Aro.

Comme d'habitude, son contact me glace, mais je sais la chaleur que cela va me donner dès qu'il aura vu tout cela. C'est plaisant de se confier à l'état brut, sans penser à la forme de nos phrases, aux éléments gênants…

Aro reste toujours discrets en n'abordant aucun sujet comme le sex ou la maltraitance de mon père.

Il me regarde toujours avec un léger sourire rassurant.

- Tout va s'arranger, j'en suis sûr ma petite Lice.

Il me tapote la tête en signe de réconfort. On se lève, j'expire un grand coup en froissant ma robe. Aro arrête mon mini massacre en me serrant un instant dans ses bras.

La surprise passe et je me laisse étreindre pour calmer mon angoisse.

Les photographes sont tous prêts et m'attendent avec impatience. J'arrive à l'espace dédié. Derrière moi une énorme planche blanche avec le nouveau logo de la société en gris pâle. Je souris, pose ma main sur ma hanche et me la joue à la star. Aro me fait des signes derrière les journalistes et je me laisse aller à rire avec joie.

Je réponds aux diverses questions puis quittent les photographes avec Aro pour retrouver Heidi qui avait pris les commandes de la soirée. Tout se passait parfaitement bien.

Oh mon dieu, on ne vire pas au manga pop rock là ?

Je ris face à ma constatation.

Anne-Sophie me ramène sur terre en me sautant dans les bras.

- Tu as été GE-NI-ALE ! Tu m'avais caché ce talent de chanteuse.

- Mais tout à fait très chere, je suis une DIVA ! Répondis-je en lui dirant la langue.

Nous rions toutes les deux jusqu'à ce qu'elle me chuchote à l'oreille d'une voix attendrissante :

- Hum, j'ai tooout filmé pour montrer cela à Rose et Jasper.

Je lui souris et rougit avant de bafouiller :

- Oh, non, tu ne vas pas les embêter avec ca…

- Tututu, me coupe-t-elle, Jasper est déjà convaincu par des talents de danseuse, il reste plus qu'à lui faire entendre ta douce voix.

Elle éclate de rire et s'en va, sautillant, pleine de vie.

- Qui est ce Jazpèr ? Demande une voix lugubre mais chantante.

- Jane ! Fis-je surprise en posant ma main sur le cœur.

- Alors ? Continue-t-elle sans me laisser le temps de récupérer un rythme cardiaque normal.

- Jasper, Jasper est … un bon ami ? Questionne-je plus pour moi que pour elle.

Il est vrai que j'ai toujours été seule. Peu de personne osais s'approcher de moi. Puis je suis arrivée ici, à Volterra, et les choses ont changés. J'ai commencé à avoir des amies. Tout d'abord Heidi, puis Anne Sophie… Rosalie a été la première à me parler à l'IUT. Bien entendu, il y a Demetri et Felix. Mais nos relations sont différentes de celle avec Jasper. Je ne sais pas comment nommer ces liens qui nous relient. Après tout, mes relations avec le sexe opposé ont toujours été conflictuelles : le meilleur exemple en tête étant celui de ma relation paternelle.

- Alice, nous devons aller saluer les invités. Me rappelle à l'ordre Jane.

Je la suis donc vers le hall d'entrée, qui fait aussi office d'hall de sortie, pour saluer et remercier nos invités.

Tous semblent ravis de leur soirée, les journalistes ont de quoi écouler leurs encre, les designers savent de quoi s'attendre pour leurs nouvelles collections, et les actionnaires frottent leurs mains en attendant la fin du mois.

Une fois que la majorité nous a quittés, je me faufile dans les couloirs pour regagner ma chambre.

Je suis exténuée. Je pense à toutes ses choses qu'il faudra accomplir demain : nettoyer, faire un bilan, suivre les répercussions sur le monde du luxe, lire les articles pour en ressortir nos réussites et nos points faibles.

Je soupire de fatigue et me rends compte que je suis déjà devant ma glace. Je me saisis de mon démaquillant pour l'étaler sur le bout de coton. Celui-ci caresse mon visage pour effacer une partie de ma soirée.

Un flash me revient. D'un coup. Non prémédité. Celui de Demetri, riant au coté de Victoria qui arbore un sourire de victoire.

Non, Alice, ne pense pas à ca. Ne pense pas à ca. Demain, il y a le nettoyage, et euh, ah oui, remercier les fleuristes et les techniciens du son et euh… ARH !

Une bonne nuit ne me ferait pas de mal. Je regarde ma tête dans le miroir. Sans le maquillage, je fais peur. Mes yeux sont à moitié aussi rouges que ceux de… NON ! NON ET NON ! Et paf, une claque mentale.

Mon teint balafre ressort plus maintenant que le fond de teint m'a quitté. La fatigue peint mon visage d'une lassitude trop souvent connue. Je soupire.

Je regarde ma robe rouge. Je ne sais même pas comment je fais réussir à l'enlever. Je me tourne pour regarder ou se situe exactement la fermeture. Mes yeux se figent dans le miroir. Je remarque avec horreur que j'ai des marques bleues/violettes sur l'épaule.

Les ongles de Victoria.

J'avais oublié que ma peau marquait facilement. J'espère que personne n'y a fait attention.

Mes pupilles me brulent. Je n'arriver à déterminer si c'est du fait que je sois fatiguée ou si c'est les paroles de Victoria qui martèlent encore mon esprit.

Je renifle. Je suis vraiment ridicule. Comment je peux oser me comparer à elle ? Si belle et si gracieuse.

Mes pieds foulent le sol froid de ma chambre. Je pose le tour de coup sur mon bureau et regarde les rayons lunaires frapper avec douceur les toits des maisons Italiennes.

Avec maladresse, je lève la robe pour atteindre la fermeture. Grâce à une souplesse extraordinaire et quelques efforts, j'arrive enfin à faire glisser la robe jusqu'à mes pieds. Puis je me traine avec lenteur vers mon lit où je m'affale, vidée de toute mon énergie.

Je passe les couvertures aux dessus de mon corps vêtus uniquement de mes sous-vêtements, trop la flemme de me mettre en pyjama.

Je serre mon drap fort en écoutant le silence de ma chambre. Il n'est pas venu. Il ne viendra surement pas. Les larmes m'envahissent. Je tremble de colère et de tristesse. Puis je quitte le monde conscient pour franchir la barrière du rêve.

La pluie frappe à ma fenêtre timidement. La pluie ? Elle se fait plutôt rare à Volterra, mais j'imagine que c'est nécessaire.

Elle est douce sa mélodie. Cependant elle ne calme pas le bourdonnement de mon cerveau. Ne jamais pleurer avant de dormir, c'est aussi mauvais que de prendre 5 vodkas cul sec dans mon cas.

J'ouvre les yeux pour voir les gouttes parcourir la porte fenêtre blanche.

La porte fenêtre blanche ?

Je m'assoie pour faire face à la chambre. Un style grec avec des dominances blanches et bleues, un espace purifiant, un placard inséré dans le mur sur la droite, une commode sur la gauche près de la porte fenêtre, en face, une petite bibliothèque et un fauteuil placé en biais.

Je me lève, vêtue d'une chemise bleue ciel, pour atteindre la porte fenêtre. Elle donnait sur un magnifique jardin, surplombant un lac. On avait définitivement quitté Volterra. Tant de verdures et d'eau était nouveau pour moi.

La porte s'ouvre pour laisser apparaitre Demetri. Habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un caleçon bleu marine, il me sourit.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

J'hoche la tête, incapable de parler.

- J'avais peur de te réveiller, dit-il en avançant vers l'armoire sans vraiment me regarder, bien que tu avais l'air complément fatiguée, le fait de te mettre dans la voiture ne t'a pas fait sursauter. Je suis impressionné

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Mes pensées sont confuses. Hier soir je le détestais car il n'était pas venu me voir, qu'il avait collé la pouffiasse rousse toute la soirée, et ce matin, il arrive comme une fleur entrain de choisir quel polo mettre ?

Je ferme les yeux et me retourne vers la fenêtre. Surtout, mon cher corps, ne me trahit pas, ne me trahit pas.

Une larme vient pourtant de s'échapper et, avant que je ne la rattrape, vient toucher le parquet en chêne foncé.

Il n'en suffit pas plus pour que le vampire me tourne face à lui et lève mon menton pour me regarder.

Il est légèrement penché, la chemise ouverte, les jambes droites, tandis que mes jambes sont écartées négligemment en risquant de me faire tomber, le bassin collé au sien grâce à son bras gauche le visage inondé de larme soutenu par sa main droite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Alice ? Me gronde-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me dis rien ?

Je ferme les yeux sous son regard inquisiteur.

- Alice, grogne-t-il. Mais parle-moi bordel !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Crie-je en m'écartant de lui.

Je fis deux pas en arrière, mes mains serrant mon corps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, répète-je plus doucement. Tu es tellement, rah, tellement CHIANT !

Démétri s'assoit sur le lit en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

- De quelle fourberie je suis coupable Madame le Juge ?

Je le fusille du regard, n'entrant pas dans son jeu, je rétorque :

- Il est étonnant que tu ne sois pas avec ta Victoria en ce moment même.

Il me fixe, bouche bé.

- Quoi ? C'est que ca ?

- Que CA ? Tu as passé ta soirée auprès d'elle, à l'admirer comme la 8 eme merveille au monde, à boire ses paroles comme le messie…

- Tu es jalouse ? Me coupe-t-il

_« Tu n'es qu'un jeu pour lui, un vulgaire petit jouet dont il va se lasser très vite pour revenir vers moi. »_

Sa phrase me serra le cœur et je me laissais tomber vers le sol, impuissante. Le blond est vif et me rattrape. Assise contre lui, j'avoue en murmurant le plus bas possible entre deux hoquets.

- Non, j'ai juste peur.

Sa main vient caresser mes cheveux puis effacer mes larmes sur mes joues. D'un mouvement très lent, il pose ses lèvres contre les miennes. Un baiser tendre qui peu à peu devient fougue. Ma main passe sur son cuir chevelu tandis qu'il me serre contre lui.

J'en veux plus tellement, plus. Je veux tout connaitre de lui, toutes ses facettes, ses qualités, ses défauts, connaitre son corps.

Nos corps se rencontrent, se respirent, nos fibres se lient et s'attachent. Je n'ai jamais entendu mon cœur battre si rapidement et si clairement. Un son qui me monte aux oreilles et qui me sécurise.

Il me laisse respirer un instant, pendant lequel mes doigts caressent son torse blanc et dur. Je me lève, pose mes mains sur ses épaules pour le forcer à s'allonger, il me sourit avec un air taquin, avant de tirer sur mon bras.

Il m'embrasse encore et encore. Ses doigts, plus rapides que la lumière on déboutonnés ma chemise et glisse sur le tissu de mon soutien gorge. Je gémis, sentant mon corps devenir chaud. Il lèche mon cou avec avidité puis descend vers mes monts, devenus vierges de tissu.

Sa langue part du bas pour attendre mon téton devenu dur de plaisir, tandis que sa main droite masse mon sein droit. J'halète, ne savant plus quoi faire. Mon cerveau semble embrumé. J'ai l'impression qu'il est sur tout mon corps, m'embrassant, le léchant, découvrant chaque parcelle de peau. Parfois je sens sa peau, sous mes doigts, furtive et douce.

Je chuchote son prénom dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Il s'arrête, laisse sa main droite sur mon sein et rapproche son visage de mes lèvres. J'ai la gorge sèche. Mon souffle rapide.

Il glisse un doigt à travers ma chair humide. Doucement, puis rapidement, il pompe mon intérieur rajoutant un second doigt. Mon corps s'arc, cherchant plus de contact. Son pouce vient chercher mon clitoris pour me faire gémir de plus belle.

Je susurre à nouveau son prénom. Il se pose près de mon oreille, sans pour autant s'arrêter.

- S'il te plait, dis-je entre deux gémissant.

Malgré l'étourdissement de mon cerveau, je savais ce que mon corps voulait. Sans plus de mot, Démétri prit ma main pour la poser sur son sexe, gonflé de plaisir.

- Détends-toi, on y va ensemble, grogne-t-il de sa voix suave.

Il écarte d'avantage mes cuisses, laisse glisser son gland contre mon clitoris avant d'entrer dans mon centre. Sa progression est lente et me provoque une gêne. Une sensation de fortement, pas très agréable. J'entends Démétri gémir de plaisir, puis il accélère son mouvement. Le frottement est toujours là, pourtant je n'arrive pas à prendre du plaisir. Mes yeux ne se détachent pas de la vision qui m'est donné.

Ses cheveux, trempé par la sueur se sont collés près de son front, il a les yeux fermés, le bouche légèrement ouverte et grogne de plaisir. Son visage est détendu, il ressemble à un ange.

D'un coup, je sens son corps se tendre et son sexe se lâcher. Une sensation de fraicheur entre dans mon corps tandis que Démétri s'écroule contre moi.

Sentir son poids contre mon corps est tellement agréable. Il se retire, et malgré le fait que c'était gênant, je me surprends à manquer ce contact. Je n'ai pas ressentie de plaisir, juste le fait que je sois sienne, et c'était largement suffisant pour le moment.

Il me regarda et d'une voix sourde me dit :

-Désolé, faut que j'y aille.

Son regard rouge sang me fit comprendre qu'il avait besoin de s'alimenter. Un courant d'air plus tard et il avait disparu.

Je soupire d'apaisement. Je me sens toute gluante, trempée de ma propre sueur. Je m'assoie et sens mon bas de ventre un peu douloureux. Pourtant, je suis heureuse, comblée d'une joie sans nom. Comme si mon âme était comblée. Je me lève, marche en canard, attrape une chemise et ouvre la porte de la chambre. J'essaie de mettre un pied devant l'autre.

J'ouvre un peu toute les portes pour trouver enfin la salle de bain.

L'eau chaude enclenchée dans la douche, j'attrape le savon ainsi que le shampoing.

-Tu te débarrasses bien vite de mon odeur je trouve.

Je sursaute et manque de glisser dans la douche. Démétri m'attrape et me serre contre lui. Sentir son torse contre mon dos me rappelle immédiatement notre petite activité et je rougis rapidement.

Il embrasse ma clavicule avant de me chuchoter un « merci » doux et timide au creux de l'oreille.

Je passe mes mains sur ses bras et je laisse échapper un :

- De rien, légèrement taquin.

Il rit et nous finissons tranquillement de se laver.

Tandis que Démétri s'amuse à sécher mon corps j'ose lui demander :

- Ou sommes-nous en fait ?

Il éclate de rire en me tendant une robe.

- Chez moi, dit-il d'une voix plus calme.

* * *

Pensée du jour : Bien chez soi, bien reviewer ...


	24. Chapter 25

POWA !

Je sais même plus à qui j'ai répondu au reviews... Donc si j'ai oublié quelqu'un : DESOLEE ! Sincèrement, j'ai honte ...

SINON : un grand MERCI a _**VICTORIA**_ : Purée, grâce à toi j'ai 200 reviews alors : STANDING OVATION !

Un grand merci à :

Triskelle Sparrow, Bella22 (ton autre pseudo est trop long...MDR), EdwardEtBella, Firefly, ma lyly ... ET VICTORIA (bien évidemment... MDR).

N'oubliez pas les exclus exclusive exclusivement sur la page Facebook d'Après tout :D

Sortez couvert ! (je sais pas pourquoi je dis ca)

* * *

_Il embrasse ma clavicule avant de me chuchoter un « merci » doux et timide au creux de l'oreille._

_Je passe mes mains sur ses bras et je laisse échapper un :_

_- De rien, légèrement taquin._

_Il rit et nous finissons tranquillement de se laver._

_Tandis que Démétri s'amuse à sécher mon corps j'ose lui demander :_

_- Ou sommes-nous en fait ?_

_Il éclate de rire en me tendant une robe._

_- Chez moi, dit-il d'une voix plus calme._

Il me tend sa main que je saisis rapidement, puis nous parcourons la maison d'un pas tranquille. Sa phrase avait en quelque sorte refroidit l'ambiance transi qui suivait notre effusion d'amour.

Je regarde son profil, le regard fixe vers notre direction, son visage s'est fermé de toute émotion.

Nous arrivons à la cuisine, baignée d'une maigre lueur. Il allume la lumière et m'installe à la table. Démétri adore cuisiner, enfin, je pense. J'aime l'observer s'activer à préparer le déjeuner. J'aime plus particulièrement observer ses muscles à travers son polo mauve. Son jean moulait parfaitement son fessier. A ces pensées, je rougis et mes yeux changent de direction.

Mon regard tombe vers la fenêtre qui donne également une vue sur le jardin. Les arbres s'agitent avec le va et vient violent du vent. Nous sommes au cœur d'une tempête. La pluie frappe les carreaux, le vent souffle contre les murs, et pourtant, malgré la colère de la nature, je me sens en sécurité. La maison respire une telle plénitude que mon cœur se sent apaisé.

Je regarde le mobilier d'une autre époque mêlé à celui de notre vie courante, des vieilles commodes peintes en blanc dont le bois centenaire semblait comme neuf, aux équipements électroménagers achetés récemment. Je me demande bien ce que voulait Démétri en m'indiquant que nous étions dans sa demeure. Le château de Volterra n'est donc pas sa résidence principale ?

Le bruit de l'assiette qui touche le bois de la table me fait revenir sur terre. Le blond me sourit et me donne des couverts.

- On en discutera après manger, tu veux bien ?

J'acquiesce, rougissante que mes pensées soient de nouveau révélées par mon corps.

Une fois mon repas engloutis, mon vampire fait chauffer de l'eau pour une tisane. Il me conduit vers le salon où la vue sur le lac est magique.

Nous nous installons dans le canapé afin de profiter du spectacle qui nous est offert gracieusement par la nature.

- Cette maison, commence doucement Démétri, a été construite par mes ancêtres il y a de cela plus d'un millénaire.

Je m'étouffe rapidement en ayant conscience de la date. Il me tapote le dos puis glisse ses doigts dans ma chevelure et porte son regard vers un point imaginaire.

- Bien entendu, au fil des siècles, je l'ai rénove et l'entretenu, rit-il.

Je glousse en terminant ma tasse de boisson chaude. Je la dépose sur la petite table en verre devant le canapé pour m'installer contre Démétri, l'insistant silencieusement à continuer.

- Je suis né ici, dans ce salon, d'une mère couturière et d'un père médecin. Mon père était très réputé sur la région. Il voyageait beaucoup pour aider et soigner les villageois. Il respirait l'honneur et la fierté mais également la jalousie de la réussite et de l'argent. Un jour quand j'avais 23 ans et que je finissais mes études de médecine, j'accompagnais mon père vers un village assez éloigné. Au détour d'une forêt, nous nous sommes fait attaquer. Les bridant ont tués de sang-froid les gouvernantes qui nous accompagnait, ont torturé mon père et m'ont laissé pour mort après m'avoir donné des coups sanglants.

Ma main se pose sur mes lèvres pour étouffer mon cri d'effroi.

- Je me souviens encore de ses sentiments de haine, de rancœur et de peur qui me hantaient à ce moment-là. J'étais couvert du sang chaud de mon père qui avait tout fait pour me protéger. Son corps lourd reposait sur mes jambes tandis que je regardais impuissant sa tête rouler sur le côté.

Un haut le cœur me pris et je serais davantage mes doigts dans sa main. Sa respiration était normal, sa voix calme, comme s'il était totalement détaché de son discours.

- Je me suis réveillé quand j'ai entendu un grognement sourd. J'ai levé les yeux, il faisait nuit noire, pourtant je voyais clairement le visage de Aro boire dans le cou d'une des gouvernantes déchues. Je le regardais, posé ses lèvres dans de la chair fraiche en comprenant que j'allais y passer. Il a arrêté son action, balancé le corps comme un objet sans intérêt et il a posé sa main sur ma tête. J'ai fermé les yeux, sachant que j'allais mourir. Entre une mort lente et douloureuse et une mort causée par un vampire, je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait de pire.

Il me sourit, essayant d'alléger son histoire mais en vain. Mon corps était crispé en imaginant toute la scène.

- Il a posé ses lèvres contre ma jugulaire et a planté ses crocs. Je me souviens que mon corps prenait feu de part en part. La douleur était indescriptible tant elle me traversait de toute part. J'ai perdu connaissance rapidement sous les yeux radieux d'Aro. Quand je me suis réveillé, 7 jours plus tard, j'avais soif, une grande soif. Ma gorge me brulait. J'ai alors découvert un nouveau monde avec une nouvelle existence…

Il fit un signe de la main balayant sa nouvelle expérience de l'époque.

- Puis, un jour, je me suis rappelé de mes premiers pas dans la vie, mes souvenirs étaient flou, teinté de gris et de taches noires. Je me suis laissé guider vers mon instinct et j'ai débarqué dans cette maison en pleine nuit. J'entendais différentes respirations, mais une m'intriguait plus. Je suis arrivé dans ce salon, et dans le fauteuil que tu vois ce trouvait une vieille femme.

Il s'arrête, sa voix tremble légèrement. C'est la première fois depuis le début de son récit que je ressens une émotion dans sa voix. Il se tend et son regard fixe le vieux fauteuil. Il s'éclaircit la voix et reprend :

- Elle avait froid, mais ne voulait pas quitter son petit havre de paix. Elle observait les minuscules vagues du lac avec les rayons lunaires. Puis, elle a levé les yeux et tendu la main vers moi. J'étais étonné qu'elle est senti ma présence, mais j'ai répondu à son appel silencieux. Elle a serré ma main et a soufflé : « Mon dieu, merci de me ramener mon fils comme dernier présent » puis, elle m'a quitté.

Il finit son histoire dans un murmure. Doucement, il se tourne vers moi, glisses ses doigts sur mon visage en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient.

- Hey, ne pleure pas pour si peu.

Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, c'était si triste. Sa mère est restée à attendre le retour de son fils sans peur et avec beaucoup de douceur. Inconsciemment il a répondu à son appel avant qu'elle ne parte retrouver le « seigneur ».

Nous sommes restés ainsi jusqu'à ce que la tempête cesse.

- Nous sommes au lac d'Orta, à 5h de Volterra. Ce sont tes vacances, car Aro estime que tu as très bien travaillé la semaine dernière, un peu de repos sera bénéfique.

C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvée à visiter les lacs italiens. L'architecture était légèrement différente qu'à Volterra, plus d'arrondi et de volumes, mais les couleurs italiennes, les peintures murales et les sculptures étaient toujours présentes.

Le temps était nuageux, il pleuvait beaucoup plus qu'à Volterra mais ça me faisait du bien. Ca me laissait prendre mon temps dans mon lit à écouter la mélodie de la pluie et à profiter de mon homme en toute tranquillité. En l'espace d'une semaine, il avait fait de moi une femme.

J'étais juste heureuse et comblée.

Je m'amusais aussi beaucoup sur Facebook à prendre des nouvelles d'Heidi et de Rosalie. On discutait souvent, surtout quand Démétri devait travailler, car oui, j'étais la seule en vacances.

Je pose mon verre d'eau dans l'évier et me surprends à bugger devant la goutte d'eau prisonnière du robinet.

D'un côté, j'avais hâte de retrouver mes amis, d'un autre, j'étais triste en voyant ma petite semaine se finir. Je retournais à l'école et nous étions au mois de décembre.

Déjà ! C'est fou comment le temps passe vite. Je souris en me rappelant à quel point le temps me torturait auparavant. A s'écouler grain par grain dans son sablier, il faisait des moments de solitude, un désert d'ennui.

Maintenant, j'espère retenir ces grains de sables autant que je peux. A cette métaphore je souris.

- A quoi tu penses, murmure une voix rauque à mon oreille.

- A des choses diverses et variées, éludais-je en souriant encore plus. Ses mains saisissent mes seins sans pudeur. Je gémis

- Je pense surtout à mon petit-ami qui m'a laissé seule, peux-tu me consoler ? Dis-je d'une voix sensuelle.

Il lui en faut pas plus pour m'enlever et faire me séquestrer dans la chambre pour une séance de plaisir.

A chaque fois, je me sens renaitre sous ses caresses, ses regards enflammés, sa langue sournoise et ses soupires rauques.

Le seul problème réside dans le fait que le lit soit totalement démantelé, les cousins durent 3 minutes et mon cher amant ne peut pas rester sans boire du sang. Je suppose que depuis mon arrivée, beaucoup de personnes ont perdu la vie.

Je ferme les yeux pour éviter d'y penser. Mais pourtant, dans mes rêves, ils viennent me hanter, perdre la vie pour du plaisir, est-ce réellement humain ? Le prix d'une vie n'est pas négociable.

Je me hais quand je vois Démétri ouvrir la porte fenêtre qui donne sur le jardin et se glisser au fond de la nuit pour étancher sa soif.

Je me sens malsaine et sale, si sale. Mon cœur balance entre mon amour croissant pour ce blond, et la haine que je m'auto-flagelle intérieurement.

Lui ne semble pas voir mon inquiétude. Pourtant, cela me rogne au fond de moi. Serais la tâche qui pourrait engloutir notre relation ?

Il s'étend sur le lit, m'attrape pour me coller contre lui. Son sourire me fait oublier tout de suite ce que j'avais en tête. Un dernier baiser et je m'endors contre mon apollon.

Dimanche matin – Aéroport de Rys.

Je marche tête droite, vêtue d'un jean diesel foncé, un pull cachemire blanc, recouvert d'un manteau gris. Une écharpe noire enroule mon cou par deux fois et mon bonnet en laine couvre mes oreilles. Mon nez cherche le peu de chaleur que peux m'offrir mon écharpe.

Ma valise près de moi, je faufile ma main ganté dans mon manteau afin d'y extirper mon IPhone. J'attends patiemment le voiturier qui est sensé ramener ma porche embarquée dans l'avion. Je souris en regardant mon fond d'écran. Sur la photo, il y a Démétri et moi. Le blond me serre dans ses bras tandis que, toute rouge, je tiens le téléphone. En fond, il y a un coucher de soleil sur le lac d'Orta et toute la verdure qui s'étend à perte de vue.

Je glousse comme une pauvre adolescente qui a aperçu le garçon qu'elle aime à 3 km de sa position.

Ma voiture arrive, j'y dépose ma valise et en route pour mon appartement. A peine garée, je saute de la voiture en courant pour atteindre l'ascenseur. Je tape frénétiquement sur les touches pour arriver à l'étage demandé.

Les portes s'ouvrent et face à moi apparait une blonde, vêtue d'une robe en laine chocolat et un foulard noué à son cou rose. Je sors, laisse tomber ma valise et lui saute dans les bras.

-Oh mon dieu, dès que j'ai vu ton SMS j'ai hurlé dans l'appartement ! Me crie la blonde en me serrant dans ses bras.

- J'en pouvais plus, tu m'as trooop manqué ! J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter !

- Plus que par Facebook ?

- Largement plus !

- GENIAL !

J'éclate de rire face à l'engouement de mon amie. On s'était beaucoup rapproché grâce à la soirée de gala. Caius avait tenu à ce qu'elle y soit présente. Elle avait donc passé la semaine avec moi.

De fil en aiguille, passant les jours ensemble à travailler, on s'était naturellement confié nos soucis.

Anne Sophie a une prestance inégalée, un charme fabuleux et un humour pointilleux. Elle aime vraiment son entourage et a le cœur sous la main. Son grand défaut ? Avoir le cœur d'artichaut.

Elle a tellement souffert avec un petit ami sur protecteur et étouffant, qu'elle a peur d'une relation avec un homme. Elle cherche quelque chose de différent, presque de magique.

Elle adore donc ma romance vampirique. Je n'ai rien dévoilé sur Facebook car les écrits restent et si un jour Démétri tombe dessus, j'ai peur qu'il prenne mal le fait que je dévoile certain point de notre vie.

C'est donc avec une joie indéfinissable que j'ai raconté à mon amie, ma semaine baignée d'amour.

Assise sur son canapé, elle boit mes paroles sans m'interrompre. J'évite les détails trop intimes bien entendu.

Une fois mon discours terminé, elle soupire :

- Je vois que même les vampires non pas une vie rose. J'imagine que chacun à un passé lourd et pesant. C'est le lot de tout le monde.

Je regarde le plafond et me remémore le visage de mon tendre lors de son discours. Une légère larme perle à mon cil. Chaque douleur est différente mais nous perce de la même manière.

« I'm sexy and I know it » raisonne alors à travers le silence qui s'était imposé.

- HEY ROSIIIIIIIIIE ! Crie Anne So dans le combiné

J'entends la voix de Rose répondre à Anne So. Elles discutent 5 min pendant lesquels j'apprends que Rose et Jasper arriveront pendant la nuit. Qu'est-ce que c'est bien de ne pas avoir besoin de dormir. On peut faire tellement de chose. Après, je me demande si Rose et Jazz s'ennuient de temps en temps.

Ont-ils un passé aussi lourd que mon tendre ? L'éternité nous fait rêver mais quel est le prix à payer ?

Le jour fait totalement son apparition sur la ville. Que se passerait-il si mon sablier s'arrêtait ?

Je secoue la tête, la vie est faite pour être vécue non ? Autant profiter du moment avant de regarder les nuages arriver.

Après tout, pourquoi s'embêter de quelques doutes qui nous pourrissent l'âme ?

Je regarde Anne So qui s'extasie au téléphone avec notre amie commune. Elle raccroche et crie : SHOPPPIIIING !

Après avoir déjeuné et laisser ma valise dans mon appartement, on retrouve Rosalie pleine de vie au centre de Rys.

On fait plusieurs magasins, riant de nos mésaventures. Je croise le regard estomaqué de Mathieu et Irina qui sortent ensemble depuis 3 semaines. Je les snobe, attrapant le bras de Rosalie pour lui chuchoter que nous étions repérés. Elle éclate de rire et nous continuons tranquillement notre route, jusqu'à ce qu'une fille, probablement collégienne, vêtue à la mode m'arrête :

- Excusez-moi, mademoiselle ? Demande timidement une jeune fille accompagnée de deux amies.

- Euh oui, regardant à gauche et à droite si c'est bien à moi qu'elle s'adresse.

- Je… Je suis totalement fan de votre intervention à Volturi, vous avez complément allumée la scène, est-ce que je pourrais faire une photo avec vous ?

Je la regarde, surprise et ahuri de sa demande. Rosalie me donne un coup de coude bien placé pour me réveiller.

La jeune fille se tortille les mains et est toute rouge, gênée de notre proximité.

- Euh… Pourquoi pas ?

Elle émit un cri de joie et donne son portable à une de ses amies.

On prend la photo et elle me remercie chaleureusement.

Elles s'éloignent et Anne So me taquine :

- Tu es devenue une grande star dis-moi !

J'éclate de rire en soufflant que c'était impossible. Quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouve à courir avec Rosalie et Anne Sophie, poursuivit par des journalistes qui clament vouloir une interview.

Et bin, je suis pas dans la merde…

* * *

" "Ploc" Nouvelle review de la part de ... "


	25. Chapter 26

Joyeux NOEL !

Je m'excuse pour ce petit retard de publication :s le chapitre était tout chaud, j'ai préféré le laisser refroidir un peu pour être sur qu'il vous plaise :D

Un grand MERCI à :

**Triskelle Sparow, Miss 02 et Firefly** pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent :)

Et ma petite Lyly qui reste toujours dans mon coeur d'auteur :)

ps : Miss 02 ... Je suis super contente que la fic te plaise :P J'ai hate de lire ton article ;) (tu pourras me filer le lien ? xD)

**Petite Pub** (allez soyons fou) pour une super fic que je kiffe grave (comment je parle moi dis donc ?)

Vous aimez Jackson Rathbone (acteur dans Twilight) vous rêvez de le rencontrer avec un accident de voiture ? N'hésitez plus et lisez : http:/ .net/s /6853054/1/ Un_coup_du_ destin !

http:/www ./ pages/ Apr%C3%A 8s-Tout/ 1640 629 90311475

Pour celles et ceux qui veulent nous rejoindre et me dire les + ou - de l'histoire !

Je vous laisse découvrir la suite... Qui va vous laisser le sur le BA BA ! (enfin... j'espère xD)

BISOUS !

* * *

Après tout, du haut de mes cinq ans, je vois le monde différemment que les autres filles de mon âge.

Tout d'abord parce que je suis surdouée. Ma mère aime se vanter auprès de ses amies de mon intelligence hors du commun, ma facilité d'adaptation et ma façon d'être une adulte junior. Elle adore raconter à tout va que grâce à ses longues heures de lecture shakespearienne en langue original et son écoute active de Mozart avaient stimulé le petit embryon que j'étais.

Je sais parler Français et Anglais couramment, je sais jouer du piano et du violon… Le seul domaine ou je n'excelle pas, c'est le sport. C'est tellement écœurant de transpirer, de rougir dès le moindre effort.

J'ai en horreur tout exercice physique. Je préfère largement faire attention à mes vêtements, à mes parures, à mon élocution et ma posture.

Bon, je ne passe pas des heures non plus à admirer ma petite frimousse brune, avec mes cheveux ondulés, mes yeux vert émeraude et mon petit nez en trompette.

Je suis un parfait mélange de mon père, un homme bondonnant de la quarantaine, brun aux yeux vert, qui adore me faire des câlins. Depuis que je suis petite, il adore me ramener des cadeaux après de long jours sans lui en me faisant un câlin de bisounours. Il tenait à ce que je vive une vie de petite fille normal. C'était sans compter ma mère, femme active de 35 ans qui adore prendre soin d'elle. Elle a le léger défaut de vouloir tout contrôler de ses yeux émeraude. Elle veut que je réussisse et suivit avec attention tous mes résultats. Par moment, elle adore me faire essayer toutes mes robes une à une.

Bien que, je dois le reconnaitre, j'aime m'amuser à défiler dans ma chambre au ton mauve et rose, enfin du côté buanderie. Car oui, de l'autre côté de la pièce, on trouve mon piano, mon lit à baldaquin et mon bureau. Dès que le temps s'y prete, Edouard, mon majordome, m'aide à mettre mon chevalet sur le balcon afin que je peigne les couleurs du jardin que j'ai en vue toute l'année.

Car oui, je viens dans le domaine du luxe. Je n'ai pas honte de l'avouer et je ne glorifie pas de ce titre.

Certes, mes parents sont des gens aisés, qui me gâte et me pourrisse de jouet, bijoux, vêtements… Mais ils me répètent que pour en arriver là, il faut travailler, tout le temps travailler.

Avoir le gout de la labeur, c'est ce que tente de me faire apprendre mes parents. Mais cela reste difficile pour moi, avec mon esprit vif et ma mémoire photographique.

Mes parents sont des personnes joviales et aimantes. Je n'ai jamais manqué de rien. Mon père est chef d'une petite entreprise et ma mère directrice d'une banque. Lorsque mes parents sont en déplacement, je vais chez ma grand-mère, une villa à côté de chez moi. Elle m'y apprend la culture religieuse et le vieux français.

Tous les dimanches matins, elle m'habille d'une robe rose pâle à froufrou, coiffe mes cheveux en tresse et m'amène louer le seigneur.

Cet exercice dominical à une importance capital pour ma grand-mère mais est sans intérêt pour moi. Je serais une femme de science, cherchant la vérité pour découvrir et asticoter chaque partie du mystère de la race humaine. Je prévois des plans de carrières avec des futur tous différents dans lesquels s'abreuve ma soif de connaissance.

En attendant, je vais dans une école privée, spécialisée pour les surdoués. On dit que tous les plus grands génies de l'époque sont passés dans cette école, situé en plein cœur de la capitale : Rys.

L'avantage qu'offre en plus cet emplacement, c'est qu'il est proche de notre boutique préférée à maman et moi.

Dès qu'elle peut, elle vient me chercher et on passe 30 minutes à lécher la vitrine avant qu'Anne Sophie, notre vendeuse attitrée nous propose d'essayer les nouveautés que maman achète dans la foulée.

J'adore Anne Sophie. Elle est toujours souriante et sait toujours me proposer la perle rare. Elle géniale, juste mon idéale féminin, après ma mère bien entendu.

Après l'interlude shopping, nous rencontrons à la maison afin que je puisse étudier ou parfaire ma maitrise de ma musique.

De grands pianistes sont déjà venus à mes côtés afin de faire vriller les noires et les blanches dans un canon de toute puissance. Par cette occasion, ma petite frimousse a fait le tour des magazines spécialisés.

Bien entendu, tout n'est jamais rose.

Ma grande difficulté est de parler devant un public. Dès que j'aperçois la foule, mes maisn deviennent moites, mon souffle court, mon rythme cardiaque augmente. Bref, la panique s'empare de mon petit corps.

A une prestigieuse audition alors que mes doigts galopaient sur le clavier, j'ai ressenti une pression dans mon dos, un coup de poignard. J'ai terminé ma prestation, me suis levée, balayé l'assistance du regard qui applaudissaient à tout rompre avant de sentir mon corps m'abandonner.

Je me suis réveillé deux jours plus tard dans une chambre immaculée où un vieil homme discutait avec ma mère en pleurs, soutenue par mon père accablé par la nouvelle.

J'ai encore trop petite pour supporter la pression de la loi de la jungle musicale. Il me fallait prendre plus d'assurance et me laisser grandir doucement.

Le médecin annonçait à ce moment-là, les conséquents qu'il pourrait avoir si je m'acharnais à jouer devant un public comme un ulcère à l'estomac, un anémie… Toutes les maladies liées au stress.

Depuis mes parents ne veulent plus que j'aille sur les planches avec les lumières vivent qui fait rêver un bon nombre d'entre nous.

Après cette décision, j'étais sentie faible, honteuse d'avoir déçue mes parents. Je m'étais emmuré dans un silence qui avait plongé mes doux protecteurs dans l'incompréhension.

Enfin, cette époque est révolue. Avec leur soutien, j'ai passé cette épreuve et j'en suis sortie plus forte pour affronter la vie ainsi que grandit par l'attention et l'amour offert par mon entourage.

Je m'ennuie. Face à ma fenêtre où se meurent les gouttes de la pluie, j'essaie de faire un point sur moi-même.

Dans le cas où je devrais écrire une biographie. Comment débuterais ce journal intime reflétant mon parcours ?

« Il était une fois » ou encore « Je pense donc je suis » ou « Face à ma fenêtre où coule la douce pluie, je réfléchis » ?

Je souris, pendant à l'idiotie de mes pensées. Un peu de sérieux voyons. Je m'étire et me lève.

Ce n'est pas le moment de s'égarer. Dans une semaine, c'est Noel ! Mes parents ont prévu de fêter l'occasion avec un petit séjour à Venise.

Un hôtel situé près du lagon avec tout le confort nécessaire. J'attends ce voyage avec impatience, heureuse de quitter la France pour aller dans la ville la plus romantique du monde.

Ma mère m'avait prévenu qu'il allait faire frais 0° au lieu des -10° à Rys. J'avais approuvé la décision, heureuse de gagner quelques degrés de chaleur.

Bonnets de toutes les couleurs, cache-oreilles, écharpes, manteau… La valise a atteint son niveau de contenance maximum.

Les jours passent à une vitesse déconcertante. Chaque soir, après l'école, je m'empresse d'atteindre ma chambre afin de notifier d'une croix rouge la fin de la journée sur mon calendrier.

Je ne fais même plus attention à Adrien, le prodige du tennis qui est dans ma classe et qui est à tomber. Brun, les yeux bleus, fils d'un acteur international, il fait tourner toutes les têtes qu'il croise.

Ma mine de crayon glisse sur le papier de mon cahier, dessinant des formes. Le professeur radote sur platon, tandis qu'une rose prend forme dans la marge. Dans ma tête raisonne le tic-tac infernal de l'horloge de l'école qui semble prendre son temps avant d'annoncer la période de vacances.

Tic – une épine nait sur le papier.

Tac – Je tente de remettre un pétale en meilleure forme

Tic – Ma main dérape

Tac- Ma gomme tombe lamentablement sur le sol

Tic – Je vois Adrien s'abaisser pour récupérer mon bien.

Tac- il se relève et me sourit tout en tendant le carré blanc arrondi par les frottements.

Tic- Je lui rends son sourire et murmure un merci.

Tac- Il est beau comme un dieu.

DRING !

Je balaye de ma manche tout ce que j'ai sur le bureau pour le fourrer dans mon sac, je m'approche des porte-manteaux pour saisir mes affaires, les enfiles tant bien que mal avant de courir vers la sortie.

Sur le chemin, je perçois quelques remarques de professeur m'interdisant de courir dans les couloirs. Je n'en tiens pas rigueur et continue ma course pour enfin arriver sur les jardins de l'école. Je termine mon parcours, mes pas frôlent le béton définissant le couloir entre la verdure luxuriante du parc.

Apercevant l'immense portail de fer, j'allonge le pas. Devant le portail, se trouve un parking pour que les limousines et autres voitures de luxe puissent stationner en toute sécurité.

Je m'arrête, essoufflée après 15 minutes de course. Je déteste vraiment l'endurance.

- Melle, vous allez-bien ? M'interroge une voix familière.

Je lève la tête vers Edouard qui s'incline vers moi. Je lui donne mon sac, expire un grand coup et lui répond :

- On ne peut mieux, maintenant que je suis en vacances !

Il me sourit, ouvre la porte de la BM, met mon sac dans le coffre et prends place devant le volant.

Il conduit beaucoup trop lentement pour moi. Je trépigne d'impatience d'arriver à la maison afin de clôturer les derniers détails et enfin prendre l'avion pour Milan. C'est d'ailleurs à Milan que maman et moi allons retrouver papa qui avait des rendez-vous. Il projette l'exportation de sa marchandise et commence tout simplement par des villes européennes telles que Berlin, Madrid, Milan, Oslo …

Arrivée à la maison, je me presse d'aller voir Maman pour terminer nos bagages.

Je me sens encore plus excitée une fois installée dans l'avion. Je regarde les nuages grâce au hublot. Maman demande à l'hôtesse de quoi boire ou manger tandis que cette dernière installe mon film sur l'écran installé sur le siège en face.

L'hôtesse me donne un cousin pour mon petit dos et commence Cars 1, suivit de Cars 2. Le générique de fin commence à peine que je sens l'avion pencher légèrement pour s'enfoncer dans les nuages.

Je m'étale sur le lit, heureuse de pouvoir laisser courir mes doigts sur un matelas. Mes jambes ne me tiennent plus entre mon endurance à l'école, le fait de piétiner aux deux aéroports, de marcher avec les valises jusqu'à l'hôtel…

Mes paupières se ferment sans que je puisse les contrôler pour un sommeil réparateur.

Samedi à 10h06, notre train part de Milan direction Venise. Je regarde le paysage Italien, coloré de jaune et de vert, défiler sous mes yeux.

Je suis attentive à toutes les églises que je croise. L'Italie est un pays de culture et de croyance forte. Chaque religion y est bien intégrée et fleurit de mille feux.

L'arrivée à Venise s'exprime comme une libération. Enfin, je me sens en Vacances. Mes parents tirent nos valises des endroits prévus à cet effet tandis que je sors avec empressement du wagon. A la sortie du bâtiment, je peux voir les canaux où les bateau-bus et les bateau-taxi se mélange au gondoles et au petit navire des Vénitiens.

Nos valises roulent sur la place vierge de touristes vers le taxi que mon père à haler. On s'installe et je sens déjà l'excitation monter en moi. Je suis à Venise ! Je suis à Venise !

Le taxi vogue vers notre hôtel qui se situe sur une île qui forme l'un des quartiers de Venise. Il me tarde de visiter ce bijou des dynasties les plus riches d'Italie.

Notre transport accoste à la berge où deux hommes bronzés nous attendent avec sourire.

- Bonjuorno et Bienvenou à Venizia !

Ils nous aident à quitter l'embarcation et se chargent de nos bagages. L'air est frais et je me demande s'il va neiger.

Mon père m'avait soufflé que Venise sous la neige, était encore plus belle et étincelante qu'en période estivale.

Les talons de ma mère me rappelèrent que nous avions hâte de découvrir nos chambres. Mes parents avaient pris une suite, et m'avait accordé une petite chambre près d'eux. Je suis donc le porteur de ma valise qui m'ouvre une porte située au dernier étage de l'hotel.

Je suis émerveillée par la vue : une immense baie vitrée, encadrée de rideaux en velours rouge, qui donnait sur le lagon. Le lit ressemblait à celui que j'avais à la maison et une petite commode pour mon linge de la semaine. Enfin, sur la gauche se trouvait une salle de bain avec une baignoire près de la fenêtre.

Ma mère vient toquer à ma porte afin que nous puissions faire un premier tour dans la ville.

Comme le reste du pays, je vois plein d'Eglises de cultures différentes, chaque maison porte une couleur différente, des sculptures à l'effigie des anges ou des premiers propriétaires de la résidence.

Nous avons alors établie un programme : le matin, visite à la fraiche des différents quartiers, midi : repas dans une pizzéria dans la ville, l'après-midi visite des monuments et Eglise et enfin le soir, en fonction des présentations : théâtre ou opéra.

Les cinq jours furent exceptionnels. Les canaux étaient en cru, ce qui nous permit de voyager en gondole la place saint Marc. La neige marqua aussi sa présence sur le toit des maisonnées et des hôtels rendant nos vacances encore plus magiques.

Malheureusement chaque bonne chose a une fin. C'est avec tristesse et lenteur que je fis ma valise pour le retour. Voulant encore profiter du pays, mon père a choisi de faire un retour en différé. Nous faisons donc une halte à Volterra, une ville toute aussi mystérieuse où les saints avaient vaincu les vampires il y a une dizaine de milliers d'année, et les lacs Italien avec le lac Majeur.

Lorsque le sifflet retenti, mon cœur se serre. Je repense à ma joie d'arrivée dans cette ville, au plaisir de découvrir ses facettes et aux nombreux souvenirs que j'ai dans ma valise.

Volterra est un peu plus au sud que Venise, ce qui n'arrête pas la neige. Celle-ci ralenti la vitesse de croisière de notre TGV. Blottie contre ma mère qui m'apporte sa chaleur, je regarde mon père pianoté sur son clavier d'ordinateur. De temps en temps, il lève les yeux vers moi et me sourit avec tout son amour.

Mes yeux aperçoivent alors la ville perchée. Au sommet se situe le cloché « purificateur ». Ma mère adore les histoires mystiques et raffole plus particulièrement de la mythologie. Pour moi, c'est contre nature, ce sont des histoires racontés aux enfants pour les rassurés sur des phénomènes naturels.

La foudre ne vient pas de la colère de Zeus ou de Jupiter, c'est seulement la réaction entre une masse froide et une masse chaude dans l'atmosphère. Celle-ci enclenche un courant d'électricité puissant qui se révèle par un bruit : le tonnerre et qui se matérialise sous la forme de la foudre.

Malgré moi, lorsque le train s'arrête et que mes parents affichent leurs excitations, je reste mitigée. Comme si quelque chose au fond de moi m'arrêtait.

J'hausse les épaules, mettant ainsi de côté cette sueur froide. On s'installe dans notre hôtel de passage quand ma mère me regarde avec les étoiles dans les yeux. Nous sommes le 25 décembre et elle sautille sur place avant de m'annoncer mon cadeau :

- Une visite des locaux de Volturi's Corps ! Me crie-t-elle de joie en me montrant les billets.

Je me joins à elle, comblée de pouvoir visité le siège de ma boutique préférée.

Je ne savais même pas que l'entreprise avait élu son quartier général dans cette petite ville. Je m'attendais plus à New York ou Los Angeles.

Je m'habille alors d'une robe classe, attrape la main de mes parents et nous marchons à travers la ville afin d'arriver dans l'entreprise où règne le luxe.

L'accueil est moderne et vêtu de ses couleurs de Noël. Une grande brune nous accueille, habillée en mère noël. Elle est magnifique, ses lèvres et ses yeux rouges ressortent avec la robe rouge carmin qu'elle porte.

Yeux rouges ?

Mes parents ne semblent pas y accorder de l'importance. Nous sommes un groupe de dix personnes qui visitent les différentes étapes de fabrication des bijoux.

Heidi, notre hôtesse nous conduit dans la salle du conseil d'administration : l'endroit où toutes les grandes décisions sont prises.

Ma mère discute avec une jeune femme tandis que mon père me porte pour que je puisse voir le moindre détail de ses longs couloirs de pierre. La porte s'ouvre et nous apercevons la coupole, peinte comme dans la chapelle Sixtine de couleurs pastel et d'ange.

Les portes claquent en se refermant, la lumière se tanise et j'entends des gens se rapprocher de nous. Puis une voix s'élève froide et terrifiante

- Bonjour et bienvenue… Au terminus de votre vie.

* * *

Pensée du jour : Joyeuses reviews !


	26. Chapter 27

Bonne année ! Je vous souhaite tous mes voeux de réussite dans vos études / boulot, de la santé de l'amiur de l'amitié, des fanfics de qualité et des reviews :)

Comme promis sur la page OFFICIELLE de la fic, je vous livre la suite :D

**Tia63, Bella22, Triskelle Sparrow, Miss02 ... Firefly et ma petite Lyly ...** MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ! Qui me font toujours un baume en coeur et m'encourage ;)

Et un enorme merci à Miss 02 pour son article sur : http:/ . com : un répertoire de fic bien ficelé au design très sympa (chapeau bas)

* * *

_L A SUITE MAESTRO _

_Heidi, notre hôtesse nous conduit dans la salle du conseil d'administration : l'endroit où toutes les grandes décisions sont prises._

_Ma mère discute avec une jeune femme tandis que mon père me porte pour que je puisse voir le moindre détail de ses longs couloirs de pierre. La porte s'ouvre et nous apercevons la coupole, peinte comme dans la chapelle Sixtine de couleurs pastel et d'ange._

_Les portes claquent en se refermant, la lumière se tanise et j'entends des gens se rapprocher de nous. Puis une voix s'élève froide et terrifiante_

_- Bonjour et bienvenue… Au terminus de votre vie._

Mon sang se glace, le frisson cours le long de ma colonne vertébrale. J'entends des cris, quelque chose de chaud gicle sur moi. Le corps lourd de mon père s'effondre dans un bruit sourd et lourd.

La main de ma mère se fait de plus en plus fine, elle murmure dans une litanie : laissez ma fille vivre, laissez ma fille vivre. Son souffle se fait de plus en plus lent, jusqu'à ce que son dernier soupir déchire le silence dans lequel je demeurais.

Mon cerveau dénoua mes cordes vocales et les larmes restées inactives. Je cours, à l'aveuglette, dans le massacre nocturne auquel j'assiste.

Cours ma petite souris, j'aime entendre ton cœur palpiter, je pendrais mon temps pour le déguster. Rit une voix profonde près de mon oreille.

Sous mes pieds, je sens des flaques d'un liquide chaud et gluant. Un peu plus loin j'entrevois un bout de jour. Je cours, mon souffle est rapide, mes larmes brouillent l'espoir fragile qui nait en moi.

Laissez-moi la souris ! C'est MA proie, hurle la voix furieuse.

Je frisonne, malgré moi, ma foulée se fait plus longue, avec la maigre espérance de perdre mon agresseur.

J'arrive enfin dans la partie illuminée, le couloir parcouru juste avant l'entrée dans la salle du « conseil d'administration ».

J'arrive à un croisement, je regarde derrière moi : personne. Je souffle. Ma tête se lève et mon cœur s'arrête. Un homme noir, des dreadlocks sur son crâne, les yeux rouges sang riait silencieusement. Une goutte de sang perlait à sa lèvre, la langue rugueuse suivit mon regard et vient lécher le liquide. Je fis un pas sur la droite pendant qu'il se penche vers moi.

Tu es une petite souris, une toute petite souris qui va me servir de dessert. Ta maman avait un goût exceptionnel, je n'ai donc aucun doute sur ta fraicheur. Il glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux pendant que je continuais à reculer dans le couloir perpendiculaire à la scène de crime.

Tu ne peux rien contre moi… regarde.

Faisant acte de ses mots, il fit une pichenette sur mon ventre. Mon corps se déforme, se pliant en deux, prenant de la vitesse, je vois le mur en face de moi se rétrécir, le vent détache mes cheveux qui viennent de part et d'autre de ma vue.

Petit à petit, mon corps descend et tombe sur le sol, comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Je roule sur le côté, jusqu'à coller mon dos contre le mur froid. Mes muscles me brulent, mes os sont en miette et je vois l'homme noir s'approcher à pas de loup vers moi. Je touffe, crachant par la même occasion du sang.

Je n'entendrais plus le son de mon piano, je ne sentirais plus la rosée de mon balcon où j'avais l'habitude de prendre le thé avec Edouard, je ne soupirais plus en voyant le sourire de David, je ne câlinerais plus mon père après une longue journée de travail, je ne rirais plus devant la tête dépitée de ma mère quand on lui annonce que tout est en rupture de stock.

Je ne poserais plus devant l'appareil photo pour la photo familial de chaque année.

Je revois défiler, à chaque pas lourd de l'homme, des images de joie, de tristesse, d'allégresse, de déprime… Je vais mourir. Ici. Sans aucune forme de procès !

Grand-mère, Dieu n'existe pas.

Je ferme les yeux pour la dernière fois. Et attends.

- Dégage.

- Non, répond fermement une voix féminine.

- C'est ma bouffe.

- Retourne dans la salle, il doit rester quelque part, fit ironiquement la femme.

Se battent-ils pour savoir qui va me manger ? J'entrouvre les yeux et vois une robe blanche. Ma tête est trop lourde pour percevoir autre chose.

- Dégage où c'est toi que je vais bouffer. Rit mon chasseur

- J'ai hâte de voir ça, glousse la robe blanche.

J'entends des éclats de voix, des rugissements, des hurlements… Puis plus rien. Juste une lumière blanche. Est-ce ca la montée au paradis ? Reverrais-je papa ou maman ?

(Silence)

* * *

Après tout, j'ai agi sans réfléchir. De manière tout à fait irréfléchie. Démétri m'avait pourtant interdit cette aile du château quand ils prenaient leur repas, pourtant, je pensais qu'aller dans le couloir le plus long de la salle, pour me rendre aux archives ne poserait aucun problème. Je ne lui avouerai jamais que je l'avais déjà fait plusieurs fois.

Je sais bien qu'il se souci de mon bien être, et bien que je ne lui ai jamais parlé de son régime alimentaire, cela restais un sujet sensible.

Enfin bref. Revenons à notre sujet principal.

Lorsque que j'ai vu ce petit corps projeter contre le sol, mon sang a fait qu'un tour. Je me suis mise face au vampire : Laurent.

Génial, le premier qui veut foutre ses crocs dans mon cou délicat.

- Dégage, me dit-il avec un rictus malfaisant.

- Non, réponds-je fermement.

- C'est ma bouffe !

- Retour dans la salle, il doit rester quelque part.

Je joue avec le feu. Jane m'avait assuré qu'il fallait que je tienne tête aux gardes, sinon je ne serais jamais tranquille.

- Dégage où c'est toi que je vais bouffer. Rit-il bêtement

- J'ai hâte de voir ça, glousse-je.

Au fond de moi, je savais que Jane, Felix ou même Démétri me suivait à l'odeur. Ma voix avait dû être entendue.

Je reste alors inflexible quand Laurent se jette sur moi. Une bourrasque de vent le balance contre le mur d'en face.

- Alors Alice, tu joues souvent avec Laurent ? Rit Jane.

Je sais qu'en ce moment, elle est en manque de bagarre. Malgré son apparence enfantin, Jane se révèle une excellente guerrière. Laurent se relève, essuie la bave qui coule de sa lèvre, se met droit avec un air dédaigneux.

-Tu veux la guerre Jane ? Hurle-t-il.

- TA GUEULE ! Erectus-t-elle.

Je me mords la lèvre, il est interdit de se battre à l'enceinte du château. Laurent en est conscient et se moque de Jane.

Malgré tout, je l'entends murmurer « Douleur ».

L'homme perd toute sa splendeur, ses traits se tirent sous la douleur infligée. Il tombe sur ses genoux mais se retient de crier.

Jane ne m'a jamais fait subir ca et je n'ai aucune envie de le tenter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demande une voix forte.

- Rien de spécial, répond nonchalamment Jane à Felix.

- Bah si. Je vois le noiraud en train de pleurer sa mère, Alice qui le regarde comme le dernier des déchets et une rescapée de notre déjeuner entrain de planer à mille lieux de nous.

La petite ! Avec toute cette action, je l'avais oublié. Je m'approche, m'agenouille, passe ma main sur son visage : elle est brulante. Elle semble de souffrir. Laurent l'a vraiment mal menée. C'est immonde. Elle respire difficilement, et garde du sang près de sa lèvre. Je n'ose pas trop la toucher, de peur qu'elle se brise.

- Ca va causer des problèmes, tu le sais Alice ? M'indique Felix, à ma hauteur.

J'hoche la tête, impossible de parler sans pleurer.

J'entends Felix soupirer, puis, il passe délicatement ses bras sous le corps où la vie semble s'échapper peu à peu.

- Tu me fais confiance ?

J'hoche de nouveau la tête. Il est un appui pour moi, comme Jane ou Heidi. De vrais amis dans ce château de la terreur.

Il disparait en quelques secondes. Je regarde la tache de sang qui colore à présent le mur. Une petite fille. Bon sang ! Ce n'est qu'une enfant !

Un gloussement de douleur me réveille. Jane me regarde avec un sourire innocent. Mes yeux se portent sur Laurent, tremblant, étouffant des râles, complétement replié sur lui-même.

- Il n'avait pas qu'à te répondre aussi. C'est lui qui cherche.

Je laisse éclater un rire puis nous marchons l'une à côté de l'autre. Un peu plus loin, je la serre fort dans mes bras et la remercie. Elle n'est jamais très à l'aise avec mes démonstrations de joie… Tout comme moi.

Mais j'en ressens parfois le besoin, et elle me réconforte du mieux qu'elle peut : maladroitement mais chaleureusement.

La soirée et les journées qui suivent cet accident se font longues. D'une part parce que Démétri n'est même pas là pour que je puisse lui en parler, d'autre part, parce que je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Felix. Un silence pesant pour mon petit cœur.

Le visage poupin de la petite fille me hante la nuit, me demandant soit de la sauver ou me hurlant sa détresse.

Je ferme les yeux, essayant de penser à autre chose. Je reviens de mes deux semaines d'école, où comme d'habitude nous nous sommes un peu trop amusés à mon gout. Rosalie et Anne Sophie sont des droguées de soirées. Heureusement, Jasper est plus calme et il nous ait arrivé de passer une soirée à discuter de tout et de rien tandis que les deux autres comparses étaient en boite de nuit. Je souris à cette pensée. Ils avaient été choqué que nous ne fêtions pas Noel à la boite. En même temps, ce sont des vampires et noël est une fête chrétienne. Il est donc convenu qu'après nos deux semaines d'entreprises, on fête ça chez Anne Sophie. Cela fait une semaine que mes cadeaux sont près. Une semaine. C'est la durée qui me sépare de ce petit ange qui est tombé du ciel.

Toc toc. Le bruit léger, un murmure du bois de la porte de mon bureau. Depuis l'innovation du changement de logo de l'entreprise, les dirigeants ont décidés de m'attribuer un bureau dans le couloir de l'administration. Ils m'ont donnés LE bureau que personne ne voulait. Exposer en plein sud, il est éclairé pendant toute la journée.

Il est large et comporte beaucoup de rangement, ce qui me permet d'archiver facilement les éléments. Je suis un relai entre le département vente et marketing. Chacun m'apporte leur conclusion et je fais un mix pour développer ou apporter des améliorations à des produits ou pour à peaufiner les messages marketings.

Cela rentre parfaitement dans la lignée du diplôme que je prépare.

Je lève les yeux, regardant au-dessus de mes lunettes pour regarder la personne qui rentre dans la porte spéciale sombre. Car, oui, de par ma position, je fais aussi le lien entre les vampires et les quelques humains de l'entreprise.

Felix entre et me regarde avec un petit sourire. J'attrape mon téléphone fixe pour prévenir la secrétaire générale que je devais m'absenter pendant l'après-midi, je me lève, attrape ma veste caramel, la déposant par-dessus ma chemise banche.

Je quitte mon bureau, mes petits pas gagnant les pas géants de mon ami vampire. Je parcours les couloirs froids que je connais presque par cœur.

Par les chemins que nous empruntons, j'en déduis que nous arrivons à l'infirmerie. Située dans le sous-sol nord, l'infirmerie est souvent fréquentée par les vampires du fait qu'elle soit constamment approvisionnée en sang. J'entre. Une rangée de lit m'accueille, tous séparé par des rideaux blancs.

Je trouve enfin la petite, la couverture couvrant tout son corps jusqu'à son menton. Elle ressemble à une poupée de porcelaine. Je m'assoie près d'elle. Ma main caresse son front, dégageant des mèches collées par la sueur.

- Aro va demander à te parler afin de déterminer l'avenir de cette petite. Murmure Félix à mon oreille. Nous avons déjà supprimé l'existence de ses parents en prétendant un accident d'avion et nous avons effacé la mémoire à de nombreuses personne sur Rys.

Mon cœur se serre douloureusement. Cette petite vient en quelque jour de tout perdre. Sa famille, ses amis, sa vie d'autrefois. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu qu'elle meure ce jour-là par les crocs de Laurent. Elle aurait ainsi pu éviter la vie qu'on va lui proposer.

Je secoue la tête. Non. La vie est ce qu'il y a de plus précieux au monde. Je ne peux pas tous les sauver, alors si je peux la sauver, elle, alors je ferais tout ce que je peux.

Je regarde sa peau blanchit par la maladie, ses paupières fermées, ses petites lèvres rosés, son nez retroussé. J'aimerais rester près d'elle le longtemps possible, la voir rire, pleurer, être son amie, sa confidente. J'aimerais voir son avenir, la voir s'épanouir au soleil telle une rose.

Je la quitte sans un bruit, traverse les milles couloirs pour atteindre les ascenseurs. J'entre dans le petit habitacle, prends une grande inspiration et clique sur le dernier étage.

La montée se fait lente pour moi. Que vais-je exactement dire à Aro ?

Quoique qu'avec lui, nul ne sert de discuter, tendre la main lui ouvre les portes de toutes nos divagations. J'espère que ne sera pas trop strict et sévère sur le futur de la petite. Je regarde l'aiguille défiler sur le décompte des étages. Des sueurs froides me parcourent le dos.

J'inspire profondément lorsque que le cling raisonne dans la petite pièce. Les portes automatiques s'ouvrent sur le couloir du bureau. Mes pas semblent assurés mais je sens mes membres trembler.

Je dois être forte.

J'aperçois Heidi au téléphone, assise sur son bureau. Elle tortille le fils en parlant Italien. Elle me fait un sourire d'encouragent, pose la main sur le combiné et me chuchote

- Il t'attend.

- Merci, murmure-je en retour.

Je serre le poing, approche mes doigts de la porte vernie pour toquer doucement. Un « entre » étouffé me parvient.

Mes doigts se desserrent pour attraper la poignée dorée. Je tire dans un mouvement long la porte de la destinée, pénètre dans la pénombre et referme tout aussi doucement derrière moi.

Je fais deux pas et attends l'accord du maitre des lieux pour m'avancer plus.

- Alors Alice ? Tu es consciente du geste que tu as fait ? C'est une faute lourde.

- Oui. Je le sais. Assure-je.

Le silence reprend ses droits. Je ferme les yeux, la gorge sèche puis je prends la parole.

- Et j'en assumerais toutes les conséquences.

* * *

Pensée du jour : Mes merveilleux Reviews pour cette année !


	27. Chapter 28

Que ? Un ? Quoi ? En retard ? Je ne connais pas ce mot... Il ne fait pas parti de mon vocabulaire.

Bon, je m'excuse quand meme pour ce petit temps. J'avoue que la page blanche a été mon fardeau sur ces derniers mois... Et entre la vie active et mon anniversaire (car oui, j'ai pris de l'âge il y a 4 jours ...Mais pourquoi j'en parle franchement?) Je vous avoue que ma vie n'est plus de tout repos !

En tout cas, joyeuses Paques a tous et toutes (bah oui quand meme, je vous épargne mon celebre : Je suis PACMAN de chaque année).

J'espère que vous pourrez déguster ce chapitre... Attends au petit citron sur la fin... :P

GROS POUTOU (Ah non, il est pas passé lui!) a tout le monde

* * *

Victoria : Un grand merci pour ton soutien (10 reviews ! Super score !) J'espère que tout va s'arranger pour toi, que tout soit rose ! (imagine des petits coeurs qui sortent de ton écran ATTENTION A GAUCHE ! lol je m'emporte) En tout cas, je suis de tout coeur avec toi (malgré la distance). Encore un énorme merci ! GROS BISOUS

* * *

_Mes doigts se desserrent pour attraper la poignée dorée. Je tire dans un mouvement long la porte de la destinée, pénètre dans la pénombre et referme tout aussi doucement derrière moi._

_Je fais deux pas et attends l'accord du maitre des lieux pour m'avancer plus._

_- Alors Alice ? Tu es consciente du geste que tu as fait ? C'est une faute lourde._

_- Oui. Je le sais. Assure-je._

_Le silence reprend ses droits. Je ferme les yeux, la gorge sèche puis je prends la parole._

_- Et j'en assumerais toutes les conséquences._

Ma respiration est courte, mon cœur se fait plus battant que jamais. Aro s'approche sans bruit de moi. Je déglutine en sentant son regard sang me percer de toute part. Avec résolution, je lui tends ma main. Je la saisis entrelaçant nos doigts.

Je sais que ce sont mes pensées qui vont trancher. Seront-elles assez convaincantes ? Seul lui sera maitre. Aro a toujours agi comme père de la famille, aussi, il est protecteur et soucieux de l'avenir qui plane au dessus de nos têtes. Il surveille et contrôle tout ce qui pourrait compromettre leur véritable nature. Des qu'il y a des choix à faire, généralement il décide et dans le cas où la décision est difficile à prendre, il en parle à Caius et Marcus pour qu'un vote s'effectue.

Les minutes se font longues. Je fixe toujours Aro du regard, ne voulant pas perdre la bataille qui vient de commencer.

Enfin, il quitte mes doigts et se tourne.

- Tu peux partir. Nous te ferons part de notre jugement demain matin.

Sur ces mots, je me tourne, ouvre la porte, la ferme dans un bruit sec et marche vers l'ascenseur. Mon dos s'accole à la paroi et je sens mon stress redescendre en même temps que la machine. Le jour est bien avancé quand je regagne le lit de la petite. Je m'assoie près d'elle, toujours murée dans son sommeil.

Je soupire, expirant le reste de mes angoisses. Ai-je déçu Aro par mon acte ? Serais-je tuée en même temps qu'elle si Cauis et Marcus ne veulent pas que les jours de ma protégée continuent ? Que va dire Démétri en rentrant de Russie ?

Toutes ses questions se bousculent dans ma boite crânienne s'entrechoquant douloureusement. Je me lève de ma place pour attraper de l'eau et un aspirine. J'entends une petite toux derrière moi. Je me retourne et voit les paupières de la brunette papillonnées.

Je m'approche à petit pas, attendant le réveil total. Ses yeux vert foncés semblent éteins vides de toutes émotions. Mon cœur se serre abruptement. Malgré tout, je tends ma main vers son front.

- Bonjour, murmure-je, je suis Alice.

Ses paupières clignent lentement, me laissant croire que mes mots soient compris.

- Tu es en sécurité avec moi. As-tu faim ou soif ?

Je continue à caresser sa joue, essayant de stimuler l'enfant. Sa tête se tourne vers le plafond, cherchant une solution, une réponse à ses propres questions. Dans la pièce, seule sa respiration se fait entendre. Les mouches et autres insectes, le vent, la pluie, tout son semble retirent leur souffle en attendant la réaction. Mais rien ne vient.

Toujours debout, je retourne au meuble pour prendre un nouveau verre, le remplir d'une eau claire provenant de la fontaine prévue pour. Puis, mes pas font le chemin inverse pour le poser au chevet de la petite qui ne bouge pas. Elle semble être une morte vivant. Quelle image a –t elle de notre monde à présent ?

Je reste près d'elle pendant la nuit, m'endormant sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, près d'elle. C'est les gémissements de la petite qui me réveillent. Elle transpire, panique, crie, se débat contre un ennemi invisible. Je la prends la serrant contre moi et essayant de l'apaiser par des paroles réconfortantes.

Après une heure de démence, la petite s'essouffle et se rendors. Mon dieu, qu'ai-je fais ?

Je tente d'effacer toutes pensées qui pourraient me subvenir maintenant. Je me suis trop engagée pour m'arrêter ici. Dans quelques heures, je serais face au jugement.

La tête lourde, je retombe dans le brouillard d'un sommeil léger.

Ma montre sonne. La tête encore remplie, je baille et m'étire. La nuit n'a pas été des plus reposantes. Un vampire entre et s'avance.

- Melle Brandon et Melle Tuxir sont attendus en salle de conseil.

J'inspire et demande s'il peut prendre la petite endormie dans ses bras. Son visage sculpté dans la pierre reste impassible. Il exécute néanmoins ma demande, prenant l'enfant comme un paquet fragile. Nous avançons dans les couloirs, et j'ai l'impression que les murs me regardent avec hautain et dédain. Le château est en émulation.

La salle du conseil est une des plus grandes salles du château, elle comporte un sol en marbre et une coupole peinte par les plus grands peintres italiens. Au fond se situe trois marches pour former une plateforme où résident les trois trônes de la famille Volturi. Des gardes royaux gardent chaque accès pour éliminer toutes tentatives de fuite.

Je m'avance au centre de la pièce, le garde près de moi. Devant moi, se dresse majestueusement les maitres de la famille. Caius me fixe en chien de faïence, Marcus semble souffrir et Aro garde son éternel regard soupçonneux.

J'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir. Mes jambes tremblent, ma gorge se fait sèche.

- Aujourd'hui, nous siégeons pour le procès de Melle Brandon. Annonce Aro qui se lève. Melle Brandon, lors de notre dernier repas, vous avez face à notre garde Laurent de La Hutte, l'empêchant de manger son du : soit Melle Tuxir. Par cet acte et du fait de l'intervention de plusieurs protagonistes, la vie de Melle Tuxir a été épargnée. Est-ce exact Melle Brandon ? Demande-t-il de sa voix froide.

- Oui monsieur.

- Cette option ne devait pas être envisageable. Une mort était programmée et vous l'avez empêchée. Une vie est donc en trop parmi nous.

Je suis tétanisée.

- Après délibération avec mes collaborateurs, nous sommes arrivés à la conclusion que le jugement était la mort. Dit-il simplement en se levant.

- Non crie-je terrifiée.

- Non ? répète-Aro. Que proposes-tu Alice ? Rétorque-t-il glacial.

Ce que je propose, qu'est ce que je peux proposer ? Ma tête tourne à vitesse grand V.

- Prenez ma vie. Epargnez la sienne.

- En êtes sure Alice ?

- Oui monsieur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Roh vous avez pas d'humour).

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Marcus et Caius se sourient mutuellement. Je déglutine. Aro lève la main vers le garde et annonce :

- Envoi l'enfant à Xence. Il effacera sa mémoire sur certains points de sa vie. Cela facilitera son éducation.

Le garde hoche la tête et quitte la pièce dans un souffle.

- Bien Alice ! S'exclame Aro. J'ai à présent ma vie entre mes mains.

- Je baisse la tête, résignée. Je déglutine, en retenant mes larmes.

- Pourrais-je vous demander une faveur, arrive-je à articuler.

- Je t'écoute.

- Est-ce que Démétri pourra exécuter votre demande ?

Mes yeux n'ont pas quitté le marbre du sol.

- Accordé.

Je soupire. J'espère ainsi pouvoir gouter une dernière fois les lèvres de l'homme que j'aime.

- Démétri rentre ce soir. Pars à présent.

Je m'incline légèrement et me tourne, chaque pas raccourci ma ligne de vie. Surtout ne pas regretter, ne rien regretter, ne pas penser à ce que j'aurais du faire ou ce que j'aurais pu faire. Ne pas penser à mes amitiés qui vont s'écourter de façon radicalement.

Mes pas me portent à mon bureau. Je lis les derniers mails reçus, les dossiers en cours… A quoi bon travailler, demain Xence aura aussi effacé mon existence des fichiers. Ma seule consolation est que grâce à mon sacrifice, une fille pourra grandir. Une rose pourra éclore de milles feux.

Machinalement, je range mon bureau, enlève les papiers inutiles, classe des dossiers. Lorsque le jour décline enfin, mon bureau est « clean ». Je m'assoie sur mon bureau et regarde le soleil plonger entre les arbres. Je soupire.

- Longue journée ? Souffle une voix à mon oreille.

Je sursaute. Derrière moi Démétri, vêtu d'une chemise anthracite et d'un pantalon noir. Il a les bras croisés et me regarde amusé. Je m'approche de lui et pose ma main sur sa joue. Il m'enlèvera surement la vie pendant ma nuit dans mon sommeil, sans bruit. Mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes lentement. J'ai envie de le toucher une dernière fois. Je l'aime tellement. Nos lèvres fusionnent, comblant le manque des trois semaines passées sans lui. J'ouvre les yeux, l'observant pendant notre échange. Ses cheveux ébouriffés par mes doigts, ses yeux clos par le désir naissant, son nez parfait, sa peau blanche. Tant de détail que je veux garder ancré en moi.

Un pouf suivant, me voici avachi contre lui, assis sur le fauteuil de mon bureau. Ses doigts glissent sous ma chemise fraîche de la journée précédente pour caresser mon dos et dégrafer mon soutien gorges. Entre mes jambes, sous ma jupe, je sens son membre gonflé.

Il me laisse respirer tout en embrassant ma clavicule. Entre deux baisers je l'entends me dire comme gêné : Tu m'as manqué.

Je ne peux me retenir plus. Les larmes envahissent mon visage, arrêtant toute action de mon partenaire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Je t'ai fait mal ? Je te l'ai dis trop tôt ou trop tard ? Tu m'en veux pour quelque chose ?

Ses questions s'enchainent sans que je puisse répondre. Mon téléphone fixe sonne tandis qu'il tapote ma tête. Il décroche et parle à son interlocuteur. Je l'entends soupirer et raccrocher.

- Alice.

Je ferme les yeux me calant dans son cou, pleurant de ton mon soul.

- Alice, tout va bien mon cœur.

Je tourne la tête de gauche à droite incapable de parler.

- Alice.

Il décolle mon corps du sien. Ses mains encadrent mon visage. Il pose son front sur le mien.

- Alice, répète-t-il une nouvelle fois. Aro ne veut pas te tuer.

Je renifle élégamment et le regarde interloquée.

- Il a « pris ta vie » certes. Mais le contrat est que par la suite tu deviennes un vampire. Pour le moment, tu restes en vie, avec nous comme Anne Sophie. Je crois qu'Aro a sous-estimé ta capacité à prendre les informations au second degré. Il s'arrête de parler, caressant mes cheveux. Il aurait dû être un peu plus clair en te disant qu'il gardait ta vie. C'est une garantie pour lui, tu sais, il avait peur qu'une fois le contrat terminé, tu repartes avec le secret et qu'il soit vraiment obligé de te tuer. Il t'aime beaucoup tu sais ?

- Ah bon ? Bafouille-je sous le poids des confidences.

- Tu as vraiment cru qu'il allait te tuer ? Je me serais vivement opposé avec Felix, Jane et Heidi. Je suis même sur qu'Alec aurait organisé une manifestation dans les couloirs du château. Rit-il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il ne serait pas assez fou pour faire ca. J'attrape un mouchoir et me mouche. J'inspire et expire lentement pour calmer ma respiration. Puis mes doigts se glissent dans ceux de Démétri.

- Maintenant, je veux te prouver que tu es bien vivante… Et surtout à quel point tu m'as manqué…

Il me sourit de son air pervers. Je ris légèrement, ses sourcils se froncent puis il m'embrasse en me débarrassant totalement de cette chemise.

Le rire n'est pas toléré dans ses murs mademoiselle Brandon, me murmure-t-il doucement en caressant lascivement ma poitrine, seulement vos gémissements sont admis.

Sa main droite glisse sous ma jupe de tailleur tandis que j'écarte les cuisses afin qu'il atteigne le coton de ma culotte. Mes doigts enlèvent un a un les boutons de sa chemise pour l'écarter. Je gémis lorsque je sens ses phalanges taquiner l'élastique de mon sous-vêtement. Mon bras traverse son torse et je lève la tête vers lui.

Il me sourit tendrement, je ferme les yeux et l'embrasse timidement tout d'abord, puis férocement. Je m'arrête le sentant pénétrer ses doigts en moi. Il capture entre ses lèvres ma lèvre inférieure. Je pose mon front contre le sien, mes mains encadrant son front devenu transpirant. Soudain, après une petite brise, je ne sens plus le contact du tissu entre nous.

- Ouvre les yeux.

Son ordre retenti dans mon crane. Mes paupières papillonnent pour croiser son regard de feu. Le feu avait pris son âme, le feu du plaisir. Dans un coup de rein, nous fusionnons. Tout mon corps s'enflamme, nos mains se soudent et nos corps commencent la danse. Notre danse. Celle que j'aimais tant faire avec lui. Celle qui me permet de voir au plus profond de lui. Nos regards ne peuvent plus se détacher. Je lis du plaisir, de l'amour et tant d'autres choses indescriptibles.

Puis, mon âme devient plus qu'une sensation, une émotion plus qu'une autre, son doigt caresse mon bouton et me libère de toute cette tension. Je tremble, j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou. Il embrasse ma tempe et je me sens tellement libre. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une nouvelle peau.

Cette impression est toujours si vivace, si courte et longue à la fois. Elle apparait toujours dès que l'orgasme a secoué mon être.

Ma tête se fait lourde, mes paupières se ferment et ma respiration ralenti tandis que Démétri ronronne à mon oreille. Ses doigts glissent sur ma colonne, enlevant tout le stress accumulé. Je souris un instant en me souvenant qu'Anne Sophie me tannait sur les biens faits du sex.

Un baiser sur la jugulaire de la part de mon amant m'achève et m'emmène dans les bras de Morphée.

Je perçois un mouvement près de moi. Un matelas, un drap frais recouvrant de mes pieds jusqu'à ma hanche. Des doigts redessinent mes sourcils, mes paupières, mon nez, mes lèvres, mon menton…

- Dépêche-toi de te lever avant que je ne te mette sous la douche froid, ricane mon amant.

Je gémis en passant le drap sur ma tête. Il s'éclaffe et tout d'un coup, une quantité d'eau froide se répandre sur moi.

Je cris et me jette du lit. Face à moi, le blond, habillé d'un jean et d'un pull mauve le mettant en valeur, avec à sa main, un saut.

- Je t'avais prévenue !

Je bouille, levée avec un saut d'eau, quel saligaud. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et m'enferme sous le rire de mon « petit ami ». Je grogne encore en me réchauffant avec de l'eau chaude. Je me sèche vivement prend une de ses chemises accrochée à son portant et quitte la suite par la seconde porte de la salle de bain. Je traverse rapidement le manoir vers ma chambre. Mes pieds claquent contre le sol froid et humide des couloirs.

En passant mes sous-vêtements, j'aperçois un suçon à la base de mon cou. Rah ce Démetri ! Quel crétin. Je passe ma chemise dorée, un foulard rouge, une jupe bleu marine et mes talons. Ma vue est corrigée par mes lunettes qui me rend si stricte mais que j'aime malgré tout.

Mes talons me portent vers la cuisine où une délicieuse odeur s'échappe. J'ouvre grand les portes de la pièce où j'hume l'air.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as préparé Heidi ? demande-je à la cuisinière.

- Un petit festin pour mes deux amies.

Mes yeux se portent alors vers la table où la petite Alizée a pris place. Mes yeux s'écarquillent de la voir comme ca, où est passé la petite fille apeurée ? Ses jambes se balancent et ses mains se tortillent. Je comprends alors qu'elle est mal à l'aise.

Je m'installe en face d'elle. Felix m'avait parlé des pouvoirs de Xence. Ils permettaient de mettre en avant des souvenirs au détriment des autres. Ainsi, il pouvait effacer des moments traumatisants. Je suis stupéfaite du résultat. Le coté négatif, est que si Xence n'agit pas au moins une fois sur sa victime dans l'année, alors le cerveau reprend l'information. Le patient, si on peut l'appeler comme ça, revit des évènements passés avec plus d'horreur soit dans ses songes ou par flash. Certains s'étaient même suicider, ne voulant pas accepter la dure réalité revenue les hantés. Après tout qu'est ce que vraiment la réalité ? Les volturis allaient conditionner la petite Alizée pour que lorsque la mort de ses parents lui reviendra, elle le prenne comme un petit cauchemar. Je frisonne. Nous sommes tellement manipulables, nous autres humains.

- Et voila, dis Heidi en posant des plats fumants sur la table, me tirant des mes pensées, pour débuter votre journée avec bonne humeur.

Je remercie Heidi d'un sourire puis regarde Alizée. Elle garde les yeux rivés vers son bol de lait. Sa petite main se tend pour attraper le verre de jus d'orange qu'elle boit doucement.

- Tu veux une crêpe ?

Elle hoche sa tête du bas vers le haut.

- Tu as une garniture préférée, demande-je en espérant tenir la conversation.

Son regard se lève et balaie la table pendant quelques secondes, puis, son doigt pointe la confiture de fraise en tremblant. Je lui souris, prend le pot, tartine généreuse la crêpe chaude que venais de nous préparer notre Italienne préférée et lui tendis.

Une fois déposée dans l'assiette que je glisse jusqu'à elle, j'en profite pour me préparer ma petite gourmandise.

Le repas se fait en silence. Un silence non pesant, mais un peu gênant pour la petite. Alors que je commence à débarrasser, je sens qu'on tire sur ma jupe. Je regarde alors Alizée qui se tortille plus qu'à mon entrée dans la pièce.

- Je… Je… bafouille-t-elle lentement.

Je me baisse pour me mettre à son hauteur, pour l'encourager. Elle se racle la gorge et murmure.

- Aro m'a informé que tu étais… ma tutrice.

* * *

Pensée du jour :... Laiiiiisse une review, oui, laisse toi aller et clique sur le bouton pour dire "J'aime"...


	28. Chapter 29

Hey coucou !

Challenge relevé ma chère Victoria ! Merci pour ton soutien !

Merci également à vous, mes chers lecteurs ! Laisse un com !

Bisous

_A dans le chapitre précedent : _

_Son regard se lève et balaie la table pendant quelques secondes, puis, son doigt pointe la confiture de fraise en tremblant. Je lui souris, prend le pot, tartine généreuse la crêpe chaude que venais de nous préparer notre Italienne préférée et lui tendis._

_Une fois déposée dans l'assiette que je glisse jusqu'à elle, j'en profite pour me préparer ma petite gourmandise._

_Le repas se fait en silence. Un silence non pesant, mais un peu gênant pour la petite. Alors que je commence à débarrasser, je sens qu'on tire sur ma jupe. Je regarde alors Alizée qui se tortille plus qu'à mon entrée dans la pièce._

_- Je… Je… bafouille-t-elle lentement._

_Je me baisse pour me mettre à son hauteur, pour l'encourager. Elle se racle la gorge et murmure._

_- Aro m'a informé que tu étais… ma tutrice._

Chapitre 28 :

Mon cœur fait un bond. Aro ne m'a bien évidemment pas parlé. J'essaye de ne pas trop réfléchir pour le moment aux conséquences de ce poste et je lui souris :

- En effet, j'espère que tu iras bien avec moi. N'hésites pas à venir dans mon bureau si tu veux parler, travailler ou si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit d'accord ?

Elle hoche la tête timidement et me sourit.

Nous terminons de manger avant de reprendre la course perpétuelle de notre vie. Ainsi, ma dernière semaine avant le retour à l'IUT se passe entre mon boulot au sein de l'entreprise, mes devoirs, la petite Alizée qui adore passer ses journées à dessiner près de moi et mes petites disputes avec Démetri qui généralement trouvait réconciliation dans le lit.

Je le soupçonne d'être jaloux d'Alizée. J'ai tenté à plusieurs fois de lui en parler mais il fuit le sujet soit littéralement en réapparaissant 3 heures plus tard soit en changeant de sujet.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à trouver le moment, d'ailleurs, pour lui donner son cadeau de noël. Les vampires n'ont aucune croyance donc espérer avoir un sapin avec un peu de gui ou faire la fête pour le nouvel an était proscrit.

Ai-je eu tort d'espérer que la soirée, que je pensais être la dernière, était un tournant pour notre relation ? Pas qu'il y a une lassitude entre ses moments passés, mais j'ai toujours cette impression qu'il nous manque quelque chose. Dès que je rentre à Rys, je me promets de lire tous les livres de sexologie et autres romans guimauves tout en prenant conseils auprès de Rose et Anne So.

Et… J'aurais aimé un moment unique, rien que nous deux. Et il y avait à présent Alizée. Je me sentais bancale et maladroite avec elle. N'ayant aucun exemple d'amour maternel près de moi, j'essayais de piocher des informations auprès de la femme d'Aro et ses sœurs, mais parfois c'était un peu trop bizarre. Le conseil de s'habiller avec des costumes d'aristocrates d'époque ne m'excite pas du tout. Décalage de génération sans doute.

Parfois, j'avais aussi le doute sur le fait que Démétri et Alizée ne s'entendait pas du tout. Lorsqu'ils sont dans la même pièce, ils s'observent comme des chiens de faïence, le trophée étant : Moi. Jackpot.

Pourtant, au samedi de mon départ, quand je fais glisser ma valise pour qu'elle soit embarquée dans l'avion, je le regarde porter Alizée, triste de mon départ. Sur le coup, je vois surtout l'image d'une petite fille blottie dans les bras de son père. Peut-être que cette image est collective, ce qui expliquerait les soupirs de désespoir auprès de la gente féminine présente dans l'aéroport.

Je vais l'embrasser, lui assurant que mon voyage qualifié d'affaire par Aro, ne serait que de deux semaines. Je caresse son petit minois et lui affirme que je l'appellerais. Puis j'embrasse mon blond chastement.

Je fais deux pas vers l'embarquement et m'arrête. Dans ma poche, la main serre, sans l'écraser, le petit boitier qui contient le présent. J'inspire un grand coup et me retourne.

Je sors le paquet et le met dans sa poche en lui chuchotant un joyeux noël. Je quitte le grand hall pour me diriger vers le corridor vers mon vol, le cœur encore battant.

Assise contre le hublot, je ferme un instant les yeux. J'aurais tellement aimé le voir ouvrir ce petit paquet. Quelque part, je lui en voulais. Je lui en voulais d'être tellement lui. Son côté taquin, espiègle, malicieux… Et sa façon de me faire fondre de plaisir sous ses doigts joueurs pour éviter de parler de choses trop sérieuses.

Mon regard porte sur mon I-phone, en mode avion, où je garde secrètement une photo de lui. Je change toujours mon fond d'écran dans l'avion, c'est un rituel qui me permet de me mettre en condition pour la semaine que j'entame. Cette photo, je l'ai prise dans un de ses moments d'égarement. Un moment où il a l'air perdu dans sa bulle. Il semble si ailleurs, si… Seul.

Je caresse l'écran en essayant de voir plus loin. Mais il dresse inconsciemment ce mur entre nous. Au début, je pensais que ce mur était du fait de nos « races » … Humain et Vampire peuvent-ils être vraiment heureux ? A moins que ce mur soit tout à fait sexuel, l'homme et la femme réfléchissent différement. Je somnole, perdue dans mes pensées. L'avion amorce la descente et me lève de ma léthargie. Deux semaines de cours m'attendent. Ce soir, on fête le nouvel an et noël, certes en mi-janvier, mais c'est le plaisir de se retrouver.

Je descends de l'oiseau de fer, rajuste mon manteau car l'air est plus glacial ici. Je frotte mes mains et m'avance vers le bâtiment en verre qui récence tous les voyages en avion.

Je récupère mon bien en m'avançant dans le hall. Les gens sont gris et avancent sans se voir, rivés sur leur billet d'avion ou sur les téléphones. Un cri strident, plein de vie, me permet de repérer mes comparses. Je repère ainsi Anne So, vêtue d'un manteau blanc, Rosalie, emmitouflé dans un manteau de fourrure et Jazz, dont la veste en cuir, renforçait une impression d'une chaleur Texane.

Je me jette dans leurs bras en leurs souhaitant une très bonne année et un joyeux noël. Le dire en personne est plus agréable que par des biais comme internet ou les SMS.

Retrouver la chaleur de mes amis me réconforte. Nous quittons joyeux l'aéroport pour retrouver la voiture d'Anne Sophie où, une fois à l'intérieur, Rosalie nous chante les louanges de deux semaines remplis d'amour : son mari a été extrêmement romantique cette année. Jasper la taquine sur l'état du lit à la fin du week-end. Nos rires nous conduisent dans mon appartement qui se réchauffe rapidement. Une bouteille se vide, puis une deuxième, puis une troisième… Elle s'enchaine jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus les compter dans le bon ordre. Puis, mes yeux se ferment, suivant mon corps confortablement installé dans le canapé, entre mes amis.

A 3h du matin, je me lève doucement. Je ris mentalement en voyant Anne So, empaffé sur le canapé. Rosalie et Jazz semblent avoir disparus. Une envie tout à fait humaine me prend et je me rends au cabinet. J'attrape par la suite un pull en laine, ouvre doucement la baie vitrée et vais sur le balcon. La lune berce la ville silencieuse. Malgré le froid, je me sens éveillée et heureuse. Une bonne cuite permet parfois d'oublier l'essentiel du commun de notre vie.

- Tu vas attraper froid tu sais ?

Mes cheveux voltigent au rythme de la brise d'hiver. Je me tourne vers Jasper. Il me sourit tendrement.

- J'ai l'impression que tu voulais me dire quelque chose ce soir ? Le questionne-je.

Il soupire, rentre ses mains dans les poches de son jean, baisse la tête et donne un coup de pied dans un caillou invisible.

- Ouais. C'est vrai. Cela fait depuis quelque temps que je voulais te parler d'un truc. Mais c'est ridicule.

Je fronce les sourcils et rétorque :

- Le ridicule ne tue pas.

Il lève la tête et murmure :

- Il ne peut pas tuer physiquement.

Je m'assoie sur une chaise de mon salon de jardin en attendant qu'il développe. Etonnamment, je restais tellement intriguée de voir Jasper timide que j'oubliais l'endroit où je me trouvais. Devant mon attitude, il sourit, prend une chaise et s'installe près de moi.

- Je pense qu'il faut que je t'en parle maintenant, afin de me délivrer un peu de ce poids. Disons que c'était ma résolution de cette année, autant vite m'en débarasser.

J'attends la suite, posant mes coudes sur mes genoux, ma tête au creux de mes mains.

- En fait ca reste simple quelque part. Avant de te connaitre, je déprimais un peu.

J'hausse le sourcil.

- C'est vrai, toute ma famille est en couple et mariée ! Je suis le seul loup solitaire. J'avais commencé un peu à draguer des vampires mais rien de très folichon. Et quand je t'ai vu, dans la salle de classe, quand tu as levé tes yeux vers moi, j'ai ressenti un coup de foudre. Paf, dit-il en donnant un coup de poing dans sa main gauche.

Il regarde la ville avec un air mélancolique. Je me tortille, un peu gênée de la révélation.

- Quand j'ai compris que tu travaillais à Volturi en sachant que c'était des vampires et que tu n'avais pas peur, j'étais surpris. Puis on s'est rapproché, on a fait des soirées, tu as su ma nature et tu ne m'as jamais rejeté. J'étais assez heureux. Cependant, j'aurais tout de suite voir que tu ne pensais qu'à lui.

Un moment de flottement. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux avant de me demander :

- Est- ce qu'on peut sortir ensemble ?

J'ai le souffle coupé. Pendant quelques instants, je prends le temps de fermer les yeux et de trouver la meilleure réponse sans trop blesser mon ami. Mon cœur se serre, je déglutine et le regarde.

- Je suis désolée, mon cœur ne semble vivre que pour lui. Dis-je en rougissant.

Il me regarde et soupire de soulagement.

- Je savais que j'allais me prendre un râteau. Mais il fallait que je te le dise afin de pouvoir passer à autre chose.

- Merci de m'en avoir parlé. J'espère qu'on reste tout de même amis ?

Il me tend son petit doigt. Je ris en tendant le mien. On se les serre puis il ajoute :

- C'est une promesse. Mais si jamais ça ne marche pas, n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

On rit devant notre scène improvisée, puis un frisson de chair de poule m'ordonna de retourner dans l'appartement. La chaleur étouffante me prend, comme Rosalie, qui vient nous serrer dans ses bras. A-t-elle entendu notre discussion ? Quelle fouineuse.

Je retourne dans mon lit, la tête remplie de question. J'imaginais ma romance avec Jasper. Malgré sa condition vampirique, je vois de la chaleur et de la lumière, une vie douce et sans contrainte au bord d'un lac, un repos rempli de son amour.

Lorsque mes paupières s'ouvrent quelques heures plus tard, vers les 18h, je redécouvre la noirceur. Je me redresse, ma main sur la tête, perdue dans mes pensées.

La lumière de mon téléphone éclaire ma table de nuit. Sur l'écran, une photo d'Alizée qui me sourit en montrant un dessin d'une coccinelle. Mon doigt glisse sur l'écran pour décrocher, comme mon corps dans le lit, puis la voix infantile de ma protégée raisonne dans le combinée. Je l'écoute parler de la longue nuit sans moi. J'entends Heidi rire avec Felix sur certains détails sur rêve d'Alizée, trop jeune pour faire certains rapprochements. Au bout de 20 minutes, de licorne perdue dans un château de pain d'épices, elle raccroche et je me décide à me lever.

A ma grande surprise, tout l'appartement est propre et mes convives ont filé à l'anglaise. Je vois un papier sur lequel l'écriture de Rosalie m'indique qu'ils ont fait un peu de ménage, l'avantage de ne pas devoir dormir, et qu'Anne Sophie était rentrée chez elle.

J'inspire un grand coup, mes yeux se portent vers la baie vitrée. C'est bientot la fin du mois de Janvier sur Rys et devant moi s'étale un champ de neige. Elle tombait et valsait lentement prenant discrètement ces droits sur notre ville et ce jusqu'au mois de mars.

Je pose mon coude sur la fenêtre. Le mois de février va bientôt arriver. Février ? Je cours dans ma chambre en cherchant mon téléphone. Mes doigts tapent frénétiquement sur l'écran, je pose le combiné sur mon oreille en espérant entendre la voix d'Heidi.

- Aliiice ?!

- Heidi ! Excuse-moi de te déranger mais le 2 février ce n'est pas l'anniversaire de Démétri ?

Je l'entends pouffer de rire

- Bah si, c'est pour ca qu'il est venu te rejoindre cette nuit !

Je fronce les sourcils, surprise de la révélation de mon amie.

- Pardon ?

- Démétri a pris l'avion pour te rejoindre après qu'il a trouvé ton cadeau de noël. Il n'est pas là ?

- Euh non.

- Attends, je l'ai emmené pendant la nuit. Il a dû arriver vers 3h30 ou vers 4h.

Mon cœur s'arrête. 4h ? Je regarde mon radio réveil, ce n'est pas l'heure ou Jasper m'a fait sa déclaration ? Est-il au courant que Démétri était présent ? Démétri a-t-il entendu notre conversation ?

- Alice ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je te rappelle !

J'enlève ma robe de nuit, prend un jean, un t-shirt, un pull chaud, des chaussettes en laine assez haute, des bottes, mon manteau noir, une écharpe et un bonnet blanc. Mes clés claquent contre le bois de ma porte d'entrée, fermant l'accès à mon logement. Je tape contre l'appel de l'ascenseur. J'ai envie de pleurer, de vomir, ma tête tourne. J'ai envie de le voir.

Une fois dehors, je marche, errant dans les rues de Rys, en cherchant… Cherchant quoi d'ailleurs ? Je n'ai ni l'ouïe, ni la vue, ni l'odorat d'un vampire !

J'arrive au Central Park. Le parc où il m'avait retrouvé une fois. Je déambule, croisant des personnes faisant leur jogging, des couples, des vieux qui râlent contre la société assis sur les bancs, des petits qui jouent à cache-cache. La neige tombe plus durement et les gens commencent à déserter le parc pour aller dîner.

Je vais dans la partie jeu pour enfant, cette partie où mon père ne m'a jamais emmené. Je grimpe dans une des cabanes perchées. Je me sens protégée du temps. Je souffle, créant un nuage de buée. Je me souviens de mon enfance, ou je courrais me cacher dans des cabanes semblables à celle-ci pour éviter les colères de mon père. Je regarde mes doigts. Dans ma précipitation, j'ai oublié mes gants. Les voici glacés, tirant sur le violet et me faisant extrêmement mal.

Je les frotte et souffle dessus en essayant de regagner un peu de chaleur. Je me sens ridicule. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Sérieusement ? Je sais même pas où il est, je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense… « La communication est le ciment du couple » avais-je lu dans un magazine féminin… Je devrais prendre mon courage à deux mains et l'appeler. A peine ses réflexions ont dépassés mon esprit que mon téléphone vibre.

Mon cœur fait un bond en voyant le prénom de mon homme s'afficher. Je n'ai même pas essayé de trouver de scénario pour répondre ! Je ne suis pas prête psychologiquement à lui parler.

Soit j'attaque direct : - Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ave Jazz ! Et si je ne t'ai pas appelé jusqu'à présent c'est que le réseau était mauvais !

Non ça fait trop louche. Comment je pourrais savoir qu'il était sur Rys et qu'il était présent quand Jazz m'a fait sa déclaration ?

Ou alors un : « Coucou tu es où mon chou ! Il parait que tu es sur Ryyyyyys ! Han j'ai trop envie de » Euh ca ce n'est pas moi.

J'inspire un grand coup : Qui vivra, verra.

- Allo ?

- Salut, me dit-il simplement.

- Salut.

Waouh ! Tu es géniale Alice, décontractée, donnant l'impression de ne pas savoir pourquoi il appelle !

- Heidi m'a téléphoné il y a quelques instants.

Heidi. Téléphone. Maintenant. Donc il sait que je sais quelque chose que je ne suis pas sensé savoir mais que je sais quand même (1).

- Désolé

Désolé ? Serait-il en train de rompre ?

- De quoi ?

J- 'ai entendu ce que ton Gasper a dit, me dit-il acide.

- As-tu entendu ma réponse ?

- J'ai entendu ton silence, répond-t-il d'un ton sec

- As-tu entendu ma réponse ? Répète-je

Après une minute de silence, j'entends dans un soufflement :

- Dois-je vraiment l'entendre ?

En fait, il se fout de ce que je peux penser, de ma réponse auquel il aurait compris que…

- Tu es trop con ! Eructe-je en raccrochant.

Oui. Il est vraiment trop con. Je serre le portable que je meurs d'envie d'envoyer dans sa sale face de rat. Assise dans la cabane, j'ai envie de tout casser. Heureusement que je ne suis plus chez moi finalement. J'ai envie de hurler et de frapper dans quelque chose. Au bout de quelques minutes, la colère qui me hantait prend le large. J'inspire l'air glacial de l'hiver. Malgré moi, mes larmes se mettent à couler, depuis que je le connais, je n'avais plus ressenti la douleur d'un amour non réciproque. Je devrais avoir l'habitude. Je renifle gracieusement.

- Hey ! Je te ne permet pas de m'insulter.

Je sursaute, passe la tête de la cabane et voit Démétri, fidèle à lui-même, la tête haute, le corps droit, vêtu d'un jean brut, de converse, d'un manteau en cuir. Je sors de ma cabane et reste sur le ponton de bois, restant ainsi supérieure à lui.

La nuit avait dévoilé son ciel étoilé et la neige attendait nos réactions avant de refaire surface.

- Et moi je t'interdis de juger mes sentiments.

Je prends de la neige entassé sur la structure en bois pour enfant et lui lance en criant des : « Je te déteste » à tout va et en continuant de pleurer.

Il ne restait plus de neige près de moi, Démétri me regardait toujours comme une gamine à qui on aurait retiré son doudou.

Dans un mouvement, je me décale comme pour fuir et je me sens glisser de mon refuge. Je dérape. Mon corps et mon âme dérape dès qu'il s'agit de lui. Je me sens tomber, lamentablement. Je ferme les yeux, les couvrant de mes mains gelés attendant la chute.

A l'instant d'après, la neige a repris sa dance et voltige autour de nous. Comme si le temps s'est figé. Je regarde Démétri qui m'a rattrapé au vol. Son odeur me détend bien que je sois encore en colère contre lui. Nos regards se font face jusqu'à ce que ces lèvres s'ouvrent pour parler …

* * *

(1) : Terrible cette phrase un ?

Pensée du jour ... Les auteurs sont vraiment des sadiques... Espérons que la Review ne soit pas maso ...


	29. Chapter 30

Bonjour à tous et toutes

Non, vous ne rêvez pas ... JE PUBLIE !

Merci à vous pour votre fidélité et toutes les reviews que vous m'adressez qui me motive à écrire.

La suite devrait venir plus rapidement que les 2 mois écoulés car elle est en phase d'être prête.

Accrochez vous pour ce chapitre, qui, je l'espère vous plaira !

Gros bisous

* * *

_Dans le dernier épisode d'Après tout (musique tragique)_

_Dans un mouvement, je me décale comme pour fuir et je me sens glisser de mon refuge. Je dérape. Mon corps et mon âme dérape dès qu'il s'agit de lui. Je me sens tomber, lamentablement. Je ferme les yeux, les couvrant de mes mains gelés attendant la chute._

_A l'instant d'après, la neige a repris sa dance et voltige autour de nous. Comme si le temps s'est figé. Je regarde Démétri qui m'a rattrapé au vol. Son odeur me détend bien que je sois encore en colère contre lui. Nos regards se font face jusqu'à ce que ces lèvres s'ouvrent pour parler …_

- Rentrons.

Son regard est aussi glacial que l'atmosphère ambiante. Le rouge se décolore en noir et je comprends que je ne peux pas ajouter quelque chose. Mes pieds retrouvent le sol, je tends ma main qu'il saisit. Avec une lenteur humaine, nous traversons les rues et trottoirs de la ville.

Dans certains quartiers, je pouvais apercevoir la chaleur des foyers. La lumière qui s'en dégageait attirait l'œil pour montrer une famille unie discutant à table dont les enfants chahutent gaiement. De ma rue glacée, je percevais les rires et le sourire amusé des parents.

Avec Jasper, il aurait été facile de trouver une ambiance similaire. Une famille unie, des rires, un repas spécialement fait pour moi et un noël. Dans son regard ambré, j'avais pu voir toute cette chaleur et tout un amour dans la lumière.

J'aurais pu vivre dans une sérénité et une tranquillité de l'âme, profitant de mes amis et m'en créant de nouveaux.

Cependant, c'était bien la noirceur qui m'attirait inexorablement. Cette noirceur teintée d'un rouge sang. Un appel qui raisonnait dans mon cœur et qui inhibait tous mes sens.

Mon corps s'arrête et mon cerveau comprend que nous sommes face à mon immeuble. Mon blond appuie sur le bouton déclenchant la mécanique de l'ascenseur.

J'entre dans la petite cabine, sans me détacher de l'homme près de moi. Celui-ci commande l'étage tandis que je nous observe dans le miroir. J'ai toujours le souffle coupé en le détaillant. Un dieu a du graver chaque parcelle de son corps. La forme de ses yeux, son nez droit, ses lèvres fines, son menton souple, sa carrure athlétique, son membre … Hum, mes pensées s'égarent. Me voilà rougir comme une enfant pris en faute par ses parents.

Le vampire étudie également notre reflet et ses sourcils se lèvent discrètement soulignant son interrogation. Mon cœur palpite, mon sang pulse dans mes veines. Il doit le sentir sous ma paume réchauffée, il doit l'entendre… Il le voit aussi à mes joues colorées.

La sonnerie annonce notre arrivée. Les portes s'ouvrent nous libérant tous les deux. Ma main se sépare de la sienne pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Cependant, je ne lâche pas des yeux, de peur qui parte dans son reste.

Nous entrons dans la pénombre de l'appartement toujours dans un silence sadique. J'allume une lumière et le chauffage au passage tout en me délaissant de mon manteau. Ma tête se tourne et je trouve Démétri dans le canapé, sa vue portée vers la ville illuminée.

Je prends place près de lui en saisissant lentement sa main. Ses doigts sont glacés comme l'ensemble de sa chair mais il me semble y découvrir un peu de chaleur. Mes doigts caressent sa main avec lenteur comme pour la découvrir, puis je la porte à mes lèvres et y dépose un léger baiser. Je lève les yeux et croise son regard de sang. Sa main reprend vie et se colle à ma joie. C'est alors que sa voix profonde s'élève :

- Je connais ma nature, ma position et les actes qui m'ont amenés jusqu'ici. Je suis un homme qui a fait des choses telles que je ne pourrais jamais avouer et que je regrettais surement toute ma vie. Je comprendrais que tu souhaites aller vers un autre homme …

Sa main reste collée à ma joue, la mienne s'est logée sur sa cuisse et alors mon cerveau commence c'est jonction. Notre rencontre, sa première venue chez moi, Paul, l'Italie, le meurtre de sa famille, sa mère, Aro, nous, Alice, Jasper et ce regard que tu me jettes … Si vide.

C'est donc ca, Démétri, tu te détestes.

Je crois que quelque part, je le savais parce que tu as ce regard désabusé, cette manie de rentrer dans une bulle avec un air si triste.

Mais je te comprends tellement. Je me haïssais. J'haïssais ce monde qui m'avait vu naitre et grandir et pourtant j'ai eu envie de changer. Te rencontrer dans ce couloir froid de Volterra, entendre tes piques, ma chute dans la petite montagne, découvrir ton sourire, ne penser qu'à toi … Tomber amoureuse de toi… Tu m'as donné un courage incroyable.

Sans que tu le saches, tu m'as aidé à trouver la force de vouloir avancer, d'avoir des amis comme Heidi, Felix, Jane, Rosalie, Jasper, Alec… Tu m'as donné la possibilité d'être une femme et presque une mère avec l'arrivée d'Alizée.

Pourtant j'ai encore peur … Peur de te perdre. J'ai fait tellement de chemin, alors je puise dans ce courage que tu m'as donné.

Au fil de ma réflexion, mes larmes coulent d'elles-mêmes. Dans un murmure, les mots s'envolent :

- Je t'aime … Je t'aime tellement

Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Il m'écrase contre lui s'enivrant de mon odeur, la tête lovée près de mon cou, ses mains parcourant mon dos ou s'arrêtant pour me serrer encore contre lui. Mes larmes coulent et atterrissent sur ses cheveux soigneux. Puis, sa tête se relève, ses mains encadrent mon visage inondé et ses lèvres trouvent le chemin vers les miennes.

Je ferme les yeux et profite de ce baiser. J'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas gouté ses lèvres depuis si longtemps. Comme un premier baiser, nos lèvres tremblent ensemble afin de s'étirer et de prolonger ce baiser en brasier. Nos langues se rencontrent encore et encore. J'ai soif de lui, j'ai besoin de lui.

Il me laisse respirer un moment, je renifle gracieusement, lui tirant son premier sourire de la soirée. Puis, il embrasse mon coup avec délicatesse tandis que ses mains glissent au creux de mes reins. Je laisse un soupir s'échapper de ma gorge.

Mes yeux sont toujours fermés mais je sens le changement de pièce vers ma chambre. Mes vêtements disparaissent aussi vite que sa langue caresse mon corps. Mon corps est en ébullition, le sien est toujours aussi froid. Ce contraste m'a toujours excitée. Surtout lorsque sa langue dure et fraiche couvre habilement mon centre nerveux et commence un long va et viens à l'intérieur de ma chair tandis que des phalanges glissent sur la pointe de mes monts érigés seulement pour lui.

J'halète puis gémis et enfin crie face à ce plaisir si voluptueux. Il me regarde avec ce sourire si narquois. Ce soir, je ne veux pas jouer, je l'attire contre moi pour l'embrasser comme si ma vie en dépendait. Il est surpris mais profite de ce moment peau contre peau pour s'imposer un peu plus entre mes jambes.

Notre baiser prend fin, son regard plonge dans le mien et avec une lenteur désespérante, il entre en moi. Rencontre entre le feu et la glace, la vie et la mort. C'est comme mordre dans un fruit défendu. Il continue de me regarder et commence sa danse en moi.

Chaque poussée me rapproche du précipice. Je l'entends me murmurer d'ouvrir les yeux. Sous le plaisir, je les avais fermés naturellement. Il est si beau, si concentré, ses râles complètent mes gémissements. Et puis c'est l'explosion. De mon être, du sien, de nos préjugés, de nos pensées, de tout ce qui parait cohérent et rationnelle. C'est ma petite mort.

Il se retire aussi lentement qu'il était entré et me prend dans ses bras. Je me blotti contre lui et je sens mon cœur battre tout aussi fort.

- Je t'aime murmurais-je de nouveau.

Sa main glisse sur ma peau couverte de sueur et se loge sous mon sein gauche.

- Je sais, je l'entends, ajoute-t-il en laissant un baiser sur mon front.

Je souris, je me sens tellement légère.

- Mais je préfère quand tu me le dis, finit-il à mon oreille.

Je ris franchement à son exigence. Ma tête se lève légèrement, quémandant un baiser que j'obtiens. Sa main quitte son emplacement et glisse dans mes cheveux. Son air tendre et attentionné me fait fondre.

- Moi aussi, dit-il droit dans les yeux.

Mon cœur rat un battement. Il a l'air tellement d'un ange comme ça. Je déglutine et rétorque.

- Montre le moi …

- Encore ? Il rit… Mais pas de problème mon cœur.

Deuxième battement de perdu… Mais ce soir, je reçois beaucoup d'amour donc je ne m'en plains pas.

Le lendemain, je m'éveille lentement. Contre mon dos, je sens le torse gelé de mon amant, qui a passé son bras contre ma hanche et dont la main a trouvé repos sous mon sein gauche.

J'ai perdu toute notion du temps et de l'espace. Je me sens tellement bien, ici dans ses bras. Je regarde à travers la fenêtre la ville de Rys se réveiller. La neige continue sa folle dans sur la ville tandis que les lumières des appartements s'allument une à une. La main de mon amant quitte sa place préférée pour glisser vers ma propre main, placée sous les draps.

Il embrasse mon épaule puis mon cou et finit par renifler mes cheveux. Je souris. Je sais qu'en tant que traqueur, il a besoin de mon odeur pour me retrouver ou que je sois. Je pense que c'est sa déformation professionnelle.

Je me tourne, mon dos rencontrant la chaleur du matelas, afin d'observer mon vampire. Il reste sur la flan droit, la tête nonchalamment posée sur la main, son regard porté vers mon visage. Il me sourit, tout simplement, puis se baisse pour m'embrasser.

Nul besoin de mot, je me sens terriblement bien. Le réveil sonne, brisant ma petite bulle et me ramenant à la triste réalité. Retour au cours. Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain ou j'entends déjà l'eau couler. J'ouvre la porte vitrée et sourit en voyant mon blond qui m'attends au garde à vous.

Je ris et me laisse emporter dans une pluie chaude et amoureuse. Le rêve prend fin quand la porte de la douche s'ouvre et que le froid de la salle de bain secoue fraichement mes idées. Il est temps pour moi de redevenir une élève exemplaire, d'apprendre de nouvelles facettes de mon métier et de faire vivre mon expérience de mon entreprise.

J'enfile un legging noir, un débardeur blanc, un pull en laine tricoté qui m'arrive au-dessus du genou et termine ma tenue par une paire de boots couleur crème.

Mon manteau sur les épaules, un bonnet qui s'enfonce dans mes cheveux et un dernier baiser sur les lèvres, je m'en vais à l'iut.

Puis la neige a laissé place à la pluie du mois du printemps. Mes examens se sont bien passés et je prends de plus en plus de travail à l'entreprise. Mes périodes d'IUT me semblent à la fois longues et courtes.

Longues de par le fait que j'aime vraiment bosser dans la Volturi's Corp. J'ai développé de nouveau bijoux avec l'aval de Caius. J'ai encore un peu de mal à me faire l'idée qu'il m'encourage dans la création et qu'il me fait confiance malgré que Démétri me le dis assez souvent.

Courtes car Anne Sophie et Rosalie sont devenues mes meilleures amies, mes confidentes dans les moments de doutes, les épaules sur lesquelles je pleure, la cause de mes fous-rires et un oasis d'amitié. De temps en temps, Heidi nous rejoint et j'ai l'impression de faire le remake de Sex And The City.

Ma première année s'achève sur les félicitations du jury lors de ma soutenance oral. J'y ai présenté l'organisation d'une soirée mondaine, celle que j'avais supervisée en début d'année en modifiant des bonnes parties sur les délais bien évidemment. Félix a fait le chemin pour être présent lors de mon oral.

Je le voyais sourire de mon stress et s'amuser de mon état anxieux. Il a appuyé chacun de mes propos et a même tenu à me féliciter au nom des dirigeants de l'entreprise, ce qui a impressionné mes professeurs.

Il a serré plusieurs mains puis est parti pour l'aéroport. Tant de sang chaud dans un bâtiment le rendait mal à l'aise.

C'est donc le cœur affreusement léger que j'ai quitté les vieux bâtiments universitaires pour me rendre dans mon appartement. Je passais mes deux mois de vacances en entreprise. Aro avait consenti à laisser 2 semaines de vacances avec Démétri pour nous rendre au lac de sa tendre enfance.

Je délaisse mon tailleur pour enfiler une robe bleue plus légère. L'été était bien présent à Rys et sa chaleur s'écrase contre les buldings. Par réflexe, je regarde mes messages sur mon téléphone. La transformation d'Anne Sophie a dû commencer. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'angoisser pour elle. Cependant, je ne peux pas me permettre de lui envoyer quoique ce soit car en tant que jeune vampire elle aura soif de sang. Amie ou ennemie, elle ne saurait pas distinguer ce que je suis pour elle.

Jasper m'a promis de veiller sur elle et de s'assurer que les gardes royaux seraient doux pour ses tous premiers mois.

Mes bagages prêtent, je ferme tous mes volets et fait le tour de mon logement. Je quitte mon chez moi pendant deux semaines. Un petit pincement au cœur se fait ressentir lors que les portes de l'ascenseur se ferment derrière moi.

Ma voiture chargée, je file vers l'aéroport que je connais désormais comme ma poche. Après avoir déposés les clés dans les mains du voiturier qui charge la Porsche dans l'avion, je m'installe dans le coin Prenium.

Des hommes d'affaires discutent du cours de la bourse, une vieille mamie habillée en Gucci sermonne son petit-fils, futur mannequin chez Armani, une femme vêtue d'un tailleur sombre fixe son Smartphone sans rien laisser paraitre. J'aime regarder la vie des gens, c'est le grand spectacle de la vie.

Mon attention se porte finalement vers l'hôtesse qui nous invite à embarquer.

Lorsque mes pas foulent le sol Italien, en ce magnifique samedi du 4 juillet, je souris en entendant le chant des grillons. La chaleur est plus sèche qu'à Rys mais semble plus confortable. L'odeur de lavande me rappelle les bons souvenirs de mon arrivée, il y a presque un an.

Je descends de l'oiseau de fer, fière du parcours que j'ai fait. Je récupère ma voiture et file sur les routes italienne vers le château des Volturis. Je passe devant la montagne, contourne l'artère principal qui même aux galeries commerciales Italiennes et aperçoit enfin Volterra.

Lorsque les grilles s'ouvrent devant moi, je me sens à la maison. Ma deuxième maison. Je n'ai alors qu'une hâte, retrouver mon homme et ma douce Alizée.

Alors que j'entre dans le château, je perçois de l'agitation parmi les gardes. Un brouhaha constant s'élève dans les couloirs habituellement hanté par le silence. Je suis surprise, que peut-il bien se dérouler ?

J'avance quand soudain Heidi apparaît devant moi. Bien que cela fait 1 an que je suis ici, je n'arrive pas à me faire à la vitesse vampirique. Alors que je m'apprete à la sermonner gentillement, je m'arrête en observant l'état de mon amie. Elle semble bouleversée et prête à pleurer. Elle serre ses lèvres et lâche :

- C'est Alizée …

Mon cœur loupe un battement. Qu'a-t-il bien pu arriver ? Hier encore je l'avais au téléphone de sa voix enfantine et pleine de douceur ? Mon pouls s'accélère.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Heidi ?

Devant moi, mon amie devient statue de silence.

- Répond moi, hurle-je.

- Elle … Elle s'est enfermée dans une pièce et ne veux plus nous voir. Soupire meurtrie mon amie.

- Mais … Pourquoi ? Souffle-je anéantie

- Elle a retrouvé la mémoire …

Je fis un pas en arrière. Notre princesse vient de se souvenir de son arrivée parmi les vampires ? Je sais bien qu'elle peut avoir des flashs mais seulement dans ses songes … Xence ne devait-il pas garder la part de son innocence à l'abri de la violence de cette nuit-là ? Je comprends alors la douleur d'Heidi. Alizée nous rejette et doit surement nous détester.

- Emmène-moi vers elle.

* * *

Pensée du jour : Bonne année, bonne santé et bonne review ;)


	30. The End

Hé coucou ! Voici mes chers amies et amis le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue ...

Merci à tous de vos reviews

* * *

Nicky : Un grand merci pour toutes tes reviews qui m'ont bien fait rire ! Et qui, je l'avoue, m'ont trop motivée à écrire la suite ;) ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;)

* * *

_- Mais … Pourquoi ? Souffle-je anéantie_

_- Elle a retrouvé la mémoire …_

_Je fis un pas en arrière. Notre princesse vient de se souvenir de son arrivée parmi les vampires ? Je sais bien qu'elle peut avoir des flashs mais seulement dans ses songes … Xence ne devait-il pas garder la part de son innocence à l'abri de la violence de cette nuit-là ? Je comprends alors la douleur d'Heidi. Alizée nous rejette et doit surement nous détester._

_- Emmène-moi vers elle._

Les talons de la brune raisonnent alors dans les couloirs. Je suis sa silhouette, voutée par le poids des remords. Mon cœur se serre face à cette constatation. Nous arrivons enfin face à la porte de la chambre d'Alizée. Le regard d'Heidi me supplie de trouver une solution avant de me laisser seule face au bois de la porte.

Je toque doucement au bardage de l'entrée. Sans réponse, je murmure :

- Alizée, c'est moi, Alice. Ouvre-moi …

Je réitère mon geste en frappant légèrement plus fort

- Alizée, ma puce, ouvre moi s'il te plait.

- NON ! Hurle la voix enfantine. Tu m'as menti ! Comme tout le monde ! Vous avez tué mes parents ! Vous avez tués ce qui m'aimaient et que j'aimais aussi ! Vous êtes des monstres ! Je vous déteste !

Mon front touche alors le bois. C'est vrai. Les vampires ont tués ceux qui la chérissaient et qui l'aimaient. Ils ont donnés leur vie pour que la sienne soit sauve… Comme moi. Je me retourne et me laisse glisser contre ce rempart qui nous sépare l'une de l'autre. Mue par une force invisible, je ferme les yeux et réponds :

- C'est vrai. Ils ont tués tes parents. Ils ont tués les personnes qui t'ont donné la vie et qui ont échangés la leur pour la tienne.

Le silence écoute mon monologue et je sais au fond de moi que tout le château attend la suite. Je prends alors mon temps et souffle :

- Mais ma douce Alizée, dois-je te rappeler que derrière son masque de fanfaron d'un autre siècle, Aro t'a toujours rassurer et écouter. Il considère que tu fais partie de la famille et il pense à toi comme à chacun des personnes qui vivent dans ce château.

Je prends une pause et continue :

- As-tu pensé à Marcus, qui souffre chaque jour d'un amour perdu, a qui tu as composé une mélodie pour apaiser son être ?

- Songes-tu à Caius, qui bien qu'il soit profondément méchant, conserves tous les dessins que tu adresses ?

- Et Jane, qui prend soin que tu ne manques de rien quand tu pars à l'école. Derrière ses colères et réprimandes, derrière ses répliques sournoises et perfides, souhaites que tu t'épanouisses dans les meilleures conditions ?

- Félix ne peut pas s'empêcher de veiller sur toi la nuit et se bat contre tous les monstres de tes cauchemars que tu lui racontes. Heidi te prépare tes repas avec tout l'amour qu'elle peut y mettre. Elle adore voir ta frimousse découvrir de nouvelles saveurs. J'aimerais aussi que tu fermes les yeux et que tu revoies les moments passés avec Sulpicia et ses sœurs qui t'ont appris à coudre et parler l'italien, mais également à tous les gardes royaux qui veillent sur toi, te protégeant envers et contre tous.

- Je veux que tu saches ma petite et douce Alizée, que tu es aimée. Nous t'aimons tous. Je ne veux pas que tu oublies tes parents, ils seront toujours dans ton petit cœur. Aujourd'hui, je suis sûre qu'ils seraient heureux de te voir si choyée et adorée par autant de monde.

Ma tirade se termine dans un silence assourdissant. Mes larmes finissent par couler toutes seules. Mon dieu que j'ai mal. Cela me terrifie de la savoir si loin de moi. Démétri apparait devant moi et je me jette dans ses bras, pleurant de tout mon soul. Il me serre, embrasse le haut de mon crâne et me chuchote des paroles apaisantes telles que « tout ira bien » ou encore « on trouvera une solution ».

Nous restons un moment comme cela jusqu'à ce que j'entende la petite voix de notre princesse.

- Tout le monde m'aime ?

J'inspire un grand coup. C'est surement mon dernier espoir. Ma main se colle contre la porte et ma voix étranglée répond :

- Oui.

Le verrou de la porte s'enclenche alors lentement. Je m'approche, pose un genou a terre et sens du mouvement derrière moi. Un grincement accompagne la lente et tortueuse ouverture. C'est alors que le visage blanc de ma douce Alizée passe l'accès. Sans un mot, j'ouvre les bras où elle s'engouffre. Sa tête son mon épaule, je sens ses petites larmes salés coulés dans mon coup. Je me relève en la serrant contre moi, écoutant son cœur battre rapidement.

Les bras de Démétri nous servent à leur tour. Mon regard se porte alors sur les vampires qui nous ont rejoints. Je vois Aro qui me sourit, Marcus qui souffre toujours autant, Caius qui semble toujours aussi furieuse, les femmes vampires, les gardes, Alec et Jane, Heidi et Félix.

Ces derniers s'approchent et tapotent la tête d'Alizée avec douceur. Celle-ci lève délicatement la tête, croise leur regard puis tend la main vers la brune italienne. Le temps semble suspendu et je vis la scène au ralenti.

Quand je sens le poids d'Alizée me quitter, je comprends enfin qu'elle est dans les bras d'Heidi. La plus grosse étape est franchie. Il nous reste plus qu'à reconstruire et prouver notre amour.

Après toutes ces émotions, l'année a repris son cours normal. Enfin, je ne sais pas si on peut parler de normalité avec des vampires.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je suis déjà dans la dernière année de mon DUT. L'automne s'est fait bref à Rys et voilà que l'hiver reprend ses droits.

Assise à ma place dans la salle obscure de l'université, j'observe la neige tomber silencieusement à l'extérieur. Je la vois danser, fragile et si douce…

Je ferme les yeux. Mars a toujours été le mois que je détestais le plus suite à des souvenirs plus ou moins gris dans ma mémoire. Ces souvenirs se teintaient également de rouges. A l'image de notre planète voisine, je vivais avec désolation et solitude.

C'est à cette période, où, dans ma tendre et glaciale enfance, ma mère nous avait quittés, me laissant seule face à mon père et mon destin.

Je pense que je lui en ai voulu. Je la détestais d'être partie si rapidement, sans regarder derrière elle.

Puis, je me suis sentie coupable. Est-ce donc de ma faute si elle en avait marre de sa vie ? Etais-ce si dur de m'élever et de me donner un peu d'amour ? En grandissant je découvrais toutes les émotions liées au manque de ma mère.

De la haine, à la culpabilité, à l'envie de la voir, de l'entendre, de me faire conseiller, d'avoir une écoute, la tristesse, le partage … L'amour.

Enfin, j'ai réalisé qu'avec mon père, il devait être difficile de construire quelque chose, que ce soit sentimentalement parlant ou en bâti solide. Il avait la faculté d'avoir ce regard désabusé qui ôtait l'humanité de la personne visée.

Je me suis toujours demandé comment ils avaient pu se rencontrer. A l'écart dans un parc ou sur les dunes de sables. Sur internet ou dans les clubs libertins. A l'école ou au travail. Par des amis un soir de fête ou à l'arrêt de bus sous la pluie.

Tant d'hypothèses qui égayaient à certains moments mon imagination fertile. Je tentais de reproduire le film de leur vie, le sourire aux lèvres, la tête dans les nuages, inconscience de la jeunesse.

Connaissant le caractère de mon père, le rêve s'évaporait rapidement et la réalité reprenait ses droits.

Dans ma fugue du domicile de mon patriarche, j'avais seulement conservé un vieil album photo. Dans mes moments de calme dans mon appartement, j'aime l'ouvrir et redécouvrir avec curiosité les traits de ma mère. Gracieuse et fine, j'hérite d'elle sa silhouette et son sourire. Je dois mes cheveux, parfois rebelles, à mon père.

Mes doigts glissaient sur le papier plastique qui protégeait l'image de ma mère. Une sorte d'immortalité pour celle qui ne m'a jamais été présente pour moi.

L'horloge de la cuisine laisse s'échapper les minutes tandis que mon regard bloque sur cette photo. Celle ou, le sourire figé dans le temps, ma mère semble heureuse. Elle porte sa robe de mariée, aussi blanche que les plumes d'un cygne. Ses cheveux châtains s'emmêlent dans un chignon compliqué, retenu par une fleur de lys. Son regard chocolat, chaud et entêtant, fixe l'objectif.

Assise sur un vieux banc fait de bois, elle semble aussi digne et fière qu'une reine. Elle est la reine de cette journée qui lui a été offerte. De leur mariage, cette photo est le seul vestige. Je ne saurais surement jamais qui étaient mes grands-parents maternelles et les invités, amis ou de la famille, de ma mère. Aucun ne se sont présentés à ses funérailles ou venir prendre des nouvelles de mon père.

Ma théorie la plus vraisemblable, est que mon père et ma mère se sont aimés envers et contre tous. Qu'ils ont fuis leurs vies respectives pour en construire une, ensemble, mais que celle-ci s'est effondrée face au dernier obstacle.

J'avais tenté de questionner mon Oncle sur ce sujet, mais il réussissait à détourner le sujet rapidement.

Une fois le mois de février terminé, le mois de mars débute donc par ma traditionnelle journée du 4 mars.

J'achète donc un bouquet de lys blanc sans doute ses fleures préférées. Je vais au cimetière seule par habitude. J'aime me recueillir sans que personne n'ait à me juger.

Grand-mère m'a proposé de l'accompagner lors de la toussaint mais j'ai poliment refusé. Pour moi, le seul et unique jour auquel je lui rendais hommage était ce jour du 4 mars.

Le moteur s'arrête sur le parking désert. Une chance pour moi, aujourd'hui l'air est frais et le soleil brille. Sans perdre de temps, je grimpe la colline en empruntant l'escalier prévu pour. Arrivée dans la rangée souhaitée, je souris en apercevant un bouquet de fleur.

Ma Grand-mère passe plus souvent qu'elle ne me le dit.

Bien que j'ai coupé tous les points avec mon patriarche, je garde d'excellente relation avec mes deux autres membres de ma famille. Ma grand-mère s'inquiète tous les mois de mon état de santé. Quant à mon oncle, je suis amenée à le croiser souvent avec le travail.

Il m'est arrivé plus d'une fois de diner avec lui à New York ou Los Angeles. Des endroits exceptionnels à des moments où je ne m'attendais pas.

C'est avec beaucoup d'angoisse que je leur ai présenté Démétri et Alizée, mais cela c'est plutôt bien passé. Ma famille s'agrandit petit pas par petit pas.

Je dépose les fleurs tranquillement et regarde la tombe avec émotion. Ah maman, si tu savais tout ce qu'il m'arrive. En tout cas, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien.

Ces derniers temps je me sens légère, aucun problème à l'horizon. A ce propos, je me retourne. Maman, tu as vraiment choisi le meilleur studio, la vue est magnifique.

Le cimetière était placé au centre d'une île artificielle créée en plein milieu du lac de Rys. Un pont ressemblant au Golden Gate permet la jonction entre les deux rives. On voit les différentes tours du quartier d'affaires. Finalement, j'aurais même pu venir à pied.

Je caresse du regard ce temple qui lui est dédié. Une légère brise fraiche soulève mes cheveux que je m'empresse de recoiffer.

Merci maman de m'avoir donné la vie.

Sur ces pensées douces, je redescends vers le parking du cimetière en regardant la quiétude du lac de Rys.

La ville a toujours été tournée vers les énergies vertes et vers le moins de pollution possible. Ainsi au plein cœur de la ville, on y trouvait ce lac et tout autour un grand parc. Il y avait des tramways, des bus qui roulent au solaire, un métro électrique… Une ville qui a su grandir avec les préoccupations de chacun.

Arrivée à ma destination, je remarque qu'une seconde voiture a pris place sur le grand parking vide. C'est important de rendre hommage à nos proches et d'avoir une pensée pour eux.

En parlant de proche, je n'ai qu'une hâte, retourner dans mon appartement pour attendre mon homme. Celui-ci revient après une semaine en Russie. Il va me donner des nouvelles de mon amie Anne Sophie.

Je m'installe tranquillement face à mon volant, claque en douceur la portière du véhicule, attache ma ceinture de sécurité et mets le contact.

Le moteur ronronne et me rappelle pourquoi j'aime autant cette voiture. J'enclenche la marche arrière tout en regardant mon rétroviseur principal. Une fois que ma Porche se trouve face à l'entrée du pont, je passe ma première. Un petit coup d'œil dans mon rétroviseur gauche m'informe que la voiture suit mon chemin.

J'engage la deuxième et commence la traversée du petit pont. Soudain, un choc violent me secoue, ma voiture vient d'être percutée par celle qui me suivait. Ma tête cogne contre l'appui tête par deux fois et m'assomme à moitié. Avec un œil vitreux, je regarde dans mon rétroviseur pour voir que l'autre s'est arrêtée et accélère pour me rentrer une nouvelle fois dedans.

Je tente de freiner et braque pour éviter une nouvelle attaque. La voiture se stabilise et j'arrive à sentir l'odeur de la gomme brulée de mes pneus suite au freinage plutôt violent. J'évalue rapidement la situation : la voiture est arrêtée près des cordages en acier qui relie le pont de béton au pilier et je ne suis même pas arrivée au milieu de ce dernier.

Je regarde sur la gauche et voit la voiture noire, le parechoc complément défoncé, le moteur en fumé prendre de l'élan avant de s'avancer rapidement vers moi.

J'hurle de toutes mes forces et tente de redémarrer la voiture en vain. Je lève le frein à main quand la voiture percute avec brutalité ma Porche.

Je sens la puissance du choc arrivé par l'arrière en se propageant dans tout l'habitacle. L'avant de ma voiture s'est faufilé entre les cordages et maintenant penche légèrement vers le lac. Une roue pend dangereusement dans le vide.

Je me tends comme pour éviter la chute en m'agrippant à mon siège, la peur prenant contrôle de tous mes faits et gestes. Dans le rétroviseur gauche, je vois la portière de l'autre véhicule s'ouvrir.

Lentement, la personne se dégage indemne pendant que le moteur prends feu. Je reste sans voix sous la surprise. Le choc de l'accident et le choc de la vérité sur celui qui me pousse vers la mort sont extrêmement violents.

Je sens un peu de liquide chaud couler lentement sur ma tempe, surement un peu de sang, seulement je n'ose faire aucun geste vu l'équilibre précaire de la situation. Puis, mes yeux le voient avancer vers ma voiture et la panique revient ardemment hanter mon être.

Nos regards se croisent puis un sourire nait sur ses lèvres. Comment peut-on faire ca ? Comment peut-on arriver à souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un et réaliser ce souhait ?

Il disparait de mon champ de vision. Je tente d'ouvrir la porte cependant les chocs précédents ont enfoncés la tôle me bloquant complétement. Je cogne contre la vitre mais elle est plus résistante qu'elle n'y parait et si le moteur est éteins, les vitres électriques sont hors d'usages.

Mes larmes trouvent le chemin de mes joues quand je sens le véhicule être poussé vers l'avant. Je cherche alors visuellement mon sac à main. Ma main tremblante glisse le long du siège passager et s'arrête à chaque murmure plaintif métallique de mon futur cercueil. Les doigts touchent enfin la lanière, mon dernier espoir semble si fragile.

Je ramène mon sac à main près de moi, l'ouvre avec frénésie pour chercher mon portable.

Un bruit plus agressif survient et me stoppe dans ma démarche. Le point de gravité change et je bascule complétement vers le lac. Je crie tout en fermant les yeux quand je pénètre dans l'eau, mes mains visées au volant, ma tête recogne contre l'appui tête. Une fois remise du choc, je décroche ma ceinture et passe sur le côté droit de la voiture pour ouvrir la seconde portière qui elle est bloqué par la pression de l'eau.

Sur mon pied, je sens l'eau commencer à envahir le véhicule. Mon reflexe est alors de passer sur la banquette arrière. Pourquoi je n'ai pas pris une cinq place comme tout le monde ?

J'attrape mon téléphone et tente d'appeler Démétri. Malheureusement, la communication ne peut pas aboutir. L'eau monte encore et toujours dans un bruit infernal. La seule lumière présente est celle de mon Iphone que je regarde une dernière fois. Mon doigt glisse sur l'écran pour figer dans mon esprit de mes proches.

Les photos défilent une à une, révélant des sourires de Rosalie et Anne Sophie pendant notre première soirée, Jasper jouant de la guitare, Aro et Marcus disputant une partie d'échec, Felix et Alec portant les sacs de shopping de Jane et Heidi, Caius se faisant coiffer par Alizée, ma grand-mère portant un toast avec mon oncle.

Mon corps est à présent sous l'eau. Mes cheveux commencent à être mouillés tandis que je tends encore le bras contre le plafond pour garder un maximum mon portable au sec. Enfin, mon écran s'arrête sur une photo de mon ange. Il fixe l'objectif de son regard rouge, sa tête nonchalamment posée sur son poing. Il est assis sur son fauteuil préféré dans notre nid d'amour comme il aime appeler notre maison près du lac d'Orta. Sa chemise noire, celle qu'il m'a autrefois confiée, est légèrement ouverte et je devine facilement son corps sculpté par les dieux de l'enfer.

La fraicheur de l'eau gagne mon menton pendant que je tente de garder le visage hors des vagues. Je prends une dernière inspiration avant que le lac complète ma Porche. Mon téléphone fonctionne encore, mon amour est toujours avec moi, pour ces dernières secondes.

La voiture rencontre finalement le sol et je me colle au plafond de cette dernière. L'oxygène me quitte, la lumière s'éteint. Ici dans le fond, tout n'est plus qu'obscurité et silence. L'eau entre en moi, aussi sournoise que vicieuse. J'ai si froid.

C'est ma fin, elle est simple, lâche et me ressemble, après tout …

* * *

Pensée du jour : (PUB) Achetez, le paquet de mouchoir Review disponibles dans toutes les grandes surfaces ! Offre promotionnelle : 2 pour le prix d'un !


	31. Epilogue

Mes chères lectrices (et lecteurs si nous avons des hommes)

Je vais vous présenter l'épilogue tant attendu. Il se déroute avec un point de vue nouveau, qui j'espère, vous ravira.

C'est une belle épopée qui se termine et je le reconnais, c'est avec beaucoup d'émotion que j'ai écrit ce dernier chapitre.

Je tiens à tous et toutes vous remercier pour votre soutien et vos reviews qui m'ont bien remotivée et remontée le moral quand ca allait un peu moyen moyen.

Cet épilogue, je vous le dédie... J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire voir le relire ou le re-re-relire.

Un grand merci à **Firefly** et ma petite **Lyly**, mes plus grandes supportrices (dans la vraie vie et dans fanfiction). Je vous aime les fiilllleeesss !

Merci également à : **Triskelle sparrow, MiiSss-Potter, Victoria, Lola By Lollita, Tia 63, Lily Pixie, Mrs Esmee Cullen de m'avoir suivi sur toute ma fic et avoir posté à chaque chapitre**

Merci à MyRedSky, Isobelle24, KyraLove, BellaLitta, Alice Keshley, MADmoiselle Acide, aelita48, miss02, Ana, EdwardETBella, Emma et Dune, Adva, Meg, Lea, Telrian, Rosalia001, rubika666, Madelight, mmeV, jart1192, Trista-L, Lola, Sei, Sarah ' teddy bear ' J.S.M, Eva et toute notre bande de joyeux lurons (un Fire ?!) pour vos commentaires qui vont bien plaiz :)

Bref, milles merci pour vos reviews que j'ai relu cette après-midi et qui me font encore toujours plaisir ! (Durée illimitée ! LOL)

Bon, j'arrête avec mon blabla auteurial et vous laisse lire ...

* * *

Après tout, je n'ai jamais compris ce rituel humain. Peut-être parce que j'en suis plus un depuis plusieurs millénaires. N'est-ce pas égoïste de vouloir conserver le corps d'un proche dans un endroit commun à tous ? L'être aimé n'est plus de ce monde, il en reste néanmoins des souvenirs en nous pourquoi donc s'acharner à le vouloir près de nous ?

Je soupire. Pour moi tout n'est qu'une grande comédie. Sinon pourquoi diable devrais-je rester là ?

La collégiale de Rys se remplit doucement. J'ai bloqué ma respiration pour éviter de saliver d'avoir de la nourriture si proche de moi. Malgré mon expérience, il m'est encore difficile de rester au centre d'un groupe d'humain. Avec Alice, c'était si naturel, c'était même facile par moment d'oublier nos différences. Avec Alice …

Je m'arrête dans ces pensées car je sens que ma colère va reprend le dessus. Je souris intérieurement. Tristesse et colère, c'est bien grâce à elle que je les ai revécus. Avant qu'elle n'arrive dans les couloirs de Voltera, je ne ressentais plus rien. Je vivais chaque jour de la même manière, sans but précis, à effectuer les missions données par Aro et écouter les chamailleries d'Heidi et Felix. Je me nourrissais de sang chaud des hommes et de femmes plus que nécessaire.

Mon existence était si vide finalement. Bon sang, je deviens mielleux ou quoi ?

Alizée me tire de mes pensées en secouant ma main. Je me baise à son hauteur pour l'entendre me chuchoter :

- C'est qui tous ces gens ?

Je me retourne et voit la bâtisse religieuse remplie de personnes. Je perçois des brides de conversations pour deviner la relation qu'ils pouvaient entretenir avec Alice.

- Il y a des voisins, des étudiants et des journalistes.

- Des journalistes ?

- Oui, c'est rare que la Volturi's Corps assiste à l'enterrement d'un de leurs collaborateurs.

Elle hoche la tête pour me signaler sa compréhension.

Je me tourne vers la droite pour voir Heidi discuter sombrement avec Aro. Il avait fait le déplacement pour marquer le coup comme il disait. Je sais qu'il adorait Alice et cette cérémonie lui tiens à cœur. A ces cotés également Felix, droit comme un piquet qui regarde le cercueil.

Mon regard le suit et se pose sur cette boite en bois, ce dernier, je l'ai choisi avec Aro. D'un blanc pur, il me rappelle la douceur et l'innocence d'Alice. Scellé par la gendarmerie un peu plus tôt, il se dresse majestueusement face à l'autel pour le prêtre attend que tout le monde soit installer.

Mon regard croise alors Rosalie, de l'autre côté de l'allée centrale. Près d'elle, la famille Cullen, son mari, Emmet, lui tiens la main et son épaule sert parfois à soutenir la blonde encore sous le choc de l'accident. A sa droite, la nouvelle Bella et son époux, le liseur de pensés. Aro lui a discrètement demandé d'écouter les sombres dédales des personnes présentes pour trouver l'assassin de notre douce amie.

La thèse de l'accident est pour moi simple plaisanterie. Surtout au vu de l'état de la carrosserie du véhicule. Si le Cullen ne trouve pas qui a tué Alice, je le trouverais moi-même, lui promettant une mort lente et tortueuse.

- Démétri, tu grognes, murmure Alizée.

Je m'arrête de penser. Je souffle en baissant les yeux vers la princesse. Je dois reconnaître qu'elle est très mignonne. Vêtue d'une robe noire de style ancien, des petites ballerines noires également, un petit chignon sobre tiens ses cheveux châtains. Elle est digne et est la fierté des dames vampires qui la chouchoute un peu trop ces derniers temps, bien qu'elle est dormi, elle semble fatiguée.

- Tu me fais peur quand tu fais ça, continue-t-elle a chuchoter.

- Excuse-moi, je ne recommencerais plus.

Elle me sourit faiblement et ressert sa petite main dans la mienne. Un instant plus tard, elle lâche ma main pour s'agripper à ma jambe. Sa tête plongée contre la toile de mon pantalon, je l'entends renifler. Ma main se pose sur sa tête de manière paternelle. Alice aurait adoré voir cela. Je cherche un mouchoir dans ma veste Armani noire, sans succès. Heidi se penche doucement vers Alice en lui tendant un petit carré blanc.

Elle le saisit et se mouche discrètement.

Devant nous, l'oncle et la Grand-mère d'Alice restent silencieux. Ils semblent figés, comme dans un autre univers.

Le piano commence à raisonner dans la collégiale. La voix d'une femme s'accompagne :

There's a possibility  
There's a possibility  
All that I had was all I'm gon' get  
There's a possibility  
There's a possibility  
All I gon' get is gon' be yours then  
All I gon' get is gon' be yours still  
So tell me when you hear my heart stop  
You're the only one that knows  
Tell me when you hear my silence  
There's a possibility I wouldn't know  
Know that when you leave  
Know that when you leave  
By blood and by me you walk like a thief  
By blood and by me, and I fall when you leave

La musique s'arrête et Rosalie prend place face au pupitre. Le prêtre fait alors signe de s'asseoir Alizée se glisse contre moi, appuyant son corps contre mon flanc gauche. Ma bras passe derrière elle pour finalement joindre nos mains ensemble.

Rosalie tapote le micro pour vérifier le son. Je suis reconnaissant de s'être portée volontaire, je déteste passer en public. De sa voix chevrotante, elle commence son discours :

- Alice, comme vous le savez, était une personne très humaine. Elle aimait les gens, elle s'intéressait à tous, elle savait écouter et conseiller. Elle était si heureuse de vivre. Je la considère toujours, dans mon cœur, comme une de mes meilleures amies. Alice, j'entends encore ton rire, tes phrases anodines et ta narration d'exploit. Je vois ton sourire ainsi que tes pleurs. Je sens ton odeur, ton parfum et également tes bras me soutenir dans mes décisions les plus difficiles. Je me rappelle de ces virées en boite de nuit où nous oublions l'heure et l'endroit. Je …

Elle s'arrête, expire fort, tremblante, elle reprend :

- Je connais encore ton numéro de téléphone par cœur. Ce même numéro où je passais des heures avec toi pour raconter des choses futiles de la vie. Des messages, des photos, des chansons, mes peines, mes plaisanteries, mes choix, ma vie… Je partage tout avec toi. J'espère que pour ta nouvelle vie, dans l'au-delà, tu seras aussi heureuse. Sache que je pense à toi continuellement dans l'adversité comme dans la joie. Je t'aime.

Rose termine son discours ainsi, elle essuie une larme imaginaire avant de retrouver sa place où j'entends son mari la féliciter doucement.

Le prêtre prend alors les commandes de la cérémonie religieuse et nous nous levons.

- Pour Alice Brandon qui est entrée dans la paix du Seigneur. Seigneur, nous te prions.

Ma voix et celle de l'ensemble de la collégiale répond :

- O Seigneur en ce jour, écoute nos prières.

- Alice demeure en nos cœurs, son sourire, sa force, son amour nous accompagnent pour toujours. Seigneur, nous te prions pour ceux qui souffrent seuls, sans famille et sans amis. O Seigneur en ce jour, écoute nos prières

- Pour qu'à travers l'épreuve du deuil jaillisse la lumière de l'espérance. Seigneur, nous te prions. O Seigneur en ce jour, écoute nos prières

- Pour tous ceux qui, touchés par la maladie, âgés, ou à l'autre bout du monde, participent par la pensée et leur prière à cette célébration. O Seigneur en ce jour, écoute nos prières

Nous nous asseyons une nouvelle fois. Intérieurement, je veux vite en finir. Je sais que c'est important de passer par là mais je n'ai jamais été fan des cérémonies. La messe continue et je perds le fil. Je m'assoie et me lève quand je sens Heidi le faire.

Finalement, arrive le moment du geste d'adieu. La musique reprend pendant que lentement, telle une machine, la grand-mère d'Alice se lève. Sur son dos, j'imagine le poids du monde. Elle touche le cercueil et ses larmes naissent, parcourant son visage ridé.

L'oncle s'approche, touche également le cercueil avant d'aider sa mère à se rassoir. J'aide Alizée à se déplacer. Comme son aînée, la petite pleure de tout son soûl. Une fois assis, je regarde les personnes jeunes ou âgées rendre un hommage à Alice. Contre moi, ma princesse s'accroche en pleurant. J'embrasse le haut de son crâne et la remercie silencieusement de pleurer également pour moi.

Une fois que tout le monde est passé, des hommes viennent prendre le cercueil pour le placer dans une voiture conçue pour. Ils y ajoutent tous les bouquets de fleurs déposés près de l'autel.

Mes pas se joignent à l'assemblé, écoutant la chanson se terminer …

o tell me when you hear my heart stop  
You're the only one that knows  
Tell me when you hear my silence  
There's a possibility I wouldn't know  
So tell me when my sigh's over  
You're the reason why I'm closed  
Tell me when you hear me fallin'  
There's a possibility it wouldn't show  
By blood and by me, and I'll fall when you leave  
By blood and by me, I follow your lead

Mon Alice, mon coeur est mort il y a si longtemps… Entendre ton coeur s'arrêter a été ma deuxième mort.

Dehors, il pleut. Pourtant la foule suit le cortège dans le silence. Arrivés dans le cimetière, je constate amèrement que c'est le dernier endroit où elle s'est rendue, qu'a-t-elle vu en dernier ? Un poisson qui s'est égaré ? La noirceur du lac ?

Heureusement qu'Alizée est dans le bras de Felix. Cela n'empêche pas Heidi de me donner une petite tape dans l'épaule pour que je me contrôle.

Le cercueil d'Alice descend lentement dans le trou béant de terre. Des cris et des pleurs accompagnent cette lente descente. Des fleurs sont à dispositions pour donner une dernière pensée avant que la terre recouvre le blanc de l'innocence.

La grand-mère lance la fleur de Lys et reste près du cercueil. Après l'oncle, je m'avance, saisit une fleur et la jette. Je m'approche de la vieille femme qui me saisit les mains.

- Toutes mes condoléances, Mme Brandon.

- Mon dieu, ce n'est pas à moi d'enterrer ma petite fille, murmure-t-elle anéantie. Après une minute de silence, elle ajoute : Merci mon brave d'avoir aimé Alice.

- Quoiqu'il arrive, je ne cesserais pas de l'aimer Mme.

Elle me sourit tristement, hoche la tête avant que son regard ne se porte vers Alizée qui vient de lancer un Lys. Une fois que notre famille est passée, nous regagnons l'aéroport. Alizée, Heidi, Aro et Félix repartent dès ce soir en Italie.

Je les accompagne jusqu'à l'enregistrement de leur bagages. Je me glisse jusqu'à la grande baie vitrée de l'aérogare et patiente jusqu'à ce que mes amis soient engagés dans l'avion.

Une fois que ce dernier a décollé, je retourne vers le cimetière en courant, slalomant entre les rues vides de vie. La pluie a cessé et les personnes chargées de l'entretien ont finis de poser la tombe grise en marbre. Sur celle-ci, en lettre d'or, est écrit : Alice Brandon 1989 à 2011.

Je soupire et reste un instant. Puis une odeur familière me parvient. Et dire que je pensais être seul en ce moment précis.

- Alors ? Qu'as-tu pensé de ces obsèques.

- C'était très émouvant, merci de vous être donné autant de mal…

La jeune femme s'avance vers moi, mais mon regard reste bloqué sur la stèle. Ses bras m'encerclent et je sens sa poitrine se coller à mon dos. Je ferme les yeux profitant de ce contact. Elle passe alors devant moi pour m'embrasser avec passion.

- Je t'ai manqué ?

- Dès que tu es loin de moi, tu me manques, avoue-je.

Elle me sourit tendrement, glissant ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

- Arrête de te morfondre ainsi, tu es arrivé à temps.

Je me mords la lèvre et détourne le regard. Son doigt caresse ma lèvre inférieure, endolorie par mon action.

- Non !

Je m'écarte d'elle violemment.

- J'aurais pu te sauver ! Si j'avais écouté mes doutes à ce moment précis, je n'aurais pas tardé et je serais venu plus vite. J'aurais pu éviter de te perdre Alice !

Elle soupire et secoue la tête. Puis, elle s'approche de nouveau vers moi et pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

- On pourrait mettre Paris en bouteille avec des « Si ». Tu es arrivé au moment où mon cœur s'est arrêté, certes. Mais si tu n'avais pas planté tes crocs dans mon cou, je serais vraiment morte Démétri. Bon, c'est vrai que l'endroit n'était pas vraiment romantique mais c'est mieux que rien.

Je souris face à cette remarque. Je la serre contre moi, heureux de la sentir de nouveau. En ce soir du 4 mars, en ne l'a voyant pas rentré, je me suis inquiété. En ce soir du 4 mars, mes doutes se sont confirmés quand la tonalité sonnait occupé.

Je regrette tellement qu'elle ait fini sa vie humaine ainsi, au fond de ce lac glacial sans personne pour l'accompagner. Oui, je voulais lui offrir l'immortalité. J'avais imaginé tant d'occasion et d'endroit pour lui demander d'être mienne.

La transformation aura duré les quelques jours où nous avons organisé ses obsèques, usant de notre pouvoir et notre argent pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Aro est fier de mes actions et de son flair. Alice a bien un pouvoir, une sorte de bouclier comme Bella, lui permettant d'être une nouvelle née très agréable.

Je plonge ma tête vers sa jugulaire, où j'aimais autrefois, écouté son cœur battre. Je murmure alors :

- Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas me dire qui t'a fait cela ?

Je l'entends rire un court instant, ses doigts parcourant avec aisance son dos.

- Sûre et certaine. Je veux que tu me laisses le temps de décider quoi faire avec lui.

Je relève la tête, plante mon regard dans ses yeux devenus aussi rouges que les miens.

- S'il te plait, je te promets de ne rien faire sans ton accord. Dis-moi juste son nom et son prénom.

Alice penche la tête et dépose un baiser papillon sur mes lèvres. Elle me sourit simplement en secouant la tête négativement avant de revenir dans mes bras.

Je dépose mon menton sur le haut de son crane pour profiter du moment présent. La lune illumine le ciel encré. Je soupire une nouvelle fois. Ma proposition d'immortalité est à présent gâchée, heureusement qu'il me reste encore d'autres propositions à lui faire.

Je vais continuer a prendre mon temps… J'ai jusqu'à l'éternité, après tout…

* * *

Pensée du jour : Mouahahahaha ! Review, dis moi, qui est donc le tueur ?


End file.
